Genesis: Sailor Moon's New Universe
by belleberly
Summary: Usagi aka Sailor Moon meets new friends (PG for later chapters, sorry)
1. Prologue,Episode Guide, Translation Guid

I do not own Sailor Moon at all; I am just someone who loves it. This is my very first time do this. Please have mercy on me, please, my spelling is bad and grammar too, and the first two stories were written by a good friend of mind (Princess of Donut land). I do own Ceanna and anything related to her. Thank you, Ceanna, AKA Belle

Genesis:

The Beginning Story Of A New Universe

Prologue:

"It's has been a few months sense the Holy Sailor Wars had ended on Earth. Many things has changed and yet many things has stayed the same. What new worlds are there or universe for that matter. We live in a future that changes everyday so enter a new day with me and enter the world of Genesis."

Genesis

Episode Guide

Episode 1 Ceanna and Eternal Sailor Moon

Episode 2 'Tiny Problem'

Episode 3 Disappear

Episode 4 Two 'n' One part 1

Episode 5 Two 'n' One part 2

Episode 6 'The Transformation'

Episode 7 The Days of the Queens

Episode 8 Home Again part 1

Episode 9 Home Again part 2

Episode 10 The Danger to Both Worlds, part 1

Episode 11 The Danger to Both Worlds, part 2

Episode 12 No Name

Episode 13 Two worlds, One Problem, part 1

Episode 14 Two worlds, One Problem, part 2

Specials

Episode 1 Hotaru's sleepover

Episode 2 Graislane's story

Episode 3 Anua vs. Michiru

Episode 4 Hotaru's ride

Episode 5 The Beginning Story

(How everything gets started) (Still working on)

Episode 6 Anua's (Ceanna's) Date

Translation Guide

"Time Jump" - Used to go back and forth though the time gate.

"Space Jump" - The same thing as time jump but though space used to getting somewhere fast.

"Metia" - Ceanna's pet name, give to her by her husband when they first met, means spaghetti head.

"Dinalu" - Says when opening a door or phone.

"Telepathy core el" - Linking all telepaths together used as a last resort.

"Net" - Stands for T.V.

"The eyes of the fox" - a way of being reborn.

"De na grasel, Great Council" - means "What is going on" or "Report"

"Nut-ball" give to Sarah by her mother. Often she uses it when her mother is mad at her.

"Mon-ta-tish" – mean little blond girl.

"Darn-a" – means hey or Woo

Because Sarah is deaf, she uses her hands (sign language), mind, and small computers devise that often link to the main computer on: the planet, ship, etc.

When she is with her family and friends, who know sign language, interprets for her often its her mother or Ashley.

FYI

The Great Council are the doubles of The Sailor Scouts (Solider, Senshi)

During one of the stories I made a mistake, the prophecy is suppose to say universes not worlds.


	2. Ep 1 Ceanna and Sailor Moon

Genesis

Ceanna Crez & Sailor Moon

Flashback, space

There is a muted shout of 'Abandon Ship' as the entire ship rumbles threatening to blow into ashes. The crew began to evacuate when a crash is heard and a beam falls on a man, crushing his spine. The door opens and a young girl comes in using crutches.

"Master Chesa!" says the girl. The girl gasps seeing her mentor crushed by the beam, she kneels next to him and says again, "Master?! Everything is going to be okay."

"Ceanna..." begins Chesa, but his words are downed out by the sound of the ship's explosion. Chesa's eyes close as an aid comes in and tears Ceanna away.

"No, MASTER," says Ceanna. The aid and Ceanna get off the ship on time.

Present Day, Mordansia Prime

It's dawn on Mordansia Prime in Ceanna's room, she is sleeping soundly, on her back, when a pink cloud appears over her, with a flash of light Chibi-Moon falls out of the cloud and landing on Ceanna's legs, causes Ceanna to wake up and scream in pain. The scream woke up her sister and daughter. They run in to Ceanna's room just as Usagi falls on the edge of the bed, falling again, and lands face first onto the ground.

"Intruders", says the sister, pointing to Chibi-Moon and Usagi.

The sister was calling security when Ceanna sternly says, "Kay, STOP".

After a pause, Chibi-Moon jumps to where Usagi is lying and Usagi sits up, both of them saying, "Where are we?"

"You're on Mordansia Prime, in my room!" says Ceanna irritated.

The two look at each other, stunned. After a moment Usagi and Chibi-Moon gets a hold of themselves and Chibi-Moon changes back into school uniform, and kneels on the bed.

Hearing the noise Diego (Ceanna's husband) rushes in, seeing Ceanna. She reacts with tearing the blanket from under Chibi-Usa, making Chibi-Usa fall over and on top of Usagi. Ceanna gets up, rushes into the bathroom, while Diego, blushing, a bit and covering his eyes, turns around. After a few moments Ceanna comes out in her religious uniform.

Ceanna goes to Diego, who is still facing the door, and touches his shoulder, Diego gets a sinking feeling and turn around to see Ceanna's blank expression. After a moment Ceanna turns back to Usagi and look at her.

Ceanna pauses, says, "I'll be right back," hearing the comchanel, and leaves.

After a while an evil entity (Chaos) appears in the door. He freezes the room, and enters, takes a look around, seeing Usagi, and takes a step toward her just as Ceanna comes back in. He rushes past her thinking, "What a nuisance, she will be a problem." Ceanna feels his evil presence and turns around to find the hallway empty. She turns around and everything is all right and unfrozen.

Kay jokes says, "What took you so long?" Ceanna glares at her in response as Kay backs off.

After a while Ceanna says, "This isn't the best place to talk," and leads everyone to the living room, there she asks, "What would you like?"

Both Usagi and Chibi-Usa says "Hot Cocoa please."

Ceanna walks over to a replicator on the wall and says, "Six Hot Cocoa." They automatically appear in the replicator on a tray, and both Usagi and Chibi-Usa gasp and Chibi-Usa murmurs "No way!"

Ceanna comes over holding the tray next to her side with one hand while walking with her crutch on the other.

Usagi sees this and jumps up saying "May I help..." but was frozen when Ceanna looks at Usagi. Chibi-Usa is shocked and then become curious and experimentally pulls one of Usagi's pigtails then pulls it really hard.

"Wow, she is really out of it, she didn't even respond to that, she usually yells at me if I pull her hair," says Chibi-Usa.

Ceanna says, "Sorry about that," and waves her hand, unfreezing Usagi, who rubs her head complaining. Usagi then sat back down, as Ceanna sets the tray down and sits down herself.

They begin to enjoy their hot cocoa when they hear a voice call out "Small Lady."

Chibi-Usa, and everyone else, looks up to see an image of Pluto and her face brightens as she cheerfully says "Puu!"

Pluto sight at that, than says "Usagi, Where are you? Never mind. I felt a disturbance in the Time warp; you may be in danger." She pause and takes a look around, than continues, "I'll send the inners to escort you two home. Be careful until them." Pluto feels Ceanna's strength, and is threatened by it. She eyes her suspiciously, when suddenly her Grant Orb glows and shows them a scene of Ceanna's past.

Flashback

A week after Chesa's death, a fire flickers toward the sky. The Great Council Members watch beneath their hoods. Ceanna whispers her mentor's lasts words to herself, behind the member chanting, "You are the chosen one."

Present

Everyone is in shock, except Ceanna. A moment of silence, Pluto showing no expression.

Ceanna, irritaditly, says, "You have some nerve sending them here!"

Pluto calmly replies, "I didn't, I don't know exactly how they got here. I merely wish to get the home safely."

Chibi-Usa shyly interrupts, "I'm sorry, this is all my fault. You see I got lost on my way home and this big monster attacked me. So I went back in time to see Usagi for help, but I crashed into her and somehow the key reacted and sent us here." Ceanna makes disapproving noise. While Pluto and Usagi saw an image of Chaos on Pluto's Orb and both Usagi and Pluto gasps.

Usagi whispers, horrified "Chaos, can't be."

The daughter then signs and asks "Who?" Looking at the image of Chaos, then signs and says, "Oh, you mean my uncle." Pluto just shakes her head at that. But before Ceanna can stop her, she goes into another room and gets a picture of Ceanna's family, she points out everybody to Pluto, Usagi, and Chibi-Usa. Pluto, Usagi, and Chibi-Usa all see the picture at the same time, Pluto notices a scars on the boy's face and is about to say something when her image vanishes everyone except Ceanna is confused and look around when Ceanna hears the com-channel and excuses herself again.

After a while she comes back in signing and saying, "There is a great council meeting is about to begin, Diego, Kay and I must go. Please show our guests around," looking at her daughter. The daughter nods as Diego and Kay gets up and leaves with Ceanna.

After the meeting ends Ceanna, Kay, and Diego goes to the garden where the daughter, Usagi, and Chibi-Usa waiting for them. A strong wind buffets around them and a huge double door appears before them. It opens and the inners and Tuxedo Mask comes through it, the inners great Usagi and Chibi-Usa got to them when the outers rush in, along with the guardian cats. Jupiter is confused and asks "What are you doing here!?"

Ceanna says "Yes, what are you doing here!?"

Uranus glances at Ceanna, then goes to Usagi and says "Pluto has been attacked."

Both Usagi and Chibi-Usa gasp and Usagi says "Who did this?"

Chibi-Usa then asks, "Will she be okay?"

Uranus, who is very angry answers, "Chaos, he killed her, he took her star seed. Pluto sent us here with last ounce of strength."

After a pause someone says, "How pathetic, Ceanna you were always the weakling in the family." This voice comes from behind a big tree. Ceanna immediately know who it is and turns around. She reaches inside her pocket, getting out a small rod with a button. She pressed it and it grows into a larger staff. Kay pushes her niece into the bushes, so she won't get hurt. The man then steps into view laughing, a humorless laugh. The inners go in front surround Usagi and Chibi-Usa.

The man, grins, then runs at Ceanna starting his attack, but stop short when he see Usagi, and look at her in a bit of awe. Then Tuxedo Mask stepped between them, and glared at him, challenge him, while Usagi hides behind him. The man glare back at Tuxedo Mack, then without warning, punches him sending him flying to the tree, Usagi barely getting out of the way. Usagi tries to go to him, but the man grabs Usagi's wrist pulling her away, and wrenches her around to face him and in a soft voice to Usagi says, "You're coming with me Miss girl."

But Chibi-Usa moves between them saying "No, never." The man, is stunned for a fraction of a second, then gets angry and throws the two of them into a rose bush growling saying, "She will going with me." The impact caused Usagi and Chibi-Usa to get several scratches from thorns.

Ceanna steps up, while the man is distracted, and says, "Not while I'm around," and give him a knock in the head with her rod. He then presses a button on a small bracelet and teleported away. At this point Saturn is attempting to heal Chibi-Usa and Usagi, but lost a bunch of energy getting here.

"I can't," Saturn whispers.

Ceanna shouts something in Mordansian and a woman comes with a medical kit. The woman goes to Chibi-Usa and Usagi, giving her something to ease the pain. Tuxedo Mask gets up.

"Will you please give me a hand here," says the woman.

Tuxedo Mask goes to Chibi-Usa and gently picks Chibi-Usa and Uranus pick up Usagi and Ceanna leads everyone to the hospital, where the woman begins to heal Chibi-Usa, and Usagi who complain all the way through the process.

"Who was that?" asks Saturn.

"Tony, Ceanna's and my brother," says Kay, sadly. When the woman is done healing Usagi, Usagi and Chibi-Usa thank her.

Luna jumps up next to Chibi-Usa and Usagi, who smile says "Luna." Artemis and Diana both jump on stools.

"Chibi-Usa, are you okay?" Diana says, worried.

"Usagi, are you okay?" asks Luna. Kay and Ceanna's daughter look at the cats, then at each other and shrug.

"A talking Cat, Okay," says Diego. Ceanna smiles at Diego.

Luna goes to Ceanna and asks, "Why was that guy attacking Usagi."

Diego answers, "The Master's Brother seems to have a crush on Usagi."

Diana then asks, "Who is the Master?"

"I am one of the Masters," says Ceanna.

Kay giggles and says "Sure you are." Ceanna glares at Kay then steps on Kay's foot making Kay cry out in pain. Ceanna has a smirk on her face.

"Oh, nice to meet you," says Artemis.

Saturn notices a scratch on Ceanna's daughter's arm, whispers "You're hurt." She gentle holds the daughter's wrist with one hand while her other hand hovers over the wound, when her palm begins to glow. This scares the daughter and she yanks her arm away, to Saturn dismay, and runs over to her mother, Ceanna, who asks the woman to heals her. The woman nods and heals her wound. Ceanna look at Saturn and see a picture of her past, she is in school, on one side of the classroom and the rest of the class on the other. When the woman finished with Ceanna's daughter's scratch, Ceanna pushed a lock of her hair away from her eye, revealing a scar over the right eye. The senshi all look at Ceanna, Ceanna explain how she got it.

"It is because of Tony. He gave me this scar," says Ceanna.

"Don't you want to heal the scar?" asks Saturn.

"No, not really," says Ceanna. Saturn just looks at Ceanna, who just smiles.

Someone then come in and says something in Mordansian and Ceanna rush out. Everyone followed her to the Great Council Room. She waves her hand and veil scene comes down showing space around the planet and about four ships around the planet.

"What's going on?" asks Neptune. They see one of the ships belonging to Tony's fleet.

Mars gasps and says, "What, I feel a lot of evil feeling and Chaos."

On the Con system, Ceanna says "Battle stations!" and many more (10) Mordansian come running in. One of them they saw before in the hospital.

Usagi is standing a few of feet from the control panel and looks at the ships going up for battle when she hears a muted laugh. Before she can turn around Tony gets a hold of her, one arm around her side, keeping her arms to her side, and one hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. She gets angry, stepping on his foot so he grab his foot with the hand that covered Usagi's mouth, and Usagi yells "Help!"

Everyone turns and Chibi-Usa Henshins (transforms) "Moon Prism Make UP" but she couldn't transforms somehow.

An aid brings Ceanna her archery set, she aims the arrow at Tony, and fires, as it travels, the arrow turns into rope but before it can get him he teleports away and the rope goes right through his shadow figure. All the Sailor Senshi gasp and Mars cries out "Nooooo," Chibi-Usa falls to her knees and begins to cry.

Ceanna gose to Chibi-Usa and places her hand on her shoulder, she then gets a picture of Chibi-Usa past, she is hugging an older Usagi, who is wearing a crown, and the inners and Tuxedo Mask (King Endymion) are standing behind them, smiling. Chibi-Usa calms down and whispers "Mommy" Ceanna faintly smiles. A few moments later the Tony's ships leave.

Kay says, dismayed "What?, they didn't even attack."

Ceanna then says, "Yes, they did." Kay just looks at her.

Uranus explains "They gave us a fine blow with took Usagi," pauses, holding back the urge to break something, mummers, "if she dies our world is done for."

Ceanna finishes in her mind "And Chibi-Usa will be gone." Chibi-Usa tries to transform, to make sure she could, she does this time.

Tony's ship, Space

Hours later Usagi woke up and tied up on Tony's ship. He is sitting in front of her holding two cups of something like wine "Forgive me, but the cups got mismatched." He says motioning to the cups, after a pause he asks "Thirsty?" he moves one of cups to her lips, but she moves her face away. Tony gets angry at this and splashes the wine on her. Usagi tries not to purse her lips, she glares at him.

Tony sighs and says, "Look what you made me do," gets out a napkin, "hold still, I won't hurt you," and wipes the wine off a reluctant Usagi.

Great Council Room, Mordansia Prime

An aid comes in says "The White Star One is ready, Master."

Ceanna replies, "Good, lets go." The sailor senshi follow Ceanna and the White Star One crew to the ship and they take off. The ship enters Jump space, to follow Tony's ship.

Tony's Ship, Space

Tony gets up and says, "Excuse me, I have some business to attend to." Tony leave, on his way out he carelessly drops a pocketknife and he forgets to lock the door.

Usagi gets the knife, cuts of the ropes and henshins "Moon Eternal Make Up!" She transforms, poses and runs out of the door toward where Tony went.

When she gets there Tony turns around in his chair, eyes her coldly and says, "What took you so long?"

White Star One, Space

Chibi-Moon watching the view screen. When she turns around to see that Ceanna, ten other people and the other sailor senshi are gone.

"Ah, they left me," says Chibi-Moon, disported.

Tony's Ship

Ceanna, her crewmembers and the sailor senshi arrive on the bridge, in front of Tony to fight him and his crew.

"Oh, no you don't brother, you are not taking Sailor Moon," Ceanna says to Tony.

Tony crew pulls up their phasers, but he holds up his hand and says "Don't shoot, this is between me and my sister."

Tony and Ceanna begin to fight, and Tony manages to knock Ceanna first weapon out of her hand, hard. So she arms her bow and arrow and shoots at him, and it hits him. At this point something leave Tony's body, (this is Chaos). He then disappears, just as a part of Tony's bracelets vanish. He drops a starseed, which floats toward Sailor Moon, Pluto then materializes.

"Get them, don't let them off the ship," says Tony.

"Sorry, bro, Love to stay and chat but I have some unfinished business with the Sailor Senshi to take care of. See ya," says Ceanna. Before Tony or his crew could do anything Ceanna calls her ship. They transporter back to the White Star One where Chibi-Moon is.

Chibi-Moon turns around to see Sailor Moon safe and great her. Uranus sees Pluto, smile and says "Let's go."

"Before we go, Let deal with Sailor Moon's kidnapper, shall we! Disable their engine and weapons and get us out of here!" says Ceanna.

"Right," says Kay. White Star One leave Tony's disabled ship.

Pluto looks at Ceanna and her family and smiles "I'm sorry I was suspicious of you, but I had to make sure our princess would be safe. I thank you for your help."

Diego, Ceanna's daughter, and Kay says "Princess?!"

A man looks up at her master and says "Master, we are home."

The senshi and the guardian cats says "Master?!" Ceanna shrugs and shakes Sailor Moon's hand.

Then Pluto creates a double door with the wave of her staff and says, "Fare well." They all says good-bye, one by one they leave. Sailor Moon is last to go and says "Thank you, I am greatful for your help."

Then she goes too. The door closes as Pluto leaves, it then dissappeaes.

"Interesting" Ceanna says as they land. They then resume to their normal lives.

6


	3. Ep 2 Tiny Problem

Genesis

"A Tiny Problem"

Episode 2

Outer realm of the Mordansia Prime universe, White Star Six (Space Ship)

"All engines full reverse!" says Ceanna.

"We have to close that time warp now or else, we'll be sucked in!" says Kay.

"Give me a break, we're trying as hard as we can," says Diego.

Kay gets up and hurries over to her other station where she checks the engineering systems.

"The engines aren't responding," she says as the ship begins to rumble.

Ceanna then shouts out a warning "Embrace for impact!" while Diego beings the countdown.

The ship is sucked into the warp and goes haywire, there are explosions across the entire ship, and one of the explosions is only two meters away from Ceanna. This throws her forward, knocking her unconscious. The blast had given her back third degree burns on her back, the debris punctured and slashed her back and her legs, the debris have gone through her braces.

Diego cries out, "Ceanna!" The ship exits the time gate and enters another universe while Diego engages the cloacking device.

Kay looks at the world, dismayed, "Where are we?" while Diego is giving Ceanna first aid.

"I'm busy right now," Diego says in a trantique tone. Kay comes over, holding an engineering tricorder.

"How bad is she?" asks Kay, worried, going over to the navigation station. She gets the correct reading on the sensors, "I got it." pauses, and then says, "We're in the 20th century, Earth, Tokyo, Japan to be exact!?"

The Time Gate

Pluto is keeping a watchful eye on the time warps, keeping out any 'intruders.' Something shoots past and her eyes widen. She gasps as she realizes where the object headed and follows. As soon as she exits the gate her attire charges from her sailor suite to a casual black dress and a lab coat. She stands in front of an apartment building, and rings the door as young girl answers over the speaker.

White Star Six

In sickbay Ceanna is being treated for her injuries, she is fully awake now. All of Ceanna's family, Diego and Kay are giving her a report of the situation.

Diego sighs and says, "We're not going anywhere soon."

"Tokyo, Japan? Something about that seems familiar," says Ceanna, pause then says, "Let's find out where are, but first, find out what they wear so we won't draw unnecessary attention to ourselves,"

The two nods saying, "Right."

"And I'm going with you," says Ceanna already getting out of the bed.

"What?! But you're in no position to go down," Diego protests.

"I'm going and that's final!" answers Ceanna.

"Ceanna! Please, you were seriously hurt and you need to rest," says Diego.

"Diego! I can rest when we are back in our own universe," says Ceanna. She then looks at him with eyes he can't resist.

"Okay, But I strongly disagree," says Diego.

"At lest I am going with you," says Kay.

"Why you?" asks Ceanna.

"I am not telling," says Kay, making a funny face to Ceanna.

"YOU are asking for it, girl," says Ceanna, "Let's go, Kid,"

"I'm not a 'kid', I'm an Adult," says Kay.

"Let's go, now," says Ceanna grabbing Kay's ear. Kay complaining all the way to their rooms.

In the Transporter Room

Ceanna and Kay are both wearing 20th century clothing. Ceanna is wearing a plain blue skirt and white T-shirt with a matching bag. Inside the bag there is a phaser, a tricoder, a combatch, and smell First Aid Kit. Kay is wearing typical high school uniform. The two are transported into an alley and they walk out into the bright daylight. They make a left turn and pass a candy shop where Kay freezes looking at all the candy. Ceanna gets annoyed but then sees Usagi with her friends they are going home from school; she looks blue holding a sheet of paper.

"How are we going to get back to our own world?" asks Ceanna in dismay voice, but then gets annoyed by her sister by not listening to her. Ceanna is using the tricorder, trying to hide it, but she still gets a good view of the surroundings.

"...Kay, this is no time for food!" says Ceanna. Kay still looking at the candy. Usagi hears, paused and looks at Ceanna and Kay confused.

She shrugs continues home and mutters, "Am I starting to hear things," she sighs and says, "I think I study too much.

Minako replies with "No you eat too much." Usagi laughs nervously as everyone hangs their heads. One of the employees of the store next to the candy store posts a poster of a 'Three Lights' concert poster. The inners soldiers and Usagi notices and rusher over to it, going googoo gaga over it.

Ceanna also goes over and whispers "Who are these children?"

"Children?" a guy's voice (Seyia) says from behind Ceanna. Ceanna turns around to see the 'Three Lights' standing right in from giving her strange look.

One of them notices Usagi, waves and says to her, "Hey, meatballhead." Usagi turns around and waves to them when the ground begins to shake. The 'Three Lights' give each other nervous glances when a mob of people mostly girls rush at them. Kay, Usagi, and her friends get away in time, but the crowd tramples Ceanna. Seiya notices this and forces his way to her.

"Are you okay?" He asks as he helps her up.

"I'm fine, thanks," Ceanna whispers under her breath.

"No problem," he says casually, as Kay hurries over.

"Are you all right Ma-, uh, Ceanna?" asks Kay. Ceanna nods and says "Yeah."

Usagi recognized Ceanna now and tries to go to her, but Ceanna leaves before Usagi gets close. Ceanna goes into the alley getting out her communication badge. Usagi had followed them, but stays hidden.

"Away Team to bridge, Can you transport us back up?" says Ceanna, "We are in the sailor senshi's universe."

Diego voice is heard, saying "Negative, the transporter are down. They went down after we transport you down."

Ceanna get annoyed by this and says, "Approximate time to be fixed."

"8 hours," Diego responds, knowing that it might take longer.

"Okay. Get to work on it. Ceanna out," says Ceanna.

She puts the communicator away. Usagi's head pops out and Ceanna waves her hand and shouts "Up!" with out turning around. This causes Usagi to be lifted in the air and hang upside down. Usagi gets embarrassed, as her bunny undies are totally visible. Kay laughs at her undies.

Ceanna turns around, sighs and says, "Usagi, you know it's rude to eavesdrop like that. What are you doing here?"

Usage laughs nervously and says Um, well, uh...." realizes something "Hey wait a minute, how did you guys get here in the first place?"

Kay goes to the exit saying "Come on, Ceanna, let's go find out what kind of treats they have here."

Usagi then starts to panic, "Uh- could you do me a favor and let me down??"

Ceanna responds by waving her hand and says, "Drop!" and then leaves but stops because of the inners are in the way. Usagi falls right on her head, then flat on her back. "Ouch, man did that hurt." and starts to cry. Usagi then stops crying and goes out of the alley to find the outers soldiers, in their casual clothes talking to the Inners and Starlights. Usagi smiles, waves to and says "Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Taiki, Yaten, Seiya." They turn around and Hotaru smiles.

Usagi goes over to them and Setsuna says, "Usagi, we need to talk."

"Well we're going home, why don't we have the meeting at my place." Usagi responds.

Setsuna nods and goes to Ceanna say, "Care to join us?"

"Sure." Kay answers. "Are there gonna be cookies there."

"Ugh, food again?" asks Ceanna, "You just had lunch."

Rei goes to Ceanna and says "You're friend reminds me of a certain Dumpling (Odango)." The three Lights nod.

"Actuary she my sister." Ceanna says, slightly irritated, looking at her sister, who was doing a puppy dogface "Fine, let's go."

Usagi's home, the kitchen

Both Usagi and Kay are chowing down on food, while Ceanna is drinking some water and explains what happened.

8hrs later

Ceanna's combagde beeps and Ceanna pulls it out says "Go ahead."

Diego is on the channel saying, "We have run into some difficulties."

Ceanna asks Diego some questions about the transporter but Diego responds with, "We're tried that but it didn't work."

Ceanna goes to window and scans the area her tricorder, sighs and says, "We need a power source but where to get one, Where?"

"We'll try looking up here, before the sensor go on the fritz, too," says Diego.

"Keep me up-dated," says Ceanna.

There is a snoring sound behind them; everyone turns around to see Usagi and Kay fast asleep. Ceanna smirks, goes to her bag, putting down the tricorder and merteries her archery set. She aims it at Kay and Usagi. Everyone gasps and Setsuna jumps between them. She takes out her transformation wand, ready for battle.

Ceanna then turns and aims at a window. She shoots, but before the arrow hits the window it changes into water.

Ceanna aims it ones again at Usagi and Kay and says, "You're better move if you don't want to get wet." But Setsuna doesn't budge. Ceanna fires and the arrow grazes Setsuna's left arm, giving her a long flesh wound. As soon as the arrow passes her it turns into water getting the two of them wet. Usagi and Kay wake up with a start, while Setsuna holds her injured arm, grimacing. Ceanna drops her archery set, it vanishes and Ceanna gets out her med kit.

Ceanna gets her crutches holding the First Aid kit under one of her arms and begins to treat Setsuna, says, "I am so sorry."

Kay is very upset and begins to think of how to get Ceanna back for this. Ceanna finishes treating Setsuna and Kay approaches raising her hand and is about to hit Ceanna but Ceanna turns around and grabs Kay's wrist before she has the chance to hit her and says, "Don't even think about it."

Kay responds "What was I gonna do?"

"Playing Innocent?" says Ceanna, while giving Kay the 3rd degree, but lets go.

Ceanna senses something and looks at the wall. A moment later Haruka says, "Something is coming."

Rei gasps, places her two index fingers in front and says, "I feel...I feel a strange energy."

"I sense it too," says Ceanna "Its Chaos"

Everyone transforms:

"Mars Crystal Power" says Rei.

"Mercury Crystal Power" says Ami.

"Jupiter Crystal Power" says Makoto.

"Venus Crystal Power" says Minako.

"Make Up!" says Inners. They transform together and do their poses. Setsuna nods to Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru and they nod and take out their transformation wands.

"Uranus Crystal Power" says Haruka.

"Neptune Crystal Power" says Michiru.

"Pluto Crystal Power" says Setsuna.

"Saturn Crystal Power" says Hotaru.

"Make Up!" says the Outers. They transform together and do their poses.

"Fighter Star Power," says Seiya.

"Maker Star Power," says Taiki.

"Healer Star Power," says Yaten.

"Make UP!" says the Starlights.

Usagi hold up her hands saying "Moon Eternal Make Up" and poses. As soon as Usagi finishes Chibi-Usa transforms too, "Moon Crisis, Make Up!" and poses. Chaos comes (in as a monster) crashing through the window surprising everyone. He fires a shoot of black lighting at Ceanna.

"Silence Wall" shouts Saturn as she twists around, holding the tip down of her staff down. A clear dome is created around Ceanna, blocking it. Chaos stops his attack and the dome disappears. But Chaos starts again too fast for Saturn to react. Ceanna is hit hard. The lighting is surrounding her causing her, a lot of pain, when a beam of pink light appears making the lighting disappears, and Ceanna falls to floor unconscious. Kay drops the tricorder and gets ready to attack Chaos. Mercury picks it up and reads 'sight-to-sight transporter ready'. In a moment she figures out which button to press and transports everyone to the park.

Sailor Moon goes to Kay very concerned and says "Well she be Okay?"

"Yeah she will," says Kay.

A flash of red lights gets everyone's attention. Galaxia appears from that flash of light holding Chibi-chibi.

Sailor Moon gasps saying "Galaxia." Galaxia smiles warmly in response.

"Chaos is back, I have to deal with him ones and for all!" says Galaxia, "Take care of her for me." She hands Chibi-chibi to Sailor Moon.

"Galaxia, wait," Sailor Moon cries, "Fighting is not the answer."

"Then what would you have me do, ask him to stop his rampaging over a cup of tea. Sailor Moon, he has to be stopped now!" Galaxia responds as Chaos appears above them. Galaxia unsheathe her attack with her own sword. The two begin a ferocious battle. Ceanna wakes up seeing a battle above. She quickly realizes what's going on and begins to chat then glow. A barrier is created around the park, except where Chaos and Galaxia are.

Space

The Great Council Ship reopens the time warp and appears next to the White Star Six. They get orders from Ceanna to shoot photon torpedoes at Chaos. They fire 3 shoots.

Earth

Chaos and Galaxia are still fighting. Chaos has manages to stab Galaxia's should and slashes her, sending her flying into the barrier. She falls to the ground severally injured. Chaos gets ready to finish her off when he is hit by the torpedoes and disappears. Galaxia sighs and gets up. The attack ends and the barrier disappear. Kay was transported back and The Great Council takes her place. They heal any injuries that were cause by the attack, expect Ceanna's.

The Great Council then buds in saying, "You will remember none of the attack." They begin to chant and glow, and are in the process of erasing everyone's memory of what happened, but before they can begin Pluto, Galaxia, and Chibi-chibi. They vanish in flashes of different colored light. When they finish everyone is back to normal and Ceanna and the Great Council are gone. It is dark out and everyone is confused.

Usagi then asks "What are we doing out here?"

On the Great Council Ship

Pluto appears before Ceanna who nods her a greeting.

"I am sorry for hurting you earlier."

"It's quite alright, I know you didn't mean to," says Pluto "I have two questions for you, if I may ask?"

Ceanna look up and gives the Great Council an order of dismissal through her mind, but Kay didn't hear.

Ceanna look at Kay and Kay got the message and leaves.

"Go ahead, I'm all ears," Ceanna responds.

"Why did you erase all their memorize and do you have a safe way home?"

"It is because I live in the future and yes we do, we can manipulate time and space like you do." Pluto takes that as a threat and leaves.

"How rude!" says Kay, coming back into room. Ceanna glares at Kay.

Ceanna sense feelings of resentfulness, loneliness, and bitterness coming from Pluto and whispers "I wish I could help you."

The End

6


	4. Ep 3 Disappear

Genesis

"Disappear"

Episode 3

Usagi's Home World (Earth)

Usagi was sleeping soundly, when a man in a black suit appeared out of nowhere. He took her and disappeared.

A planet near Mordansia Prime

Ceanna and her family were on the planet near Mordansia Prime. It was vacation time for her and her family. Kay and Diego were laughing when they heard a noise and ran to see what happen.

"Ceanna, come quite." Diego calls out. Ceanna comes over with the rest of family.

"What's going on," says Ceanna.

"It's Usagi, from the other time universe," says Diego.

"What is she doing here?" asked Kay. While another woman attended to Usagi's injury.

"We need more help, we need to get to Mordansia Prime" says Ceanna "Can we move her?"

"Yes, She seem stable enough to move her," says the woman.

"Let's go then," says Ceanna.

Usagi's Home World (Earth)

Chibi-Usa, Luna, and Diana runs towards the coffee shop where all of the Sailor Senshi are. Everybody looks up.

"What is going on?" asks Setsuna.

"Usagi is gone," says Chibi-Usa.

"Gone, gone where," says Rei.

"I don't know," says Chibi-Usa, "I am scare, what if she hurt, and I want to find her."

"Let's split up," says Ami.

"Right," says everybody. All the senshi goes to find Usagi.

The Infirmary, Mordansia Prime

"How is she?" says Kay to her sister, about Usagi who came out of surgery and is resting now.

"She going to be fine," says Ceanna, "but here comes the hard part, she needs rest." Just then Usagi woke up. Kay and Ceanna walked into Usagi's room.

"What happen, wh-where am I?" ask Usagi.

"What do you remember?" asks Ceanna.

"I-I don't remember anything," says Usagi.

"What do you last recall," asks Kay.

"Well-um, I was sleeping, dreaming about Mamoru," she blushes, then continues, "Then I work up here," says Usagi.

"I though you where in love with Mr. Tuxedo Mask," says Kay. Ceanna rolled her eyes and walk out of the room.

"Did I say something wrong," says Kay.

"Tuxedo Mask is Mamoru," said Usagi.

"Oh, oops, Sorry Usagi," says Kay.

"How did you know about Tuxedo Mask? I never been here before and my name," says Usagi.

"Ceanna will explain later, 'kay, Usagi," says Kay. Usagi nods.

At the meeting place (Earth)

"Well did you find anything?" asked Luna.

"No," says Rei, "What about you?" Everyone shacks their heads.

"What going on, why can't we find her?" says Chibi-Usa.

"Lets keep looking," says Haruka.

"Right," says everybody and they all looks somewhere else.

Mordansia Prime, Next to the Great Council Room

Ceanna and Kay were talking next to the Council Room, in a smaller room.

"I think, we should call the Sailor Senshi," argued Ceanna.

"We don't know how she came here in the first place!" says Kay.

"I am call them," says Ceanna.

"If you call then, they may get killed," says Kay, Ceanna was getting angry.

"They have a right to know. They are her friends and protesters," says Ceanna.

"Uh, they don't belong here," says Kay.

"Dismiss," says Ceanna.

"What?" says Kay.

"Dismiss, Go!" yells Ceanna.

"Yes, ma'am," says Kay, sadly. Kay bowed sadly and left. Ceanna walks over and lights some candles and started to chant.

"Guardian Day and Night, Guardian of time, Guardian of Pluto. Awake light between our universe, show yourself to me"

The Outers' Home (Earth)

The outers were drinking and talking about where to look next. Setsuna was taking a drink when she drops her cup and gasp, the cup breaks apart. Setsuna froze with her month partially open. Haruka was concerned for Setsuna's health.

"Setsuna are you all right," says Haruka, "Setsuna?!...Setsuna!!"

A Moment Later

"Yes, yes, I am all right," says Setsuna.

"What happen," asks Haruka.

"I...I know where Usagi is. I need to talk to the other," says Setsuna.

"Usagi?" says Haruka, "Where?"

"Usagi is in the another time universe," says Setsuna.

"What?!" says Michiru.

"I'll explain later when we have the others," says Setsuna. Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru nods.

2 Hour later

All the Sailor Senshi were at the outers' house.

"So where is Usagi," asked Minako.

"I think I know where, but I don't know for sure," says Setsuna. A small plastic disk appears out of nowhere on the table. Everybody looks at it and Ami picked the disk up. Ami almost dropped it when Ceanna appear above it.

"Sailor Senshi, I believe you know me?" says Ceanna.

"No," says Minako.

"Hmm, I think you need to give their memories back, Ceanna, "says Setsuna.

"Memories back," asked Artemis.

"I can't, well-um, I have to be with you for that to be possible, this is a message, a hologram," says Ceanna.

"And you know what we are going to say?" asked Setsuna. Ceanna shrugs.

"Hologram, What's a hologram," says Diana.

"I don't have time," says Ceanna, "Look I am going to tell, I mean asked, you to come to Mordansia Prime."

"Usagi is there, isn't she?" asked Ami.

"Yes she's there but," says Ceanna.

"But... what?' says Haruka, angry

"But she is injured," says Ceanna.

"I was right she is hurt," says Chibi-Usa.

"Yes," says Ceanna. Ceanna continue talking to the Sailor Senshi.

"Go to the ocean, you will see a lighthouse, wait there," says Ceanna. "Till 11:30pm." The dish turned off and Ceanna's image disappeared.

"Hmm - What do you think of that?" says Diana.

"Haruka, what do you think we should do?" asks Michiru. Haruka looks at Setsuna, Setsuna looks right back at Haruka.

"I guess we go," says Haruka.

"What about the Starlights?" asks Minako. Haruka shacks her head.

"They will look after our world for us until we get back," says Haruka.

"Well we have to get ready," said Rei, "Lets meet at the Lighthouse at the ocean." Everyone nods and the inners leave.

In space I hour before 11:30pm.

Kay and Diego were talking, trying to figure out what is next to do because Ceanna was in the other time universe, and could not be contact.

"So, What do we do now?" says Kay.

"We wait," says Diego, "Till 11:30pm." Kay sighs and went to her seat.

1 minutes before 11:30pm (Earth)

All of the Sailor Senshi are at the ocean near the lighthouse, waiting, when the disk that Ami was caring beeped. Ami took the disk out. Kay face appeared above it.

"Get ready for transport," says Kay.

1 minute later

The transport occurs. The Sailor Senshi were standing in front of two people. Kay and Diego smiled and bowed. Diego turns to a woman behind the control station.

"Time to go home. Tell the bridge to set a course for home, Sofia," says Diego.

"Yes sir," says Sofia. Sofia bowed and left.

"Kay will you take them to the living quarters," asked Diego.

"Sure," says Kay.

"Welcome on board White Star Two, Sailor Senshi, walk this way," says Kay as they left Diego alone.

A moment later

"This deck 6 section 4, living quarters," says Kay, entering a large room with many beds with the senshi behind her.

"It's one big room," says Ami.

"Everybody sleeps here," says Kay.

A man walked in and says, "Kay. Diego want you to come up to the bridge because we are entering the time jump."

"Okay, I will be right there, Charles," says Kay. Charles bows and leaves.

"Sorry to leave you but I'm need on the bridge," says Kay. Kay bows and leaves.

"_Time jump_," Setsuna thinks to herself.

In space, on the bridge

Diego, Kay and the rest of the crew were on the bridge. Kay was running routine scan of surrounding space, when Kay calls out something and the ship shook. All of the Sailor Senshi runs to the bridge.

Diego turned around in the captain's chair toward the door and says, "You, can't be here."

"What is going on," says Makoto.

"We're under attack," says Kay. Kay turned around and to her station and it blew up in her face, Kay fell to the ground, coving her face with her hands. Diego tries to help Kay but could not help her.

"Get us out of here, Marcus," yelled Diego.

"Yes sir, jump gate in five, four, three, two, one," says Marcus (Marcus, part of the 3 sun's).

"Jump," says Diego. It took only a mater of minutes to get to Mordansia Prime.

Landing Pad, Mordansia Prime.

"O-my gosh, what happed," asked Ceanna as she runs to meet the crew.

"We were under attack she was standing in front of station, it blew up," says Diego, helping Kay down the stairs from the ship.

"Let's get her to the Infirmary," says the woman (that was on the ship).

They start to leave as Ceanna says, "Hey wait...wait for me!"

The Infirmary, Mordansia Prime

"What was on the sensors?" asked Ceanna.

"There was nothing on sensors," says Kay as a woman attended to the injuries.

"There all done," says the woman. Ceanna turn to a nurse and says something in Mordansian. The nurse posed and says something back in Mordansian.

"Master," says the woman, Ceanna and her talk in Mordansian and then the woman give Ceanna a white bag. Ceanna bows and leave and the others followed Ceanna to the gardens and Kay leave for work.

The Gardens

Usagi was sitting by the river that runs though the gardens watch the fish swimming. She looked up and says, "Mina (Everyone)." The Sailor Senshi and the guardian cats walked over to Usagi. Luna jumped on to Usagi's lap. Usagi flich in pain when Luna jumped on her lap.

"Usagi are you alright," asks Luna, looking into Usagi face. Usagi's eyes were close.

"No, I'm not okay," says Usagi, "Please get off my lap."

Ceanna shacks her head and slightly smiles as Luna jump off.

"Usagi, I need change your bandage," says Ceanna.

"Bandage, I knew that she was hurt, but what kind of injuries?" asks Chibi-Usa. Ceanna eyed her, and then shrug.

"Three degree burns to her arms and legs. A few more treatments and you will be done, Usagi," says Ceanna, as walks over to Usagi and kneeled next to her. Ceanna takes a small First Aid kit and white cloth bandages out of the white bag. Ceanna started to unwrap Usagi's arm. Usagi's arm had burns that cover her intired arm and hand. Both arms and legs were burned. Ceanna finished wrapping Usagi's arms and legs with new bandage.

"Ceanna," says Setsuna, "Time to give back everyone's memories." Ceanna nods, she closes her eyes and began to chat then she starts to glow. All of the senshi's eyes widen expect Setsuna. They began to remember what happen when they met Ceanna and her friends early.

"Master," says the man (Marcus). Ceanna looked up to the sound of the man's (Marcus's) voice. The man (Marcus) walked over to Ceanna and the others and gives a paper to Ceanna. The man (Marcus) bowed and left. Ceanna looked at it read it, than gets up putting the paper, in her small bag, walking toward the door. Usagi gets up and followed Ceanna. The sailor senshi, Mamoru, and the cats, followed Usagi. They all walked to the transporter room. Ceanna walked to the girl who was working in the transporter room. The girl looks like Hotaru.

Ceanna says something in Mordansian. The girl nods and Ceanna walks up on the transporter pad. The Sailor Senshi gets up as well.

"You know you don't have to go," say Ceanna.

"I want to," says Usagi.

"And them," says Ceanna, motioning to the senshi behind them.

"Where Usagi goes, we go," says Haruka.

Ceanna shrugs and says, "Fine. Energize!"

Outside (Narin Junior High School)

In the next second, they were standing in front of a very big building surrounded by a big gate. It was after school, there were still children playing on the school grounds.

"What school is this?" asks Hotaru.

"This is Narin Junior High School," says Ceanna, "My daughter goes to this school," as she opens the gate and walk through it. As soon as Ceanna walked through everything and everybody stop. There was some talking in the distance. The Sailor Senshi and the guardian cats looked confused but walked though as well. They walked to the edge of the stairs. Ceanna rolled her eyes, then looked to the right of the stairs, there was a ramp leading up to the top of the stairs. Ceanna walked to it and processed up the ramp, and the others used the stairs. Soon they where inside the main office. There was a girl in a school uniform with a black eye. The girl looks up, smiles and laughs a nervous laugh, then put head down, then got up.

"What happen to you," signs and says Ceanna.

A woman comes to Ceanna and the daughter and says, "The Principal will see you now Master Crez." Ceanna and the daughter walked to the principal's office. The door closed.

12 minutes later

The girl and Ceanna walked back out principal office. The girl had tears in her eyes, but wipes them away.

"Who this?" asks Usagi.

"Oh yeah, you were unconscious when my daughter was in your room. Her name is Sarah Ann Crez." Ceanna was signing with her hands as well. Sarah smiled.

"Why are you doing that with your hands?" asks Chibi-Usa.

"Because my daughter is deaf," says Ceanna.

"Hi," signs Sarah.

Ceanna turned to Sarah and signs "Let's go home." Ceanna also says it.

"Yes...mother," signed Sarah sadly.

They walked outside, Sarah stopped, there in front of the steps, five boys stood in front of the Sailor Senshi, Sarah and Ceanna. Sarah's face becomes very angry and points, and with her mind says, "Those are the boys that got me in trouble.

"Well, well, well what do we have here," says one of the boys, "The Cry-baby and the disable." Sarah was getting madder, she was about to run down stairs but Ceanna stops her.

"No talk my mammy that way!" says Sarah, barley understandable, "My mammy name Master Crez.

"You need to learn some respect for your elders, young one," says Ceanna holding Sarah back.

"Ooo, I'm so scare," says the boy, sarcastically, "YOU don't scare me." All of the other boys started to laugh and tease, "Cry-baby and disable!" Usagi run to Ceanna and is about to touch Ceanna to make her stop from doing anything bad.

But that does stop Ceanna. Ceanna lifted one of her hand and the boy was lifted up into the air. The other four boys run in the other direction, and the boy in the air was shaking.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, PLEASE, let me down, Master Crez," says the boy. Ceanna hesitated, and then dropped her hand slowly. As soon boy hit the bottom, the boy bows and runs.

"Why did you do that?" asks Rei. Ceanna looked at Rei and turned away and left. Ceanna, Sarah, and the rest of Sailor Senshi transported home.

Outside of the Crez's home

"Well, here it is home sweat home," says Ceanna as she opens the gate, Ceanna hears barking coming to then.

"Darn-a, Darn-a Kero," says Ceanna as black dog runs toward then. Kero jumped up high into the air and falls on to Ceanna's face, Ceanna falls to the ground laughing. Kero finish liking her face, gets off and starts growling at the guardian cats.

Both Luna and Artemis hiss and back off, Diana just jumps onto Chibi-Usa's head. Luna jumps onto Ami's shoulder and Artemis jumps onto Minako's shoulder. Ceanna gets up pulls out a dog whistle and blows it. Kero's ears perk up and he runs into the direction of the dog whistle. Sarah then picks Kero up.

"We go through all of this, and we're still afraid of dogs," Luna comments scared silly. They all walks toward the house and Diego stands in front of the door, bows to Ceanna and nods to the others.

"Ceanna, you have a message from the Great Council," says Diego.

"Thanks," Ceanna responds, "I'll deal with it after I get dinner started."

"Kay already did," says Diego. Kay came out of the house looking like she was in explostion. She had dough all over her. Ceanna stops, looks at Kay trying not to laugh.

"You...did...what? What...did you...try to make?" asks Ceanna, choking up laughter.

"Pizza, Cheese and Veggie pizza," says Kay, prod and let embarrassed of herself.

Ceanna eyes her and says, "Ah, aren't you forgetting that a certain someone is allergic milk product," then she asks, "I guess you didn't follow the recipe correctly?"

"Are you allergic to anything that I don't know about?" says Kay, "And yes I DID follow the recipe correctly, well kind of."

Ceanna goes up to her and slightly pushes her forehand, saying, "It's you who is allergic to mike product, silly, and I think you added to much yeast to the dough," Kay turned dark red.

Kay looks at Ceanna strangely who sighs and says, "We'll let's see what a mess you made."

They all go to the kitchen to find the kitchen, still a mess, but with the places all ready set. Ceanna looks at Kay, who is still red. Ceanna goes to the counter and looks around it and finds Diego cleaning some dough off the floor.

"Figures," says Ceanna, as Diego cleans, "She can't even clean her own room without being nagged."

"You were like that when you were young, and being late for school, not doing your homework and oversleeping and..." Ceanna sweatdrops and step on Kay's foot with her crutch. Ceanna then walks over to the oven, smelling the pizzas, and gets out the two pizzas, one cheese, and a veggie pizza. She then goes to the fridge, takes out some already cooked and sliced meat and gives it to Kay says, "EAT." Minako starts to giggle at that, but Ceanna isn't pleased. They all sit around the table, and start, eating the pizzas Diego remade.

Sarah, Chibi-Usa, and Usagi have sauce all over and says, "Good pizza."

Luna drops her head says, "Oh dear." Artemis just laughs nervously and Diana looks from Luna to Artemis, confused. Everyone else drops their heads.

Sarah got her face and hands all mess up and Ceanna gets up signs/says, "Come on let's get you cleaned up. She picks Sarah up, getting her clothes greased up; she then pulls Kay by her ponytail and says, "You're helping too."

"Awe why," Kay protests. Ceanna pulls Kay along and takes Sarah to the bathroom and cleans her up. At this point Usagi and Chibi-Usa wipes her face and hands. Kay goes up to her room after she helps Ceanna with Sarah. Ceanna goes to her own room.

A couple of minute later

Kay comes down wearing a while shirt and a grey skirt. Ceanna is wearing a plain white dress sitting in her wheelchair. Sarah is walking next to Ceanna's wheelchair and is wearing pjs with bunny on them. The sun has already set.

"Diego, Kay it's time for us to go," says Ceanna.

Usagi asks very curiously, "Where are you going?"

Ceanna doesn't respond and just wheels right past her. The senshi followed Ceanna, Kay, and Diego to the door, to see Ceanna, Diego, and Kay spread their wings, and takes off. The wheelchair was left behind Chibi-Usa whistles in wonder. Sarah pulls the wheelchair back into the house.

A few hours later

The Sailor Senshi, Mamoru, Sarah and the pets hadn't gone to bed, Sarah is playing so is Makoto, but Sarah game isn't going well. Sarah flips over a king but then senses something and drops everything, the outers feel this as well and get their transformation pens ready. Sarah goes to a nearby closet, takes out a practice staff and runs outside. The senshi followed.

Sarah looks around, confused and says in her mind, "Why do I feel something strange?" she closes her eyes and tries to feel it better. Tony jumps down from a tree, which Sarah is standing next to, he is about to hit her, but Sarah manages to block the attack.

The guardian cats come out and Luna says, "Everyone transform!"

"Mercury Crystal Power," says Ami.

"Jupiter Crystal Power," says Makoto.

"Mars Crystal Power," says Rei.

"Venus Crystal Power," says Minako.

"Moon Crisis," says Chibi-Usa.

"Make UP!" says inners, they transform and pose.

"Uranus Crystal Power," says Haruka.

"Neptune Crystal Power," says Michiru.

"Pluto Crystal Power," says Setsuna.

"Saturn Crystal Power," says Hotaru.

"Make UP!" says the outers, they transform and pose.

Mamoru takes out a rose and changes into Tuxedo Mask.

"Moon Eternal, Make UP!" says Usagi. Usagi transform, poses, but then falls. She is still too weak. Tuxedo Mask goes to her side and helps her up. Sarah is still holding Tony as Sailor Moon says, "I'm alright."

Uranus materializes her sword and points it at Tony and she says, "Back off!"

Sarah thinks, "Mommy, please come," and a fire arrow coming from the opposite direction of Mars goes straight at Tony.

It hits Tony and Mercury attacks as well "Mercury...Aqua Rhapsody."

Ceanna lands opposite Tony folds her wings and goes straight at him. She hits him in the chest, pinning him to the ground, and knocks the staff out of his hands. Diego shoots another arrow, which turns into rope and it lands next Tony up with it. Tony is sitting on his knees, with his hands tied behind his back and his head down. Ceanna, Diego, Kay, and Mars point arrows at Tony.

"You were the one who brought Usagi here. Why!?" says Ceanna.

Usagi looks at Ceanna, confused, but then becomes slightly dizzy, and says, "You were the one in the black suite!"

"Talk about brainless," says Tony.

"Be quiet," says Ceanna.

Tony girds his teeth and says, "You were always the weak one in the family." Ceanna response by tightening the arrow even more and the flame on the arrow grew larger.

"Don't mess up your future," says Sailor Moon as she walks to Ceanna side and puts her hand on Ceanna's firing arm. Ceanna lowers her arm and turns to Sailor Moon and says, "He killed my parents!" Everyone gasp especially Kay.

"What... You told me that they were killed in a shuttlecraft accident six years before Sarah was born," says Kay, "Why did you tell me that?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but it's true, Tony did kill them," says Ceanna. Just then a yellow light surrounds them and Tony disappeared.

"O-Great. Now what do we now," asks Diego as he disarmed his bow.

"Now, ... All of the Sailor Senshi go home!" says Ceanna, "Contact White Star One, tell them it time."

Five hours later, Earth in Transporter Room

"Here use this to contact me if there is an emergency," says Ceanna. Ceanna gives Usagi crystal charm hanging a golden necktie, and then she joined the other on the Transporter pad.

"Are you ready?" asked Ceanna.

"Yes," says Usagi.

"Energize," says Ceanna.

A second later

The transporter room was empty. The Sailor Senshi went home and Ceanna and the other returned to their home.

9


	5. EP 4 Two'n'one part 1

Genesis

"Two in One"

Part 1

Episode 4, Earth

Usagi and Chibi-Usa are at the airport, waving goodbye to Mamoru as he goes to board the plane. Both Usagi and Chibi-Usa look down and sigh when Mamoru is out of sight. They then watch his plane leave. They begin to go when Usagi spots something in the corner of her eyes.

She starts to investigate when Chibi-Usa says, "Come on Usagi-chan, we'll be late for dinner."

They go to the gate of the airport but Usagi feels as if someone or something is following her. Chibi-Usa just thinks that Usagi going crazy again. At the parking lot there are two cars park next to each other, one of them has Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Makoto, while Setsuna, Minako, Rei, and Ami were in between the two cars. They are waiting for Usagi and Chibi-Usa. The outers feel something, but that something quickly leaves.

"Usagi is going crazy again, she thinks something is following her," says Chibi-Usa.

Usagi gets angry at this and says, "I'm not going crazy," and then she suspiciously looks around and says, "I felt something strange." The inners laugh to which Usagi protests and the outers glance at each other.

The guardian cats, who have been hiding in a backpack, pop out. Usagi is about to touch the crystal neckline that she got of Ceanna when Luna says. "Don't even think about it" unfortunate this doesn't stop her.

Mordansia Prime, Crez's house

Ceanna is sipping some tea when she feels Usagi's touch.

"Ceanna, are you O.K.," asked Diego.

"Usagi, the others are in trouble," says Ceanna, "Let's go."

6 hours later (Earth)

At the transport sits, the ocean near the lighthouse. The inners, outers, Chibi-Usa, Usagi are waiting and watching. Ami still has the hologram disk that she got from Kay. It turns on and Ceanna image appears and says "Get ready for transporters."

A second later, White Star One

"I hope you have a good reason," says Ceanna sitting in her wheelchair and in her Great Council uniform.

"I do, someone or...something is following me," says Usagi.

"Oh please, like she is going to believe that," says Rei. Diego comes in and looks at Ceanna telling her something telepathy.

"Right," says Ceanna wheeling to the door she stops and says "You coming, Kay."

"Yeah I will, but I need to finish here, first," says Kay.

"Okay, see you later, Kay," says Ceanna.

"Don't be late! Sis," says Kay. Ceanna looks oddly at Kay as she wheels out of the Transporter room.

The other followed Ceanna out leave Kay alone. Kay's eyes start glow when the door closes. Kay walks over to the patter buffers and puts a disk in the buffers.

On the bridge near 5th planet in the Delta Quadrant, Ceanna's Universe

"We are in range, Ceanna," says Diego.

"Okay," says Ceanna. Ceanna gets up to go to the transporter room to get transported onto the planet's surface Usagi follows her, feeling guilty for dragging Ceanna all the way to earth, and asks, "May I please help you collect the thing need."

"Fine," says Ceanna, waving her hand. The two are transported and they start collecting all the plants necessary.

An hour later

The rain starts to pore on the planet surface.

Ceanna walking to where Usagi is and says, "We need to go back up to the ship. Put your stuff in here," opening a storage box.

"Okay," says Usagi. Usagi places the plants in the box.

"Ready?" asks Ceanna. Usagi nods and Ceanna calls for transport.

Space, White Star One

The transporters wear going haywack. Kay was tried to get a clear lock, but no use something goes wrong.

"I might have lost one of them," says Kay. All of the Sailor Senshi, Diego and Sarah look worried. Chibi-Usa was standing next to Hotaru and Sarah was standing next to Kay. Both Chibi-Usa and Sarah disappeared, then the girl returns standing next to Kay. Everybody looks at one another especially at the woman on the transporter pad and the girl standing next to Kay.

"What's going on?" says the woman, who have characteristics of both Usagi and Ceanna.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately, who ever you are?!" says Rei. The girl who was next to Kay walks down to the woman.

"What happen to you?" asks and signs the woman.

"You look," signs the girl, give the woman a mirror, who have characteristics of Chibi-Usa and Sarah Ann.

"Ah...AAA, wha...what happen to me, O...boy," says the woman starting to fait. Diego gets to her in time.

"Master??!!" says Diego. Gather up the woman, putting her in her wheelchair and taking her sick bay. The Sailor Senshi, the girl and Kay followed them.

In sick bay

"What did you do with our princess?" demanded Setsuna.

The woman looks at Setsuna and says, "I'm Usagi... and Ceanna?" looking in the mirror.

"I don't understand, how did this happen," asked Hotaru.

Kay starts explain when the woman goes over to Kay and grabs Kay's wrists and says "Who are you, and what did you do with my sister!"

"What are you talking about," asks Kay trying to pull away.

"What the...," says the woman. The woman pulls up the sleeve collar showing golden bracelets. Everyone looks at Kay and the woman jumps back.

"Well there goes that plan," says Kay, "All well." Kay raises her wrists and fires her bracelet at the woman, the woman jumps out of the way. The beams go past the woman and hits Diego. Diego's starseed pops out. The starseed floats toward Kay, who catches it, materializes an orb, and puts the starseed in it. The orb disappears. Kay smirks as Diego's eyes widen and he falls to his knees. He soon begins to fade and disappear.

Kay then vanishes. Diego is nearly completely gone. The woman goes to Diego.

"Nooo, Diego," says the woman, coming to Diego, starting to getting tears in her eyes, "Don't leave me, Please,"

"I'm sorry, Metia," says Diego, before completely fading away. The woman get slowly, looking very unhappy with tears in her eyes as the security men come in and says, "Too late, we need to work on your timing."

"Mommy," signs the girl. The woman walks over, kneeled down, and was about to say something when she fails to the ground. The woman was lift up by two aids and placed on the hospital bad. Another woman (who looks like Ami) come over and introduce herself as Ashley and also says, "She will need rest," scanning the woman the Medical tricorder.

"Who is she," says Rei.

"Biologically she is both Ceanna and Usgai," says Ashley, point to the girl, "The same with you two. If I could make a suggestion?"

"Yes," says Ami.

"That you give name to for the both them for time begin," says Ashley.

"Sarni, I would like to be called Sarni, or for short little lady" signs while Ashley interprets the girl look at Setsuna, then going over the woman on the bed, "and for her, Carena. What do you think? Puu." Turning around to Setsuna.

"She is Small Lady, alright," says Setsuna.

"Can we take her home," signs Sarni while Ashley is still interpreting.

"Yes," signs and says Ashley.

3 hours later Ceanna's home, Mordansia Prime

Carena was sleeping soundly with Luna next to her feet. Carena wakes up, sits up, and listen to the voices outside of her room. Carena rubs Luna's back and Luna woke up.

"Hi, Luna, how long have I been asleep," asks Carena.

"Almost three hours," says Luna. For a minute Carena didn't say anything.

"Let's go find out what going on," says Carena. The door open and Luna and Carena come out. Carena was using her (Ceanna's) crutches.

"Hey guy, what is going on?" Carena asks. Carena sits down in a chair with Luna jumping up onto her lap. Ami and Setsuna were sitting in fronts of Ceanna's computer. Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Artemis were on the sofa. Sarni was playing with a deck of cards, with Diana on her head; Hotaru was watching Sarni playing with the cards. Michiru and Haruka were at the table, as they were all listens to Ami.

"Mordansia Prime is a very rich in culture," says Ami.

"Like Earth," says Artemis.

"Mordansia Prime resembles Crystal Tokyo," says Setsuna, "In more ways then one. For example we look like the Great Council see and they look like us. Its like looking into a mirror of one's self."

There was a knock at the door and Carena gets up to see who it is and Luna follow her, everyone looks at the door.

"Who is it?" asks Carena, "Ah, and Di-na-lu?" A man voice come though the door.

Ah, I forgot. The concert," Carena says as she opens the door. Carena smiles. There were three Mordansian men looking like the Three Starlight. The first man spoke in Mordansian. Then second man looked at Carena in a weird way and says something in Mordansian and Carena blushed and put her hands in front of her. Carena says something in Modansia while shacking her head. The third man gave Carena something like an envelope filled with tickets to something. Carena smile and bows. The men bowed and leaves. Carena closed the door and walked to the sofa and says..."Sorry about that, I fought I was suppose to do something today, but then this came up," holding the envelop.

"Got it," signs Sarni, running backwards away from Carena so she could still sign.

"Hay, give that back," signs and says Carena trying to get Sarni. They run all over the house. The senshi look at each other worried what was going on. Carena trips, and falls down on her face.

"Got them, I got them," signs and says Sarni.

"Not for long," Carena says using both her words and the mind. Carena used her telepath powers to take the envelope away from Sarni. Carena gets up with the envelope in hand.

"Fine, then what are the tickets for?" signs and asks Sarni as Carena Interprets this time.

"I will tell you later," signs and says Carena, "Now I am going back to bed," says Carena, going into her room and locking the door.

8:59p.m.

In the hallway, the old grandfather clock-chimed 9:00pm. Sarni stuck her tough out at Carena's door. Carena telepathy says and says from inside her door, "Don't stick your tough out at me,"

"Yes mother," signs and says Sarni, "See ya'guys later." Sarni goes up to her room and closes the door.

As soon as Sarni's door closed Makoto says, "Usagi and Chibi-Usa has certainly changed."

"Yes... and no," says Artemis, "Remember Usagi and Ceanna are now Carena, and the same with Chibi-Usa and Sarah." Artemis yawned and leaves, Luna leaves with Artemis and Diana followed the other two cats. One by one the Sailor Senshi went to bed. The last one to go to bed was Setsuna.

"_And they look like the Starlights_," thinks Setsuna (referring to the three men she saw earlier)

Morning

Carena wakes up earlier then anyone else. Carena walked up to Sarni's room. The room was dark. She placed Sarni's communication device in her hand. The bed next to Sarni, was Setsuna's. Setsuna was awake and was watching Carena and Sarni. Carena walked out of the room trying to be quiet and she did it. As soon as Carena walked out of the room, Setsuna got up and walked out herself.

"Usagi, Where are you going?" asked Setsuna.

"I'm going for a walk, even if I wasn't disable. Beside I want to see what is right in the world," says Carena, "Don't worry, I'll be back." Well Carena leaves, Setsuna saw a black tail sticking out of Carena's backpack.

"_Mm, I would if the Princess knows that Luna is in her backpack_," thinks Setsuna.

An hour later

"What the...," says Carena as she sits down the backpack opens its. Luna popped out and smiles.

"HI," says Luna.

"What are you doing here?" asks Carena.

"I wanted to come with you," says Luna.

"Well, mm, I guest it too late to send you home...," says Carena, the she trailed off, turning away from Luna and her backpack. All of the sudden the forest went up in flames and Luna and Carena was in the mild of it. Carena grabbed Luna and hide under a fire blanket. Carena's and Luna's lungs filled with smoke, they both starts to cough and they both have hard time breathing.

Back at home

The Sailor Senshi and the two cats are talking over breakfast and Sarni left of school. Ami heard a beeping sound coming from Kay's communication device. Ami gets up and press the device on. Sarni's face came on and there was typing on the screen.

"Did you hear about the big fire in the forest?" types Sarni. Ami looks at the device with a question mark on her face.

"What do you do? Sarni deaf and there typing on the screen," says Minako.

"I guess I talk," says Ami

"That what you can do, Ami-san," types Sarni.

"Oh, No, what big fire?" asks Ami by saying. Artemis jumps onto Ami's lap and looks at the communication device.

"Where is mother? She left before saying good-bye to her before I left for school," asks Sarni.

"In the forest, O dear, What if she is in the middle of the forest?" asks Artemis.

"It is recess time, I have special permission to leave school," types Sarni. "I'll meet you on Main Street." The device turns off.

"Ah Where is Luna?" asks Artemis.

"She is with Carena," says Setsuna, "Lets go." All the senshi left for Main Street.

Main Street

The senshi were on the Main Street, waiting for Sarni. Sarni flies in, onto Main Street. She misses her landing point and crashes into Hotaru, Hotaru tries to get out of the way, but she couldn't do it.

"Are you okay?" signs Sarni.

Hotaru looks at Sarni with a question mark on her face, then sigh, shacks her head, and says, "I can berly understand you any longer, ever since the merge." Sarni just smiles and hugs Hotaru. Ami is holding a bag with the two cats in it. Carena walks toward the senshi holding a fainted Luna and collapses. Haruka catches her before lands on the floor and gives Michiru a worried glance. Just then Carena lets go of Luna and Sarni catches her.

"Where is the hospital?" asks Setsuna.

"The hospital is on the other side of the city," signs and says Sarni. "We better use a shuttlecraft to get there. There is a shuttle bay near here." Sarni leads them to the shuttle bay, Charles is cleaning a shuttlecraft when he notices the group, he is shocked to see Master Crez hurt and immediately goes to help them carry her into of the shuttlecrafts. He goes to piloting the ship Haruka is standing to his left while Sarni is sitting to his right. The ship is off the ground he gets up and tells Haruka to take over for him as he tries to help Master Crez.

This shocks Haruka and Charles responds, "Don't worry, I'm sure Sarah can help you." Sarni just looks at him as if to say, "What all I can do is navigate."

Haruka looks at the controllers confused, then sits down and studies the control panel. After blinking once, she presses some other buttons and ends up firing a torpedo at a tree. Haruka looks at the dead tree, wide eyed, then presses another button, causing the ship to drop and go in the death drop. Haruka gets them out of the death drop.

"Hay, take it easy!" Charles shouts to her.

"Um...I... uh I meant to do that." Haruka responds a bit nervously.

Charles sighs and says, "I'm beginning to regret making you a pilot." Just then Haruka presses some right buttons and they started to fly straight, moving toward the hospital.

Haruka smirks and says, "Nice Ride."

Michiru looks at her annoyed and says "Haruka, not now." Haruka smiles and nods.

As soon as the arrive, Haruka has gotten very good and lands without much difficulty, but with many bumps. When they land, Charles has stabilized Carena a little and helps carry her inside the hospital where several doctors take care of her. The Senshi follow them and wait outside the room where Carena is treated. A man goes to the group and gives Charles, who was supposed to fly the ship, a bill. Charles gets angry that he actually charges at Haruka, who easily avoids the attack, and runs into the next room. He turns around and charges again, but Haruka dodges once again. A woman stops Charles and pulls him away by the ear. Haruka picks the padd up and blushes slightly, thinking, "Oops." Just then a nurse comes by and smiles at Haruka. Haruka blinks, looks at the nurse.

She crosses her arms and closes her eyes saying "Hay, its not may fault! He is the one who put me in charge."

At the point the main doctor (Ashley) comes out and says, "We did we could do, now we wait."

"Let's us take her back home," says Setsuna. Ashley agrees to this and gives some medicine to Ami. Just as they carry Carena to the shuttlecraft her fever gets worse. On the way home, Carena develops pneumonia, while Haruka's piloting skills get better.

Rei gently feels Carena's forehead and gasps, saying, "She's burring up."

Ami gets out a Medical tricorder and analyze Carena with it, she gives Rei a worried look and says, "She has pneumonia, and if we don't do something soon we may loose her."

Without stopping her flying or even glancing back, Haruka says, "Shouldn't we take her back to the hospital?"

"No," says Sarni, through her mind to the other senshi, "She's be okay. I know she'll be okay. The medicine that Ashley gave us will do."

Ceanna's Home

As they arrive home Haruka says, "Prepare for landing." Everyone hangs on to something as they land, but the landing is smooth.

Setsuna was holding onto Carena and the side of the craft, they land and Setsuna says, "What?"

"We landed," says Haruka, smirking. Michiru just hangs her head at that. She then sighs and gets up. She carries Carena, silently, as they walk out of the shuttlecraft.

As soon as Sarni, open the door they see the room crawling with cockroaches. They all gasp and Setsuna faints and Michiru catches her. A boy from Sarah's school comes running to them and asks in Mordansian, where his cockroaches are, Sarni looks at him and just points inside. The boy laughs, pressing a little control device. At that the roaches vanish. Sarni was so anger at the boy that she was about to charge him but was stop by Minako. Haruka and Michiru realize what he did and glare at the boy, who quietly leaves. Haruka then carries Setsuna inside and splashes a bit of water on her. The cats look at each other and sigh.

Michiru comes with a full glass of water.

She is about to pour it on Setsuna when Setsuna grabs her wrist lightly, wakes up and says, "What are you trying to do? Drown me?" Everyone just laughs at that. Haruka goes back to Carena and carries her to her room. She gently puts Carena on her bed. Setsuna goes to her and sits next to her bed, worries.

10:00pm

"How is she?" asks Rei, bringing in a bow of ice cold water. Rei sits the bow of water down. Setsuna puts a rag in the water and rings some of the water out. She places the damp rag on Carena's forehead.

"I...don't know," answers Setsuna.

"You look tired," says Rei, "I will take over."

"No, you rest, I'll stay with the princess," says Setsuna.

Rei gets angry and says, "We are all part of the same team, Setsuna! This isn't a burden for you to carry around! We all have a duty to the princess. You're not alone anymore! Beside, Usagi wouldn't want to see you like this." Setsuna is bit shocked by this, then realizes the truth of it and nods, stepping down. The door rings and Ami opens the door to see a man, who looks Hotura's father, holding roses.

Ami looks at him confused and says, "Pr. Tomoe?" The man gives her a strange look and says, "Pr. Tomoe? My name is Eric. I came to see Ceanna." Setsuna and Rei come out of the room. Setsuna immediately knows that man isn't Pr. Tomoe She goes to Haruka and Michiru. The 3 just glare at him, Setsuna being very suspicious.

Eric takes out one of the rose, breaks the stem and puts the rose in Sarni's hair saying, "Hey, Little One." Sarni drops her head, a bit embarrassed, "That's mother's boyfriend."

"_I thought she was married to Diego_," thinks Haruka, a bit agree, and suspicious.

Eric gets up and goes to Ceanna's room. But before he gets there Haruka gets in his way, but Eric just goes around her. He sits by her and places the flowers near her. He holds her hand and Hotaru and the rest of the senshi get a childhood memory of Ceanna's stepmother holding her hand after the surgeries on her legs. Haruka feels this and goes between them.

She grabs his wrist and whispers, coolly, "Get out, she need rest."

At this point Carena wakes up and softly says, "Eric..." Eric grabs Haruka's wrist and pulls it away from his own.

This angers Haruka and she glares at Eric as Michiru pulls her away saying, "We don't need more enemies." Haruka sighs and back off. Just then Ceanna sits up, pushes Eric out of her way and runs to the bathroom, where she throws up. Eric just falls on his butt, Haruka smirks at this, and Hotaru giggles slightly, while Setsuna and Michiru sigh and hang their heads. A moment later Carena emerges from the bathroom holding a cup of water in one hand and a tissue and her crutch in the other. Haruka now has a hand on her hip and glares at Eric, who is getting ready to use his powers. Haruka feels something, then so does Michiru, Carena feels some disturbance between them and stands between the two.

She puts her hand on Eric's arm and says, "STOP!"

Carena drags Eric outside, saying, "There's too much tension in this room and this house."

The outers glance at each other and nod. They decide to follow them and tell the others to watch over Sarni. Carena and Eric go to a nearby dock next to the lake. The outers are nearby watching. Sarni is in her tree house spying on them, with the inners next to her. Eric kneels in front Carena, takes out a ring and proposes to her. Carena is so shocked that she falls to her knees. Eric catches her. This upsets Haruka and she runs to them. Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru follow her.

Haruka looks at the scene and says, "What did you do to our princess?"

Eric glares at Haruka, who glares back at him. Setsuna and Haruka reach for Carena, this upsets Eric. He waves his hand and both Setsuna and Haruka are thrown back. Haruka lands in the lake, while Setsuna is thrown into a tree behind, knocking her out. Michiru goes to her as Haruka comes out of the water. Setsuna recovers and the all transform. The inners, and Sarni arrive, they too transform. Carena goes to her hands and knees, and forces herself to a sitting position. Uranus and Eric are facing each other. Uranus is holding her sword, and Eric is about to in sheathe his own.

Chibi-Moon then goes between the two and Uranus just backs off. Unfortunately that doesn't stop Eric. He uses his power on her and lifts her up off the ground. Uranus gasps, Eric then goes into her mind, a thin trickle of blood streaks down from the edge of her eye. Eric is attempting to kill her.

Neptune gasps and cries out Uranus's name as Carena tries to convince Eric to stop. This doesn't work, so Carena forces herself into his mind, grabs Uranus and gently brings her down. As soon as Uranus is down she falls to her knees, in a kneeling position and looks down in shame and anger. Neptune goes to her trying to convert her, but she just gets up and walks away from her. Saturn at that point materializes her silent glaive and points it at Eric. Carena telepathically tells Eric to go.

He just gives Saturn a weird look, bows and leaves, saying, "I'll be back when these jerks are gone." Pluto goes to Carena and helps her home. There the inners and outers de-transform and the inners go to sleep. Carena is in her room, Hotaru is asleep, and Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru are nearby, quietly talking about the day's events. Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka go into Carena's room to see two floating candles moving to light another candle.

Carena is chanting, "Night conquers day, Day conquers night, Power of day, Power of night, Power of the moon and stars. Show me the true idendentity for the one decisive us"

At that a potoalbum starts flipping and turns to a picture of Kay. The picture was different though, and it falls in front of Carena, Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru, they are all shocked.

"What the...," says Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru in unison.

To Be Continue...

8


	6. Ep 5 Two'n'one part 2

Genesis

"Two 'n' One"

Part 2

Episode 5

Sarni's room (Sarah Crez's room)

"Watch it!" signs and says Sarni getting feet in her face.

"Sorry," says Hotaru, quietly, climbing down from the top buck-bed.

"Wait a minute, where are you going anyway," signs and asks Sanri.

"I had a nightmare, I'm going to see the other," says Hotaru.

"I'm coming too," signs and says Sarni. Hotaru and Sarni comes out of Sarah's room with another gray dog behind them. Hotaru steps on Kero's tail. Kero yelps, waking everybody up. The inners come out of come out of their room with the two cats (Diana and Artemis) and the outers, Carena, and Luna comes out of the down stairs bedroom. Everyone meets down stairs in the family room.

"What did you do," signs and asks Carena.

"I did nothing," says Sarni, Carena interprets for Sarni, and "It was Hotaru."

Hotaru looks down, embarrassed and whisper, "I'm sorry. I had a nightmare and I wanted to tell you guys about it."

"A nightmare? Michiru do you think it could be more?" asks Haruka.

"We're listening. Go ahead," says Setsuna gently. Hotaru says that she saw Ceanna fighting Kay and Chaos is still inside of Kay, and that Chaos is overpowering her. Everyone gasps and Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Carena glance at each other.

"The image was right," says Carena.

"Image, what image?" asks Makoto.

"The image of Chaos. Chaos is still inside of Kay. Kay is trap inside of her mind. I can get into Kay's mind to release her but...I need to be toughing her," says Carena, "To be frank, I am kind of scared. I...I might have to use most of telepathy energy. I might go into a very deep sleep."

"In other words you might die," says Sarni, Carena interprets for Sarni. Sarni sat down next to Carena.

"We don't want you to this, princess," says Setsuna, "Right?"

"Right!!!! says everybody.

"You're still not strong enough to fight," says Rei.

"Do you think I don't know that," says Carena. "But is a way... Telepath core el."

"What is Telepath coo, man," says Minako.

"Telepath core el," says Carena. "Link telepaths together."

"Then lets do this," says Haruka.

"NO, no, you can't do it," yelled Carena. "If you, you all be killed! I can't let you guys do that! You're not Telepathy or empathy!"

"What do you mean, we all be killed," says Michiru.

"It doesn't matter if we are or not. We swore that would protect you!" says Haruka.

"Princess, it is our duty to protect you. No matter happens," says Setsuna, "We are all prepared for the worst. It is you we are worry about. But we believe in you and always will." She then looks at Haruka and Michiru and they agree. Everyone nods at that.

All this time Carena shakes her head thinking, "_No, no it's not going to happen._"

"We'll discuss this in the morning," says Carena. They all go back to seep, except Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru.

The 3 outers are in the down-stairs bedroom with Carena. (Cerena's bedroom)

"We can't have you risk your life," protests Michiru.

"Good night, ladies," says Carena, turning off the light.

12:00am

Carena thinks that everyone is asleep. Carena goes out of her house but is quickly followed by Setsuna. Carena goes into town by flying, Setsuna follows her by running. Carena soon arrive at the gardens that is close to the Great Council Building. Setsuna hides in some brush there. Carena senses Setsuna and calls out her name.

"I'm just make sure you all right," says Setsuna.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind," says Carena, "You can go home."

Setsuna just shakes her head and says, "I have sworn to protect you and that is what I intend to do."

"Thanks," says Carena, and the two keep on talking until the sunrise. They both decide to walk back home. As they walk past a building, (not the Great Council building) something in it explodes, sending massive debris onto Setsuna. Carena runs to her, catches her, shielding her from the debris. This knocks Carena out cold.

Setsuna pushes Carena on her back, gently. They are both buried under the rubble. Setsuna begins to dig away out. She quickly manages to make a whole big enough for her to fit though. She has to struggle to get Carena out, adding more cuts on her arms and legs. She just ignores the wounds. Setsuna gets Carena into a small area surrounded by the debris.

"I...Failed..." Setsuna whispers as she looks at Carena. She is holding Carena, protectively. Carena wakes up for an instant and whispers, "Setsuna..." then goes into a deep sleep. Setsuna gasps and whispers, "Princess..." Setsuna then looses consciousness.

Ceanna's Home, Morning'

Just before Sarni goes to school, she turns on the net (TV). It shows the story of a collapsed building that just happen.

"Does Carena let you watch the TV in the morning before school?" asks Makoto fixing breakfast.

"Here it is not call TV, it is called the net," signs and says Sarni, "and yes she does let me watch it."

Just then the newscasts went to the scene of the collapsed building.

"There are only two injuries, but it is too early to tell," says the newscaster. Sarni turns up the volume.

"Everyone look out," says a man next to the camera as some more debris comes crashing down. The people on the scene scattered in all different direction. Makoto drops the spatula in the eggs and the other senshi, the cats, Kero and the gray dog stopped what they are doing and walked and sat down on the sofa or stand and watch the news program. The newscaster continue...

"Andrew just toll me that one of the victim is..."

"...Is Master Ceanna Crez. This is a very big dragged to the Mordansian people," says Andrew, sadly.

"Yes, this certainly is," says the newscaster, "We will keep you posted as soon as we hear more." Everyone is in shock, and then Sarni waves her hand, turning off the screen and faces the others.

"We should transform and help out," says Michiru. Everyone nods and transform. They then rush off to the scene.

On the way there, Sailor Neptune whispers, "I hope the princess okay."

"We can't call her 'Princess' right now," signs and says Sailor Chibi-Moon (Sarni), "If we do, the whole Mordansian foundation would crumble. Everybody knows her as Master Crez."

"But doesn't anyone know about the transporter accident?" asks Sailor Uranus.

"Only the people on White Star One and the Great Council know, and they're keeping it a secret," signs and says Sailor Chibi-Moon.

"But why keep such a thing secret?" asks Luna.

"It would destroy Mordansian everywhere. This is not supposed to be happening," signs and says Sailor Chibi-Moon, she pauses and adds, "We go out, and Carena blocks everyone's telepathic abilities, so they see you as Mordansian."

"Even if she is hurt?" asks Sailor Mars.

"Yes," signs and says Sailor Chibi-Moon, "Though it is hard to do but she does have help with the Great Council." The sailor senshi arrive at the screen a little too late.

"Little Master Crez, what are doing here? You should be at school," signs and says a man (looks like one of the Starlight that they saw earlier, on the TV screen) greeting the senshi.

"Where is my mother and her friend?" signs and asks Sailor Chibi-Moon.

"They were taking to the Emergency Room," signs/says Andrew.

"Thanks a lot," signs and says Sailor Chibi-Moon,

'Wait, Sarah you can't go, they – they look terrible," says Andrew, after a pause, he asks, "and what is with the costume?"

"Um...Halloween," signs and says Chibi-Moon, nervously.

"Halloween isn't for 4 months," signs and says Andrew.

"We're practicing," signs and says Chibi-Moon, turning to leave. Andrew gives them all a weird look, and then shrugs. The senshi then leave.

On the way Chibi-Moon changes back to her school uniform, signing and saying, "I knew we shouldn't have transformed."

When they reach a fork in the road Sarni goes one way, saying, "I got to get to school, you guy go ahead without me." The senshi transform back to their casual clothes and go on to the Hospital building.

At the Emergency Room

Setsuna wakes up in the Emergency Room; bandages are covering her arms and legs. Carena is lying on a bed next to her. She looks toward the window, then sits up, and looks outside. She is very unhappy.

The others arrive and sees Setsuna looking away from them then turns to look at them from inside the room she is in. They walk over and ask to see Ceanna and Setsuna. They are led to the room and are told by the nurse to be quiet. They quietly enter, and Setsuna turns around to greet them. They gasp to see Carena hurt so badly.

"What happened? Who did this?" asks Haruka.

"I don't know, one minute we're walking, the next, the princess is shielding me from the blast. She save me," says Setsuna.

"Are you alright?" asks Michiru.

Setsuna sighs and says, "I'm fine, but I'm afraid our princess isn't."

"I don't think we're supposed to say 'Princess' when we're around Mordansians," says Ami. Setsuna nods.

Carena just then wakes up and says, "...You guys, you came."

"We would never leave you," says Rei.

There is a pause, then Carena asks, "Did anyone else get hurt?" The other glance at each other, but they don't answer.

"Tony..." Carena mummers.

Haruka is shocked and asks, "You mean your brother caused this explosion?!"

Carena nods, and says, "Step-brother, Yes, I think so."

A woman, from the workers cast comes in and says, "Master Craz, you're awake. Good. We thought we lost you for a moment. Here is the Damage report." She hands Carena a report of the damages and causalities.

Carena reads and says to the woman, "There are only 2 reported of causality, but the building is completely destroyed. Lesley, Will you start a investigation."

Lesley nods and says, "Yes ma'am," she bows, and says, "Do you think it was him (Tony)?"

Carena nods and says, "After all these years he's still after me, he's after the kingdom."

"But now your sister is with him, she know a lot about our defenses systems, what should we do?"

"Make new one, I guess," says Carena. Lesley bows and leaves. Carena gets up, a bit wobbly and Haruka goes to her and helps her steady herself.

"You need to rest," says Haruka.

Carena shakes her head saying, "No, I don't, I need to help with the investigation." Three Mordansians men (looking like the one they saw before, at the accident site, Ceanna's front door step, and on TV) step in front of the door trying to keep her in, Carena looks at them telling them to move in her mind and they eventually step aside.

"Prepare White Star One for departure," says Carena as she leaves. The sailor senshi follow her.

White Star One, Space

Carena is sitting in the middle seat, the sailor senshi, the cats, Kero, two other dogs (white and gray) and the Great Council are around the bridge.

"What are we look for?" asks Minako.

"Tony, Kay, and Chaos," says Carena, "but first we need to get Sarni." Carena waves her hand and the screen comes down and then she takes out her Communication device. She press on, the screen turns on.

"Sarni, where are you?" asks Carena. There was no answer. Carena press another button and a grid come up. The grid starts to blink.

"Ah, there you are," says Carena.

"Hi, mother, how are you? Sorry I didn't type before," types Sarni. The typing was on the big screen so everyone could see it.

"Well anyway, we need you, prepare for transport," says Carena.

"Okay, Energize," types Sarni.

Two minutes later

"Hey guys, hey mother," signs Sarni, Maria interprets for Sarni, coming on to the bridge.

"Hey yourself," says Carena. Everyone snickered and Carena give an order in Mordansian.

"Yes ma'am," says the one of the men that they saw before. The ship went into jump space.

An hour later

The sailor senshi had transform again into their sailor suits including Carena. White Star One went out of control.

"Report!!" yells Sailor Moon (Carena). Everyone in the whole ship held on to some thing as the ship flipped.

"We hit something," says Sailor Mercury, using the sensor on broad the ship.

"I think...," says Carena, looking green.

"Are you all right? Sailor Moon?!" asks Sailor Pluto.

"I think I'm going to be sick, get this ship back on course!" says Sailor Moon get a hold of herself.

"Yes ma'am," says Ashley, "Nershdamper back online." The ship right it self. Sailor Moon sighs and sits up starter in her chair.

"What exactly happen?" asks Carena turning to Ashley and Sailor Mercury.

The two girls look at each other and Lesley says, "...We went though a energy barer or...or...something hits us."

"I want to know, Lesley," says Sailor Moon.

"It will take some time to achieve the sensor reading, Master," says Lesley.

"You two work on it," says Sailor Moon.

"Yes ma'am," says both Lesley and Ashley.

"Keep me updated," says Sailor Moon, the she get up from her chair taking her crutches, and bows and leaves and so does the senshi.

1 hour later

All of the senshi had transformed back in to their cloths.

"Where is Carena?" asks Ami.

"I think one of her aids says the she was in a class," says Luna.

"In a class?" asks Rei, "Figures, she's till in school, she should have studied."

"That what I have been tell her since we first met," says Ami.

"Actually its a training class and she is the teacher," says a woman, (who looks like Rei), walking up to them, "This ship is also a training ship. When a Mordansian want to become an aid or a Great Council member, they go though a training period and then a trail period." The senshi look quit surprised.

"How intrusting," says Michiru.

"Who are you?" asks Rei.

"I'm Rachel, a Great Council member. Each one of the Great Council member has an apprentice," says Rachel.

"It just so happen that I'm my mother's apprentice, like I was a soldier-in-training" sighs Sarni proudly while Rachel says the words.

"What time does yours start, small lady," says Rachel.

"Not until the evening, with Charles," signs Sarni.

"Okay," says Rachel, she nods, bows and leaves.

"Wait, where is Master Crez?" asks Makoto, but Rachel had left.

"I know where she is,'' sign and says Sarni.

"Where?" asks everyone.

Sarni takes out her communication device presses it on.

She starts to type "Compute, locate Ceanna Crez," types and says Sarni.

The computer answers, "Ceanna Crez is on deck 7, section 9." Sarni reads the type on her communication device and then just grin.

Deck 7, Section 6

"You didn't know where your mother was?" asks Rei.

"No," signs and says Sarni.

Deck 7,Section 9

The senshi walked in to a cave.

"What the, a cave, it does not look like any other room on this ship," says Minako.

"No, it does not," says Hotaru.

"This place give me the creeps," says Diana.

"Oh don't worry, it is just a hologram," signs and says Sarni to Diana, "it is because we're on a holodeck."

"What a Holodeck or a Hologram for that matter," asks Diana.

"A Holodeck is," begin to signing and saying Sarni.

"A technology that communities transporter, replicator, and holographic systems. The programs, projected via emitters within a specially outfitted but otherwise empty room can create both 'sold' prods and characters as well as holographic background to evoke any scenario, and any personality – it all on whatever real or fiction paranelers are programmed," says Ami, "And this time its fiction."

"How did you know about this system?" asks Haruka.

"I read it on Carena's computer. I was bored at home. I don't like begin bored," says Ami.

"Wow," signs and says Sarni. They all heard a voice.

"Take a deep breath, close your eyes, clear your mind," says the voice.

The senshi walked toward the voice. The voice belonged to Carena. Carena was sitting with a young girl (about the age of both Sarni and Hotaru, the one in the transporter room). Carena and the girl sitting in the mild of the cave surround by candles.

"Emily," signs and says Sarni quietly.

Hotaru look at Sarni and says, "You know her?"

"Yes, well sort of. I bumped in to her a few days ago," signs and says Sarni.

"Imagine now, you are soaring up above this room, this ship," says Carena. "What do you see?" Emily saw with all her heart and mind.

"I see... I see space, the sun, moons, the plants, stars, it beautiful." Emily stop 'seeing space' and looked up at Carena and asks, "Why is everyone mean to me, is it because I have a weird ability?"

"No, continue with studies and your work around the ship," says Carena. Emily got up, bows and leaves going past the senshi, cats, dogs and Sarni. Carena get up with the aid of her crutches.

"Mother," signs Sarni.

"Yes, small lady," signs and says Carena.

"What 'weird ability' does Emily have?" asks Sarni, Carena interprets for Sarni. Carena just look at Sarni and sighs and looks at Hotaru and back at Sarni and then signs and says, "The same ability that Hotaru has and it's not weird, it'll will come in handy." Hotaru is shock, so is the rest of the senshi are.

"The same ability that I have, my healing ability?" asks Hotaru. Carena nods.

"Cool," sighs Sarni, Ceanna interprets for Sarni. Hotaru looks at Sarni.

"Sarni," signs and says Carena.

"Sorry but I think its cool," says Carena, Ceanna interprets for Sarni, "I am going to find her. Bye mother, Bye guys."

"Are you going to be okay, Sarni" (referring to Sarni 'Sarah' not being able to speak well enough to be understand) signs and says Carena. Sarni nods, she bows and leaves. Hotaru goes with her.

Carena calls after her using both her mind and her voice, "Don't be late for your class with Charles, Small Lady." Sarni sweatdrops as she walks away with Hotaru next to her. Carena goes to the bridge.

Deck 6, section 4 (Liven Quarter)

"I am sure one of this are her quarters," signs and says Sarni.

"You sure? Sarni," asks Hotaru.

"Are you look from me," says a voice. The two girls turned around saw Emily standing in the doorway of her quarter.

"Uh-uh," signs and says Sarni, "Hi."

"Do want to come in, my dad is on another ship," says Emily. The girls go into the room.

"I'm sorry I did get you name the first time we met. Would you like something to drink," says Emily.

"Yes," signs and says Sarni, "My name is Sarah Crez and this is my friend Hotaru." Hotaru just nodded her head and says "Hi."

"You sign?" asks/signing Emily.

"Yes," signs and says Sarni.

Emily got their drink they started to drink then Emily says, "I sorry."

"Sorry for what?" says Hotaru. Sarni's bracelet started to beep and she signs and says, sadly, "Charles is calling me I got to go. I am sorry I couldn't stay long."

"It is okay, I don't have a lot of friend anyway," says Emily.

"Is it all right if I stay with you?" asks Hotaru.

"Sure," says Emily.

"Do you want to come over to my house and spend the night?" signs and asks Sarni.

"You're late for your class, right, Sarni," says Hotaru.

"Yeah," signs/says Sarni.

"Uh, sure, okay," says Emily. Sarni got up, bow and leaves.

A minute later

"Now what are you sorry about?" ask Hotaru.

"Um, my dad did something to Master Craz and I think he did the same thing to Sarah. I don't know how to exclaim it."

"Oh, what happen?" Emily just shuck her head.

"My father made her fall love with him, she is in love with someone else, is she not.

"Uh." Hotaru turns red with embarrassment.

"I know about the transport accident. I was there, I was behind Kay."

"What, you were."

"Yes, and it was not accident, someone wanted Master Crez and Usagi together probably to kill them."

Over the Com-Channel, Carena's voice says, "Battle stations."

"Let's go," says Emily. Hotaru and Emily run out of Emily's quarter they both are running together but Emily trips and fall on the floor. Hotaru turns around and helps Emily up.

"You okay?" asks Hotaru.

"Yeah, this is the second time that someone was kind to me."

"Who was the first?" asks Hotaru.

"Sarah Ann," says Emily. Hotaru smiles and giggles then the two run off the bridge.

On the bridge of White Star One

The sailor senshi transform into their sailor suits before they enter the bridge except Carena who is already on the bridge and Hotaru who is with Emily.

"Battle Stations," yelled Carena as she sit down in the center sit. A woman, (who looks like Michiru) to the left of Carena says, "Master, the shadows are attacking."

"Where is the Great Council Ship," asks Carena.

"In jump space, come to meet us," says a woman.

"_Shadows_?!" thinks Sailor Pluto. The ships arrive at the meeting place and Carena and the other transport over to the Great Council ship and thy go to Council room. Eric was in there by himself, in battle himself . Eric turns around to look to see who comes in the door.

"NO!!!" yells Carena. Eric gets killed by one of the Shadows. All of the Shadows disappear.

Carena rushes over to him, in tears saying "Don't leave me." She gasps, then continues, and says..."Why did you have to look?"

"Sorry, Metia," Eric says, breathing faintly, "Take care of my daughter." His breathing then stops, as he dies peacefully. The Great Council then enters and sees the scene. Carena close her eyes and then shacks her head. Sarni does the same for a distance.

A day later Mordansia Prime

"Where is Emily?" signs and says Carena.

"She is in my room," signs and says Sarni.

"What is she doing up there?" signs and asks Carena, looking up at the bedroom.

"Studying," signs and says Sarni.

"She going to make herself sick," signs and says Carena, "Too much studying is never good beside she hasn't gone though the Eyes of the Fox."

"The Eyes of the Fox?" asks Ami, "What is that?" Carena didn't answer. Carena and Setsuna walks up the stairs. Setsuna helped Carena up the stairs so she wouldn't fall. Kero walks beside Setsuna and Carena and when they reach the top Kero says, "....This kid has some attuned!"

"You can talk, how can you talk?" asks Ami.

"Yes, I can talk," says Kero, stopping to glance back for a moment. He then continues to follows Carena.

They reach Sarah's room. Carena opens the door and hits her foot on a box and begins to whine and cry. Emily, who was studying, stops momentarily to look back at Carena, and a dog, Merlin looks too, belong to a friend of Carena. Emily goes back to studying when Carena snaps out of it. Carena looks at the box, which is filled with Pads of papers and becomes troubled.

"Emily, it's time to go," says Carena.

"But I'm not done yet," says Emily, a bit dully.

"Studying can wait," says Carena, "This is much more important."

"No!!" says Emily in the same tone.

"Emily, this has to be done," persist Carena.

"No, I don't want to go, I have too much studying to do!" exclaims Emily.

Carena look at her worried and whisper, "You are going to get sick from this," and leaves with Setsuna.

Two hours later.

"What a mess this came to be," says Merlin.

"You too, can talk," says Ami.

"Hm, yeah," says Kero and Merlin.

"And our daughter," says Kero, "Jennifer."

"Hi," says Jennifer.

"Finally home sweet home," says Carena, "Emily, Emily where are you?"

"Master, I'm over here," says Emily. Emily is practicing her archery. She fires it. The arrow misses the target and hit the tree behind it.

"I just...I need some more practice," says Emily, "What the...Master look out! The Shadows."

"What? The Vines, Princess," says Setsuna. The vines are engulfing Carena's body.

Rei rushes over but Emily shouts "...No, don't touch the vines. They are poisonous. The shadows are controlling the vines."

The sailor senshi look at each other, nodded and transformed:

"Mercury Crystal Power," says Ami.

"Jupiter Crystal Power," says Makoto.

"Mars Crystal Power," says Rei.

"Venus Crystal Power," says Minako.

"Moon Prism Power," says Sarni.

"Make UP!" says inners, they transform and pose.

"Uranus Crystal Power," says Haruka.

"Neptune Crystal Power," says Michiru.

"Pluto Crystal Power," says Setsuna.

"Saturn Crystal Power," says Hotaru.

"Make UP!" says the outers, they transform and pose.

Uranus steps up to Carena, she smiles slightly and says, "Hold still, my little kitten."

"Does that mean that Haruka likes my master? I wonder...is that why she got so angry when Eric proposed to her?" asks Kero. Everyone is shocked; especially Uranus, though she quickly recovers. Neptune blinks then giggles slightly.

She then decides to clear things up and says, "Haruka calls your master 'kitten' because she is important to her, as she is to us."

Uranus sighs in a bit of relief as she unsheathes her sword and moves to cut the vines. Just as she gets close, the vine suddenly jumps out and grabs Uranus. It encircles tightly around her wrist and forces her to let go of the sword.

Uranus winces slightly and whispers "Darn!" More vines go around her and she too is trapped.

"Uranus!" Neptune shouts, as she rushes to her.

"No, don't" Uranus gasps, the vines are strangling her making it difficult to speak. "Forget about me, figure out a way to free the princess."

Neptune stops and nods she takes out her mirror and yells, "Submarine Reflection!!" A beam of light hits the plants and the area of the root glows. Mars steps up and uses her 'Flame Sniper' attack to destroy the roots, the vines fall limply and both are free, though they have very deep cuts and their uniforms are torn. Neptune rushes over to Uranus who ignores her wounds and insist that she's all right. She suddenly begins to get cold sweats and seems to recover. She sighs and lets Neptune take care of her, though she glances at Carena worried.

Carena seems fine, though she is beginning to get a fever, which is rapidly growing. Rei checks, both Carena's and Uranus's temperatures. The two are rushed over to the hospital, though Uranus is hardly willing to and only goes to watch over Carena. There she is reluctant to be treated and only agrees through Neptune's insistence.

The next day

The two are lying down in separate beds, Haruka is awake and watching over Carena as she sleeps. She isn't feeling any better, but worse. Now she has a splitting headache to go with the dizziness and high fever. She doesn't let any of this show. Several steps approach and Michiru quietly enters.

She sees Haruka is awake and says, "So, Haruka, you're finally awake. I'm glad."

Haruka is a bit surprised, but then just giggles slightly, with Michiru. Haruka then sight and glances over at Carena saying, "Her fever is getting worse, something has to be done."

"What about your injuries?" says Michiru quietly, "You were actually hurt more than our princess, and you can't protect her in your current condition."

Haruka looks out of the window and says, "I don't care what happens to me, as long as I can protect her."

"Let's go then," says Michiru, suddenly. Haruka looks at Michiru and sees her smile warmly, nods and gets up with some difficulty. The two walk out as quietly, leaving Carena to rest.

An hour later

Hotaru walks in to Carena's room quietly, sitting down on a stool. Carena wake up suddenly saying, "Anna, wait, don't leave me!"

"Who is Anna?" asks Hotaru, gently.

"She...was...my...mother, Hotaru," says Carena, "My real mother, from long ago."

"Oh," says Hotaru. The two talk for a bit until Carena fell asleep again, before Carena fell asleep, she says, "Hotaru, there is a picture of my mother," then she fell asleep.

Setsuna was watching in the doorway. Hotaru turned around, smile a bit, she walked to Setsuna saying, "The Princess is asleep now, she was awake a little early ago."

"Yes, she is," says Setsuna, "A picture of her mother...Queen Serenity? I over hear you."

"No, Anna Crez," says Hotaru.

"Anna? Did she tell you were the picture is?" asks Setsuna.

Hotaru just suck her head and then says, "May be Sarni might know, I am going to ask her."

"I'll meet you back at the house," says Setsuna. Three Mordansian man (the three men who tried to keep Carena in the hospital room before) were waiting for Setsuna and Hotaru to leave as soon as Setsuna and Hotaru, the two of the three men got in position in front of Carena's hospital room, the other went to talk to Ashley.

Another hour

Carena wake up looks around the room and sighs. She gets up a little wobbly, goes to the door and opens it. She steps out of the room and is quickly grabbed by the two men of the three men. Michiru and Haruka are walking to Carena's room to see how she is doing. They are both shocked to see what was happen.

"Let me go, put me down," protested Carena. The two men wear carried Carena back into the room and place her on the bed.

"Hold her still so I can put her to sleep," says the doctor. Ashely watch from distains. Haruka and Michiru saw what the three men did. The three left and Haruka and Michiru walk in and sat down, watching and waiting.

An hour later

Carena wakes up and Haruka asks, "Are you felling all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Carena responds.

Michiru pulls Haruka away and says, "What do we do?"

Haruka looks at Carena worried and replies, 'I don't know."

Emily's school

Emily is finishing a test. She turns in her paper and goes back to her seat when she suddenly gets a splitting headache. She is having a seizure, and then passes out. She later wakes up in the nurse's office very embarrassed and is sent to the Hospital.

The End

13


	7. Ep 6 Transformation

Genesis

"The Transformation"

Episode 6

Carena's Hospital Room

A Mordansian woman named Sofia (Setsuna's counter part) walked in and bowed. Haruka and Michiru and Carena looked up, and Carena says, "What is up?"

"Master, Emily is here, in the hospital," says Sofia.

"What, why, is she okay?" asks Carena trying to get out of her bed, "I want to go see her. Can you please bring me my wheelchair?"

"Master, please you need rest," says Sofia.

Haruka nods, and Michiru says, "I agree." Carena telepathically pleads with Sofia, who goes and brings the wheelchair.

Emily's Hospital Room

Emily (Hotaru's counter part) was sitting on her hospital bed when Carena and Sofia walk in.

"Emily, sweet little Emily, how are you?" asks Carena.

"I don't believe I fainted," says Emily putting on her glasses, "I am so embarrass!"

Carena looked in the other direction then looks back and says, "You had seizure."

"What, okay, now I am more embarrass," says Emily.

Ceanna's home (Carena's Home)

Hotaru is walking towards the door with Setsuna; they are going to pick up Carena and the other two outers from the hospital and were on their way there. Just then Hotaru becomes weak and stagger. Setsuna feels some twists in time, but gets a hold of Hotaru to help keep her balance. They reach the porch.

Hotaru whispers saying, "What is going on?" As Charles (Haruka's counter part) passed by.

Charles stops for a moment and says, "Could it be? Do counter part really exist? I thought that prophecy was just a story."

Setsuna grabs him, to prevent him for leave, and asks, "What Prophecy?"

Charles shakes her off easily and says, "It was said that one day the queens of two worlds would meet, their courts would soon come to join their queen. But a catastrophe occurred. The worlds were merge. Beginning with the queens, then the courts and finally the worlds, though the world would take longer once they completely merged both worlds would be destroyed."

Setsuna looks at him confused, but then feels more twist in time and space. She tires to focus on them, when Haruka and Michiru show up. Haruka notices Charles and stop. The two stare at each other confused Setsuna and Hotaru are completely lost and look from one to the other, the two look identical.

Just as Charles was about to leave Margaret (Michiru's counter part) comes flying in. She lands just in front of Charles, then hugs and kisses him.

Haruka looks at the two, gets a bit jealous, but smile. She looks at Margaret closely and Michiru (a picture of Michiru overlaps her) and Margaret look identical. Michiru, who was standing next to the car, comes over to Haruka and smiles.

Haruka smiles back, but then motions to the other couple saying, "Why do they look like us? The same way as the other senshi."

"It's because of the prophecy, just as Usagi is Ceanna's counter part," says Charles. Haruka looks at Charles.

"I'll explain to everyone when we are at the hospital," says Charles.

"Let's go get her again." Haruka and Michiru smiles and nods, as they leave.

Hospital, Emily's Room

Everyone is around Emily's room, except Hotaru, who is next to Emily, and Haruka who is leaning against the nearby wall. The senshi are across from their counter parts.

Charles explains the prophecy again and explains that the counter parts are from another universe and the way the universe are connected is though the counter parts. So that whatever happens to one happens to the other. He decides to demonstrate by cutting the palm of his hand. Just then Haruka's hand starts to bleed. Michiru goes over to her and Hotaru also walks over and tries to heal it, but nothing happens. Charles also explains that the closer the counter parts are the bigger the effect will be.

Ashley (Ami's counter part) gives Charles a gerenal regenerator and says, "Please, Charles I don't you should injured yourself for show any longer."

"Right," says Charles. As Charles' wound closes, so does Haruka's.

Just then Sarni speaks up, signing, Ashley interprets for Sarni, "Um, mother, I offered you as a chaperone for my school."

"You did what? When is this dance?" asks Carena.

"Umm...tomorrow," signs Ashley, Ashley interprets for Sarni.

Carena hangs her head when Haruka puts her hand on her shoulder and says, "Don't worry, my little kitten, we'll help."

"Promise?" asks Carena.

Haruka nods and says, "No matter what." Emily says that she feels better and they go home, via a transport ship.

Home

They arrive home and Carena remembers that she has some dresses in the attack, stored away in a box. She informs them of that. They go to the attic and find the box, just as Carena says. They bring it down, open it and there are nine neatly folded dresses in it.

On the top of the dresses there is a letter, it reads, "These are gifts for my dear daughter and her guardians, the guardians of fire, water, nature, love, death and rebirth, time, the deep sea, and space. Love, Anna." Carena finishes reading it, but then the signature changed to Queen Serenity.

Kero comes up, sees her reaction and asks, "What is wrong." Carena explains and everyone looks at her shocked.

Setsuna then realizes something and says, "The twist I felt, prophesy is true."

Then Carena looks at the dresses, and release, which belongs to which soldier. The first pearl white gown goes to her, next is a red dress, she gives it to Rei, blue to Ami, green to Makoto, yellow to Minako, pink to Sarni, purple to Hotaru, black to Setsuna, and aqua-green to Michiru. They each take their dress, gratefully, but when it comes to Haruka's turn its obvious she's hoping that it isn't a dress, she hands to Haruka, who refuses to take it.

"Please?" asks/signs both Carena and Sarni, who is making a puppy dog look.

Haruka is a bit unnerved by this, and Michiru realizes this, she goes close to Michiru and says, "It wouldn't hurt you to try it on," she then whispers in her ears, so only she could hear, "and if your good, I'll have a special treat for you after. I'll be extra gentle."

Haruka blushes slightly, but quickly recovers and says, "Alright, I'll wear the dress."

"Thanks," says Michiru.

"How did mother, my real mother, knew that I would be meeting you all and entwined with Usagi," says Carnea, as she hears com-channel and waves her hand, and a big screen falls down. The four counter parts to Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru were on the screen.

"Did you know that we are invite too, Master," says Sofia, "What are you wearing? We are, um...the nine of us, and wearing are Great Council informs. Are you?" Carena held up her dress.

"Oh, that's pretty, Master," says Margaret.

"A fitting dress for you, Master," says Sofia.

Charles nods and says, "We will meet you at Sarah's school (Naira Junior High School), No, Sarni's school tomorrow. Good Night Master." Sofia, Emily, Margaret, Charles bowed and the screen went up.

12:00am

Carena was soundly sleeping and so was Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru as well, well so dove. Carena started to laugh, in her sleep, Setsuna wakes up and she put her pillow on her head, Haruka and Michiru does then same.

"Can I wake her up?" whispers/asks Haruka.

"You can but I think you will resave a pillow in your face," whipers/says Michiru. Carena wakes up suddenly and Haruka, Michiru, and Setuna sit up too.

"What the...?" says Haruka. Carena gets up, fall, gets up again grabbing her crutch, and walking out of her room with Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru right on her tail, Carena waves her other hand, the screens falls and the Great Council were standing in a circle.

"De na grasel, Great Council?" asks Carena. The inners, Hotaru, Sarni, cats, and the dogs come out of their up stairs rooms. Sarni went to the balcony and looks down.

"Mother, what is going on," signs and asks Sarni. Carena paids no action to her and didn't see the signs. Rachel (Rei's counter part) steps out of the circle and says, "The shadows are acting again."

"Where?" asks Carena.

"The outer territory," says Ashley.

"What ships do we have?" asks Emily. Ashley checks her head-held computer and says, "White Stars 7, 5, 14, 32, 3, and White Star 1."

"What about the Great Council Ships?" signs and asks Sarni.

"They are all out of reach," says Ashley.

"Oh well, have White Stars 7, 5, 14, 32, 3, go in to Jump-Space," says Carena.

"What about White Star One?" asks Lesley (Makoto's counter part).

"White Star One is coming to pick us up and you," says Carena.

"Right," says the Great Council and the screen went up.

2 hours later, Space (Jump-Space), White Star #1

"_Maybe I don't have to wear that 'dress_?'" thinks Haruka.

"Didn't you promise that you would do that to the master?" asks Sofia, reading Haruka's thoughts.

"Stop that," says Haruka. Michiru giggles.

"Sorry, It's just that you promised that you would help, right?" says Sofia.

"Yes, I did say I or we would help out, what I didn't say I would wear a dress!" says Haruka.

"Oh yeah, what do you think the Great Council informs are?" says Charles, walking in and standing next to Sofia. Haruka looks at Charles weirdly.

"Red Alert!" says Carena from the bridge. "Report to your stations!"

"Let's go," says Sofia to Charles, "The Master needs us!" Charles nods and the three go.

On the Bridge of White Star #1

Sofia, Haruka, Michiru and Charles walked on the bridge. The Great Council and the Sailor Senshi were on the bridge before the 3 arrive. Everyone looked unhappy.

"How many ships?" asks Carena.

"49 ships," says Lesley, "The whole population is dead."

"We got here to late," says Rachel.

"Make a note in the ship's log, that we arrived 4 hours later at the sit. There were no survive," says Carena, "Return us to Mordansia Prime."

"Yes ma'am," says Emily.

2 days later, outside of Jump-Space

Carena was sitting in the mess hall, eating a piece of chocolate cake, and straining at the window watching space flying by. Carena was more concentrated on space and not on the cake. At a nearby table sat Charles, Margaret, and Sofia talking softly about what is coming up and what has happen. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna walked over to their three counter parts and sat down with their meals. Charles smiles at Michiru and Margaret steps on his foot, and his smile went flat.

"Sorry," says Charles, "She just reminds me of you."

"Thank you," says Margaret giving Charles a kiss.

Sofia smiles and looks down and says, "Oh, brother." The three counter parts look at each other. Haruka responds to the situation with raising an eyebrow, but calms down as soon as she hears Michiru giggle. They all start eating their meals. Carena gets up and leaves, leaving the half-eating cake behind.

Charles looks up from his meal and say, "Master?" He started to get up when Margaret puts her hand on his arm.

"Let her go, Charles," says Margaret.

"But...No...I can't, I'm sorry, I can't, Margaret. Beside she is my little puppy," says Charles. Charles gets up, bows and leaves.

"_Puppy_," thinks Haruka.

Night Time, in the big sleeping room

Everyone is asleep, both the Great Council and Sailor Senshi.

Carena's Dream

"Home?" asks Carena, "How did I get here?" Carena was standing in the middle of her home on Mordansia Prime. There was a blinding flash of light and all of the sudden she was thrown back into a wall. There was no sound, her ears started to bleed, and there was blood on her hands. Then she was in space, seeing the destruction of her planets. She wakes up in a cold sweat. She touch her hears to see if her hear was bleeding and looks at her hands.

"Princess?" asks Setsuna waking up. Everyone wakes up too.

"Our would...it's in danger," says Carena. They all look at each other, worried when Carena gets up and tells them about her dream.

The others look at each suspiciously when Rei speaks, "That's like the dream except mine was on Earth, and I was cleaning the Temple.

Then Rachel speaks up, "I was at the Mordansian Temple, lighting the candles for evening mass."

After a moment of silence, Charles gets up and in a low voice he say, "Lets find out if it's true." He starts to go to the bridge when he stops, turns around and asks, "Coming?"

Then Margaret gets up and goes to him, Sofia follows, then Carena. Slowly, everyone goes to the Bridge.

"Open up the Jump-Gate!" says Carena. Charles counts down, a gate appears and they travel through. They emerge near Mordansia Prime, at peace. They land and the Great Council members go home. Charles hesitates, but is dragged away by Margaret.

As Carena and the others reach the door to Carena's home, Carena feels something and hesitates before she opens the door.

Inside Ceanna's home

A very small Mordansian baby, (Misty, counter part to Chibi-Chibi) floating around when she hears Carena and floats to the door. She is about to open it when Carena does so, forcing Misty to back off. She is about 2 years old, with white hair shaped into heart shaped buns. She also has dark green eyes. Carena sees Misty and then the big mess in the living room.

Misty flies to Carena hugs her as Sarni looks in dismay, signs and says, "A Mordansian baby flying. But that's not possible. The wings shouldn't be strong enough."

Carena looks at Kero oddly and asks, "Kero, who's the shrimp?"

Kero raise an eyebrow, and says, "I don't know," Kero looks to Jennifer

"What are looking me for, it's not like she's my sister, remember I'm a dog," says Jennifer (counter part to Diana).

Misty looks at everyone then at Carena and says, with a very big smile, "My sister, Misty!"

"So the kid's name is Misty," says Rei.

"Kid's name Misty," says Misty.

"Do you think..." asks Setsuna.

"No...maybe," says Haruka.

"She can't be..." says Hotaru.

"Chibi-chibi counter part, yes," says Carena, "She most defending can be Chibi-chibi's." Carena turns her attention to the mess, and says "Oh no, and I just clean it yesterday!" Carena hangs her head.

"We'll help," says everyone.

Both Luna and Artemis hang their heads when Sarni jump, signs and says, "No we can't. We're going to miss the dance if we clean now."

Everyone's mouth hang open, except for Haruka, who say, "So close," and Michiru looks, who gives Haruka the 3rd degree.

"I guess we can clean later after the dance," says Setsuna. They all scramble to put on their dresses and meet outside Carena's room. They are all shocked to see Haruka in a tuxedo. Michiru is obviously upset. She takes Haruka by the ear, drag her into the room, they heard protesting inside, then silence. The others know she is the dress. A moment later Michiru drags Haruka out, and they head to the dance.

On the way to the dance Haruka looks somewhat out of it.

Michiru sees this goes closer to her and say, "Awe, poor baby." Haruka raises her eyebrow as Michiru whispers, "I'll make you forget all about the dress." Haruka blinks, and then sighs.

At the Dance, Sarah's school (Naira Junior High School)

Charles is standing in front the school, he sees Carena, bows and says, "The other are inside, and so is my wife."

"Right," says Carena. One by one they go in, then its only Michiru, Haruka, and Charles.

Charles is blocking their way. He looks at Haruka sympathetically and says, "That is a nice dress, but I can feel your pain. Here." He shows her a tuxedo, "You'll be needing this."

Haruka smiles, then sees Michiru's look. Michiru looks at Haruka oddly, saying, "You got yourself into this. Besides it looks good on you."

Charles sighs and says, "Just let her wear it. She is obviously not comfortable in the dress."

Michiru looks at the slightly whimpering Haruka and says, "Oh, she'll survive, just let me see her like this for a few more moments."

Charles nods and says, "Deal."

Haruka glances from one to the other and says, "Uh, do I get a say in this?"

Michiru smiles warmly, and says, "No."

Haruka responds with a frown, saying, and "Hey."

Michiru goes close to Haruka, "You know I'll keep my promise for later, if you're good."

Haruka sighs, then smiles, says, "Alright, I'll behave." Charles smiles and walks into the dance. Michiru and Haruka follow. The two sit down near assigned persons, who are dancing.

Haruka has her arms crossed, as if she was cold, Michiru snuggles closer to Haruka saying, "Are you cold? I'll warm you up."

Haruka looks at Michiru, smiles and eyebrow raised. Michiru giggle, gets up, and pulls Haruka out of her seat saying, "Come on, you've learned your lesson, you can wear the tuxedo now."

Haruka smirks and says, "I don't mind the dress if it gets me this close to you."

Michiru raises an eyebrow, then giggle and says, "All right then, if you insist, you can wear it for the rest of the week."

Haruka's eyes widen and she quickly says, "Maybe another time." Michiru smiles and they go to get dress.

A few minutes later

The two counter parts to Haruka and Michiru, the four meet up again. Margaret and Charles take off her Great Council inform. Michiru and Margaret are wearing the same dress. Haruka and Charles are wearing the same tuxedo. They look at each other, they look totally identical.

Carena walks up to the four to asking them for a favor and stares at them for a moment then says, "Okay, who's who?" They each pointed at the other and blurt out the other's names. Carena mentally separated the four and pointed them out.

Haruka nods and Charles, says, "Yes, Master." Carena leaves shaking her head forgetting about the favor. Then Charles gets an idea and he quickly snags Haruka's handkerchief, too quickly for her to react.

But when he moved to replace it Haruka grabs his hand and says, "Don't even go there!" Charles, not think on his actions, uses his mind to move Haruka's hand and quickly replaces another handkerchief. This greatly upsets Haruka. She punches Charles in the gut, but he mentally blocks it. Haruka tightens her fist, then lets go and goes outside. Michiru lets her hair down, since it had been up and goes after Haruka. So do Charles and Margaret. Margaret scolding him for bricking a fight with his counter part.

"What are you giving up!?" Charles demands as Margaret comes beside him, "I can't believe that you are my counter part!" Margaret shacks her in disapproval. This stops Haruka and she turns around glaring at him. In a moment time, the two start their battle, Haruka charges at Charles with a physical attacks, which he blocks, Charles throws, either mentally attacks at Haruka, which slow her, but she breaks it before he can do much.

On the other side of school

Setsuna's couple had to leave early for reasons of curfew, so Setsuna was walking trying to figure out problems when she spots Kero talking to Merlin about the trouble he feels concerning the space and time continuum, (_Sofia was in the back ground as a black figure, Setsuna doesn't know she is there as a hologram of Sofia true image_).

"There is a Turbulence of two forces in space, causing rifts in time and space," says Kero.

Merlin looks at him concerned and asks, "Is there anyway I can help?"

Kero shakes his head sadly and says, "No, the only one that could help is a friend and her predecessor, and he has vanished."

"Her' predecessor? And who is he?" asks Merlin.

"Chronos," says Kero shortly.

"_Her_?" thinks Setsuna, "_Why did he say her?_" Setsuna had been listening and that name rang a bell for her.

Setsuna had worked with him concerning interdimensional matters and was her close friend. But she had lost touch with him a long time ago. She had almost forgotten him. Without thinking she goes between them and the two jump, thinking that they were caught, but calm down when they realize who it was. Setsuna tells then of her connection with Chronos, rather bluntly, they talk, realizing that they might have found a way to beat evil once and for all. They realized that the dance was nearly over and decide to go to the entrance to find Haruka and Charles still fighting and still at a tie.

When they charge at each other again, Setsuna goes in between them, materializes her staff and separates them.

She glares at both of them and says, "We don't have time for Childs play! We have a lot of work in the weeks ahead, so lets go home and get some rest!"

Just then the dance ends and the rest of the senshi come to meet them. They are surprised to find Haruka and Charles looking so distorted, but decide not to ask. They all go home, and rest for the night.

The next day

"Hey, Metia," signs and says Sarni jumping on Carena's back, "Hey wake up, sleepily head!" Setsuna, Haruka, Hotaru, and Michiru, they all sat up in there beds, looking at each other.

"Small Lady, what's going on?" asks Setsuna.

"Metia, Metia, can please go to the next system to the 4th planet, please, please?" signs and asks Sarni.

"Do you know what time is?" asks Carena.

"5 am please can we go," signs and asks Sarni.

"What are talking about, 5am, NO WAY," says Carena.

"Why Metia?" signs and asks Sarni.

"It to early, Nut-ball," says Carena, "Go back to sleep."

"Don't call me Nut-ball," signs and says Sarni.

"Well then don't call me Metia. I hate that name, only one person can call me it," says Carena.

"Metia, cute," says Haruka. Michiru giggle. Carena just looks at the four senshi.

"What dose 'Metia' stand for, princess," asks Setsuna.

"In short, it means spaghetti-head," says Carena, "It lost it meaning in translation." Haruka looks at Michiru, Hotaru, they all giggled.

"Can we go, Metia," says Hotaru.

"Please don't call me that," says Carena through her teeth, "Okay, we'll go but Haruka is piloting the shuttlecraft. I'm going back sleep."

The others just hang their heads, then get up and gets ready. By this time, they were ready Sarni has gone into the other rooms and has woken up Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako. She has also called Charles to check on Emily and have her get ready. Both Kero and Merlin come in.

Carena gives Kero a strange look and says, "Couldn't you have warned me about this?"

"And create a Paradox?! No Way!" replies Kero.

Setsuna nods and adds, "One should not know their own future."

Then they hear the doorbell ring and Sarni runs to the door to find Emily, holding a jar of cookies, and Charles behind her. He greets Sarni, then leaves for two to get ready.

2 hours later, the next system over from Mordansia Prime

They reach the picnic site and they set everything up. Sarni, Hotaru, and Emily are a bit more excited than everyone else. They sleepily set up, and Rei even yawns.

"Hey, want play Hide-n-Sneak with me?" asks Sarni.

"Sure," says Hotaru.

"Yeah," says Emily.

"Please be careful you three," says Carena.

Hotaru begins to count to 100 and Emily and Sarni hide.

"97, 98, 99, 1..." says Hotaru ending her counting and is interrupted by Sarni's cry for help.

"Ah, Help, mommy," yells Sarni.

"Sarni, I'm coming," says Hotaru.

Emily comes in the cave and finds Hotaru on her stomach trying to reach Sarni. Hotaru almost has her but she slips. Hotaru falls right after Sarni. Sarni goes in to a time vortex of swirling energy. The vortex closed before Hotaru falls but Hotaru does get hurt after she falls. She falls on her arm. Emily knows that Hotaru is hurt. Emily sends a telepath message to Carena.

Meanwhile at the picnic site

"Hey guys, do you want to try some of these rice balls? I made them myself," says Carena. Everyone just looks at each other.

"Hey there, they're not that bad. Here watch," says Carena, "I maybe Usagi but I'm also Ceanna, and Ceanna is a good cook." She pops a rice ball into her mouth. She starts to chew it but stops and then starts chewing again, and swallow, harshly, then smiles with tear coming from her eyes.

"No thanks," says Rei.

"We will pass," says Setsuna.

"I just I shouldn't had added chili powder," says Carena.

"Sorry, Carena, but your cooking is as bad as Usagi," says Rei.

"I resent that, Rei-chan," says Carena.

"But its true," says Minako.

"Minako, you're mean," says Carena.

"Remember the time you tried making strawberry short cake and you put Baking Powered instead of Flour in it," says Makoto.

Carena sweetsdrops and says, "I'll grow out of it eventually." Everyone shacks their heads.

Carena starts to put the lid on the container but she stops, she freeze, she is still is breathing. She looks at her hand then says, "Sarni!!!" she gets up without her crutch, and she runs to the cave. The senshi look at each other confused. The outers nods, they get up and run after Carena. The inners look even more confused than the outers but they finally get the picture. The inners get up and run after the outers. They all reach the cave.

"Sarni, Emily, Hotaru, where are you?" says Carena.

"Hotaru!?" says Emily, "Master...I'm over here. Hotaru is hurt, and I am too,"

"Sarni, where is Sarni," asks Carena.

"Gone," says Emily.

"Gone where," says Michiru.

"I sense a time warp," says Kero, "Do you Setsuna?"

"Yes I do, something is up," says Setsuna.

"Or down in this case," says Kero.

"Kero!" says everyone.

"Sorry!" says Kero.

"But he dose a point," says Haruka.

Carena jumps down but falls on her but and starts to cry. All solders, the pets, and Emily hang their heads.

"O-brother," says Kero.

Jennifer laughs and then asks, "Do you see Hotaru or Sarni?" Carena looks around and get up. The three outers jumps and land on their feet, Emily in Haruka's arms, so do the inners. The cave looks like any other old cave expect for an odd looking thing. It looks like a gate of something. The gate is tiled on it side.

"What is it," asks Rei. Carena and Ami get out a tricorder. They both start to scanning. Ami kneel, sitting down the tricorder, get out her mini-computer and starts scanning with that too. There are word on the gate, but no one can read them expect Carena. Carena starts to read out load. The words are in ancient Mordansian. Carena stops read out loud. They all just look at her confused.

Haruka comes up and says, "Princess, please translate."

"Oh, sorry, Okay," says Carena. Carena translate it, "Here we are, here we from, Journey to the past."

"Oh no, not again, not a time vortex. I gust I didn't disable all the vortex," says Kero. (_Again Sofia is in the back ground, as a black figure_)

Setsuna looks at him and says, "I though that what your job."

"Well yeah...but I am also a gatekeeper like you, as least I don't died if I stop time," says Kero.

"Okay that hitting a little bit below the belt," says Setsuna.

"Well, then can you tell me how you got turn into a dog, hmm," says Merlin.

"Hey, how did get turn into a dog?" asks Setsuna.

"Well, hee, I ...stopped...time and then I got turn into a dog."

"How did that happen?" ask Setsuna.

"Charles, Margaret, Sofia, Merlin, and I were in the shuttlecraft. When something failed and we were facing death. So I stopped time," says Kero.

"And you didn't die? When I did that I died but I can back to life," says Setsuna. Kero look at Merlin and then look at Setsuna.

"But the next time he will died," says Merlin.

"What happen to you Setsuna when you had to stop time," Kero.

Flashback

_(To Pretty Soldier, Sailor Moon S, Episode 124, to where Sailor Pluto freezes time to help Sailor Uranus and Neptune escape)_

Sailor Uranus saw the star-shaped opening on top of the barrier. But as the helicopter came closer to the tower, the thousands of Daimons on the barrier sensed the intruders. Hundreds of them immediately flew towards the helicopter and attacked. The helicopter, engulfed by Daimons, lost control and exploded.

Sailor Uranus and Neptune found themselves in the middle of a frozen explosion. All the shattering, smoke and flame remained perfectly still. They looked around and saw Pluto suspended in mid-air outside the helicopter, with light radiating from the Garnet Rod (staff).

"Pluto?" Neptune's voice echoed in the frozen time field.

"What have you done?" Uranus asked.

"I have stopped time. You must take this opportunity and escape now," Pluto urged the too.

"I never knew you had this kind of power!"

"No. As the Guardian of time is the most forbidden act for me."

"The most forbidden...? Uranus tried to understand the meaning behind those words.

"What's going to happen to you?" Neptune asked.

"If you ever find the true Messiah..." Not answering Neptune's question, Pluto looked at them with warmth in her eyes, and spoke softly.

"The true Messiah...? Neptune asked.

Uranus and Neptune were teleported inside the barrier, and the helicopter exploded.

End of Flashback

"Back then, before we truly understand who the really enemy, who was Mistress Nine, Master Pharaoh 90, we had transformed. Haruka, Michiru, and I were in a helicopter. I stopped time to save Haruka's and Michiru's lives," says Setsuna.

Well that was happing Carena walked over to Hotaru to look at her injuries when something dropped on her head. She looks down at it, it was rock and then she looked up. Seeing the Great Council's Inners. Rachel had dropped a rock on Carena's head.

"What did you do that for?" asks Carena. The Great Council's outers appeared next to the Great Council's Inners expect of Sofia.

"Well it's more fun, then what I was going to drop," says Rachel. Carena fumes as the Great Council jumps down.

Jennifer goes to Carena and says, "Is Little Lady okay?"

"I don't know. She...we can't find her," says Carena starting to cry.

"We will find her, Master Crez," says Charles, "We will save Sarni. Charles to Great Council Ship #1," over the commutation channel.

"Go ahead, Master Charles," says an aid's voice.

"Bring down the equipment," says Charles.

"Yes sir," says the aid.

"O-boy, this is not going to be good," says Kero to Setsuna and she nods.

Four Hours Later, Cave

"I can't stand it any long. I have to do something!" says Kero.

"Take it easy, Kero," says Setsuna.

"I can't, I Wouldn't," yells Kero.

Everyone looks up and Lesley picks up Kero and says, "Shh, You might cause a cave-in and any hope of saving Sarni will die."

"Do you have to use that word, 'die,'" says Carena, worried, and starting to cry again. Rachel and Rei are on either side of Carena.

"Sorry Master, I didn't mean to say the word," says Lesley. Kero bits Lesley's hand, and she says, "Ouch," and she lets go of Kero. Makoto shock her head. Makoto looks at her hand, a dog bit was on her hand and says, "Kero."

"Sorry," says Kero, "I can't wait any longer," says Kero, "I will see you guy later, bye." Kero jump up onto the cliff wall, he slip a little but got back on it. He walked out of the cave and into the woods. He stops and says, "Why are you following me, Setsuna."

"Where are you going?" asks Setsuna.

"The Time Gate," says Kero. Before Setsuna could say any else a black-blue light filled the area and Kero vanish.

Setsuna takes out her transformation wand and says, "Pluto Crystal Power! Make Up!" She transforms, pose and teleports herself to the time gate.

The Time Gate, (Kero's Side)

"Why did you follow me, Sailor Pluto," says Kero. His had turned his back to Pluto. "Well."

"Us timekeepers must stick to together," says Pluto. Kero was looking at several different senses at once, Pluto looks at them too, and she was amaze at it.

"What is this?" asks Pluto, joining Kero.

"This is how I keep tabs on the real worlds," says Kero, "Look and see for yourself." There are at lest 2, 3 or more of the sense.

Sense 1# (present cave)

"Don't worry, we will find Sarni," says Haruka.

"Yes," says Charles.

"I hope you're right," says Carena. _(Sofia now shows up in the cave, standing next to Charles and Haruka)_

Sense #1 ends

Sense #2 begin 2nd planet near Mordansia Prime,

"Marcus, you're late," says Pim (Yaten's counter part).

"Yeah," says Andrew (Taiki's counter part).

"Sorry, I had things I had to do," says Marcus (Seyia's counter part).

"Did you give Master Crez the new tickets for the show," says Pim.

"Yes," says Marcus, "You saw me do it."

"Sooorrryyy!" says Andrew.

"Cool it you two," says Pim.

Sense #2 ends, (The Time Gate)

"Sarni!" yells Pluto.

"Now you take it easy," says Kero. "Beside she can't hear you."

Sense #3 (Next to the Cave, Past)

A 14 year old, Sarni is eating a piece of fruit in the cave while sitting on a rock.

Sense #3 ends, (The Time Gate)

"A 14 year old?" ask Pluto, "How?"

"You of all people should know..." says Kero.

"Know," says Pluto, cutting off Kero, "What!?"

"That when you mess with time it will mess back."

"I hope you listen to your own word when you stop time again."

"You too, Pluto. But it well be too late."

"Late. Late for what?"

"We lose Small and Little Ladies?" Kero look at Pluto.

"Sarni wouldn't be so small or little when they try to get her."

"What do you mean by that?" Pluto starting to getting mad.

"I have one word for you, LOOK!!!" Pluto looks at the sense, one in middle of the screen. The screen goes bigger to fill up all the small screens.

Sense #4 (2 days ago, inside the cave)

Sarni is outside of the cave. She is now 25 years old, crying. There are several cut on her arms and lags. _(She almost looks like Black Lady with unhealed cuts.)_

Sense #4 ends, (Time Gate)

"Remember what Master Crez said..."

(Carena talking)

"Here we are, Here we are from, Journey to the past..."

(Carena stops talking) the screens go back to small screens.

"To The Past," says Kero.

"Journey to the past, and," says Pluto.

"Something about this side of the universe you have to learn. Your side and my side are totally different. Your side goes at a normal pace. My side...hehehehe I guess I'm still learning, O-yeah, a day passes on Earth, a week passes here, but where Sarni is... 5 hours ago, it has been...14 years."

Pluto looks at Kero with wide eyes, and says, "Kero, look, they are trying it, they are trying to get Sarni.

Sense 1# (present day, cave)

"Okay, Let try this," says Charles, starting up the old generator so the gate would work.

"Right," says Margaret, "Merlin go get Master Crez."

"She doesn't have to, I'm here," says Carena. Michiru, Haruka, Sofia and Hotaru are behind her.

Charles looks up at Haruka and says, "We're ready!"

Sense #1ends, (time gate)

"Kero, are you going back down?" asks Pluto.

"No," says Kero, "Watch out for senses from your lady, Small Lady's past. See you later."

"Bye," says Pluto and she teleports down the surface.

Outside of the time gate, the next system over to the 4th planets

Setsuna appears in the woods, on the 4th planet in the next system. She closes her eyes and tires to locate which time period Sarni is in. She locates her on the same planet in the 19,980's. She then rushes over to the cave and tells Carena where she can located Sarni.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's get her back already," says Charles.

They re-open the gate and pinpoint Sarni in the year 19,988 and bring her back. But none of them could have predicted what they saw next: a 28 year old looking Sarni who at first is looking around, perplexed, then sees Setsuna and Sofia next to each other and attacks them.

Setsuna and Sofia both dodge in time, but everyone is very shocked, Carena tries to tell her telepathically, and for ones moment it appears to work, but the next Sarni attacks her. Carena dodges the blow and continues pleads with her, when Sarni finally recognizes her. She makes the sigh for mother and falls into Carena's arms crying. They go back home, but Sarni stays away from everyone except Carena.

Mordansia Prime, Great Council Room

A few days later Diego (Mamoru's counter part, (having his starseed being release for Key's/Chos' hands.)) come in and makes an attempt to bring back Sarni's memories. Carena, Sailor Senshi, Great Council, Diego, and the pets except Kero were in the Great Council room.

"I'm sorry that I can't help any longer and I'm also sorry about that Jerk, Eric. Oh bother he was a mean person doing that stuff to you," says Diego.

"He was too deep in his work to know the meaning of the word love, much less know how to feel love for others," says Charles.

"He made you love him when your heart belonged for someone else," says Diego.

"You," says Carena, starting to blush and looking into his eyes, "and I am glad you are alive." Sailor Senshi especially Haruka were shocked.

"But that's over, we need to figure out what's best for Sarni."

Sarni is looking at a picture of the picnic area longingly and everyone realizes that she would be happier at her home. They go back to the cave the next morning and Carena tearfully signs goodbye to her daughter.

4th planet, next system over from Mordansia Prime

Sarni is back in the past, though the gate is still open. She sees a small figure hiding behind a big rock and recognizing her younger form. She cautiously approaches her and says, in sign language, to her that she has to go home and how to do so. The older Sarni guides her younger form to the gate and puts her through moments before it closed. Charles takes out her phazer and is about to shoot.

"Wait, Charles, don't shot. Something is coming out," says Margaret . Sarni makes it back to the Cave a second before Charles was about to destroy the gate.

"Sarni!" signs and says Carena.

"Small Lady!" says Setsuna and Hotaru.

Sarni rushes to her mother in tears and Carena say, "Let's go home," and then sign it in sigh language for Sarni. Hotaru and Emily were all over Sarni.

Kay has been on the top of the cliff, watching them, Chaos in control, Key senses that he is about to do something and the two starts fighting in her mind. Kay momentarily gets control and tries to send a telepathic message to Carena to warn her, but only manages to telepathy shouts, "Ceanna!!!"

Chaos takes control again, begins a cave-in, and leaves.

Carena looks up in time to see a shower of large rocks fall toward Hotaru, Emily and Sarni and Kay walking away after starting the rock slid. She runs and pushes them out of the way and takes the hit, falling unconscious under the rebel.

"Master, Princess," everyone yells.

"Mommy," yells/signs Sarni

Charles and Haruka try to get her free, but it doesn't work so Margaret, Charles, Sofia put in their telepathic abilities and takes the rocks off of Carena. Charles grabs Carena before more rocks falls on top of Carena. Charles is holding Carena in his arms. Carena wakes up for a moment, says Charles' name and falls unconscious, critically injured. They rush her to the hospital on Mordansia Prime.

Two days later, Mordansia Prime

The Sailor Senshi and Great Council had agreed to take turns watching Carena. The outers senshi except Hotaru and the outers council except Emily are standing around Carena's bed. _(The lay out is Haruka and Michiru are standing next to the wall, Setsuna is sitting on a chair, Sofia is next to Carena's bed in a chair and Charles and Margaret are standing next to Carena's bed.)_ Charles turns his back away from Carena's bed to face Haruka and Michiru, he had made a fist with his right hand and smack it the other hand. He was very mad.

"Why didn't I save her. It's my fault she's hurt!" says Charles.

"It not your fault, Charles," says Margaret, "We should have been aware of this attack. I didn't sense anything unusual."

"Since Kay had been taken over by Chaos. Chaos...No...Kay may have her telepathic ability hidden by Chaos," says Sofia.

"That could be why we couldn't sense her," says Haruka.

"Either that or your abilities aren't strong enough," says Charles. Margaret pulls his ear and Charles whines.

"But it's true."

"No, it's not." Margaret responds. Both Sofia and Setsuna hang their head and excuse themselves to talk to Ashley.

"Was it something I says?" asks Charles, and Margaret just smacked him on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" asks Charles.

"Come on, let's go," says Margaret, as she grabs his ear and drags him out, with Charles asks what he did.

Michiru and Haruka watch them leave and Michiru asks, "I don't act like that, do I?" Haruka is surprised by this, but doesn't answer.

"Well do I?" She gives her the third degree.

"Uh, of course not..." Haruka says a bit nervously.

"Good," says Michiru and she lean into Haruka's shoulder. Haruka sighs in relief and watches Carena, worried. Then both Setsuna and Sofia show up again. Sofia was rolling a wheelchair into the room. Sofia place Carena in the wheelchair.

"Where are going with Carena, Sofia," says Haruka.

"To the basement," says Setsuna, a little confused and looking at Sofia.

"There is treatment that will help Carena heal fast," says Sofia. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna are still little confused.

"Come with me and you will find out what I mean," says Sofia. Sofia walks out of the room pushing the wheelchair along. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna walk behind Sofia and they went down to the basement. They entered a room, the outers were surprised what they found. In the middle of the room there was a tank filled with blue-green water and other medical equipment some of it was contacted to it the tank. Charles and Margaret were there when than got there. Charles lifts an unconscious Carena onto a bed. Ashley walks up to a control panel and actives the transporters. Carena disappear and reappear in the water.

"She'll be in there at least two or maybe three days," says Ashley.

"What does this do?" asks Setsuna.

"Heals fatal injures like Carena's a little bit fast then if she was on her own," says Sofia.

"You guys can go, I'll stay here with Master Crez," says Ashley.

"You're sure?" asks Sofia. Ashley nods.

"Call us if there is a problem, Ashley," says Charles. Charles, Margaret, and Sofia bow and leave.

"You guy can go too," says Ashley, "If you want."

"I'll stay, you two can go," says Setsuna. Haruka didn't look too happy about this whole thing.

"Nothing going to happen to her, I'll make sure of it," says Ashley.

"Fine," says Michiru. Michiru started to move but stop and pulls Haruka along by the ear. Both Ashley and Setsuna giggle.

Two Days Later

The Senshi and Council are in the basement. Sofia, Charles, Margaret, and Rachel are trying to keep Carena calm but it is not working.

"Master, please keep calm, we are trying to get you out," says Charles. The glass was starting to break. Carena starts to break the glass with her mind.

"Master, STOP IT, please!" says Sofia. Carena started to glow, the glass brakes and the blue-green water slips on the ground and Carena went sprawling on the ground.

Sofia went to Carena and says to her, "Take it easy, we are here." All of the Senshi and Council walk over to Carena. Carena injuries are all healed.

"Are you all right?" ask Rei.

"Does it look like I'm alright!" says Carena, getting up with help from Sofia.

"Actually you look all right to me," says Rachel.

"Hey, that's my line," says Rei. "Some telepath you are."

"Ouch, that wasn't very priestess like," says Rachel, telepathically.

"Look who's talking," says Rei in mind. "You are not a priestess."

"Yes I am," says Rachel.

"That would explain why you're such a snob," says Rei.

"Takes one to know one," responds Rachel.

"Fine I will show you. Come on. Good bye, Master." Rachel bows and leaves, Rei follows. They walked out the door.

20 minutes later, a very old shire

"Home sweat home," says Rachel.

"So this is your home," says Rei.

"Yes..." says Rachel, shortly. Rachel turns around and bows her head down and then looks up, "Hi Grandpa."

"Where have you been?" asks Rachel's grandpa, "Wow two Rachel. Twins??"

"No Grandpa, this is Rei, she my friend from a distant city," says Rachel.

"Hi," says Rei, "He looks like my grandfather."

"Really. My Grandfather is 240 years old," says Rachel. Rachel hears the com-channel she goes and answers it, with Rei right behind her.

"We are going to try to separate Master Crez. She going to need all of our sport," says Charles.

"We're one our way," says Rachel.

30 minutes later, in the Transporter Room

The Senshi, Great Council, Diego, Carena, pets, and Sarni are in the Transporter room. Rachel and Rei come in. Carena was sitting in her wheelchair. Her brace were off. Sarni was standing next to her. Charles goes to the two of them and says, "Are you ready, Master?"

"Let's get this over with," says Carena. Charles picks up Carena and helps her up on the transporter pad. Carena is standing up with help from Charles.

"Let's go," says Carena.

Charles gets down off the transporter pad and Carena says, "Energizer!"

She starts to fade but comes back again in two bodies. The girls have some simmer trace. The woman on the left, Usagi has a dim looking scar over her right eye, but quietly heals. Ceanna on the right has golden-brown hair. As for Sarni, she gets turn into Sarah and Chibi-Usa. The two girls went to there Mother and Mother-to-be.

19


	8. Ep 7 Days of the Queens

Genesis

The Days of the Queens

Episode 7

2nd planet near Mordansia Prime, (Virden Prime), summer days

Pim, Andrew, and Marcus are in their home on Virden Prime, talking about their next concert.

"Tell me why we are doing this concert?" asks Pim.

"One, we are go to do this no mater what. Two, we sold thousand of tickets to our concert," says Marcus.

"Sometimes I don't know why we are doing this!" says Andrew.

"Some of the tickets went to Ceanna and her friends," says Marcus, "I'm going to call Ceanna to see if she wants a ride. She does have a bad sense of direction."

"I don't think she does," says Pim.

Two Minute later

"How are you doing, Marcus?" asks Ceanna.

"Fine, thank you, Master Crez. Do you have a ride to the concert?" ask Marcus.

"No, I don't," says Ceanna. Marcus and Ceanna talk over the COM display for a few minutes.

Mordansia Prime, Ceanna's Home, summer days

Ceanna turns off the COM display and turn around to face the outers in their normal clothes.

"Mm, Marcus...Maybe I should let him give me a ride?" asks Ceanna. She lets go of her crutches and loses her balance and is caught by Haruka, who was standing nearby her. Ceanna apologies for falling on her. Haruka, who is still holding Ceanna but then lets go, asks "Don't you have Diego to get you there?"

This makes Ceanna blush, stand up again, and says, "Uh...yeah I guess you're right," then folds her arms and gives her an odd look, still blushing, and adds, "but I can go by myself too. He's on a trip and he may not be back in time to take me," then losing her balance all together and falling on the ground facedown, then looks back up to the three outers.

"If you are anything like Usagi, you'll get lost and he may not love you that much," says Haruka, teasing her.

"Haruka, sorry about that," says Michiru, "You can most likely fine your way and he does too."

"Hay," says Haruka.

"Come on," says Michiru dragging Haruka away. Hotaru and Setsuna giggles, softly. Ceanna just get up, grabbing her crutches, shakes her head and laugh to herself.

"Sarah is late. I would where is now," says Ceanna, looking at her watch then taken out her commentator and waving her hand. A big screen falls to the ground. Setsuna and Hotaru were sitting on the sofa.

"Where would she be?" asks Hotaru.

"That what I want to know," says Ceanna, "Ceanna to Sarah." There was no answer for a few seconds.

"Ceanna to Sarah Ann Crez," says Ceanna, trying it again to reach her daughter. There was a big pause.

"Sarah is busy, Master," says Emily, a little out of breath, and picking up Sarah's commentator. Emily turns away from the commentator and nods. Both girls' faces appeared on the small screen.

"Sarah Ann, where are you?" asks Ceanna, a little mad.

"School!" typing Sarah, "I have cheerleading practice." The words are on the screen.

Ceanna realizing what today it was, she looks off to the right, to look at a calendar. The calendar had writing on it, Mordansian writing on it. In red ink was written: 'Monday, Wednesday, Friday, Cheerleading practice.'

"Uh, oh, right, sorry honey, I forgot about cheerleading practice," says Ceanna.

"Mother," type Sarah.

"We have a big torment on Saturday. We need to go Practice," says Emily.

"Mother I need to go, I will see later bye," types Sarah.

"Good Bye, Master," says Emily. The screen turned black and goes up and Ceanna turned around to Setsuna and Hotaru.

Usagi, Chibi-Usa walk in with bags of food, Luna and Diana were behind them. Usagi and Chibi-Usa was eating ice cream conies.

"Did you get everything on the list?" Ceanna asks to Usagi.

"Yes, and more!" says Usagi, "Cake and ice cream. It was not on the list."

"It was not supposed to be on the list," says Ceanna.

"No cake or ice cream, how can you bear with out it," says Chibi-Usa.

"Chibi-Usa...I don't allow ice cream or cake in this house, except on special occasion." Ceanna went to the window to look, Haruka and Michiru were sitting on a swing on a swinging beach.

"Why don't you like ice cream?" asks Usagi come to Ceanna.

"I love ice cream and cake," says Ceanna, turning around to face Usagi, "I am your counter part." Setsuna and Hotaru giggled.

"But I just don't allow it," says Ceanna.

Ceanna went to the kitchen to put away the food. The two dogs walked down stairs and Kero says, "Master, are you going to 'The Three Sun Lights' concert with the Great Council?" Ceanna looked at him.

"You better believe it, Mr. Kero," says Ceanna, picking him up, and spinning around with him.

"Hay, I getting dizzy here," says Kero, starting to get sick.

Jennifer starts to laugh and says, "Papa, Papa, Papa. Master, maybe you should let him down before you both get hurt?" Ceanna let him go and he walks dizzy to the door. Jennifer walks behind him. Setsuna giggle as Kero hits the door. He shacks off the dizziness and leaves the house.

1 hour later

Sarah comes run in to the house just closing her wings. Ceanna, Usagi, and the Sailor Senshi look up. Ceanna, Makoto, Michiru were fixing dinner and the other were helping too.

"Mother," yells Sarah. She trips and falls onto Ceanna. They both fall over.

"Little Lady!" says Ceanna.

"Sorry, mother," says Sarah. They both get up; Ceanna gets her crutches to help her stand up. Jennifer laughs and jumps into Sarah arms and then jumps on her head knocking Sarah's hat off.

"Ooh, I like it up here, maybe I should stay here longer," says Jennifer brightly.

Chibi-Usa notices this, smiles and says, "Now we can pass off as sister."

"We're not sister, we're counter parts. So don't even think about telling anyone that!" responds Sarah.

Chibi-Usa sighs and says, "You're almost as strict as Rei."

Usagi had been nodding and now says, "Yeah, but Rei is a lot meaner."

Rei hears this and angrily asks, "What do you mean by that?!"

Usagi then nervously stammers and says, "N-nothing..."

"Better," says Rei, smiling.

Ceanna began sensing something she tries to home in on the source.

Usagi notices this, and goes to her and asks, "What is wrong?"

Ceanna looks up, and says, "Uh...nothing."

Usagi looks a bit worried and then says, "Well cheer up, a worried look doesn't suite you," she pauses and adds, "Or me."

The outer are all just looking at each other, suspiciously. Haruka glances at Ceanna and whispers to the other outers, "She is hiding something...but what?"

Ceanna reads this from Haruka's mind and says, "There's nothing wrong, Mon-ta-tish."

Haruka glances at her again and coolly says, "Don't think me too vain. I know that was an insult."

Usagi is just confused by now and asks, "What did she say?"

"You sure you want to know?" asks/signs Sarah.

Usagi nods and Sarah whispers it in her ear, this result in Usagi blushing with shock. Haruka is surprised by Usagi's reaction and starts wondering what Ceanna had said.

Sarah starts repeating out loud but Ceanna stops with an angry look. Sarah starts saying it again, but Ceanna stop her by telling her to go to bed. Sarah protests that it's too early. Ceanna just points toward Sarah's room. Then Sarah asks about dinner, Ceanna raises a hand and says the word "stew" causing a bowl of broccoli and carrots stew to appear before Sarah.

Sarah takes it and goes upstairs saying, "I don't even like broccoli or carrots."

"You got yourself into this," says Ceanna response to Sarah's comment. Sarah takes it and mumbles all the way into her room and slams the door making the whole house shack.

"Don't you think you were being a little harsh on her?" asks Haruka, "After all, you were the one that brought up that word. Beside I probably have heard worse."

Hearing this Ceanna searches Haruka's mind for anything worse.

Haruka feels this, glares at her and says, "Stop that."

"Do you know I could do it even harder then I was," says Ceanna.

"You wouldn't dare," says Haruka, coldly.

"Just be glad I am one of the good guys and if I was killed, Usagi would be..." says Ceanna, "I would have to have permission to go though someone's mind."

"I would never give you permission to go though my mind," says Haruka, "and I think that would go for the rest of us." The senshi all nod.

"Like what you just did, Master," says Kero.

Ceanna nods and says "Yeah, yeah, I know, I know, I didn't. Knock it off, Kero-chan." Ceanna goes over next to the sofa and waves her hand and she speaks in Mordansian and the view screen comes up. Ceanna contacts the 'outer' Great Council members (Margaret, Charles, Sofia, and Emily). They had been waiting for her call.

"Is everything ready?" asks Margaret.

"Not quite, I'm still wondering at what time this will all take place," says Ceanna.

"7am?" asks Charles.

"7am, this isn't gonna be excuse to get out of school especially when there are entrance exam are tomorrow," says Emily.

Ceanna agree and then says, "Yes, I want Sarah to get a better education then I did. I should have study when I had the changes." The four nodded.

"Hey, has anyone felt something strange recently?" continue Ceanna.

Margaret nods and says, "We have, but we can't get a clear reading."

"All right, keep me posted, Good night," says Ceanna.

"Good night," responds the outer Great Council members. Ceanna ends the call, goes to her office saying, "Call me when dinner is ready. I have some work I have to finish." The senshi wonder what is going on, but they continue getting dinner ready.

"What is going on? Is something going to happen?" asks Usagi, putting the silver ware around the table.

"We were tune to our universe, but with this universe we're not," says Haruka.

"But our counter part are. Can't we just ask them?" asks Chibi-Usa.

"I don't know if that right," says Makoto, turning away for the stove, "Dinner is ready." Right on cue Ceanna comes out in her wheelchair and comes to the table. They all sit down and have dinner. After dinner they go to bed.

6am, the next morning

Ceanna just arrived home from shopping and is struggling with holding five brown bags and finding her keys. Just then the senshi when the exception of Hotaru shows up. The inners and Michiru are each carrying two bags; one yellow and one pink. Haruka was driving and Setsuna was helping everyone pick things out. They come in time to see Ceanna lose her balance. Haruka jumps out of the already parked hover car, runs over to Ceanna, catches her just as she falls back and says, "Be a bit more careful next time, Metia," and winks when she sees Ceanna reaction.

"....Yes, sir" says Ceanna.

Haruka is a bit surprise by this and then laughs, Michiru giggles. Ceanna puts down the rest bags and finds her keys and opens the door.

Kero comes down and asks, "Is everything all right? I head a noise."

"It was just me falling down and everything is on schedule," says Ceanna, smiles, waves her hand, and everything that was party stuff goes up.

The doorbell rings, Ceanna goes to the door and open it. It was the 'inners' Great Council without Ashley. A moment later Ashley comes running, apologizing for her tardiness, and explains that she was busy doing a bioneutonics problem and then proceeds with explaining it to them. Just then the 'outer' Great Council', shocked that the inners members got there first. Ceanna is still surprised that Ashley came even a second late.

During that time the senshi started setting up as well and Michiru and Haruka brings 2 cakes; one oval shaped and one triangular. Charles also brings a cake; it is the bunny rabbit cake. Ceanna looks at Sarah's cake and comments, "Its beautiful, good job, Lesley."

"Actually," responds Lesley, "Charles made it."

Ceanna is shocks as she looks at Charles, but decides to ask how he baked it well later. She looks at Usagi's cake and confirms her guess on her age: 17. She then moves on to Chibi-Usa's cake and is so shock when she see the age that she screams, "What?! She's 904 years old?!" and loses her balance for one moment, she gets back up and says to herself looking at Chihbi-Usa's cake, "_I forgot about the time space paradox. She's as old as Sarah Ann._"

This wake Hotaru up stairs. She was supposed to keep watch on Usagi and Chibi-Usa, but fell asleep. She panics, looks at the two and relaxes when she sees that they're still asleep. Hotaru then proceeds down stairs and give them the thumbs up.

Ceanna goes to the bedroom that Usagi, Chibi-Usa, and Sarah Ann are sleeping in. She nudges Sarah and whispers, "Wake up, my little one, you'll be late to school."

They all say in unison, "But mommy I don't want to go to school," and then they turn to their sides.

Ceanna smiles then says, "Ashley, will you do the honor?"

"Ceanna..." says Ashley, "That mean!"

"On Usagi and Chibi-usa, please," says Ceanna.

"Okay," says Ashley, "I call upon the element of water." Ashley creates water over Usagi and Chibi-Usa and it goes on them.

"Why'd you do that for?" Usagi and Chibi-Usa asks in unison, jumping out of bed.

"Ceanna ask me to," says Ashley.

"You two are a prefect alarm clock," says Ceanna, coming to them. Usagi and Chibi-Usa looks at each other, confused.

This wakes Sarah up. She sits up on the bed, eyes half open, yawns, and sleepily sign, "Wha...mommy?..." she then begins to tilt side ways and completely falls back on the bed, but by the time lands she's asleep again. An amused Chibi-Usa steps to her and actually jumps on Sarah, fully waking her up.

"What are you trying to do? Giving me a back-ace?" sign and says Sarah Ann, angrily. Ceanna interprets for Sarah.

"I was trying to wake you up," responds Chibi-Usa with a mischief smile, "After all, it's not faire when one of us has to get up while the other the other sleeps and your mother says that I was a prefect alarm clock."

"You did that thousands of times Chibi-Usa and your aren't a prefect alarm clock," signs Sarah. Ceanna interprets for Sarah.

Chibi-Usa laughs, get off of Sarah, and helps her up, saying "Come on, let's get ready."

"Okay, okay," signs Sarah going to the bathroom. Ceanna interprets for Sarah.

A few minute later

Sarah comes out the bathroom, fully dress in her school uniform. She sits down in a chair so Ceanna can do her hair.

"Are you ready for today?" asks Ceanna, Sofia interprets for Ceanna since Ceanna's hands are full. Sofia had come over to them.

"Yeah, I guess," signs Sarah, "What time is it?"

"It is 6:15am, Sarah," says Sofia.

"O-shoot, I'm going to be late for school, and it is my day to clean up the classroom," says Sarah, running to get her hat and her hearing aids and almost stepping on Jennifer's tail. Sarah tears out of her room and runs down stairs and runs out the door. Ceanna and the other come out a moment later, Usagi and Chibi-Usa saw all the party stuff.

"Do you think Sarah notice the party stuff?" asks Emily.

"No, I don't think so," says Ceanna, "We will just have wait and see."

"Little Lady, Little Lady..., Master Crez, she forgot me," says Jennifer.

"Oh she didn't forgot you, she was late to school again. I think she becoming like me when I was young," says Ceanna, sighing.

"I need to go to school too. Jennifer I will take you to her," says Emily.

"Thank you, Emily," says Jennifer, jumping onto Emily's shoulder.

"Good-bye everyone," says both Emily and Jennifer. Emily nods, turns, runs down the stairs and leaves. Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Ceanna coming back into the room.

"Wow, look at all that stuff," says Chibi-Usa and Usagi in unions.

"Happy Birthday you thr..." begins Charles, but is stop by Margaret.

"Can we have the party?" says Chibi-Usa and Usagi in unions again.

"I don't think so," says Margaret, "It wouldn't be fair to Sarah, because it is her birthday too."

"Is today your birthday too," asks Usagi to Ceanna.

"That doesn't matter," says Ceanna.

"But aren't Emily and Charles birthdays the same as Hotaru and Haruka," says Michiru.

"I would not be surprise, if Setsuna and I had the same birthday," says Sofia, "If you even have a birthday, Setsuna."

Setsuna was surprise and then says, "What does that supposed to mean?"

"Well you are a time keeper. You spend most of your life in the time gate," says Sofia. Kero went to hide under Sarah's bed.

"So is Kero," says Setsuna. Sofia starts to giggle and then says, "Kero isn't a Time Keeper, he's a Time Watcher."

"Time Watcher?" asks Setsuna.

"He watches time for me when I am need here," says Sofia. Kero starts to wine under the bed. Setsuna walks over, gets down, lifts the cover of the bed and says, "Is that true?"

"Yes, it's true," says Kero, sadly, coming out of his hiding spot.

"Does Ceanna...Master Crez know?" asks Setsuna.

"Yes, I did know that he was a Watcher and not a Keeper," says Ceanna.

"I was ordered to hide Sofia secret," says Kero, "Until it is time."

"Uh, by whom?" asks Setsuna. Kero, Sofia, and Ceanna didn't say anything.

"We need to go to work. We will see you later, Sailor Senshi, Princess," says Ceanna and the Great Council bows and leaves. Kero and Merlin run after the Great Council.

"I wonder if that why I don't see Kero and Sofia, together except for today," says Setsuna. All the Senshi went into town to have some fun.

9 hours later (3:03pm)

Usagi was with Chibi-Usa and Hotaru at the corner of a street near the two schools. Emily comes from one of the two schools.

"Do you go to the same school as Sarah?" asks Chibi-Usa.

"No, I go to a private school. I have been in private school ever since Pre Kindergarten. I'm now in 7th grade now. I still have to go through 8th-12th," says Emily, "Sarah goes to a public school."

"So, um...where is she?" asks Usagi.

"I don't know. She always late when we are meeting," says Emily.

"Do you think something happen to her?" asks Chibi-Usa.

"No. Here she come now," says Emily. Sarah and Jennifer come running over. "You're late, Sarah Ann" signs and says Emily.

"Sorry, I was in the study hall at my school," signs Sarah. Emily interprets for Sarah.

"Taking the entrance exam for high school. Which one are you going for?" asks Emily.

Sarah nods, and sighs, "Junin Private, All Girls High School." Emily interprets for Sarah.

"That is my high school, I'm going to that high school next year. But it goes through Pre Kindergarten through 12th grade and even College. It a continuing school," signs and says Emily.

"Yeah, but I have to take the high school entrance exam if I want to get in. You don't," signs Sarah. Emily interprets for Sarah.

"That's cool," signs and says Emily, "We're going to the same school next year!"

Sarah nods, and signs, "If I get in, Uh, Do you know where my mother is?"

"I think she at the hospital," signs and says Emily.

"I need to talk to her," signs Sarah, bows, turns and leaves. Emily interprets for Sarah.

"I'm going too," signs and says Emily.

Hotaru, Chibi-Usa, and Usagi say, "Us three." The all go to the hospital.

"When will you fine out if you got in?" signs and asks Emily.

"Sometime tonight," signs Sarah. Usagi and Hotaru look at each other.

"What did Sarah sign?" says Hotaru.

"She signed that she will find out sometime tonight," sighs and says Emily.

At the Hospital

They go in and see Ashley working on her rounds, and Ami is going with her.

"Hi, Ashley," signs Sarah.

"Oh, hi, Small Lady, guys," says Ashley and Ami. Ashley rubs Sarah's head. Ashley interprets for Sarah.

"Where's mother?" signs Sarah.

"She somewhere around here," says Ami.

"She was with a nurse the last time we saw her," signs and says Ashley. Ashley signs what Ami says and then sigh her words.

"Oh, okay," signs Sarah. A staff member comes up to Ashley and they talk in Mordansian.

"What are they saying?" asks Usagi, to either Sarah or Emily, but Ami answers. Emily signs what Usagi says.

"I think they are saying, that the dog's hours is at the house." Both Sarah and Emily looked at each other and started to giggle after Emily signs the words. By the end of the conversation it is obvious that Ashley is upset. The staff member leaves and Ashley sigh, after what Ami had says too. (The whole conversation was being interprets for Sarah.)

"The dog's hours are at the house? What's that?" asks Ashley to Ami.

"I didn't translate it right?" asks Ami.

"No," says Ashley, starting to giggle, then stops.

"What was the message?" asks Ami.

"That none of the nurses had shown up yet. We're unusually busy today," says Ashley, she hesitates a bit and says, "I'm sorry you four, but would you help out? We are desperately need help." They all agree to it, especially Usagi. Ashley is relieved and shows them around.

Usagi's first job was to mop the floor. The storage room is one end of the hall, and the messy area is on the other. She begins to get the mop water. When she finishes, she drags the mop behind her. When she gets to the middle of the two places. She hears her name, stops, turns around, but doesn't see anyone around her. She turns around and keeps on walking. While she stopped, something had put hole in the bottom of the bucket, dripping as she walks. Ashley walks by and notices the spilled water and says, "Usagi, could you clean up that mess!"

"What mess?!" protests Usagi, who turns around and slips in the water and falls on her back. Usagi tries to sit up but Ashley quickly goes to her and says, "Are you okay, sit up slowly, Let me see." Usagi complains as Ashley checks the back of her head. She then goes to get ice for Usagi's head. As soon as Ashley comes back Usagi gets up. Ashley gives the ice, which is contained in a plastic bag, but as soon as it reaches the back of her head its melts. When Usagi finally gives up, and gives it to Ashley, where it boils. Ashley lets go and it turns into chucks of ice where it evaporates.

Usagi's second job was to straighten bed covers. She does one but every time she turns around it's messed up again. This goes on for a while until Ashley gives her a desk job, putting envelops and file sheets in alphabetical order. But, like the bed sheets, every time she turned around it would be messed up. During this time she keeps on hearing her name. She eventually freaks out completely and hides underneath the table.

Ceanna walks by, sees two feet poking out from under the desk and pokes it with one of her crutches when she hears Usagi's scream, (from under the desk).

"The monsters are attacking me!!!" yells Usagi.

"Monsters?" asks Ceanna.

Usagi realizes who it is, comes out of her hiding spot and says, "Oh, it is just you."

Ceanna raises an eyebrow at that, but dismisses it and says, "Well there are no such things as monsters...unless you count Rachel." Rachel had just come in and is now behind Ceanna. Rachel clears her throat.

"What was that?!" asks Rachel.

Ceanna turns around and says, "You know, I'm only joking around." Usagi meanwhile calms down and reorganizes the first pile of papers. Ceanna and Rachel start arguing until Ceanna makes a sign with her hand and they part in their separate ways. Ceanna starts to walk but she turns around seeing Usagi and Rachel talking, Usagi asks wither or not Rachel could conduct a séance in case the hospital was haunted. Ceanna smiles a little bit, and then decides to tease Usagi.

"Try not to mess the papers again," says Ceanna. She looks as the neatly stack of paper, blinks and sees them scatter, this confuses her a bit but she explains, in her mind, that it was the wind's doing, then leaves, to check on the younger girls and Ashley and Ami go too.

Meanwhile Sarah Ann, Chibi-Usa, Emily, and Hotaru were helping heal and treat minor injuries and wounds. Sarah's smile was comforting, while Emily's voice soothing. The patients all seemed to be doing better with them around. Ashley with Ami and Ceanna comes in and notes that they are doing a good job. The three smiles warmly.

A nurse goes to Ashley, a bit worried, and says, "Master Ashley, come quick, Miss Usagi locked herself in the supplies closet. I don't know how long she's been in there."

"What? Call the Sailor Senshi, tell them to come here!" orders Ashley.

"Yes ma'am," says the nurse.

Chibi-Usa overhears this and goes to the three, in a distressed voice, and says, "Usagi, that baka (idiot). I can't believe she did this."

Ceanna puts her hand on Chibi-Usa's shoulder and says, "She'll be all right!" Chibi-Usa realizes she's right, they go meet the senshi at the closet.

When they get there, Usagi has passed out inside the closet, back facing the door, but a shadow (boy) is with her, next to her. A storage shelf had fallen onto of Usagi. All around her the medical supplies was in a circle on the ground. The senshi try calling her, but there is no response. Haruka is about to ram the door when Ceanna goes in front of her and says, "Don't be silly, you'll hurt yourself and Charles, of that matter, that door is locket tight. Ashley has a key."

"But Usagi took it, Ceanna," says Ashley

"What? Usagi," says Ceanna.

"I do have a way," says Ashley. She then turns around, takes out a hairpin, moves it around in the lock. The finally, with a click, the door opens to reveal an unconscious Usagi. When the door opens all of the medical supplies went up into the air and circle her, many times.

"What the?!" explains Ceanna in shock.

"Wait, you're not doing this, then who?" asks Chibi-Usa. Ceanna shack her head.

"No," says Ceanna.

A second later

Usagi becomes conscious and the shadow boy notice everyone and decides to leave, before he goes he once again whispers Usagi's name, with a strong 'S' sound in her name, and kisses her on the forehead. He then leaves. The medical supplies still going around her after the shadow had left. Usagi opens her eyes just before he leaves. Haruka starts to move towards the door, Ceanna closes her eyes and with her mind stops every little thing that is fling around Usagi. All the medical supplies falls to the ground. Haruka picks up Usagi and carries her out of the closet.

Usagi looks up at Haruka and weakly whispers, "That boy, who was that?" before fainting again.

Haruka looks at Ceanna concerned, "Boy? But there was no one with her. Was there?"

"Only the heads of this hospital go into this closet and we don't have a 'boy' among them, and I certainly didn't see anything, but I did sense something. I am very disappointed that Usagi took my keys without asking. Let's let her rest in my office. It's down the hall," says Ashley.

They all go to Ashley's office, for Usagi to rest in. They walk past the nurse's counter when Ashley notices her keys on it. She grabs them and whispers, "How did this get here?" She then notices that the others are getting ahead of her and catches up.

Usagi rest up while Ashley finishes her work, the four girls Sarah, Chibi-Usa, Emily and Hotaru are sitting by Usagi, and Ceanna was sitting on the sofa near the four girls and everyone else went home. The four girls were playing go fish, Hotaru was winning. Usagi finally wakes up, and to a bombardment of questions by Chibi-Usa.

She then cries and says, "You can't do this to me, you scared me." She then hugs her and Usagi hugs her back and squeezes her lightly to comfort her. Sarah Ann smiles, then cracks up and laughs quite loudly.

"Why are you laughing?" asks Chibi-Usa.

"It nothing," says Sarah Ann, giggling a little. Emily nudges Sarah a bit to make her stop. Ashley having finished working for the day, she just sighs and shakes her head. She gets up, from her desk (her desk was across from the Usagi's cot) and says that they should head home.

The four girls walk ahead of them. Ashley and Ceanna asks Usagi about what happened. The girls disappear around the corner.

"Why did you take my keys to the supplies closet without asking?" asks Ashley.

"After what happen to everything else, I was just trying to help out some more," says Usagi.

"Oh," says Ceanna, "You could just says something to Ashley." Usagi laugh nervously.

While the three talk and walked slowly, Sarah, Chibi-Usa, Hotaru, Emily were ahead of them. Chibi-Usa trips and bruises her knees and cries. The shadow boy, who was with Usagi sees this. He makes himself visible and goes to her, saying, "Don't cry, the pain will go away." He then gives her a rose and leaves.

"Who was that? Sarah," asks Chibi-Usa.

Sarah Ann shrugged and says, "I don't know, when we get home I'll ask my mother."

"I believed it was a shadow, an young one at that," says Emily.

"A what...Here?" asks Hotaru.

"A shadow, a checter of pure darkness," says Emily, "They used to live on...Earth...but they can here." Chibi-Usa and Hotaru look at Emily and Emily continued, "It's a long story, and we should get home."

"Okay," says both Chibi-usa and Hotaru.

Meanwhile Usagi and Ceanna get to a park bench while Ashley went over to get something across the street for the park, they both sit down, and the two Mordansian's moon is shining brightly into them. Usagi looks up at it and thinks of Mamoru, missing him. The shadow boy watches then from afar, looking at Usagi, as though she were a goddess.

He then goes to her and says, "Don't be sad," he then lands her a rose, "here have this." He then leaves. Usagi is surprised by this and feels that he looks familiar.

Ceanna looks at the boy in distrust, hearing the long 'S' sound. She looks at Usagi and says, "Don't trust him, he's a shadow."

"But he's just a kid."

"Maybe, maybe not. They're the biggest tricksters."

"What do you mean about tricksters?"

"Just do not trust them or him. They're very mean and nasty, but anyway, we need to get home, they'll be waiting for us at home."

Ashley comes back over to them and says, "Sarah and Chibi-Usa are ahead of us. We should catch up."

"A-way-no-way, we're not going to catch up with them," says Ceanna, "I can't walk fast at all."

"Then we go at your speed, Ceanna," says Ashley. The three head home.

Ceanna's home, 6 ½ hours later, 9:30pm

By the time Ceanna and Usagi get home, the Great Council was there.

"Good Evening, Master" says all the Great Council as they bowed toward Ceanna.

"Good Evening," says Ceanna.

"You're late!" says Rachel.

"Slow poke Usagi, had to stop for a second," says Ceanna.

"Hey," says Usagi.

"Seem to me you're the slow poke, Ceanna," says Rachel. Ceanna and Rachel start to argue.

"Stop it you two," says and telepathy says Charles. Ceanna and Rachel stopped argue, and Charles says again, "Long day, Master?"

"You heard," says Ceanna in a dismayed voice, turning to Charles.

Margaret walked over to Charles and put her arm around him and says, "Rachel told us on the way here." Ceanna just hang her head down.

"Thanks a lot, Rach," says Ceanna.

"You're welcome," says Rachel.

"Hey, Moon princess, Small Lady, Little Lady, we need to celebrate yours' birthdays," says Sofia.

"She's right," says Kero on Sofia's lap.

"Wait a minute, you two here, again, together?" says Setsuna to both Kero and Sofia.

"What so wrong about that if were here together," says Kero.

"I can sense if something is wrong in the time gate and so far nothing is wrong," says Sofia.

"Chronos would not be too happy about that" says Setsuna.

"I have been doing this for a long time. So," says Sofia.

"So have I," says Setsuna.

"Great. Two time keeper and one time watcher fighting, okay," says Ceanna. Setsuna, Sofia, and Kero look at each other and then hung their heads.

"What, Oh my, my birthday, I didn't realize my birthday was today. I got caught up in all the studying for entrance exam that I forgot about my birthday," says Sarah Ann. The Great Council looks at Sarah.

"You forgot about your birthday. Now that's funny," says Chibi-Usa.

"No, it is not funny," says Sarah.

"So are we or are we not going to celebrate your birthday, Small Lady," says Emily.

"What? When did you start calling me Small Lady," says Sarah.

"Hey, it's just a spur of the moment, Sarah," says Emily. Sarah hung her head in embarrassment and Emily smiled.

There was a beeping sound and Ceanna waved her hand and the screen went down. It was a teacher from Emily's school.

"Master Crez," says the teacher, bowing, "I'm pleased to inform you that Sarah Ann Crez, has passed the entrance exam to Junin Private All Girls High School. Congratulation Sarah Ann. Summer School will be starting the day after tomorrow." The teacher ended the call and the screen went up.

Sarah jumps up, a very big smile on her face. She grabs Emily and they start to spin. Both girls are laughing as Sarah keeps on says, "I got in." Ceanna smiles as they spin.

"Please stop, I'm getting sick, Sarah Ann," says Emily. They stop leaving Emily to stumble around a bit.

"That is wonderful," says Maria (Minako's counter part).

"See I told you all the study would paid off," says Ceanna.

"Now if you had done that when you where younger. This would be a whole different story," says Ashley. Ceanna turns red and everyone laughs.

"Strange how mother and daughter have the same birthday," says Rachel. Rachel looks at Ceanna, and Ceanna goes blank face.

Both Usagi and Chibi-Usa blush, and Chibi-Usa protest by saying, "Hey, don't blame me."

Usagi blushes more, cross her arms, and says, "It's not like I planned this."

The senshi and the Great Council members gave the three of them presents and cake and ice cream follow.

"Mom there was a boy...a shadow boy...who talk to us...gave Chibi-usa a rose," sign/says Sarah.

"I am glad you told me about this," says Ceanna, "But in fact we also got a visit from a shadow boy.

"Do you think it's the same one, Ceanna?" asks Ashley. Ceanna nods at that.

"What wrong with them?" asks Usagi, "You called them big tricksters. Why?"

Ceanna sighs and says, "Usagi."

"Master, may I," says Emily. Ceanna nods.

Emily starts to glow and a big dome appeared over her and she says, "Earth...Was a beautiful planet ruled by a beautiful princess and her court, but something happen, that part of the universe was destroyed. The shadows went to planet to planet destroying everything in their path and now they are here, trying to destroy this part of the universe." Earth and the other planets were in the dome but everything was dark and dead.

"No one survived in the other universe," says Ceanna.

"Earth..." says Usagi, "Neo Queen Serenity...Me? Chaos ..."

"We bet Chaos...well Usagi did," says Minako.

"Chaos and the shadows work together. None of the legendary sailor senshi survived that battle," says Charles, "Everyone Starseed was taken in that battle including Sailor Moon's."

"This happened in our time universe," says Sofia, "What in your universe and what happened here is different." The senshi look at each other, worried. They soon went to bed.

The Next Day

Everyone was getting ready for the annual ball. Charles and Haruka had snuck out to a tuxedo and dress shop and pick up the one they had ordered. Michiru and Margaret wonder where their partners had gone. Michiru then goes out to take out the trash when she finds a certain dress. She is a bit surprised when she finds it, picks it up and goes to Margaret to show her the dress. They then figure out where Charles and Haruka went to. They both sigh and finish getting ready.

Just as they finish Charles and Haruka get home fully dressed in tuxedo, Margaret and Michiru were waiting for them, Michiru is holding the dress and asking, "Why was this in the garbage?"

"Busted," says Charles, softly, going around Haruka and she blushes a bit.

"Eh? How did that get there?" says Haruka. Michiru just raises an eyebrow.

Haruka tries to recover by says, "Well it got ripped during the last party. I couldn't wear it now."

Michiru shakes her head and decides to let her keep the tuxedo. She then says, "All right, all right, keep it. Now come on, let's go."

Margaret giggle, and Charles chuckles, and Margaret gives him a look, smirks and says, "Don't forget you still have a task to do tonight."

Charles slightly blushes and says, "Please, don't remind me." Haruka wonders what's going on and is about to ask when Charles immediately replies that she'll find out soon enough.

"Now come on, we still have a delivery to make and we can't be late," says Margaret.

They nod and head off to Ceanna's house where everyone else, already there. Margaret carries the dress over to Rachel, when Rachel tells Ceanna to get ready. Ceanna protests that she doesn't have anything to wear. Rachel raises the dress in her hand, which makes Ceanna back away. But Rachel grabs her and drags the complaining and cursing Ceanna to her bedroom to get her dress. Both Ami and Ashley are shocked and cover both Chibi-Usa's and Sarah's ears. While Margaret and Michiru covers Emily's and Hotaru's ears. Rachel proceeds with dressing Ceanna, with Ceanna cursing the whole time.

10 minutes later

Rachel come out, a little messed up but she smooth her dress and dusted it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen presenting Master Ceanna Crez," announces Rachel, but nothing happens. There is a huge pause when Rachel then says, "Excuse me for one second." She goes back into the room and places Ceanna in her wheelchair and pushes an embarrassed Ceanna out. She clears her throat and says, "Master Ceanna Crez!"

Everyone claps and Charles even whistles, making Ceanna even more embarrassed and angry. Ceanna then starts arguing with Rachel, saying that she's not going, but Rachel keeps saying that she is. Sarah remove her own hearing aids, so she wouldn't hear the bickering.

Sofia seeds a telepathically message telling both of them to stop it, but neither respond. Just then Diego comes in goes over to Ceanna and kisses her, which stops Ceanna's and Rachel's bickering. Ceanna just melts into Diego's arms.

"Papa, when did you get in?" signs Sarah. Emily interprets for Sarah.

"A few seconds ago. Besides, somebody had to stop the argument, before we all get migraines," sign and says Diego

The coaches had arriving. Kero, who had been lying on the window seat with his paws over his ears, notices this. He gets up and says, "Master, the coaches are here."

"It is time for us to go, Metia," says Diego. He then picks her up and carries her to the coach. Usagi looks at them longingly, then smiles with a sigh. Haruka notices this, she glances at Michiru who nods in approval. Haruka smile and goes over to Usagi says, "Well, looks like your prince hasn't arrived yet. But don't worry, my little kitten, you won't go unattended." With that she pick up Usagi and carries her to the coach and everyone else follows.

The outer, both senshi and the council members are in the first coach. Going with them are Jennifer and Diana. In the second coach are the inners senshi, council members, Merlin and Artemis. Ceanna, Diego, Sarah, Usagi, Chibi-Usa are in the last coach, along with Kero and Luna. They arrive at the site, which used to be an old castle, but was being restored, unfortunately, to get to the ballroom, they have to go up some stairs, and then go down some.

When they get there, Diego carried Ceanna all the way to the ballroom. He let Ceanna down on the ground. Everyone was already dancing, but the music stops and they all bow to Ceanna and the Great Council. Everyone follows Ceanna to the stage, in the middle there are five seats, then eight seats on one side and another eight on the other side of the first five. Ceanna is the center seat. Diego is at her left and Sarah at his left. Usagi is at Ceanna's right and Chibi-Usa is on Usagi's right. Then the arrangement of the Sailor Senshi and Great Council members and the pets, sitting in parallel seating Luna/Kero, Merlin/Artemis, Diana/Jennifer, Rei/Rachel, Ami/Ashley, Minako/Maria, Makoto/Lesley, Haruka/Charles, Michiru/Margaret, Setsuna/Sofia, and Hotaru/Emily.

Everyone takes their seats, except Ceanna, who takes center stage to say her speech, but in her thoughts she's thinks, "_Why is this happening_?" The Great Council hears this.

"Well, you are our queen," responds Charles, telepathically.

Haruka was looking towards Charles and Margaret when she picks up a portion of Charles message, "...our queen," and is bit shocked, but doesn't show it. She then wonders whom Charles was talking about.

Ceanna then starts her speech, "Today we celebrate the birthday of our universe. So let the celebration begin."

After a small pause everyone claps then the music proceeds and everyone starts dancing again. Charles then sends a telepathically message to all the senshi and council members except Usagi and Ceanna, "That was the shortest speech, I ever heard."

But Margaret telepathically says, "Remember, she really doesn't want to be here. It is embarrassing to her." So Great Council and Senshi would hear it and not Usagi and Ceanna.

Usagi leans over to Ceanna and whispers, "You never told me what your birthday was? I would like to know."

Ceanna shakes her head but Charles interferes by saying, "It the same day as your." Usagi panics Ceanna tries to stop Charles by telepathic throwing soft set pieces at him. He dodges it and it hits the wall.

Just then one of Charles friends goes to him and says, "Don't forget. Charles"

Charles hangs his head and says, "Right." He then gets up and is follow by Margaret.

Michiru sees this and recognizes her cue to go. She gets up, turns toward Haruka and says, "I'll be right back. I need to powder my nose."

"I thought you didn't use powder," says Haruka. Michiru just giggles and leaves confusing Haruka to watch the dance.

Michiru meets Margaret and Charles in front of the ladies room and they half drag, half escort him in with a blindfold on him. Margaret and Charles go into a stall and Margaret puts the dress on Charles. When they get out Michiru has the make-up ready and they carefully apply it. Margaret tell him to keep his eyes close until they get out. But before they leaves, Margaret gets her favorite perfume out and puts some on Charles.

The two, Margaret and Michiru then escort Charles to everyone else, who are completely shocked, especially Haruka. The whole ballroom was quite watch the scene that was about to come alive. The Great Council chock up the laughter. The senshi didn't know what to think.

As the three approach Haruka, Charles pauses, looks at Margaret and asks, "Do I really have to do this?"

Margaret nods and says, "Yes, after all, you did get yourself into this."

Charles sighs and says, "Might as well make the best of this." This surprise both Margaret and Michiru.

Charles then approaches Haruka, stretches out his hand and says, "Would you like to dance?"

Haruka is completely shocked, she then realizes what going on, and "So this is your task. And this is why you went to the woman's section of the shop?" Charles nods and Haruka continues, "But why do I have to be punished for your mistakes?" she sighs, gets up and before he can answer she says, "All right, but I'll lay down a few ground rules before we start: One, I'll leading, Two, One minute time limit, Three, No elaborate dancing, Four, No dancing too closely, Five, No touching altogether, and Six, Don't even think about mentioning this later."

"Number six it's not fair, Haruka," says Charles.

"What?" asks Haruka.

"Everyone is seeing us, so, actually." As they approach the dance floor, "You are saying it." Before Haruka could do anything Charles swoops her into his arm with one swift motion while with his other hand he grabs a rose and put it into a confused Haruka's month. He then snaps his finger and telepathically tells the band to play tango music. He then quickly starts dancing, adding as he can as many twirls and extras as he can. Through doing that he breaks all of the rules. Charles twirls her away and then pulls her back in and says, "Just be glad that rose didn't have thorns. I know I am."

Finally after three minutes the dance finishes and the band goes into a slow song, but Charles doesn't let go and the band doesn't stops playing. He then comments, "You're a better dancer then I thought." Everyone claps at their talent, embarrassing Haruka even more. They then pass a table with water on it, Haruka grabs it, splashes it at Charles and says, "Time's up."

Charles finally lets go and says, "Should have seen that coming," he sighs and says, "Been a pleasure dancing with you, dear."

"Don't push it," says Haruka. Charles chuckles, and then goes to Ceanna, Haruka follows, quite annoyed. Charles bows to Ceanna and Diego.

"You had something to do with this, didn't you, Master Crez," says Charles.

Ceanna just nods her head and gets up, Diego does too, and they go to the dance floor, everyone else leaves, but before she gets there something trips her. She looks up and there are tears in eyes. She then runs out into the back garden. Usagi gets worried and follows. The two sit down by a fountain, and in front of them is a maze. Ceanna is crying softly and Usagi looks at her worried.

"Don't worry, besides you didn't screw up as badly as I do. I got drunk at my boyfriend's friend's dinner party once," Usagi sighs and says, "and then there was my attempt of skiing, I couldn't control where I was going, much less stop."

Ceanna stops crying, and she shakes her head.

"I mean, you have a reason for having trouble, I don't," explains Usagi.

"Usagi, you..." Ceanna pauses, and then says, "Run!!!!"

"What? Why?"

"We're going to be attacked, get yourself to safety. I'll hold them off." She stand in front of Usagi.

"Not without you," says Usagi, who then grabs Ceanna and runs into the maze.

Meanwhile in the Ballroom

Charles goes to get his tuxedo to change, but it's gone missing. Charles goes to Haruka and says, "Okay, that's not funny. Where did you put it?"

"Put what?"

"Don't act innocent. The tuxedo, where is it?"

"Someone took your tuxedo?" Haruka chuckles, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I didn't do it."

"Well laugh all you want, this just means that we have to switch."

"You got to be kidding."

On cue both Margaret and Michiru come over and are carrying blindfolds.

"But I am a girl, why do I have to wear one?" protest Haruka.

"You sure don't act like one," teases Charles.

"Either you going put it on your own, or I'm going put it on for you," says Michiru.

Haruka sigh and reluctantly puts it on as Charles does the same. They all go in the ladies room and a few minutes later come out, Charles in the tuxedo and Haruka in the dress. They get back to their seats when Sofia and Setsuna says in unison, "Um, Charles, Haruka," they then points out on to the dance floor, there are lines of girls and guys wanting to asks Haruka to dance, and girls wanting to asks Charles.

The first in line, is Diego, who walks up to both Haruka, Michiru, Charles Margaret, Setsuna, Sofia and the inners and asks to Michiru, "Can I borrow her for a while?"

But before Michiru could answers for Haruka, Haruka says, "No you may not, and I can speak for myself."

Charles then gets between then and says, "Your highness, I don't think it's not appropriate for a king to dance with any princess besides his daughter."

Diego sighs and says, "Your right."

"Besides, I've already reserved her," says Michiru.

Everyone is wondering what Charles meant, and Minako says, "What do you mean by that? 'A King and Princess'?"

"Well...the princess is Little Lady," says Sofia, "The King is Diego."

"So my wife is the Queen of the Mordansian Universe," says Diego.

"And everyone of us are princess and prince," says Maria.

"Technical there is only one prince in the Great Council," says Ashley. Ashley points to Charles.

Sailor Senshi were shock and Chibi-Usa says, "Wow, talk about cool. See I told you, Sarah we could be sisters."

"What..." says Sarah, getting cut off by Sofia.

"No Small Lady, you all live in the 20th and the 30th centuries. Where you are right now is the 40th century. It just wouldn't work out, if you and Little Lady were sisters," says Sofia.

"See," says Sarah.

"Sarah Ann, act your age," says Diego.

"Yes papa," says Sarah.

Then they all hear a scream and Sofia says, "The Queen!" Sofia starts to run. The Great Council and Sailor Senshi run after Sofia, to find both Usagi and Ceanna, and the Sailor Senshi transformed.

Meanwhile in the middle of the maze

Usagi and Ceanna are running away from an evil invisible enemy that only Ceanna can sense. Usagi was dragging Ceanna, and Ceanna was trying to keep up. Ceanna was directing Usagi through the maze.

"Left," says Ceanna.

"Left?" asks Usagi.

"Right."

"Right?"

"No, Left!" says Ceanna.

"What, which was Ceanna," asks Usagi. Before Ceanna could says the right way, Usagi turn and went the wrong way and went into a dead end. Ceanna trips and falls on the ground.

"Usagi, Transform! Now!!" says Ceanna.

"Moon Eternal, Make UP!! yells Usagi. Usagi transforms and poses. By this time the evil enemy had caught up with them.

"Shadows..." whispers Ceanna, enough that Usagi could hear.

"Hun? Where? I don't see anything!" says Sailor Moon.

"I hope you have a plan, don't you?" says Ceanna.

When Sailor Moon doesn't answer, Ceanna get a flashback of evil Galaxia destroying Sailor Moon's rod. (Episode 199, of the Sailor Stars)

"Don't worry...I'll protect you."

"_Whose going to protest you, Moon_," thinks Ceanna.

Just then thorn vines from the bushes come out, and grab Ceanna, and begin strangling her. Sailor Moon gasps and she runs over and attempts to break the vines around Ceanna's throat, while whatever damage is happening to Ceanna is happening to Sailor Moon as well. Ceanna passes out and Sailor Moon is struggling to stay conscious.

"Silver Crystal...please give me the extra strength..." plead Sailor Moon. Her broach opens and emits light, she then starts emitting light. The light comforts Ceanna, but causes the vines to rot. Sailor Moon breaks the vines around Ceanna's throat, while the other vines fall to pieces.

Ceanna begins to wake up feeling the warm, soothing light and whispers, "It's warm." Sailor Moon smiles, glad that Ceanna is out of one threat but then turns back into Usagi and faints. Ceanna then realizes what was going on and what to do. She first breaks the link between herself and Usagi, then the link between the senshi and The Great Council members.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the maze

The senshi and council members arrive at the entrance of the maze, but it's covered with vines. While the senshi get ready to attack the council members get impatient.

"We don't have time for this!!" says Charles and flies off. Everyone else follows his example, except Sarah, who hesitates, then leaves. But as they get close to the walls, the walls grow up and block their path. They come back down. Both council members and senshi try their attacks, except Saturn, who is concentrating on finding Usagi and Ceanna. Emily, who is concentrating on the enemy and standing behind Saturn. Oddly enough, nobody's attack has had that much of an effect. As soon as everyone is done Saturn figures out which direction to go.

"Could everyone please move back?" asks Saturn. Everyone back up. Unfortunately Sarah Ann didn't hear Saturn's warning. As Saturn gathers her energy, Saturn release her energy hits the vines, causing a 4.5-mile area of destruction. Chibi-Moon pulls Sarah back, but not far enough (Ceanna only sees a flash of purple light) and a path straight to Ceanna and Usagi. The energy discharges for this attack ends up throwing Sarah and Chibi-Moon, Sarah is thrown into Sailor Uranus's arms and Chibi-Moon into Charles's, while Saturn and Emily remains standing.

Unfortunately, after using this attack Saturn changes into the Saturn of the Silver Millennium, she coldly looks at everyone and says, Let's hurry. This won't last forever." They all nod and start running to Usagi and Ceanna.

40 minutes later

They reach the end of the attack area. A statue stand where the attack ends, it's of a woman holding a child, but it's missing its head. The Great Council gets upset, Charles just smacks his forehead and says, "No, not that statue!"

The inner senshi begin to worry who is going have to pay for it. While the outer senshi were just annoyed. Saturn raises her Silence Glaive as Emily looks at the statue unconcerned and says, "It's just a stupid statue."

Sarah and Chibi-Moon step up to Emily and Saturn who tells them to move and Sarah and Chibi-Moon slap their friends and says, "Snap out of it! You're not alone anymore! You don't have to be like that!" they hugs Emily and Saturn and continues says, "I don't want to lose you." They realizes what their friends meant when all the anger and fruition leaves in the form of black energy and Saturn changes back to normal. Both Saturn and Emily then faint. Chibi-Moon sighs gladly as Uranus picks Saturn up. Sarah sighs then smiles, while Charles picks Emily up. Charles is about to point the way to Ceanna and Usagi when realizes that something is a bit strange.

He starts searching for the enemy, when he doesn't find them he smirks and says, "They're gone." Charles shrugs and says, "I guess they took a coffee break." As soon as he says that Margaret steps on his foot.

"What was that for?" asks Charles.

"You should know better by now," says Margaret.

"We don't have time for these types of games! Besides how do you know that they are really gone," says an annoyed Uranus.

Just then they hear someone approaching the corner that leads to them. Uranus puts down Saturn and unshielded her sword and points it in the direction of sound. The person comes around the corner and Uranus shields her weapon as she sees the person, the person is Ceanna. Ceanna had been carrying Usagi on her back and had to stop to re-adjust her, using only one of crutches. Just then Usagi wakes up.

"Girl you need to go on a diet. That's one of the reasons why I don't allow cake and ice cream in my house," says Ceanna.

"I know, I know," says Usagi as she gets off of Ceanna's back, "I've trying to cut down."

"It didn't look like you were cutting down when you had half of the birthday cake by yourself!" says Rachel.

"Hey, that's my line," protest Sailor Mars.

As Usagi is completely Ceanna's back, Ceanna loses her balance. Ceanna falls forward, right into Diego's arms, he swoops her up and kisses her.

"There are kids watching," says protests Ceanna, "I don't think they should see..." Diego again kisses her, but deeper this time, which cause her to melt in his arms. They go back to the dance and Ceanna finally has her dance. She and Diego dance so beautifully that everyone, including Usagi, is in awe. Both Usagi and Minako sigh longingly.

After the song ends, Ceanna telepathically tells Diego to dance with Usagi, to comfort her since she wasn't with Mamoru. Diego nods, carries Ceanna back to her seat. He then goes to Usagi and asks her to dance. Usagi is surprised. She looks at Ceanna, who just nods.

Usagi smiles and says, "Thank you." The two start to dance as the dance floor fills up again.

Haruka, Michiru, Charles, Margaret decide to dance. As Haruka and Michiru start to dance, two of Charles's friend and co-workers sneak up to them. Haruka twirls Michiru when one of the men gently pulls Michiru away and dance with her while the other guy dance with Haruka. Haruka then twirls him away from her, but let's go of his hand causing him to stumble, dizzily, falls into filled seats.

"Wow, what a woman," says the man. Haruka ignores this.

Michiru on the other hand, had taken control of the dance. She dips the guy, next to the refreshment table and says, "You know what's on my mind?" she smirks, "This," she takes a cup, pours it onto him, then twirls him away and next to the other guy, but even harder than Haruka did, the other passes out.

They go sit back down and Haruka says, "Michiru, that's was cruel."

"And what you did was...?" replies Haruka.

Just then a boy goes up to Sarah and asks her to dance, Sarah blushes and nods. Ceanna is a bit shocked but doesn't show it, as she realizes that is her daughter's boyfriend. Ceanna smile at Sarah and the boy as they dance.

Flashback

Sarah is at her old school at cheerleading practice (two weeks ago). The field was busy because there was flag football (Human, American style) going on too. Sarah did a back flip and landed on her feet. A boy was watching her as he run to score points. The whistle blew for the end of football practice. The boy got his water and watched Sarah do a triple back and landed on her feet. The cheerleading teacher calls it a day and Sarah's teammates start to leave.

"You coming, Sarah?" sighs/says a teammate.

"Yeah, I'm coming. You go on without me," sighs Sarah, about to reach for her towel.

"All right, all right see you in the shower room," sighs/says the teammate. Sarah reaches for her gym bag and it was gone, she sees a pair of feet next to the bench. She looks up and sees a boy holding her bag.

"Hi," says the boy. Sarah look at him, a little scared.

"Hi," says the boy again, "What is your name?"

Sarah did not know what to do, know that he probable didn't know sigh language. But she got an idea, she close her eyes and told him telepathically that she could not speak well enough so he could understand her. She open her eyes again, the boy was smiling at her. The boy sighs and says hi again.

"My name is Sarah Ann Crez," signs Sarah, "What is your name?"

"My name is Erin," sighs the boy, as Sarah stared to blush.

"Your Master Crez's daughter, the royal family's daughter," sighs Erin.

Ceanna and Usagi were watching this the whole time and Ceanna smiled at the two new lovers.

"Hmm, he looks like Elios," says Usagi.

"Who?" says Ceanna turning to Usagi, in her wheelchair.

"Elios is Chibi-Usa's boyfriend."

"I believe Chibi-Usa will be surprise."

"Who knows, hey what they talking about?"

"I can't tell what she is talk about and no I will not use my telepathy powers."

"Ah but I want to know."

"No." Usagi snaps her figures, then she realizes something.

"Don't we need some thing from the store for tonight dinner," says Usagi.

"Ugh, Food again, Usagi but you are right we do need to get food for to night dinner," says Ceanna, "I'll leave a message with the teacher so she wouldn't be worried."

Sarah looks up and sees her mother's retreating wheelchair back.

"I need to go my mother is waiting for me," sighs Sarah.

"Hope to see you again," sighs Erin.

"Come to the annual ball in two week," sighs Sarah.

"Sure, Okay," sighs Erin, "Bye."

"Bye," sighs Sarah.

End of Flashback

"That looks like Elios," says Chibi-Usa.

"_Hmm, she's not surprised_," thinks Ceanna.

Some of the Mordansian men asks the rest of the senshi if they want to dance. Soon all of them were dancing. As the song finishes everyone breaks up and Ceanna says her ending speech and everyone claps. They then go home and go to sleep.

Morning on Mordansia Prime

In the morning the Sailor Senshi are packing to go back to earth. Sarah already left for her new school for cheerleading tryouts, but she left a good-bye letter for the senshi.

"That was nice that Sarah Ann did that," says Usagi, sitting on Ceanna's bed.

"I raised her well," says Ceanna, putting some thing in a bag.

"We are all packed," says the inners senshi and Chibi-Usa coming into Ceanna's room.

"So are we," says the outers, coming in as well.

"I'm going to miss this place," says Usagi.

"Usagi, you wouldn't be able to remember this place," says Ceanna, "Your memories will be erased from your mind. The only one who will keep their memories of the other time universe is Setsuna."

"It because we live in another time universe, is it?" asks Usagi. Setsuna and Ceanna both nods. All of the senshi looked unhappy.

"It's time to go, everyone," says Ceanna. All the senshi nod. "One more thing, Usagi, the crystal necklace." Usagi took the necklace off and hands to over to Ceanna, and then they start heading into the city, to the launch pad. Ceanna stop Setsuna breathily.

"Here," says Ceanna, giving the necklace to Setsuna.

"What is this for?" asks Setsuna.

"So you can contact me or any other Council member, if there is a real problem," says Ceanna.

"I don't think I will be needing this," says Setsuna, starting hand it back.

But Ceanna puts her hands up to stop her and says, "Keep it. It's time to go!"

Two hours later, launching pad

Tryouts got out early and Sarah flew to the launching pad area, so she can see the Sailor Senshi. Unfortunately she rams right into Chibi-Usa.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to crash into you, there was some wind and it blew me off course," says Sarah as she gets off Chibi-Usa.

"Its okay, I'm just glad you made it," says Chibi-Usa. Sarah hugs Chibi-Usa, then goes over to Hotaru and hugs her harder.

"Ack, you're choking me!" says Hotaru as Emily laughs.

"Sorry," says Sarah.

"All right, lets go," says Ceanna.

Haruka goes to the entrance of White Star One, as she notices the two men that interfered with her dance with Michiru. The guy, she danced with is holding a bouquet of red and white rose, the other guy is completely embarrassed that he'd go after someone like Haruka.

"Why are you coming?" asks Haruka.

"I'm piloting, the White Star and shuttlecraft, my sweet. For you," says the guy, he is about to give Haruka the roses when Ceanna takes the roses.

"Jordan, are you crazy?! Trying to flirt with Haruka. Do you want to die, Kid?" says Ceanna.

"At least I will be in heaven," says Jordan. Ceanna shacks her head.

"You got to be kidding me, Jordan," says Ceanna, starting to walk towards White Star One, "I think I will keep the roses. Let's Go!"

"Yes, Master," says Jordan, as he bows. The Sailor Senshi walk towards the White Star and Sarah says, as she stands next to the Great Council and Diego, without Sofia.

"Bye Chibi-Usa, Bye Hotaru, Bye Sailor Senshi, Bye Kero-chan, Bye-Bye mother, I will miss you." The Great Council waved bye as well.

"Bye Metia, Odango atama," says Diego.

Ceanna turns around and waves good-bye and walks backward into the ship and then falls forward. Lucking Jordan caught her before she hits the ground. The inners council member start to laugh while the outers council member hang their heads, the sailor senshi just look at each other, Merlin and Jennifer sighs.

They are lifted up on the lift and they disappear inside the ship's hall. A few moments later the ship leaves the ground and the solar system.

Nine hours later, Jump Space

"Ceanna to Time Keeper, Sofia," says Ceanna. Setsuna looks at Ceanna and Ceanna nods to Setsuna.

"Yes, Master Crez," says Sofia.

"Prepare to open the Time Gate," says Ceanna.

"Yes, Your Majesty," says Sofia, Setsuna takes her cue and transforms.

"Pluto Crystal Power, Make UP!" yells Setsuna. Pluto teleports herself to Sofia's side (was Kero's side) of the time gate.

Sofia's Time Gate

"I'm glad that you could make it," says Sofia, bowing to Pluto.

"I am not use to having you as a time keeper. I though when I came up here, Kero would be here," says Pluto. Sofia just shrugs and smiles.

"Why did you make me believe that Kero was a time keeper?"

"I didn't trust you, all of you at first, I had to make sure you were good. Also, the queen made me keep identity my secret, from you, the Earth's moon Queen, the princess, and the Sailor Senshi," says Sofia.

"But why Kero?" asks Pluto.

"The Queen's most trusted adviser," says Sofia, "Merlin and Jennifer too."

"Just like Luna, Artemis and Diana," says Pluto.

Sofia nods and says, "They're in position. Time to open the Time Gate." Both Sofia and Sailor Pluto open the time gate and both sides open. Pluto walks though to the other side, at the same time as White Star One goes though.

Pluto's side of the Time Gate

Pluto is relived to be on her side again.

Sofia calls from the other of time gate, "Does it feel good to be home again?"

"Yes, it does," says Pluto.

"In a few minutes we'll close the gate and go our separate ways," says Sofia.

"Right," says Pluto, "The White Star is returning,"

"Good," says Sofia, as she gets a bad feeling. The White Star comes to the gate.

The White Star starts to go though the gate, but disaster strict in the time gate, an evil enemy (the shadows, Tony, and Kay/Chaos) comes in contact with the White Star. There is a big explosion and White Star One is destroyed. The destruction of Sofia's side was very big. Sofia was hurt badly. Pluto turned to Sofia.

"I am sorry," says Sofia, "I can't let the damage to the space and time continue to spread. Your time universe will be saved." At that Sofia lifted her staff and says, "Our Father Chronos, guardian of time and space, lend me your power! Close the breached taboo door! Dark Dome Close."

"No don't..." yells Pluto as she run to the closing door (gate).

The gate to Sofia's side closed and Pluto runs to the gate and touch it and says, "Sofia, she dead. Everyone on the White Star is dead." Tears fall from as she leaves the gate behind. Pluto goes to the ocean at the lighthouse. Her sailor suit chance back to normal when she reappeared at the ocean.

At the Ocean on Earth, (Japan)

"Why are we here?" asks Usagi.

"You got me," says Minako.

"Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Hi," says Usagi.

"How did we get here?" asks Haruka.

"I have no clue," says Michiru.

"Uh, where is Setsuna?" asks Hotaru.

"I'm right here," says Setuna, walking to them,

"Usagi, mina (everyone)!!" says a firmer voice. Usagi turns around and sees Mamoru and The Three Lights running to them.

"Mamo-chan," says Usagi.

"Yaten," says Mina.

"Taiki," says Ami.

"Seiya," says Rei.

"What are you doing here?" says Seiya.

"That what I want to know," says Usagi, confused.

"Well come back to my place and we'll talk," says Mamoru, "You all can come."

"Okay," says everyone, except Setsuna.

"You guys go without me," says Setsuna. Everyone leaves, except Setsuna.

Setsuna looks up at the sky and says, "Sofia, the other."

27


	9. Ep 8 Home Again part 1

Genesis

Home Again

Episode 8, Part 1

Earth, Japan (Monday)

It has been month since the sailor senshi came back from Mordanian Prime, with no memory of 40th century, the plants, and the people there, except Sailor Pluto. Pluto hasn't been around sense then. Chibi-Usa has gone back to the 30th century. Mamoru is back in Japan for two to three weeks. Usagi, the inners senshi, Luna and Artemis are heading off to school. Luna was on Ami's shoulder and Artemis was on Minako's shoulder, walking to school.

"How come we don't have any memory of the last four weeks?" asks Usagi.

"I don't think we will ever know," says Luna. The senshi got to Rei's school.

"See you guys later," says Rei.

"Bye," says everyone else.

They continued to their own school, when they got there they says good-bye to Luna and Artemis. They then go onto the school grounds, go to get their shoes change and to their classroom, where Seiya, Yaten, Taiki and the other classmates are there. The teacher comes in and says, "Before we begin, we have a new student."

The student comes in. The new student is a very pretty girl with golden-brown hair, blue eyes and walks in with crutches and braces on her legs.

The teacher continues, as he writes the girl's name on the board, "This is Anua Graislane, will you please introduce yourself to the class?"

"Hello, I'm Anua," says Anua, a little sly and coldly.

"Now where to sit you...hmm...how about next to the girl with the unick hairstyle," says the teacher.

"Very well," says Anua. Taking her seat next to Usagi.

"Good," says the teacher and the teacher continue the lesson.

Lunch Time

The inners senshi and the Starlights are eating lunch together. Anua walked past them and she sat at a table, alone. She starts to eat her lunch and reads a book. Usagi having the curiosity of a kitten notices Anua and walks over to her. Ami follows her wondering what she's up to.

"You're the new girl, right?" asks Usagi, enthusiastically. Anua is so surprised that she chokes and spills her drink.

"What do you want?" asks Anua, while she hurriedly to clean up the mess.

Usagi gets embarrassed and quickly apologizes, then she says, "I'm Usagi and this is my friend Ami, I just wanted to get acquainted," she then notices the book Anua was reading and asks, "What book is that?"

"Something you wouldn't understand," responds Anua.

Usagi looks at her a bit confused then says, "Well, it looks like something from Ami's library."

"Unless she likes advanced Bio-Chemistry. I don't think so," says Anua.

"Bio-Chemistry? That's one of my favorite subjects," says Ami.

The two start to talk about the subject, completely forgetting about Usagi.

"Um, I'm still here," says Usagi. The two snap out of it.

Ami blushes while Anua says, "If you like Bio-Chemistry this much, then you'll love this book." Ami looks at it, and then realizes that the book hasn't hit the stores yet. Ami is completely shocked and starts hitting Anua with a bunch of questions:

"How did you get this? It's the author's version too, isn't is? Do you know the author? Are you the author?" though she dismisses the last question due to Anua's age. With each question Anua leans back more as Ami goes closer, until Anua completely fallen over, at which point Ami snaps out of it, blushes and apologies.

"Okay, let go, we've done enough damage here," says Usagi, as she gently pulls Ami away.

As they leave Anua goes into a light trance as she looks at her chopsticks, they begin to stand on their own and spin. Just then Yaten walks by throwing and catching a juice bottle that he just bought, as soon as he is within sight, Anua snaps out it. Yaten only catches the chopstick falling back onto the table. He gets suspicious and leaves, he reports this to Taiki and Seiya and, the inners, who then plan to meet at Rei's place.

"Shouldn't we tell Rei about the meeting?" asks Yaten.

But no one can answers as the bell rings. Everyone of the inners panicks, especially Ami, and they run off to class. Then the Starlights go too. As they all take their seats, the teacher begins the lesson, at the end of it he gives a pop quiz.

"Ms. Graislane, I would suggest that you pass on this quiz. You can go ahead and get ready for your next subject if you would like," says the teacher.

"I want to take it," says Anua, coldly.

"But, you missed the entire section that it's on. Are you sure?" asks Ami.

Anua turns around to Ami and says, "I'll try my best." The teacher pass out the test and then they take the quiz. Only three people get a perfect score; Taiki, Anua, and Ami.

The Next Day (Tuesday)

The teacher put up the quiz scores and everyone look at the paper and both Ami and Taiki break their pencils in frustration. Ami, Taiki, and senshi go to Anua. Anua was eating her lunch and reading a book titled 'practice exams booklet'.

Taiki takes Anua book to get Anua's attention, Ami and Taiki look at Anua in a very mean way.

"Huh? What did I do?" asks Anua.

Ami starts questioning her; "How did you get a perfect score? Did you study this before? Are you taking this class just to mock us?"

But this time Anua retaliates and says, "What's with the questions? Besides, you got a perfect score too, I could ask you the same thing!"

"Eh?" says Ami, blushing, "That's right."

"Don't mind her, she probably studied for this for weeks," says Taiki, shocking Ami.

"Oh? And what about you?" asks Ami, "Taiki is it?"

"Yeah," says Taiki, he blushing a bit, then laughs nervously while dragging Ami away. Taiki throws the book back on the table as they leave. Then Anua leaves to go to do something before she goes home and everyone sighs and heads off to Rei's home.

Minako then calls Rei on their communication watches and says, "Hey Rei. We're coming over, it's an emergency Senshi meeting."

".... This better be good. Oh and please try planning these ahead of time!" says Rei, annoyed.

When the group gets there they see Mamoru and they start talking about Anua. They all note that each got a strange feeling from her.

"She came in yesterday and prayed," says Rei, "She's a lot stronger than she seems. The fire even responded to her. When I asked the fire, it showed me a picture of an older woman, who looked like her, maybe her mother or something."

They talk about what Yaten saw. They all begin to think that she is an invader and possibly harmful. Only Usagi is defending her.

Anua was outside the room the whole time and then opens it, looking at them hurtfully, she then says, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop..." she then runs out. Usagi follows her, and everyone else follows Usagi. By the time Anua reaches the stairs, running down, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru are going up. Unfortunately Anua losses her balance, and falls, just in time for Haruka to catch her with one arm. Usagi, who had been following closely, doesn't stop in time and stumbles too. Haruka catches her with her free hand.

As the two regain their balance, Haruka looks up and comments, "Is it raining girls now?" They stand up and apologies

Michiru smirks and jumps into Haruka's arms saying, "You bet it is!" Anua then takes that opportunity to leave.

".... Was it something I says?" asks Michiru.

".... Who was that?" asks Haruka.

"A new girl at school, Anua's her name," says Usagi.

Anua stops at the bottom of the stairs and give them a strange look before completely leaving. But as soon as she was gone they begin to feel some evil energy surrounding them. When Haruka gets a minor headache. She manages to pinpoint where the attack was coming from, from two shadows (from the Mordanian universe). She runs toward them, jumps up and about to attack them, when one becomes visible and into turn a huge monster. The monster hit Haruka, before she can strike, causing her to hit the ground hard. She gets up again and curses them when the headache becomes a migraine. Michiru goes to her, worried, but Haruka still doesn't stop, until the migraine gets so bad that she can't even move. The others transform and try to defeat the monster but they keeps them back. However, a few moments later the monster and the other shadow leaves. As soon as their gone, Haruka's migraine leaves and she begins to recover, though a thin trick of blood comes from one eye. Neptune still being at her side.

"Haruka, what happened?" asks Neptune.

"They were looking for someone, or something..." answers Haruka.

Then Neptune detranform backs into her normal clothes and helps an unwilling Haruka to the car and actually drives for her, despite her protests.

The Next Day (Wednesday)

After school they all meet at the Fruits Parlor Crown and discuss what they should do. Then Anua walks in using a walker, orders a drink and start studying. The senshi keep an eye on her as she studies. Anua notices and decides to leave. She pays Una, (Andrew's sister, 'Motoki Furuhata'), glances at them and goes to the door when something trips her. She falls and Una helps her up. Anua thanks her and leaves. Then Una goes to help another customer when she gets a headache and drops her tray. The headache becomes a migraine and a thin trickle of blood comes from one eye. Then after another moment it stops. Una is sent home, however, she soon realizes that she has no way to get home, so Haruka volunteers. Michiru gives Haruka a slightly strange look, then shrugs and helps Una get to the car. Haruka leaves with Una in the car and Hotaru and Michiru, too.

Nighttime in the park

The moon was shining. Michiru was practicing her violin. Haruka and Hotaru were listening to Michiru play. The inners senshi, Startlights, Mamoru, and the cats walk to them. Michiru ends her song. They start talking about Anua again.

"I asked the fire again about Anua and it show me again a picture of the woman, but this time it showed me a man too with the woman," says Rei. Everyone starts agreeing that Anua could possible be an invader.

"What about the enemy that attack Haruka and Una?" asks Minako.

"They were looking for something, that's for sure," says Haruka.

Usagi gets up and walks a few steps, turns to face everyone and says, "Please, stop it you guys. Anua is not evil. She is a good person. I can fell that in my heart."

"I'm sorry, but I am going to agree with Usagi," says Hotaru. Just then they hear a soft flute melody rise out of nowhere. It is the same song Michiru played, but in a different style. Usagi decides to go and see who is playing, and eventually, everyone else tags along. When they get to the source they find Anua sitting on a bench, playing the flute with deep concentration. She doesn't even notice everyone around her, until she stops and looks up. She gets very nervous, looks up and moves back as much as she can while putting the flute back in it case.

"Wow, that was great Anua. Why didn't you tell us you play the flute?" asks Usagi.

"I didn't think it mattered, besides, you never asked," responds Anua.

"It does matter," says Michiru, "though someone could have asked."

Then Usagi goes up to Anua, grabs her hands and says, "We talented people have to stick together."

"We? What talents do you have?" asks Anua, taking her hands away.

"Uh, well, I am a great cook, dance, speaker, cartoonist, hostess, advisor, model..." says Usagi when Anua cuts her off.

"Talking? Usagi," says Anua, sweatdroping.

"Eh? That goes with speaker," responds Usagi.

Usagi is about to go on when Anua says, "Senshi...I mean Senshi wana-be." This shocks everyone, but before they can say anything Anua start to leave. She stops by Ami, gives her a package and leaves apologetically. Ami looks at it confused, and Usagi is looking at Ami anxiously, tells her to open it. Ami opens it and is so shocked that she freezes and stutters slightly, "This is it."

Ami takes a book out of the package. She opens the books and read a short message inside the cover to herself and then faints. Usagi picks up the book and reads the title out loud so everyone could hear it, "Bio-Chemistry." Usagi opens the book and continues to read out loud, "To my biggest fan, I heard that you like Bio-Chemistry. Well I hope you like this book and I thanks for being biggest fan. Enjoy, Pr. Graislane. Head Scientist at Graislane Research Laboratories"

Ami dizzily sits up, then realizes that Usagi has her book and snatches it from her so quickly that Usagi blinks in shock.

"Usagi, be careful with this, it is a very valuable book!" says Ami.

"Ami-chan, calm down, it's just a book. What is so special about this book?" asks Rei.

"This book is not in store yet and it is autograph by the author," says Ami, looking dreaming. Everyone sighs.

"Uh guys it's getting late, shouldn't we go home?" says Makoto.

Ami snaps out of it, screams and says, "No, I forgot to finish outlining for the next chapter I was working on."

"But we're not going into the next chapter until next week," says Usagi.

Ami nods and responds with, "I know, but I like to be prepared ahead of time. You should be too, Usagi." Usagi nervously laughs as she backs away.

"Well, bye, everyone," says Ami, as runs off. Everyone else giggles as Usagi sighs in relief.

Rei then comes up to Usagi, but she goes to Mamoru, saying, "Sorry, I gotta get home." Rei sighs, hanging her head. Gradually everyone leaves, except the Starlights, who are trying to leave while Rei is pre-occupied with steaming over Usagi.

She then realizes that everyone has left and yells, "I can't believe they left me here!" She then notices the Starlights sneaking away, and says, "Hold it!" the Starlights freeze.

"Your not going to leave me stranded here are you?!" says Rei.

They quickly turn around to face her. Seiya quickly says, "Um, of course not. We were gonna asks if you needed a ride, but you..."

"Really, you're gonna give me a ride?" says Rei cutting him off.

"That's not what I..." says Seiya.

"Thanks," says Rei, cutting him off again.

Seyia sighs and says, "Fine."

"Lucky," says Rei to herself. They then head off.

The next day, (Thursday)

Hotaru was walking down the street. She was going to the bookstore, she passed by a wall with a tree on the opposite side of it. A peach fell out of nowhere and landed on her head. She made a disapproving sound. She touches her head and felt the peach juices and pick up the half-squashed peach off her head. She had passed a gate to the yard where peach tree was in. She went back to the gate.

"Hello is anyone home?" she asks.

"Yeah, I am over here, on the ladder," says the girl. The girl came off the ladder and came over to Hotaru using crutches and a basket of peaches. Hotaru immediately recognized the girl.

"Hey, your name is Anua, isn't it?"

"Yes, and your name is?"

"Hotaru, Tomeo Hotaru. You dropped this." She hands the half-squashed peach to Anua.

"Oops, sorry about the peach."

"It's okay."

"Do you want to come in and wash the peach juice out of your hair?"

"Uh, sure." Hotaru and Anua went in the house. Anua showed Hotaru where her room is and the bathroom. When Hotaru came out of the bathroom, she comes to Anua's bedroom where Anua had tea and cookies waiting for Hotaru. Hotaru took a cookie and started to eat it.

"Thanks for letting me use your bathroom."

"You're welcome. How are the cookies?"

"Good. Your house is beautiful, Anua."

"Um, Thanks."

"I should go. I have some books to get."

"Okay." Anua pick up the tray with the left over tea and cookies.

"Do you want go to a movie?"

"Uh, sure."

"You pick the movie, I'll buy the tickets."

"Okay. Bye." Anua walks Hotaru to the door and Hotaru walked out the door and went to the bookstore.

The outer's home

Haruka and Michiru were at home watching T.V. The news was on.

"There are 4 new building in the 4 Stars area. 2 apartments, 1 research center, in conjunction to the school, it's a private school but you can sign up your children for next fall. It is open now, tours are available," says the news reporter, "And now to the weather." Haruka turned off the T.V. set.

"Does this ring a bell to you, Michiru," says Haruka.

"Hmm, what, Haruka?"

"The apartments, research center, the school." Michiru looked at Haruka, "This seem like we went through about three years ago, with the Death Busters."

"Well it does seem a little strange."

"Maybe we should investigate the school."

"For the new school year?"

"Yes, or this year."

"Let's go to the school."

"Shouldn't we wait until Hotaru gets home?"

"Hm...Yes, but I don't think we have to wait for long. Here she comes now." Hotaru walks in the door carrying a bag of books she bought.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" asks Hotaru.

"We are going to check out the school, in the 4 Stars area," says Haruka.

"Do you want to come with us?" asks Michiru.

"I have a lot of homework to do," says Hotaru.

"Okay, we will see you later for dinner," says Michiru.

"Bye," says Hotaru.

Four Stars Area (near Anua's house)

"Well you can sign up for this year, all you need is your transfer papers," says the woman in the office.

"Could we have a tour?" asks Michiru.

"Yes," says the woman, "Come this way." The woman, Haruka, and Michiru walked to the main lobby.

"This is were you pick up your school uniform and books for your classes," says the woman. Both Haruka and Michiru saw Anua picking up her new uniform and books. Anua had dropped a book that fell from her sack of books. Haruka picked up the book and read title to herself, 'Math: College'.

"Here is your book, Anua," says Haruka, putting it back on the sack of books.

"Who says that? I can't see anything behind the sack of books. No matter it takes me a lot of time to get home, but my house is just around the concern from the school," says Anua.

"Why do you have 12 text books, Miss Graislane?" asks the woman.

"New school, new books!" says Anua, "I think I was happier at the other high school." Anua turned to the three.

"Maybe one of your new classmates could help you home," says the woman.

"I need to do this on my own, beside father would be mad at me," says Anua, "I'll see you on Tuesday, ma'am,"

"Good bye, Miss Graislane," says the woman.

Anua walked (very slowing) away using one of her crutches. Haruka, Michiru, and the woman continue with the tour. At the end of the tour Haruka and Michiru thank the woman and left the school ground.

"Do you think we should tell the other?"

"Not just yet."

Next day, Friday, on the train

The senshi are traveling on the train to the ocean. The inners are sitting together, the outers are sitting together with Usagi, and the Starlights are sitting together, the outers and inners are sitting side by side across of the aisle from each other. The conductor come by the senshi and asks if they want something to eat or drink, they get their drinks. The conductor goes past the senshi to another person in the same area. Usagi was begging Rei for one of her manga.

"Come on, Rei-chan, I want to read it now," says Usagi.

"You had your chance, Usagi-chan," says Rei. Hotaru looks down the aisle to a woman about 5 rows away from where she was sitting.

"Ma'am, would you like some thing to eat or drink," says the conductor. The conductor gives the drink to girl and leave. Haruka sigh at Rei and Usagi, bickering when she notices that Hotaru was gone. She then notices that it had became silent because Usagi was gone too. Usagi had snuck over to another seat where Hotaru was too. Haruka gets up and walks over the other seat followed by Michiru, then the inners and Starlights.

"Hi, Anua," says both Usagi and Hotaru. Anua looks up from her book and just looks at them then returns to her book.

"Hey, Anua," says the other senshi. Anua pays no attention to them and continues with her book.

"Okay, you too, she does not want to be bothered," says Haruka, pulling Usagi and Hotaru away and returning to their seats.

Three hours later

The senshi have arrived at the beach not knowing where Anua was. To the senshi dismay the beach was closed because of a bacteria in the water. The senshi left to the beach and went to a hotel to see if they could stay there but there was no room. The senshi walk 9 ½ miles to a side road, they walk up the road up a big hill. When they arrive at the end of the road, the sun was beginning to set. The senshi see a big temple (the one that looks like Rei's).

"Wow it's beautiful here," says Haruka, carrying a sleeping Hotaru. Rei and Usagi are still bickering about direction and reservation. They all hear screaming and shouting coming their way. Hotaru wakes because of all the screaming and shouting coming from all direction. Two boys come running in still screaming and shouting. A woman, a priestess, comes out the temple and throw a scrolls, that splits in to four scrolls, the first two go the boys the other two go to Rei and Usagi making them become all silent.

"That is better, you two, Ash and Max go and get ready for the tea ceremony, now," says the priestess. The first boy Max looks at his twin brother and stomps his foot as the other boy Ash nods, sadly. The priestess points as the two walk inside to their rooms.

"As for you two," the priestess says, turning to the senshi, "I apologize for the mishap." The priestess waves her hand around in the air and the two scrolls come off of Rei's and Usagi's faces.

"Please come in, will you join us for tea," says the priestess. The senshi nods and they go into the temple.

The two boys are sitting there quietly when the senshi come in. When the senshi sit down the two boys apologize to them.

The priestess counts the senshi and her boys and then says, "We are missing one. I will be right back." The priestess comes back with Anua in a priestess uniform. Anua sits down next to the boys after the priestess sat down.

"Anua you may sit in a more relaxed manner, if you like," says the priestess.

"No, thank you, Aunt Rose," says Anua, as she looks at her cousins, "You may asks Max and Ash...Minako and Usagi, if they would like to sit that way."

"Sorry but the offer goes out to you, and...your friends," says Rose.

"But mommy?" say the boys.

"Enough," says Rose.

"He's..." says Ash but is stop by Max, who covers Ash mouth.

"Now is not the time for this," says Max.

"Okay, I guess no lake tomorrow, then," says Rose.

"We're sorry, Mother," say the boys.

"Good, then lets us starts," says Rose, "Then time for bed."

"Yes mother," say the boys.

After the tea ceremony, the boys and Anua walk out and head to their rooms.

"May we spend the night, Priestess," says Rei, bowing.

"Yes you may, young Priestess," says Rose.

Rei blush slightly and says, "How did you know that I was a Priestess."

"We are similar, young one," says Rose as Rei bows. Everyone else bows after Rei.

Nighttime, an hour before everyone goes to sleep.

The inners and outers are in one room that uses to be Max's room, and the Starlights are in another room that uses to be Ash's room. The inners had already changes into their pjs; the outers are in the middle changes while the inners are discussing the next day's planes. Anua comes in with a pile high of pads, blankets, and pillows, to where she can't see anything. The senshi turn around to see Anua and the two boys looking like they just saw their lives' flashing right before their eyes. Haruka pulls down the only thing she is wearing and throws one of Ami's books at them. Max falls on Ash and they are knocked to the ground. Something falls off of the sack that Anua is carrying and lands on Max's head, he in turns falls on Ash's head.

"Scram you two," says Anua.

"Right, Onesa" say the two boys, as they flee for their lives.

"NO running," says Anua, the two to slow down to a walk, as the Starlights poke their heads out to see what was going on.

"I didn't know that you were a priestess, Anua," says Rei. Anua drops the stuff she was carrying; it lands on Usagi, Anua turns and leaves.

Everyone blinks and, Ami says, "I don't think she is happy to see us." Everyone nods and then they go to sleep.

Next day, Saturday, at the lake

Anua was sitting on the beach watching the two boys splash each other. Anua smiles slightly when she feels the ground begin to shake. Anua turns around to see the inners and Starlights come to her. Anua screams and gets out of the way. The inners and Starlights passed and Anua goes back and sits down.

"Are you all right, Anua?" asks Haruka, as the outers come over to Anua.

"Yeah," says Anua, "No permanent damage."

"Awe man no bathing suit," says Max. Haruka glares at them. Max and Ash point at each other. Anua sighs and starts reading her book again near Ami and Hotaru. Usagi comes out of the water and pulls Ami away from her book.

Max surveys the scene and gets an idea, he whispers something to Ash who raises an eyebrow and asks "what?" Max rolls his eyes and whispers some more stuff.

"Oh, I get it," says Ash, as he looks at Hotaru and chuckles.

The lack of Ami by Hotaru's side gave them the perfect entrance for their little plan. They snicker and one of them quietly sneaks up behind her, while the other lies down only a few inches away from Hotaru, who is busy, studying for the coming semester. Max reaches over her shoulders and quickly yanks the book away, allowing her to see the grinning Ash in front of her. In shock, Hotaru sits up and backs away into Max, who is right behind her. His chin resting comfortably on Hotaru's left shoulder.

Max grins and says "Hello."

"Uh, hi" says Hotaru "Um, do you mind?"

"Eh? Oh, no. I don't mind at all," replies Max. Hotaru slowly starts to lean to her right but as soon as she does that, Max lifts his chin from her shoulder a bit confused. Hotaru loses her balance there and is about to fall on Anua when Max catches her by putting his right arm around her and holding her right shoulder.

He then pulls her up saying, "Come on, let's have some fun." Having said that he grabs her left hand with his other hand and lest go, Ash then grabs Hotaru right hand and the two manages to get Hotaru in the water. Hotaru laughs and starts to have fun too including splashing the inners and Starlights. The boys come out again sneaks up to Anua, taking her book, and pulling her into the water, with her braces and socks still on. Anua sits in the water becoming very upset, she dunks the two boys, and then she removes her wet braces and socks and tosses them on to the sand. She turns around and swims towards the waterfall.

"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, come join us, the water is great," says Hotaru.

"Maybe later," says Haruka.

"Okay," says Hotaru, seeing Anua swimming to the waterfall. Hotaru goes with her, and then the boys follow Hotaru.

Inside cavern behind the waterfall

Hotaru swims to where she could tack a breath of fresh air after she sees Anua dose it as the twins do the same after Hotaru.

Outside the cavern

Usagi and Minako has now gotten everyone very wet including Haruka and Michiru. Haruka and Michiru nod at each other and walk over the about a meter away from the dock. They run and dive into the water, making a big tidal wave over to the inners and Starlights getting them even wetter. The tidal wave goes into the cavern too.

Back inside the cavern

Hotaru had to come up again to get air, she looks around to find Anua but she finds the twins looking at her. The tidal wave comes pushing Hotaru into Ash, making their lips come together, and kissing each other. Hotaru pushes herself away from him. She senses something is wrong and goes back under water to find Anua sinking to the floor of the cavern. Hotaru swims to Anua and pulls her back up to the surface. The two boys were fighting when they see Hotaru holding Anua.

"Onesa (big sister)," says the two. They swim over to Hotaru and Anua.

"What happened?" says Max. Hotaru watches as a drop of blood comes from Anua forehead and drops into the water.

"We need to get her out of here," says Hotaru, still holding Anua's head out of the water.

"Just one problem," says Ash, "We don't know our way out."

"I can fine our way, then," says Hotaru, "Take her, and I'll lead."

"Okay," say the boys. Hotaru leads the way as the boys with Anua follow. They are soon at the entrance to the cavern. They come out and see Haruka and Michiru in a small boat.

"Help, she bumped her head in the cavern," says Hotaru, giving Anua to Haruka and Michiru to place her in the boat. As soon as they land Haruka carries Anua to her beach blanket and lays her down on to it. The twins run to get help and during that time Hotaru heals Anua's injuries and gets the water out of her lungs. The boys come back with their mother.

"Can you bring her back to the temple?" says Rose. Haruka nods and pick up Anua and carries her back to the temple. Where Anua rest for an hour. Anua wakes up and turns the boys, who are bowing, saying that they are sorry to get her hurt. Haruka explains that it was not their fought. Rose comes in and asks if she should call her brother-in-law to come pick her up. Anua says no and Rose leaves.

Later that same day, evening

Anua, the twins, and Rei were in the fire room, meditation. All four were siting in the Zazen position and chatting the same words as well. The inners, outers, and the Starlights watch in the fire room but away from the four. Usagi and Minako become very bored. Usagi and Minako head come together and they fall asleep. The twins when they are together could commentate telepathy.

"This boring," says Ash.

"I know but we promise that we would do this with our cousin," says Max. Anua sense the two talking and tell them to stop. This last for two hour and after that they go to bed. In the morning the senshi and Anua go home.

Next day, Sunday, afternoon

Everyone is meeting at the crown parlor. Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten are sitting with the other senshi around the round table.

Haruka speaks up first, "Alright girls, I know you're all wondering why we're meeting here today. Well, you'll find out soon, Michiru?"

Michiru nods and says, "The first order of business is..." she pulls out 7 tickets, fans them out and winks, everyone perks up.

"Is that what I think it is?" asks Minako.

"Yes, to our concert," says Michiru. Everyone thanks them especially Usagi and Minako who are continually thank them.

"Don't mention," says Seyia, warmly.

"Seriously, don't," joking Yaten, who receives a quick jab from Seiya, "I'm joking, just joking."

"Just think of them as a really early Christmas present," adds Taiki.

"Um, shouldn't we get Anua one too, she is my and Hotaru's friend," asks Usagi when Anua walks to the exit.

"Don't bother," she tells them as she leaves. Usagi and Hotaru look at each other, then at the door.

Michiru giggles and says, "Don't worry. Anua plays in the Youth Orchestra and even has a solo and a duet, so she doesn't need one." Both Usagi and Hotaru sigh in relief.

"Well, since you're already excited, I judge its time to go over the second order of business, Taiki?" says Ami. Taiki pulls out a bunch of thick booklets and plops them on the table as the table rattles for the booklets.

"Those must be autographed guides to the concert," suggest Minako.

Taiki is a bit shocked, "Uh, no. These are tutorials and test questions for the next session."

"They'll help you in your weakest skills, each book is specialized for each person," says Ami. The two give the booklets to the senshi; Usagi's being last and thickest.

"Why?" asks Usagi, despairingly.

"Oh, don't even ask that. You should know by now," says Rei, to which Usagi just nods to.

Haruka speaks up again, "The third and final order of business is dealing with our newest enemy. As far as we know our only suspect is Anua, however, we do sense other powerful auras around. Because of lack of information, we can't quite point the finger at her."

"Other things are happing too:

'A bright' new star will be born and an old ally met.

Through vicious war both forces wage, for a future, not yet set.

Two realms will merge once again and then forever part,

And to the victorious will go a familiar, yet fresh new start,'" says Hotaru.

"But what does this mean?" asks Usagi.

"I don't know, everything that I saw was dark, and I couldn't quite make out the people, through I know some of them are us," answers Hotaru, "But none of us know what's going to happen."

Una goes by a table near them and finds a pad of drawing paper, picks it up, and is about to keep is safe behind the counter, but she stops at the senshi's table to refill their drinks first.

Usagi notices the pad of paper and curiously asks, "Una, who's drawing pad is that?"

"Eh? Oh, it belongs to a girl named Anua. She comes in here a couple days a week. Do you know her?" says Una.

Usagi nods, "I can return it to her. We have class together tomorrow." Una smiles, thanks her as she finishes refilling their drinks and goes to help another customer.

Just as Una leaves Usagi starts to open the pad when Ami puts her hand on top of the cover and says, "Usagi, its wrong to sneak into people's stuff."

"I'm just goanna have a peak," says Usagi, as she pulls it from under Ami's hand. She looks at the pictures amazed, and says, "Everyone, Look," as she shows them the drawings. There are 11 pictures: A mysterious senshi in shadows of the moon light, A group picture of all the senshi, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune together, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Pluto, and the Sailor Starlights, everyone looks at each other, oddly.

"But how..." asks Rei, shocked.

"I know, how did she get me good side without even trying?" asks Minako.

"I don't think that's what she meant," says Makoto.

"But what about this picture," says Usagi pointing to the first picture but no one knows.

Rei sighs and says, "I meant that to say that she may know..."

"In any case there is no evidence the suggests that she knows who we are. She might just be a fan. Besides if drawing us means she knows, then the whole country of England knows the identity of Sailor V and that she made up her own character," says Ami.

"See, so calm down," says Minako, "Anua does not know, Right?" Everyone sighs and nods.

"So are we or are we not going to return it to her," asks Hotaru.

"But we don't even know where she lives," protests Rei.

"Actually I know...I was recently there...three day ago, uh...She lives near the newly built research center in the 4 Stars Area," says Hotaru.

"I thought you were going to get new books for school," says Haruka. Michiru looks at Haruka oddly.

"I did," says Hotaru, "I also got a peach pie on my head, not cooked."

"So that why you smell like peaches," says Usagi, smiling the air around Hotaru.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't get all the juice out, even with all swimming I did," says Hotaru sweatdrops, "Can we go?"

"Oh sorry," says Usagi. They all nod and they let Hotaru lead them to Anua's house.

4 Star Area, Anua's house, in back of the old research center surrounded by a brick wall with a metal gate in front.

Hotaru was about to press the doorbell when Anua opens the door to her house and comes out she using her walker. (The gate is about 4 to 5 meters away from the house.) Anua comes to the gate.

"H...Ho...Hotaru..." says Anua in a very shocked tone, "Wh...What are you guys doing here?" catching herself, and says, "Co...Come in."

Anua move her walker away so she doesn't trip on it. She moves it with one hand while holding on to the gate, as soon she thinks it safe enough, she start to pull the gate open with both hands. The gate is not moving whatsoever. Hotaru decides to help and starts to pull as well.

"Come on, you stupid gate, open already!" says Anua. The gate is still not moving.

"I think it needs oil," says Hotaru, pulling with all her might.

"Please stop, Hotaru, I don't want you to get hurt," says Anua.

"But..." says Hotaru.

Anua moves her hand to where Hotaru's hands are and nods, and says, "Please?!!" and Hotaru moves her hands off. All of the sudden the gate open with a jerk. Anua loose her balance and fall to the ground. She looks up at them.

"Are you all right?" asks Hotaru. Anua smiles, then start to laugh. Hotaru just looks at Anua, oddly. Anua gets nervous again. They all follow her to the house, to the living room. Usagi keeps trying to explain why they are there while Anua keeps going back and forth trying to serve them.

Eventually Seiya, stops her while she is in front of a chair, he gently puts his hands on her shoulders and says, "Please sit down, you don't need to serve us. So you can just relax." This causes Anua to let go of her walker and sit in the chair.

Just then Anua's father, Pr. Graislane comes in and says, "We have guests."

Anua jump up, (Seyia barely gets out of the way) and says, "Papa, your home early!" Ami gets stars in her eyes.

"Nope, I just came to get a snack," he responds. He leaves the room, goes to the kitchen and comes back with a gigantic sandwich, with the works.

"That not a snack, Papa, it's a feast," exclaims Anua.

"What can I say, I get hungry when I work," responds Pr. Graislane.

"_So that his secret_," thinks Ami. As they watch him leave.

"You have got to be kidding me! YOU'LL get a stomach ache if you try that," says Anua to Ami, who is blushing red.

Then Usagi remembers, "Oh I almost forgot," she hands Anua the drawing pad and says, "This is why we came." Anua looks at it, then turn redder then Ami in embarrassment.

"_She's a good musician and an artist_," thinks Michiru.

"You didn't look at it, did you?" asks Anua, horrified.

Everyone is shocked, but Rei looks at Usagi annoyed and says, "Ami told you not to look at it."

"But you looked too!" responds Usagi.

"That's because you showed us!" says Rei.

"But you didn't have to look," says Usagi as the start to argue.

Anua moves over to Ami and Minako and asks, "Do they fight like this all the time?" All of the senshi nod except Usagi and Rei, who are arguing.

"You guys, it's getting late," says Ami, calmly, "We should go." They all thank Anua and leave in groups.

Monday Morning

Everyone is at school, with Minako and Usagi late, as usual. Minako and Usagi are half asleep when the teacher announces that its Anua's last day. Usagi wakes up and tries to talk to Anua but is told to be quiet. Anua tries to avoid all her classmates throughout the rest of the day, but fails in the end, when Usagi stops her at the stairs. Anua turns around and goes up the stairs, to the roof follow by Usagi. By the time Usagi reaches it, Anua is nowhere to be found.

She goes through the door when it closes and locks from the inside. Usagi tries opening it and sigh as she her tummy grumbles when she hears something behind her. She turns around to find two shadows in the shapes of monsters. She remembers the other two attacks and quickly calls the others as she backs away. But before she can get far the second monster block her way, one in front and the other behind her. Usagi begins to feel a headache coming when a strong force stops it.

The door suddenly bursts open as all the senshi come in, ready for battle. The monsters then take their attention from Usagi and attack the other senshi, giving Usagi enough time to transform, however this doesn't help much. All of the senshi are either avoiding attack or their attack have little effect, if any on the two monsters. Sailor Moon is continuously jumping out of the way of the monsters/men's attacks, she stops near the fence around the roof, she jumps to avoid an attack again when a burst of air pushes her so far off that she can't get close to grab the fence or even the side of the roof. Instantly Venus uses her 'LOVE ME CHAIN,' but by the time it should have gotten her she is teleported to safety by a mysterious new senshi. As the inners look down horrified, and the outers and the Starlights team up to defeat the shadows. Fighter's and Uranus' attacks combine, Healer's and Neptune's attacks combine, Maker attacks when Pluto's attacks comes out of nowhere and combines with Maker's attack. Unfortunately only one of monster is destroyed as the other disappears. Mercury is currently looking for Sailor Moon on her visors. Mars is using her powers and Venus is shouting out Sailor Moon's name a bit to close to Mars.

"Could you stop that, I need to concentrate," complains Mars.

"But what if she could hear us?" asks Venus, who then continues, even louder. Mars then throws an anti-evil scroll at Venus', which seals her lips together. Then Jupiter scolds them and tells them to keep looking. Uranus is contemplating and getting very angry. Neptune is trying to calm her down while using her mirror to find Sailor Moon. Saturn is using some of her powers and Pluto keeps trying to talk to Uranus, who is too angry to pay much attention.

Fighter seems to be imitating Uranus. Healer is complaining about the lack of order as Maker tries to calm everyone down. Pluto then stomps Uranus' foot with her staff and it gets everyone attention.

"What did you do that for?!" asks Uranus.

But Pluto just says, "Stick out your arms and hold them there. Don't ask questions, just do it." Uranus does this just in time as an unconscious Usagi falls into her arms causing her to almost falling as well.

Usagi then wakes up, jumping out of Uranus' arms and asks, "Wasn't I just falling?"

Saturn goes to her, nods, and says, "But you disappeared, and none of us could find you. Do you remember what happened while you were falling?" Usagi shakes her head and Saturn sighs, saying that if would be best if they all walked her home. They all agree, but then something catches Sailor Jupiter's eyes, and points to that something and everyone to look at it. It was the mysterious senshi in shadow of the moonlight.

"Oh my, that like Anua's picture," says Saturn.

"Yeah," says Usagi.

"Hm, something is most very intrusting about Anua," says Fighter, "That scene was the same as Anua's picture." The mysterious senshi leave (like vanishing into thin air) Usagi tummy grumbles again and she makes a funny face. Everyone sighs and laughs. They all de-transform and walk to Usagi's home. Usagi and Luna wave good-bye as they walk insides and the door closes.

"I think we should take turns watching Usagi just in case," says Haruka. Everyone agrees and Haruka continues saying, "So who should take the first watch?"

"I will," says Seyia, smiling, "Any chance to get close to Usagi, I'll take it."

"No you don't. She does have Mamoru!" says Haruka.

"I transform into a girl, but now, I am a boy," says Seyia, both Taiki and Yaten hang their heads, and Michiru, Hotaru, and the inners giggle.

"Your still a girl at heart," says Haruka.

"I'm only joking," says Seyia.

"O-boy. Maybe I should do it," says Haruka, hearing her friends' reaction.

"Haruka, I'll do it," says Ami, "She will probable ask me questions about the packet. I'm going to call my mom and tell her that I will sleep over. I can also get Usagi to school on time tomorrow. See ya'." Ami walks up to Usagi's door and knocks, Usagi's mother lets her in, and everyone else goes home.

Anua's Home, 'her bed room'

Anua was doing some homework but had fallen asleep and just now woken back up again. She yawns and stretches in her wheelchair. She then turns around to her bed, seeing her black dog lying on her bed.

"I guess I fell asleep. I have been so tried lately that I don't know how good I will be in my new school. Its weird, I feel like I just saved someone important to me just now." Anua giggles, "Somehow I think you can understand me sometimes, Kero. What am I doing I am talking to a dog! I'm going to my shower, maybe that will wake me up." Anua leaves her room to go the bathroom. Kero sigh and says, "You will soon fine your way home, your real family and who you are, but for now enjoy the kid's life, that you lost many years ago. You soon fine out, Master Crez."

In the shower

Anua is relaxing as the water is rolling off of her in a soothing way. As her mind clears she sees an older woman lying on the soft sand, with the water barely touching her feet. A man is lying next to her and a child is running playfully around them. All of the sudden a ship shows up out of nowhere and blinds them with its light. The last thing Anua hears are warning screams as the vision fades. She blinks as she turns off the flow of the water, gets her robe and wraps it around. Anua deices that she is just tired, she goes and sits into her wheelchair and goes back into her room. After dressing and forcing a reluctant Kero off her bed, she goes to sleep.

Anua's dream

_(Starting at the end of the vision)_

It's now dark and thunderstorms and starting. The waves are angrily thrashing about and the blackness of the ocean is threatening to consume them. The ship appears like before and its light again blinds them.

_(Scene change)_

The woman is being held against her will by another man. This man has several scars on his face and is glaring at the woman.

"Leave this planet immediately!" order the woman.

"Or you'll do what? You forgot who has the upper hand here." Responds the man in a cold tone, "With you out of the picture I can finally take back what is rightfully mine! Maybe then I can fix the mess you created. You weren't supposed to be here! I curse the day my mother and father ever took you in. They always loved you more. They forgot about me, didn't they. But they regretted doing that," he laughs, "Finally, this whole 'order' will end." The woman just glares at him as he taunts her some more.

_(Scene change)_

The woman is with the first man, looking on determinedly as he says, "So our battle has begun."

Anua's dream ends

Anua wakes up with a start, breathing heavily, "What was that?" she whispers as she looks at the ceiling. A while later she goes back to sleep.

Tuesday morning

Anua wakes up, get ready, eat breakfast, and goes to her new school. On the way to class she spots Haruka and Michiru, both in uniform, and freezes. The two spot her too and walk over to her.

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san," exclaims Anua, shocked.

"Good morning," says Michiru.

"Morning, Metia," says Haruka.

Anua blushes and Michiru gives Haruka a confused look as she asks, "Where did that come from?"

"Eh? Um...now that I think about it, it's a..." Haruka thinks for a moment, "Maybe French, or Latin, or maybe Chinese," thinks again, "No, that's not it...funny, I don't remember..."

Michiru shakes her head, and Anua recovers from her initial shock and uses that brief moment in time to go right past them, really quickly, to her next class. They both blink, but then leave as they realize they'll be late if they don't go. The first class, Japanese, unfortunately for Anua, the three have it together. The next she has is Music, with Michiru, then Art, also with Michiru, and then some classes with both. At the end of the day Anua is used to seeing them.

"You know, If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were following me," says Anua.

Michiru giggles and says, "We just seem to have similar interests." As they walks/wheels out of their last class.

"Do either of you like archery?" asks Anua, curiously.

"No, its not my type of sport," says Haruka.

"But we know someone who does," says Michiru.

Anua half falls over and says, "I don't mean to be perfect."

"Oh? You say that as though it's a bad thing," says Michiru, teasingly.

"I have to go now," says Anua.

Michiru nods and says, "See you later."

Haruka smiles, "Bye Mitia." Anua blushes as she leaves. Anua wheels to the gate of the school and goes out to a waiting black van with a lift in it.

While they are leaving Michiru asks, "Why are you using that term, you don't even know what it means."

"Are you jealous?" asks Haruka, teasingly.

"Maybe," answers Michiru.

At the parlor

The inners, except for Ami, have already taken their seats. The outers join them, but quickly notice Ami's absence.

"Usagi is here, and Ami is late? What is going on?" asks Michiru.

"Oh, Ami is just getting the test results for our last test," says Rei. Michiru smiles as they hear the door open and expect to see Ami, but instead find Anua coming in holding a magazine. She is shocked to see Haruka and Michiru.

"Maybe we do have the same interests," says Anua. The three smile as the others look at them confused including Hotaru.

"Either that, or its fate," says Anua as she goes to the counter to buy a drink. Just then Ami walks in, very disappointed.

"Sorry everyone, but they sold out before I could get one," says Ami.

"Oh man. Ami, I was counting on you. Now I'll never know what Yaten's type of girl..." Minako stops as she sees Ami look at her angrily, "I mean, I'll never know my test score." Minako laughs nervously and Ami shakes her head. She then notices Anua and the magazine at the counter waiting for her drink.

Ami walks over to her and asks, "You were the one, who took the last issue, weren't you?"

Anua looks up in surprise, hands it over and says, "Here, you can have it, I just wanted to know how well I scored. I'm not interested in the Three Lights' profile at all."

Ami snaps out of it and asks, "You took the test too. My alias is 'Mercury.' What's your?"

Anua hesitate, but then says, "It's Belle."

"How can you can't be interested in the Three Lights?" asks Minako climbing on Rei shoulders.

"How can you?" asks Rei pushing Minako off.

"I just not," says Anua.

In the meantime, Ami has opens the magazine to the test results, but as soon as she sees the results she freezes. She becomes as pale as a ghost and doesn't even notice the Three Lights coming in and even doesn't notice Taiki looking over her shoulder until he mummers, "It can't be...I've been defeated..." both of them become very blue/sad.

Minako gets very curious, and takes the magazine from Ami's hands and says, "Ami, you're...second. How did that happen?"

"By Taiki, right?" says Yaten.

"No, he's third..." says Minako.

"What?! Taiki? How?" says Seiya.

"By one point! Just one point!" says Taiki.

"You're still third," says Yaten.

"So who got first?" asks Seiya. Ami look at where Anua was, but she was gone.

"Anua!" says Ami, angry. Ami gets angrier, Ami rips the magazine in two to the inner dismay.

Minako starts to cry, and says, "Ami, how could you? I want to read it!"

Ami looks down at the torn magazine, she turns red and sweatdrops, and says, "Sorry. I don't believe Anua scoured higher then me. I wonder what her IQ is?"

"I heard it was over 300," says Taiki.

"WHAT?! No way, that can't be," says Ami.

"True, I heard that too," says Rei.

"But I haven't seen her at any of the cram school that I go to," says Ami.

"Or me," says Taiki.

"She has a private tutor that come to her house," says Hotaru, "And private voice, voile, piano, and flute lessons. But she also teaches private lessons too."

"No way," says everyone.

"We better go or we'll be late," says The Three Lights.

"Where are you going?" asks Usagi.

"...To rehearsal," says Seiya. The three leaves and Usagi gets a devilish look as she gets up follows them, and the others follow Usagi in an attempt to keep her out of trouble.

When they arrive the Three Lights are already in the workout cloths and in the hallway. Usagi and the others join them, with both Usagi and Mine grinning, to ear to ear. The Three lights are looking at the door when they heard music from inside, they open the door to find Anua posing, with her eyes closed, in her wheelchair, front of a very big mirror. They go in and watch Anua doing her dance. Anua hears her cue and starts dancing, a choreographed dance. The choreographer goes to the Three Lights and explains that it well be a few minutes.

"And private dance lesson too," says Yaten, getting mad. Hotaru just smiles at that.

A few minutes later

Anua has finishes the entire choreographed dance. Another choreographer claps, but when she stops they hear applause in the background. The second choreographer and Anua look at each other and the first choreographer force the group out. Anua moves to the second choreographer and the choreographer gets Anua's music and Anua gets her towel and her water, and the music.

"You're doing good, Keep it up. 'Kay," says Anua's choreographer.

"Yes ma'am," says Anua, smiling. Anua turns around and leaves, she wheels pass the Three Lights doing their warm-ups. She goes to the door and pushes it. The door opens and Anua goes though the door and passes the senshi. The senshi go back in the studio to see the Starlights' choreographed dance. At the end of the lesson, the Starlights, the inners and outers leave.

Outside, walking down the street

"One more day!" says both Usagi and Minako.

"Till what?" asks the other three inners and the cats.

"Our concert," says the Starlights. Michiru smiles.

"Do you need a ride to the concert," says Haruka.

"No, Mamoru is taking me," says Usagi.

"Just don't be late this time," says Rei, pushes Usagi's head. Usagi laughs and everyone sigh and hangs their heads. They came to the fork in the road and they their ways home.

21


	10. Ep 9 Home Again part 2

Genesis

Home Again

Episode 9, Part 2

Next day 'Wednesday, Nightfall'

The outers and the Starlight are at the outside concert hall. Haruka and Hotaru are in the audience and Michiru is up 'on stage' doing her sound check.

"Thank you, Ms. Kaioh. Lights you're up," says the sound technician. Michiru nods and goes backstage and the Starlights tack her place.

A few minutes later

"Thank you, Lights. Ms. Graislane you're up," says the sound technician. A stagehand comes out with a chair. The Starlights go back stage and Anua comes in, and sits down in the chair. She puts down her crutches and starts turning her flute. When she done she goes into a very beautiful piece of music. When she done everyone in the whole hall claps including Haruka and Hotaru.

"Thank you, Ms. Graislane," says the sound technician. Michiru comes out again, smiling.

"That was beautiful," says Michiru coming next to Anua. Michiru moves her hair out of the way and puts her violin on her shoulder and gets ready. They start to play. When they finish the sound technician says, "Thank you Ms. Kaioh, Ms. Graislane. Thank you all for coming." The orchestra comes out of the pit and walks backstage. The conductor comes over to Anua as she is getting up. Michiru is starting to leave but pauses to listen.

"Call time is at 5pm, Ms. Graislane," says the conductor.

"Yes sir," says Anua getting her crutch. Anua leaves and goes passed Michiru. Michiru walk with Anua but then goes to her dressing room and Anua does the same. Michiru gets change into her casual cloths.

She knocks on Anua's dressing room door. Anua opens the door. Anua has a big piece of something that look like fish in her mouth. Michiru looks at Anua with funny face, and then giggles. Anua turns red and moves away to let Michiru in.

"I think you can only listen, Anua," says Michiru. Anua just nods her head, blushing.

"Well you did do a great job today," says Michiru. Anua shakes her head again, still with her moth full.

"But you did!" says Michiru. Anua swallows and takes one last big bite.

"You know, you really need to get more confidence," says Michiru, "How about picking up another subject?" At that Anua swallows roughly and momentarily chokes on her food.

"But I already have seven subjects: math, art, music, Japanese, Japanese literature, history, and biochemistry," says Anua.

"That's good," sad Michiru, "Maybe you should get another hobby."

"Oh don't worry, I have enough of those," replies Anua.

"And friends?" asks Michiru. Anua turns her head away.

"...No," replies Anua. Michiru looks at her a bit worried but the smiles.

"Well there's your problem. But don't worry, that won't last long. Trust me, it won't."

Anua smiles, takes her flute up and is about to put it away when Michiru asks, "Do you compose the music that you play?"

"Yes. I do," says Anua.

"Did you compose the song you are doing for the concert? What is the song's name?" asks Michiru.

Anua nods and says, "The Dance of the Fireflies." Anua puts her flute away. Haruka and Hotaru and the Starlights are outside of Anua's dressing room, listening to the conversion between Anua and Michiru. A stagehand came to the room and looks at them, then goes pass them and knocks on the parsley open door.

"Come in," says Anua.

"Miss Graislane," says the stagehand, "This is for you." The stagehand comes in and gives Anua a folded piece of paper.

'Uh, Thank you," says Anua. The stagehand leaves, and Anua reads the note, then looks down.

"What's wrong?" asks Michiru.

Anua gets up and says, "You should go, see you Michiru-san."

"Bye," says Michiru. Anua threw away the note, but miss the basket and left her dressing room, she goes pass Haruka, Hotaru, and Starlights to go buy a soda. Michiru picked up the note, comes out, and reads the note to herself.

Michiru looks up and says, "Anua, do you want a ride home?" The five looked at Michiru and then at Anua. Anua stops, turns around, and looks at them.

"Uh...sure," says Anua.

"Good," says Michiru, "Go get your stuff and we'll go." Anua nods, walks pass the six sum and goes back to her dressing room to get her stuff. When her door closes Haruka and the others look at her.

"Why...?" asks Haruka.

"Did I offer us as a ride to Anua," says Michiru, "First, I feel sorry, that she lost her ride home, and second, you'll see."

Anua comes out, in her wheelchair, her flute case on her lap, and her bag in the back of her chair. Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru walks over to Anua and Michiru push Anua out to Haruka's car.

As they walked pass the Starlights, Haruka whispers to Seiya, "I think I know what she is doing. Come join us, if you like."

Seiya nods and Haruka turns to see Hotaru riding in back of Anua's wheelchair as Michiru pushing it.

Outside, in the parking lot

Michiru helps Anua into the car, and Haruka puts Anua's wheelchair, her things, and Michiru's violin in the trunk of the car. The three outers get into the car and Haruka drives off. Anua and Hotaru are in the back seat and Haruka and Michiru are in the front seat. Haruka looks back using the real view mirror. Anua had fallen asleep in the back seat.

Haruka smile, with narrow eyes and says, "Hm, She's asleep."

Michiru giggles and says, "Let her sleep."

They arrive at Anua's house. The metal gate opens with a very big squeak sound, Haruka pulls in and stops the car. Three get out of the car. Michiru gets Anua's things include her wheelchair and Haruka get Anua out the car and carries her to the door.

"Is anyone home?" asks Hotaru, as she walks next to Haruka and Michiru.

"No home," says Anua half-sleeping, and cuddling up to Haruka. Haruka gets a very big sweatdrops, and Hotaru and Michiru giggles. Michiru fines Anua's house keys. She unlocks and opens the door. They walk in to the house, and walk down to Anua's room with Hotaru leading the way. Haruka lays Anua down on her bed, and Michiru goes over to the window and looks out. Haruka and Hotaru come over to her. Then the three leaves, they go out the door and go home.

The outers' senshi home

As they arrive home. Haruka stops the car, they get out and Haruka and Michiru take their transformation wands.

"Uranus Crystal Power," says Haruka.

"Neptune Crystal Power," says Michiru.

"Saturn Crystal Power," says Hotaru.

"Make UP!!" yelled all three. The outers teleport back to Anua's house. On top of an older building next to Anua's house, over looking Anua's bedroom. The Starlights show up too and transform.

"Fighter Star Power," says Seiya.

"Maker Star Power," says Yaten.

"Healer Star Power," says Taiki.

"Make UP!!" yelled the Starlights. The three Starlights come over to the three outers.

"What's up?" asks Fighter. Uranus nods at her partner.

"What is up?" asks Uranus.

"I got a feeling from Anua when she was playing her flute and when I was talking to her. Didn't you?" asks Neptune.

"Uh, yes, but I thought it was you three," says Uranus, turning to the Starlights.

"You should know our starseed by now," says Fighter.

"I'm joking, Seiya," says Uranus.

"Right," says Healer. While the five senshi were talking, Saturn moved to the end of the roof and looked at Anua's window. Saturn could see Anua's hand in the moonlight. Saturn smiled and sighed listing to the five's bickering.

Just then Saturn saw a dog coming to the edge of the bed. The dog was holding something in it mouth. It looks like a necklace. The dog jumps onto the bed. The dog drops it, and it land in Anua's hand. Anua gets up and moves away for her bed. Saturn watch as the dog had dropped it in Anua's hand. There was a flask of light that caught the five's attention. They come over to Saturn and looked at Anua's window.

Anua walks over to the window and opens it. She turn around picks up a backpack and puts it on her shoulder, she turns back around and step on the windowsill. She sits on it, she pushes herself off of it, falls but is held up by two wings. She flies off toward the park. The six is surprise to see Anua, who is the mysterious senshi. But then they follow Anua to the park.

At the Park

The six senshi are the trees surrounding a clear open field. The three outers in one tree and three starlight in another tree. They were watching new senshi/Anua practice her combat moves. The dog that Saturn saw early was directing her.

"Hmm, a dog as a guardian," says Uranus.

"And Anua as a senshi," says Neptune.

"I knew something was different about her," says Maker, "The first time I saw her, when it was her first day of school with us.

"You mean with the chopstick falling?" asks Healer.

"Yeah," says Maker.

"Elemental Typhoon," yells new senshi/Anua. New senshi/Anua was calling elements (like water and lightning to her staff) and then throw it at the target, the dog. The dog was jumping out of the way the whole time.

"Come on, Sailor M, get me," says the dog.

"The dog can talk?" asks Saturn, pretending to be surprised. (She knew the dog could talk and that Anua was a senshi.)

"Seems to be," says Neptune. The attack that was supposes to hit the dog but hit the tree that the three outers were in. The three outers jumped out of the falling tree, and went to another tree. Sailor M materializes a crystal flute.

"Crystal Freeze!" says Sailor M, telepathy. She starts to play a small tune.

"My whole body...its numb," says Neptune.

"Mine...too," says Saturn.

"We...all...are!" says Fighter. All six senshi fell out of the trees.

"World Sh..." begins Uranus, but stop in mid-phase. The six senshi were completely frozen. Sailor M stops playing and walks/warbles over them.

"Why...are...you...doing...this?" asks Saturn, "We're friend, Anua. Please Stop!" Sailor M stops in front of Saturn and the others. Her crystal flute disappears and her staff reappears.

"No, we can't be friends, because I cause this whole thing to happen. I don't need your help, please just leave me alone," says Sailor M, "The effect will ware off after I leave. Don't come looking for me. Don't get involved, I'm fighting alone and that goes for the rest of the senshi." Sailor M turns around, whistles, spread her wings. The dog jumps into Sailor M's arms. She flies off. As Sailor M leaves, the effect starts to ware off.

"Why did she do this?" asks Fighter.

"The real question is, is she good or bad?" asks Uranus struggling to get up.

"Should we tell the princess and the others?" asks Neptune also struggling to get up.

"Lets wait," says Saturn, using her staff to get up, "Till after the concert before we tell the princess and the others!"

"Right!" says Neptune, Uranus, and the Starlights. The three Starlights and Outer senshi struggle to get up, they de-transform, and go home.

Saturn says to her self as she looks toward the way Sailor M left and as she de-transforms, "_Why did you do this, we can help each other out, we knew each other secrets before this happened! Please don't run away! Sailor M, Anua!_"

Anua's Home

Sailor M arrives home. She de-transforms and goes to bed. She soon is fast asleep. There is a shadow senshi dressed as a man outside of Anua's room sitting in a tree.

"You and the moon princess will soon belong to me and the rest of the universe as well," says the shadow. The shadow man raising his hands and they start to glow in turn Anua starts to glow at the same time (Usagi glow at the same time as well) and then he disappears. Anua stops glowing when the shadow man disappears.

The outers' home, Midnight

Hotaru was asleep in her own room. Haruka and Michiru are their room, and Setsuna's room is empty. The house was dark. Two Shadows showed up in Haruka's and Michiru's room, one either side of the bed. Michiru wakes up, looks over to Haruka, and see a shadow senshi. The shadow senshi had his hand over Haruka keeping her asleep. Michiru gets very agree.

"What are you doing to Haruka? Get away from her!" The first shadow looks at her and smile, an evil smile.

"Neptune..." begin Michiru, trying to transform, but is throw back into the wall. Her transform wand was throw from her hand. Then the attack begins. Michiru get a migraine, she can't move. A thin trickle of blood comes from one of her eyes. She soon passes out, and the migraine leaves.

Monday Morning

Hotaru comes into the older senshi's room. First she goes over to Michiru and sees something is wrong then goes over to Haruka.

"Haruka, wake up! Something wrong with Michiru!" Haruka wakes up right away.

"Michiru!" Haruka and Hotaru move over to Michiru. Michiru wakes up.

"Haruka! The enemy! They attack you, again," says Michiru, groggily.

"What?" asks Hotaru and Haruka.

"You were attack!" says Haruka. Hotaru heeled Michiru's wounds. Michiru gets up with the help of Haruka.

"I was? But I saw two of the enemy, one of them attack you. Uh, what happen to the other?" asks Michiru, "Oh, it attack me."

"I wonder why this is happening to us and the princess?" asks Hotaru, "And why this is happening to Anua as well?"

"Does this have anything to do with Anua? Haruka," asks Michiru.

"Obviously there is," says Haruka, "But we will deal with it later."

"Hmm, we'll be late to meet the others and school," says Michiru.

They get dress, eat breakfast and head off the meeting place between all four schools (Haruka's, Michiru's, Hotaru's and Anua's school, 'Mockahon,' Rei's school, 'T.A Private School, the inners and the Starlights' school 'Tenth Street High School).

At the corner of all four school

"Morning," says the outers.

"Morning," says the Starlights, coming behind the outers.

"Good Morning 'All," says the inners, without Minako, Usagi, Luna, and Artemis.

A minute later

Minako comes running up with Artemis, hanging on for dear life. She stop, a foot away from Haruka.

"Sorry I'm late, but I stop by Usagi's house, to see if she wanted to walk with me to school," says Minako.

"Well where is she?" asks a very mad Rei.

"Don't know, I knock but no one answer," says Minako.

"I climbed up to her room. She's there, still asleep," says Artemis.

"She is going to be late!" says Taiki.

"She's always late to school," says the inner and outers senshi.

"There was something else," says Artemis.

"What?" asks Rei and Makoto.

"Her whole family was there, in her room," says Artemis.

"What?" asks everyone.

"Where is Luna?" asks Ami.

"Wasn't she there?" asks Minako.

"She was sitting next to Usagi, she look worried, she didn't notice me," says Artemis. A car came by; Rei recognized the car right away. Rei saw Usagi in the back seat, still asleep.

"Usagi-chan?!" asks/yells Rei.

Everyone looks at Rei and the car as it goes out of sight. They all saw Luna in the back window. She looked right at them. She had a very worried looked on her face.

"I wonder what happen," says Hotaru.

"Let fine out!" says Haruka. They all started to run. They soon found Usagi's family's car. It was parked in front of the local hospital. Luna was sitting on top of the car.

"Luna," says everyone.

"Hi, guys" says Luna, sadly.

"What's going on? What happed?" asks Rei.

"She's...she's has a very sick. She begin to get bad fever last night," says Luna.

"Oh dear," says Artemis.

"Let's go in," says Haruka. They all nod.

"Luna, Artemis, jump in!" says Minako, opening her book bag. Luna and Artemis jump in, and they all go in. They found out what hospital room she was is. Her mother, father and little brother came out, and the senshi went in. Usagi was breathing heavy and was still sleeping (she look like she was in pain). Ami's mother came in with two other doctors. Ami's mother was coming in to do a check up.

"Mom?" asks Ami.

"Hi, honey," says Ami's mother.

"Mom, How is she?" asks Ami.

"She very sick. She has 109' fever and rising," says Ami's mom, as she gives a shot into Usagi's IV bag. "This will help bring her fever down. All we can do is wait. She'll need rest, you should go and to let her rest." Ami's mom shooed everyone out so Usagi could rest. The senshi left the hospital and went to school.

Mockahon School (Haruka's, Michiru's, Hotaru's, Anua's school)

The Outers arrive late to school. It was the beginning of 2nd period. The three wave good-bye to each other and parted to go to their classes. Michiru went to music, Haruka went to her class and Hotaru went to her class. Michiru notice that Anua was not there. She did worried a little where Anua was and the first chance she got she tolled Haruka.

"Haruka, Anua not in class today," says Michiru.

"Well its not surprising to find her not here."

"I guess not. We did fine out her secret identity."

"Let's go over to her house." Michiru nods as they walk to their next class.

During lunchtime, Haruka and Michiru went to Anua's home and found Anua in the same state as Usagi but much worse. They are completely shocked to see this, but decide to go back to school. After school they'll meet at Rei's temple.

At Anua's house

Anua is lying on her bed, dazed and weak. She was receiving medicine by a tube surgery implanted in her arm. Her eyes are closed, as she tries to regain her strength, when her father comes in. (Haruka and Michiru outside looking in just of a moment then they disappear and head back to school.)

"Papa? I thought you had work?" she asks, a bit confused.

He sits on the edge of her bed and says, "Not when my kitty's sick." Anua smiles and he starts to stroke her hair. "Don't worry, you'll be better soon, I'll make sure of that." Anua was surprised of that last comment and gasps when she feels the sting of the new medicine going into the tubing.

"Father? Why?" she asks, as is loosing steadiness.

"It's for your own good," he says coldly. Anua falls unconscious as Graisland smiles evilly.

Rei's temple/home

Everyone was already waiting there, except Rei and Minako, who were late. Minako comes in a bit out of breath, and notices Rei's absence.

"Um, Where is Rei? Minako asks, curiously, "She couldn't be late. She lives here. She isn't stuck anywhere, is she?"

Ami sighs and says, "No, she's just checking up on Usagi. She'll be here soon." She then looks at the outers and asks, "Did you find anything new?"

Haruka shakes her head and says, "No, though Anua seems to have caught the same illness as Usagi."

"Eh? Do you think they might have been attacked," asks Makoto.

Haruka shrugs and says, "Maybe we may just find out when Rei gets here."

"What you went to Anua's house without me! I wanted to go!" says Hotaru.

"You couldn't you were in class," says Haruka. Hotaru pouts as Rei comes in with a puzzled look on her face.

"Rei-chan, did you find anything?" asks Minako.

"Yes and no," responds Rei, "I asked Usagi what had happened and she says that she woke up sick last night. However, I distantly felt something was...wrong, not just with her but with all of us..."

"What's going to happen here?" asks Haruka, obviously frustrated.

They all think about the past few days when Seiya, "It seems that we're not getting anywhere and just brooding about it isn't going to help. So I say we should rest and try to find more information later. Okay?" They all nod.

All of the sudden Minako says, "Doesn't the concert start in 1/2 hour?"

The Starlights and Michiru get very big sweatdrops and bolt. Haruka blinks; confused and then hurries after Michiru, catching up to her easily.

"Hey wait for me!" yells Hotaru, trying to catch up. Hotaru leaves after Haruka, as inner giggle.

At the Outside Concert Hall, Call time 5pm

All the musicians, Starlights and Michiru get there on time. A stagehand goes to Michiru and says, "The duet had been cancelled. Ms. Graislane could not make it."

"By any chance would you know why?" asks Michiru.

The stagehand shrugs and says, "I don't know, her father called in right now and he wouldn't say."

"Uh, thank you," says Michiru, nodding her head to the stagehand. The stagehand leaves and the Starlights come behind Michiru.

"What was that all about?" asks Yaten.

"Don't know?" says Michiru, turning around to look at them.

"Well right now we don't have time to find out why, we need to get ready," says Seiya.

"Good luck, Michiru," says Taiki.

"Thanks," says Michiru, "You too."

Half an hour later, Anua's home

Anua wakes up, sees the time and immediately takes out the tub. That's when she notices the other IV tub, connected to a sack with clear black liquid in it. Upon seeing that she blinks, but then rips it out, puts the remaining tubing in the dressing and the netting up and gets ready. She finds her crutches and leaves as soon as she can.

At the Outside Concert Hall, Concert time

Anua rushes in and talks to the mangers there and manages to get back into the concert.

"Anua, what happened?" asks Michiru.

"A lot...But it doesn't matter now," responds Anua. Michiru is confused by that but can't question her further because its Anua's turn.

Anua plays beautifully and is halfway through when she notices someone in the sides of the stage. She realizes its one of her father's assistance. The assistance comes forward as soon as Anua stops playing. Anua gets up and starts walking backwards while shacking her head and saying, "I'm not going back, Ms. Yami."

The woman motions to someone behind Anua and two people come out of the other side of the stage, behind her, one of them pushing a wheelchair. Michiru and the Starlights watched the scene of the side where the woman came from. All the audience became hushed but there were a few people talking quietly.

"I'm not going back! Kasumi!" says Anua, again.

"Oh, I don't think you have that much of a choice in that matter," says Yami Kasumi, "You weren't suppose to leave in the first place!'

Anua looks behind herself and then looks into the hushed audience, catching Hotaru's concerned eyes. She is about to scream.

Kasumi sees this and cuts her off and says, "Don't make a scene, you'll just tarnish you're father's name." Anua bows her head and agrees to go. "That's a good girl." They leave and the concert continues, with Hotaru very worried.

At Anua's home

They go down to the lower part of the house (another dimension). Anua is already a bit dazed. It had been turned into an operation room and her father is sitting on a chair near the surgical table.

He is shaking his head disapprovingly and says, "What a disobedient daughter I have." He then gets up, with another needle in his hand and says, "Behave your self this time," as he drugs her even more. As Anua falls unconscious again, he prodded her on the table and begins the procedures.

One of the co-doctors is really excited and asks, "Do you think it will stay in place this time? The last one didn't!"

This infuriates him and he turns to glare at this man and say, in a very cold manor and says, "Watch your tongue, I didn't think she would regain her real memories so soon that why it didn't work."

"You better get it right this time," says the co-doctor.

An emotionless looks comes on his face, his voice has that same lack of emotion. He grabs the scruff of the guy's shirt, and says, "Who are you to tell me that." He then throws him into a wall and adds, "Your Fired." As soon as he says that the guy burst into flames.

He looks at Kasumi and says, "Clean up that mess when it's over and make sure it doesn't spread."

"Yes sir," says Kasumi.

"Is there anyone else who wants to make a comment?" asks Pr. Graislane. All of his assistance shakes their heads.

"Then get back to work!!" says Pr. Graislane. He then goes to work on Anua, ignoring the screams of pain from the burning man.

At Usagi's Home

Usagi has unconscious, again. Rei is doing a Tarot card reading, trying to figure out what is going on, but she has to stop and use her powers when Usagi's head starts to bleed again. She calls Usagi's parents, the others senshi and Usagi is rushed to the Hospital, again.

Meanwhile, at the Time Gate

Pluto is trying to reopen the gate to Queen Ceanna's world, but fails to do so.

In the 30th century

Chibi-Usa is taking a walk when Sarah Ann and Emily runs up to her and stops her.

"Who are you?" asks Chibi-Usa, "Why do you look like me?!"

"That doesn't matter right now, Usagi needs you," says Emily.

"What? How would you know that?" asks Chibi-Usa.

"I'll explain later, now come on. Trust me, please," responds Sarah Ann.

"Uh, my mommy is she okay," says Chibi-Usa, "Can I go see if mom is okay." Sarah Ann nods, and they go to the Crystal Palace.

Chibi-Usa, Sarah Ann, and Emily came to the Crystal Palace. Sarah Ann and Emily were wearing a black/violet cloak with a hood over her head. It completely covered her face.

"What with the cloak?" asks Chibi-Usa.

"We're not aloud to show our faces," says Emily.

They came to the main hall of the Palace. King Endymion, the four guardians (older versions Venus, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter) and the three cats were there. They all turn to the three girls.

"Small Lady, who is this?" asks King Endymion.

"Uh, you didn't tell me your name?" says Chibi-Usa.

"My name is Sarah Ann Crez, Crown Princess of the 40th century and my friend Emily guardian of Saturn." Taking her hood off half way, and smile shyly as Emily takes her off, bowing.

"40th Century?" asks Venus.

"So why do we look alike?" asks Chibi-Usa. Sarah smiles and nervous laughs.

"We come from a different present," says Emily. King Endymion's eyes widens and nods.

"Papa, where is mommy?" asks Chibi-Usa.

"She became sick a couple minutes ago," says King Endymion.

"Did something happen to her younger self in the 20th century?" asks Chibi-Usa.

"All I know is that my mother went to the 20th century to bring you guys back home, then...then..." says Sarah Ann, starting to cry, covering her face with her hands, then with the hood again.

"Who is your mother?" asks Mercury.

"Well she is a Queen, right?" says Jupiter.

"Yes, she is a Queen," says Sarah Ann, "She is Neo-Queen Serenity counter-part."

"What?" says everyone.

"Do we have them too?" asks Mars. Sarah Ann nods.

She points to each one of them and says their counter-parts' names, "Venus/ Maria, Jupiter/Lesley, Mars/Rachel, Mercury/Ashley, King Endymion/King Diego, Luna/Kero, Artemis/Merlin, Diana/Jennifer, 'Me' Sarah Ann/Chibi-Usa, The outer senshi have them too, Uranus/Charles, Neptune/Margaret, Saturn/Emily." Everyone just stood there surprised.

Chibi-Usa shakes her head and says, "Papa, let me going back to help Sailor Moon, Please, with Sarah Ann and Emily."

King Endymion nods and says, "Go see Pluto!"

"Thank you, papa," says Chibi-Usa. All three leave and go to the Time Gate.

As soon as they go in they see Pluto waiting for them.

Pluto smiles and says, "About time."

"What? You two know each other?" asks Chibi-Usa.

"Yup," says Sarah, with a big grim, "Pluto's counter part is Sofia another time keeper, guardian of Pluto."

Chibi-Usa feels a bit insignificant and thinks, "Why am I never told about these things. Like that you two met before."

Sarah Ann telepathically responds with, "Oh, because your memories were erased, so don't worry about it."

"What? Pluto did you know this?!" asks Chibi-Usa. Pluto blinks, surprised.

"Did you erase her memories too?" asks Chibi-Usa, again. Pluto realizes what happed and giggles.

"First of all, my mother erased yours and the senshi memories, second of all, Pluto still has her, and third of all I sent that message to you telepathically. So Pluto didn't her me," responds Sarah Ann, "Although, she does know."

"O-oh," says an embarrassed Chibi-Usa.

"Sarah Ann toll the older selves that so they would trust us," says Emily. Pluto nods.

"Are we all ready then?" asks Pluto, they nod, "Good," she opens the door to Usagi's time, "Let's go them." They made a stop on the way there.

At the Hospital, 20th century

The doctors are trying to finger out what is going on with Usagi. They had rapped Usagi's head with a bandage. Mamoru was sitting next to Usagi holding her hand. All of the senshi were around the room. Michiru and Haruka were standing next to the wall. Michiru had her head down, she was thinking about what Anua had said to her at the concert. Haruka look worried, her concern was for Michiru and Usagi. Hotaru was sitting on a chair with Michiru's violin behind her. Minako and Makoto were sitting, Rei and Ami were standing. The Starlights were next to the window looking out to the hall. Luna and Artemis were in Ami's book bag, they were all very quite.

An hour later

Usagi started to wake up.

"Usako!!" says Mamoru.

"Usagi-chan!!" says everyone else. Usagi blinks and then weakly smiles.

"Ma- Mamo-chan, Mina (everyone)," says Usagi, very weak.

"Usako, how are you?" asks Mamoru.

"I'm okay," says Usagi, trying to sit up in bed. Ami's mother and another doctor come in.

"How do you feel, Ms. Tsukino?" asks Ami's mother.

"Better then last night," says Usagi.

"Well your fever is down at lest," says Ami's mother, "Can you leave for a little will? We need to check her head." Everyone nods and leaves and stands outside of her room. Once everyone left, Ami's mother, the other doctor and a nurse that had just came in to help. The nurse pulls the curtain around the bed. The other doctor did the examination and Ami's mother looked on. The nurse made notes of the examination.

A few minutes later

After examination, the other doctor, Ami's mother, and the nurse left and the Sailor senshi came back in.

Anua's home (the same time Usagi woke up)

Anua starts to wake up. The two IV tubs were in her that one tub in her arm. She is even weaker then before. She was back in her room there was an IV cart/holder was in her room. The dog comes into the room, jumps onto the bed, posed at her, and wines.

"Kero, Hey, I thought papa took you outside?" Kero shacks his head and starts pulling her clothes. "What is it, boy, do you what me to go with you? But papa wouldn't like it." Kero pulls her clothes, again. "Okay, Okay." Anua gets up, takes out the IV tubing, gets dress, and gets in her wheelchair and leaves. Something pulls Anua to the hospital.

Hospital

Anua goes in and goes directly to Usagi's room. She looks through the window to Usagi's room, and saw all of the senshi in the room. The doctor that helped Ami's mother was watching and using the phone behind the nurse's station.

"Sir, your daughter is here," he says.

"Oh, I will send Ms. Yami to pick her up. Please get her ready to go," says the professor.

"Yes sir," says the doctor. The doctor hangs up the phone and walks over to Anua.

Hotaru was looking down, she looks up, toward Usagi's bed, then to the Starlights and passed them.

"Anua?" asks Hotaru, softly. Haruka and Michiru looks at Hotaru then look passed the Starlights to Anua. Soon the inners and Mamoru were looking at the widow to the hall. The Starlights turn around and looked.

"What she doing here?" asks Yaten, meanly.

"If she looking for a fight, I'll give her one!" says Taiki, "No one disable us and get away with it!" The inners and Mamoru look at each other and then at the Starlights. Haruka clears her throat and Michiru shack her head.

Anua looks at Usagi, sadly. The doctor puts his hand on Anua's shoulder. Anua looks up at him, then looks down, again. She turns around and they walk/wheel outside where a black van was parked. The van had a lift that was down. Anua turns around and gets on the lift.

Kasumi locks Anua's wheels and says, "Don't disobey your father again."

"Yes ma'am," says Anua, sadly. Kasumi presses a button and the lift goes up.

While the lift goes up, the doctor says, "I will see you tonight." Anua moves backward into the van and the lift goes up and inward.

"Yeah right," says Kasumi closing the van door and getting in, straps down the wheelchair. She gets into the divers side and divers off.

The outers were watching the whole time. Hotaru felt sorry for Anua. The senshi decide to let Usagi sleep, so they all say good-bye.

Anua's Home

The van comes to a stop in front of the house. Kasumi gets out and open the door, lowering the lift. Anua moves onto the lift. Kasumi presses the down button and the lift goes down. Kasumi pushes Anua into the house and takes her to her room.

"Stay here," says Kasumi.

"Yes ma'am," says Anua. Kasumi leaves Anua's room and locks the door. She goes to the research lab to get Pr. Graislane. Pr. Graislane and Kasumi came back into Anua's room. Kasumi unlocks the door and Pr. Graislane goes in, Anua still is sitting in her wheelchair.

"Good afternoon, father," says Anua.

"Hello child," says Pr. Graislane. Pr. Graislane comes over to Anua. He takes hold of Anua's wrist and pulls her off of her wheelchair. He walks with her to her bed and places her down on the bed. He takes off her braces and socks.

"I knew this was a bad idea, that I let you go to a public school and all these actives you have been doing," says Pr. Graislane, "So from now on, you will having home teaching and no more outside actives!"

"But Papa what about the play, the sleepover with Hotaru and the equestrian tournament," says Anua.

"They will be your last!" says Pr. Graislane.

"Father, You can't!!!" says Anua.

"I can, I am, you will no longer be going to school and doing outside actives." He walks over to Anua's closet and takes out her school uniform. He walks out the door as Anua starts to cry and Kasumi locks the door again. Pr. Graislane gives the uniform to his assistant.

"Take this back to the school, tomorrow," he says.

"Yes, professor." She walks down the hall and into the research lab at the end of the house. Pr. Graislane smiles, an evil smile as he says to him self, "Now thing can be really done around here."

'Friday,' at the meeting place between the four schools

All the inners, including Usagi, (being realest from the hospital) Starlights were there, when Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru get there.

"Good morning, Usagi-chan, all," says the three outers.

"Good morning, Haruka-san, Michiru-san, Hotaru-chan," says Usagi.

"Where Mamoru? Usagi, I though he was going to walk you to school," says Haruka.

"No, he going back to America, today," says Usagi.

"Do you know when he's coming back?" asks Minako.

"No," says Usagi.

"Well cheer up, you have us!" says Rei.

"We'll be late, if we don't hurry," says both Taiki and Ami.

Everyone walks to their schools. They go passed Anua's house. Anua was at her new room up stairs and looking outside to the street below. Anua was watching her father's assistant getting in a black car and driving off. The gate open and the car went in the direction of Mockahon High School. The senshi get out of the way, fast, the woman almost ran over them. Anua open the window and sits her head on the windowsill.

"Hey, you'll be late to school, Anua!" yells Hotaru.

"Yeah, I..." begin Anua, yelling down to the group, but is cut short by her father closing the window, hard. Anua and Graislane talk and then he leaves, and Anua moves away from the window.

"How rude!" says Minako.

"I wonder what's going on?" says Michiru.

"Let's met here after school," says Hotaru.

"Okay," says everyone. They all part in their ways and went to school.

Haruka and Michiru come into their first (Japanese/homeroom) class. The teacher was calling role starting at the end of the alphabet and going up, many name were called before the teacher came to Haruka's name, more names before Michiru's name. Then the teacher came to Anua's name, right on a cue teacher aid comes in a note. The teacher gives the note to the teacher and leaves.

"It seem Ms. Graislane will no longer be attending school," says the teacher, reading the note. Haruka looks over at Michiru whose sitting two rows over as a student asks, "Is Anua going to be in the equestrian tournament?" The teacher shrugs then finish calling roll, and the lesson plan.

After class Haruka and Michiru comes up to the student and Haruka asks, "How do you know Anua?"

"Well she's in the equestrian club here at school or was," says the boy, "We can't do this without her, she the best one on the team."

"There is an equestrian tournament, when?" asks Michiru.

"The day after tomorrow," says the boy, "Do you want to come, you need tickets to get in."

Both Haruka and Michiru nod, and Michiru says, "Can we have 11 ticket?"

"Sure, but what with the other nine ticket for?" asks the boy.

"Will we have some friends that might want to go," says Michiru. The boy gives the 11 tickets to Michiru and leaves. 2nd period starts, and they go to their next class.

Soon school ends and they meet the other senshi at Anua's house. Anua was walk with her crutches out of the front door.

"What is going on?" asks Michiru, everyone shrugs. Anua moves towards them, goes though the open gate but doesn't stop, she turns left, goes as fast as she can. The senshi decide to go after her. The soon catch up to her.

"Why are you following me?" asks Anua.

"Can't we just go with you without questions ask?" asks Minako.

"Fine," says Anua.

The Four Stars Ranch

"Hey Anua, you made it!" says the boy, "When your father's assistant said that you will no longer be go to school. I got worried."

"Sorry, Jose," says Anua, "He is letting me do this at least."

Jose looks up and sees the group and says, "Good afternoon, Michiru-san, Haruka-san."

"Good afternoon, Jose-kun," says both Michiru and Haruka.

"I'm going to get ready, okay," says Anua. Jose nods and Anua leaves.

"Enjoy the practice you'll," says Jose.

A few minutes later

Anua was on her white sliver hair horse with a star on the side. Anua does her rotten. She make the horse go over to a black horse, Jose was sitting on top of his horse. Anua and Jose talked, then she moves off. Anua does a figure eight and jumps over a fence pole. She then goes back over, Jose gives her the thumbs up. Anua smiles and looks up to the stands, Usagi and Hotaru whistle and the other look at them. Anua sweatdrops then leaves the arena and goes to the stabs. Usagi and Hotaru zoom passed the other senshi to the stabs. The senshi looks at each other and they go too. They see Anua taking care of her horse.

"Anua," says both Usagi and Hotaru. Anua looks around to all 11 senshi.

"That was so cool, Anua!" says Hotaru.

"And what a beautiful horse," says Usagi, "It looks like a unicorn."

"What's the horse's name?" asks Haruka.

"Star Duster," says Anua, "Hm, do you want to feed him?" Usagi nods, she comes over to Anua and Star Duster, "He likes carrots," handing her a carrot. Usagi fronds but then take the carrot.

"Put your hand on him, so he know you're there, 'kay," says Anua, as she takes Usagi's hand. Usagi feeds the horse as she smiles at Anua.

"Good job, Usagi-chan, he likes you," says Anua, telepathy.

This shocks Usagi out completely, the carrot drops from Usagi's hand; Anua puts her hand on her month. The senshi looks at Usagi to Anua then back again. Usagi removes her hand from Star Duster and Anua's. Usagi moves away and walks out of the stables, with the senshi behind her. Dazed from what just happened Usagi gives Anua one last uncertain glance before moving on.

"Usagi? What's wrong?" asks Minako.

"Nothing," Usagi replies with a quick forced smile.

"Yeah, don't worry about her too much, thinking won't hurt her too much. I'm pretty sure it's actually good for her," says Rei, while Usagi blushes, then fumes, "Besides if you keep at it, then it won't hurt so much."

"Rei-chan! You're so nasty," protests Usagi, while Rei laughs.

Then Michiru notice that someone is missing, she looks toward the stable to find Hotaru feeding the horse with Anua, they're both giggling. Michiru smiles, but Haruka just goes to her and pulls her to the rest of the senshi. They then proceed to go home.

When Usagi gets home, its only Usagi and Rei now, her mind goes back to what Anua did when Rei interrupts her thoughts by saying, "Thinking? Again?! Wow, Usagi-chan, you're on a roll today."

Usagi pouts at this and is about to protest when Rei smiles warmly raises her hand so that she won't speak, "Take it easy, okay? As much as I hate to admit this we still need you, and will need you for a while. So do me a favor and get as much rest as you can, okay." Usagi, understanding what Rei saying smiles and nods.

"Good, I'll see you later, bye Usagi-chan," says Rei, as she leaves.

Usagi then goes in and tries to get some rest, but she can't get the day's occurrence out of her head. Usagi then gets up from bed and decides to visit Anua. On the way their she keeps thinking about what happened and what to ask Anua, if anything. She then decides to put the matter aside as she continues walking toward Anua's.

At Anua's

Anua is sitting in a chair with her feet up, next to the window, reading a book, with an IV tub in her surgery-implanted tube in her arm. She sighs as she wonders what will happen. She recalls her 'father' a few weeks ago then recalls him as he is and shudders at the contrast. Anua begins to wonder what changed in him, then she wonder if she why her memories prior to a month were gone, if the story she was told was true and what her father was going to do to her.

"You shouldn't have gone," says Kasumi, breaking the silence, "Your father is very upset you know."

"How did you get in?!" Anua demands, "I had my door locked!"

"How rude, and to think I got you out of trouble." Anua looks at her skeptically, so Kasumi sighs and says, "I told him its best to say your final farewell before they get any wrong ideas, besides some fresh air does do you good, I suppose. However this is the last time you hear me?!"

"But I ask if I could go and he said yes."

"After what I said to him but I remind you this is the last time."

As Anua nods, Kasumi heads out but is stopped when Anua says, "You never answered my question, how did you get in?" Kasumi merely holds up a key then goes back to work, locking the door on her way out. Anua sighs and looks out the window when she spots Usagi going to the door. Anua soon realizes who is going to open the door and gets out of the chair while simultaneously grabbing the bag of fluid from the stand. She unlocks the door and goes down the stairs as fast as she can, but finds Kasumi leaving the door by the time she gets there.

"What did you do?" asks Anua.

"I told her that you need to rest, that is all and that's what you need to do, don't make me call you father!" says Kasumi. Anua forces herself past Kasumi and to the door.

She opens it just in time to see Usagi leaving and shouts, "Usagi, wait!" Usagi twirls around and brightens up a bit when she sees Anua there. She goes over to her and the two go into Anua's room, despite Kasumi's disapproval.

"Since when were you able to do that?" asks Usagi, when she got a chance.

"Do what?" asks Anua.

"Today at the stables you spoke to me without speaking out loud, it was as if you were in my head."

"Telepathy?"

"Yes, that's the word."

"Well first of all, I was in your head and to answer your question, I have had this 'gift' as long as I can remember."

Usagi was about to ask something else when Anua silences her by raising her hand and whispering, "Be still, I think I heard (sense) something." Anua listens (sense) for the faint sound/power level, she looks around the room when her gaze finally settles by the window to a shadowy figure leaning on the tree, while standing on one of its branches. Just as she does that a brilliant light erupts in the room destroying one of the body and injuring the other. The figure then disappears and Usagi is left unconscious and injured.

An ½ hour later

After a while Usagi wakes up and sits up, a minute later Kasumi comes in and suspiciously asks, "Where did Anua go?"

"I think she is still in the bathroom," says Usagi, try to figure out what just happen and where that voice came from (Usagi was not the one who spoke).

"Well that may take a while, so you'll just have to be patient for a while, oh and don't even think about disturbing her, trust me, you don't want to do that."

Usagi was a bit confused by that, but shakes her head and says, "No, it's getting late, so I'm gonna get going. I'm sorry to have to leave so promptly, but my parents are going to be worried."

Kasumi nods and says, "I understand, I'll explain this to Anua when she's out," and shows Usagi out, on the way Kasumi notices that Usagi is limping lightly and asks, "Are you alright, Miss?"

"Yeah. I think my legs just cramped but I'll be fine."

"Okay." Kasumi leads Usagi to the door and closes it behind her when Usagi is out.

Kasumi evilly smiles as she goes up the Anua's bathroom, she pushes on the door, which had been closed, and it opens. Relining the bathroom was empty. She closed the door and walks into the other another dimension (the secret lab below/behind the house).

"Professor, she gone, the girl is gone and Miss Tsukino Usagi was just here," says Kasumi.

"Oh, is that true." As Sojo work with test tube over the Bunsen burner.

"Yes, sir."

"Don't worry, Kasumi, It's all apart of the game."

"I wouldn't used the word game, Sojo," says a voice, out of the darkness of the room.

"Tony," says Sojo, "What bring you here?" Tony casually walks into the room.

"The game, as you call it, has started! Just be ready for the next part of the plan, if not..." Tony creates a fireball and throws it at some old papers. The papers burst into flames. Sojo jumps and turns around to watch the papers burn. Tony leaves just as casually as he came in, he stops and looks at Sojo and Kasmui.

"You should really clean up your mess, Sojo, it might catch fire!" Tony leaves.

Sojo sighs as Kasumi puts out the fire, and says, "Maybe we should clean up the mess, sir."

"Oh, he...he gets on my nerves."

"Don't let him, sir." As she walk over to him and sits on his lap.

"You're right. Shall we work on next part of the plan?" Kasumi nods.

The day after, Sunday

The inners are in front of Usagi's home and Rei is inside talking to Usagi.

"Usagi, guess what?" says Rei, playfully keeping her hands hidden from view.

"Huh? What's up?" asks Usagi, a little bit curiously.

Rei gets her hands into view, she is holding the tickets for the equestrian tournament, says "These are, I got them from Haruka's group yesterday," when Usagi doesn't cheer up the way she usually does, "What's wrong? Usagi-chan?"

But Usagi shakes her hand and says, "Nothing, but I think I'm going to have pass on this one."

"But why?" asks Rei.

Usagi shrugs and says, "I just don't feel like going."

"Are you sure, Anua is going to be in it," says Rei, but Usagi just shakes her head, "Well alright, but if something is bothering you, you know you can come to me anytime."

Usagi nods and Rei leaves. When Rei rejoins the inners then go to meet up with the outers and the Starlights. When they get there they find the outers in their school uniforms, they themselves wore casual clothes.

"Um, why are you wearing your school uniforms?" asks Minako.

Haruka winks, points at Michiru and says, "Because my master commands me to." Hotaru smacks her head.

Michiru jabs Haruka's side, but gently says, "It's a school function." The inners, the Starlights, and Hotaru giggle while Haruka rubs her side.

On their way to their seats Haruka asks, "Did you have to hit me so hard?"

"Oh stop complaining, you have survived worse than that," replies Michiru.

Haruka chuckles and says, "Yeah, you're right."

When they take their seats all the inners looked around for Anua. Hotaru looks around the audience, she jumps what she sees, and she sees Pr. Graislane and Yami Kasumi take seats two rows below them.

"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, Look," says Hotaru as she points to the professor. Haruka and Michiru blush momentarily but then Haruka gets a grip and watches them, as Michiru tries explain the nicknames to the inners and Starlights.

Pr. Graislane is sitting on a low bench, watching for the tournament. His body tenses as he remembers what Tony said to him.

Kasumi notes that the professor sudden tension and starts to massages his shoulders, saying, "Professor, you really need to relax more. Don't worry the plan will work."

The professor tenses even more, says, "It's not just that Kasumi, if the plan doesn't work, they will be very angry with us and we will have to start again."

Kasumi nods and asks, "How can you tell that it was a full merge?"

"That Tsukino Usagi would have the same chariest of both of them" says the professor, "But I don't know who would have the dominant sprite?"

"How will you have that out?" asks Kasumi.

"By this for example, she should get a high score and high score in other subjects too," says Sojo.

They then watch and listen carefully as they announce Anua's name and that of her horse. Just then a girl who looks very much like Anua comes out, riding Star Duster.

"Very interesting," says Kasumi.

The professor nods, and says, "Yes, as the next thing I will be testing Miss. Tsukino." The professor sighs and says, again, "As well to fill a missing person report."

"Why?"

"To look like I am a caring father" says the professor, "But we'll discus this later, right now we need to talk to her." He gets up as the performance draws near its end. The two get down in time to see the rider dismounts and walk the horse back to its stall. The senshi follow behind them (they didn't her the conversation between Kausmi and Sojo).

"Where were you last night, child?" asks Professor Graislane.

"Huh, me?" asks the girl, while looking around.

"Yes, you who else would I be talking to?" asks the professor.

"Well let's see," says the girl, while taking the protective cap off, reeling herself to be none other than Usagi, "Hmm, I was home. Why do you ask?"

Then the professor smiles and asks, "Who are you?"

"I'm Tsukino Usagi, you're Anua's father are you not?"

The professor nods and says, "Its Professor to you. One more question, did you ever ride a horse before?"

Usagi thinks about that and says, "It didn't seem that difficult."

"Tell me, if you could, why you are riding in Anua's place?" asks Kasumi.

"Now, Kasumi, I'm sure she has a very good reason," says the professor, "In any case, we do have work to do." He was about to leave when they announced Anua's score, a perfect score. Everyone inside the stable including the senshi is silent.

The professor smile, a smile that sends a chill down Usagi's spine, and says, "It appears that you have some innate talents, congratulations." At that the professor and Kasumi leaves. When he's out of the senshi hearing range he whispers, "Its seam that the plans have been set in motion. Kasumi, keep an eye Miss Tsukino."

"Yes sir

"I'll be testing her to see if it was a full merge. Tomorrow I'll drop by her class for a special invention to our school." Kasumi nods.

Right after the professor left Rei marches up to Usagi and asks, "Why did you ride in Anua's place?"

"She asked me to," answered Usagi.

"When?" asks Rei.

"Last night. I had stopped by to see how she was doing, we talked, and she asked me to ride for her if anything happened. Since she wasn't in the stable I decided to go for it." Usagi then thinks about it then says, "Why? Should I have not done it?"

Rei sighs, "That's not it, we were just surprised, that's all, you said that you didn't want to go."

"You said that you weren't going to the equestrian tournament, Usagi-chan," says Minako.

"Uh, well, sorry, I better go change. Mom is expecting me home soon," says Usagi, she then goes to the clanging room, but is limping slightly on the way.

Haruka goes over to her and asks, "Are you alright? Why are you limping, Odango?"

"Oh nothing, my legs just feel a bit cramped for some reason," replies Usagi as she continues walking.

"Well it looks like you have a sprained ankle, its best not to apply pressure to it." Haruka tries to pick Usagi up, but only catches air, as Usagi moved out of the way.

"Fine, be that way." Haruka then tries again but only catches air. Again and again Haruka catches air as Usagi keep jump out the Haruka's arms.

"When did become more energetic?" asks Haruka. Usagi stops and thinks giving Haruka the optioning to pick Usagi up.

"Hey!" says Usagi, "Let me go! Haruka, I can walk let me go!"

Haruka cares Usagi to the changing room. Just then, Jose comes in, with his horse, and cracks up at the scenario. Haruka passes stacks of hay, Usagi telepathy throws some hay at Joes then continues pouting as the other senshi look on with surprise on their faces. Haruka and Usagi leave.

"Uh, Did you see Usagi grapping some hay?" asks Seyia. The inners, Starlight, Hotaru and Michiru look at each other, confused.

"It just look like the hay came out of nowhere," says Minako.

"That what I saw too," says Michiru. They watch as Usagi and Haruka walk out of version range.

"_No, Anua! What you said came true, Usagi and you came one, hopefully it will not last long_," says Hotaru, in her mind.

As they come near the watering pit Haruka coolly says, "You may want to stop that, unless you want to fall." At that Usagi stops, but its too late, and she slips off of Haruka's shoulders into a puddle of mud, face down.

"Oops, too late," says Haruka, as she chucks, "Hold on, I'll get you to the changing room," Haruka pick her up again and goes to the changing rooms. "But first you should take a shower."

Haruka puts Usagi on a stool, but as soon as Usagi sits she complains, "Ouch, that hurt. Man now I'm not only muddy, but soar, could you help me change?"

Haruka was about to say something when Michiru comes in and says, "I'll take over from here." Haruka nods and goes out. Michiru leads Usagi to the showers and carefully helps her undress. She stops, when she sees the braces on Usagi's legs.

"Usagi, what happened? Since when did you have braces on your legs?" asks Michiru.

Usagi shakes her head and says, "I don't know, when I got home last night somehow I had them on, though I don't remember putting them on. But please, Michiru-san could you keep this just between you and me? I don't want them to worry over me. So can you promise not to tell them?"

Michiru nods and says, "Yes princess, I promise." However, when she finishes helping Usagi, she goes out, pulls Haruka aside, and tells her what she found out.

"What should we do?" asks Michiru.

"Nothing for now, let's just trust in our princess," says Haruka. Michiru nods and they rejoin the others, but Usagi is in the stable, taking care of Anua's horse.

"_Something has happen to me, but what is it, I can't remember_," Usagi says to herself.

"_Everything will be fine_," says a voice in her head. Usagi looks from side to side to see if anyone was there but there wasn't so Usagi finishes taking care of Anua's horse, then leaves and rejoins the others and watches the rest of the tournament. Kero watches from high above and signs, and says, "I can't believe I was not there to stop the merge."

"Its okay, Kero, you were busy with me," says a Chibi-Pluto, next to him, "You wouldn't been able to stop them at all. At lest the time gate has been fix."

"Yes I could have stop them," says Kero, "I am going to stay with Usagi to keep 'her' out of trouble." Kero jumps down and walk out of the horse stall.

"Ready to go?" asks Minako. Usagi wearing a gold medal for winning the tournament. Usagi nods as they split up into three group and head home. At home, Usagi thinks over everything that has happened while getting ready for bed. She then goes to sleep, thinking about Mamoru and another man. (Kero stay on top the Tsukino's rooftop all night long and all day long without being seen by anyone else.)

Monday at school

To everyone's surprise, Usagi was not only on time, but she was the first to show up. The teacher almost didn't notice this when he was taking roll and almost choked on his morning coffee. He then noticed that she was paying more attention than before. When he gave out the day's quiz, he got the biggest shocked of the day, Usagi got a perfect score, higher then Taiki and Ami, when the class was over he kept Usagi after.

Outside the classroom

Minako, Makoto, Ami, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki were waiting for Usagi.

"Oh man, I wonder what could be taking her so long. I want to go eat," says Minako, while her tummy audibly grumbled. Yaten was about to say something, but Ami stops him as she silently motions to the sound of approaching footsteps. Those footsteps turn out to be those of Professor Graislane who just walks past them into the classroom.

In the classroom

"Miss Tsukino, did you study for this quiz?" asks the teacher.

"No," responds a confused Usagi.

"Then you must have cheated!" declared the teacher.

Usagi is shocked, but then protests saying, "I did no such thing, besides you don't have any proof do you?"

"Then how do you explain the perfect score?" asks the teacher.

"There is another way to find out," says a voice in the corner of the classroom.

"Professor Graislane," exclaims the teacher, "What bring you here?"

"Personal affairs," says the professor, "I have a few tests for Miss Tsukino here, if the results come out like I think they will it'll prove that she indeed was not cheating." He then looks at Usagi, and says, "You have been excused from the rest for your classes," then without leaving any room for discussion he says, "Follow me, I'll show you the room in which you'll take your test."

The professor starts going to the door, but stops as he realizes that Usagi is frozen stiff with fear, he sigh and says, "These tests is for you own benefit and if you get the right scores you may be eligible for our scholarship." Usagi follows him, but she is still petrified of what's going on. As she passes the other she looks at them, asking for help in her mind (telepathy as well, but the senshi didn't catch the word that Usagi was saying).

Makoto sees something is up and stops the professor by asking, "What's going on? What do you want with Usagi-chan?"

The professor looks her directly in the eyes and says, "I am merely trying to help this young lady reach her limits with a few small tests, that's all."

The look unnerves Makoto, but she pulls herself together and says, "What if she doesn't want to? Did you bother asking her?"

"That did come up, but please understand that there wasn't enough time for negotiations, but her parents have been informed and have agreed to the tests. Now if you excuse me, I will show Miss Tsukino the way to the testing room," says the Professor, while he patiently waits.

Makoto finally steps aside and Ami pats Usagi on the back, saying, "Don't worry too much as long as you relax, you'll be fine."

"Yeah," says Seiya, "Its not it's the end of the world."

"Are you sure about that?" asks Yaten. Seiya gives Yaten a look, Yaten throw up his hands in defense, while Taiki hangs his head and sighs. All of the sudden Professor Graislane starts to go again and Usagi has to hurry to catch up, but has just enough time to say good-bye to her friends.

"Pr. Graislane gives me the creeps," says Minako.

"He does have an unnerving presence," says Ami.

"What does Pr. Graislane want with Usagi?" asks Yaten.

"I thought Usagi keeped on getting bad scores," says Seiya.

"She did," says Ami, "This is the first time she ever got the top score in the class."

"Something has happen, I wish I knew what it was," says Yaten.

Test/Lab Area

Usagi has somehow managed to calm down a bit and sits down on a solitary desk in the middle of a big room. Pr. Graislane hands several tests and a few scantrons and gives her a time limit. He then retreats into another room, but leaves the door opens, enough to observe her.

As Usagi is taking the test, half of mind panics while the other remains calm and instructs her with what to do. Pretty soon she learns to go with her instinct, although she doesn't understand how she could have ever know some of the things in the test. Before she knew it she was flying right through the problems.

Outside the room

Professor Graislane is observing her brain waves, her heart rate, and her energy with a palm-pilot looking computer. As he watches her take her test he is both amazed and puzzled. The patterns in which she is taking it and her wave patterns look exactly like Anua's.

"_It work,_" he thinks, but then he noticed that one particular wave seems to be missing, "_And yet Miss_ _Tsukino is the dominant one the this body._"

He waits patiently for Usagi to finish her tests and for his assistant to show up. 15 minutes before the time limit runs out Kasumi comes in through the back door and goes directly to the professor.

"What took you?" hisses the professor.

"The police were giving me a report, there is no lead to where she could be," says Kasumi.

"As I expected," the professor pauses, then looks at her briefcase, "Is that the testing material?"

She nods and says, "If she's just about done we can finish this."

"Almost, give her another 10 minutes," says the professor, he then hands her notes and printouts of his observed data, "This is the data I've observed so far. When you get chance, please analyze it." Kasumi nods as they wait.

Inside the classroom

Usagi finally finishes the test and finishes checking her answers with 10 minutes of time still to go. She sighs in relief and gets up when the professor shows up again, this time with Kasumi with him.

"That was quite impressive Miss Tsukino," says the Professor as he takes her test, "I'm going to go and correct these and Miss Yami will give you the last test." The professor then goes back to the second room as he feeds the answers to his computer and gets the results while still observes Usagi.

"Miss Tsukino, this last test is the most important test of all," says Kasumi as she puts her briefcase on top of the table. This makes Usagi extremely nervous, especially when Kasumi opens the briefcase. "Now, Miss Tsukino, I want you to truthfully tell me." She pauses as she takes out boards with an inkblot on it, "What is the first word you think of when you see this?"

Usagi blinks and asks, "Am I crazy? Please tell me I'm not."

Kasumi giggles softly, "Hardly, but this test must be taken. So in no matter how silly this may seem, it must be done." Now Kasumi is serious again, "But we need to do this now. So what word did you think of?"

The first word was Butterfly, then Roses, Love, Water, Nature, Space, Waves, Keys, but she only sees an eerie sense of darkness in the last. When the test is done the professor show up again.

"Well that will be all, we will contact you when the overall results are completed. Good Day," says the professor.

As he leaves with Kasumi he hands her the last of the data, "It is a complete merge with the princess of the moon.

"Do you want me to take care of her?" asks Kasumi.

"No," responds the professor. They then head out to their lab without another word.

Back in the room

Usagi is just siting there, confused, but then her stomach's grumbling snapping her out of it. She looks at the clock and realizes she's late for the study group/meeting. She then decides just to buy something on the way. On the way to Rei's temple she hears footsteps behind her, she turns around but nobody's behind her, so she starts to walk again. But as soon as she starts to walk the footsteps start as well. She stops again, and the steps stop again. She starts, the steps starts, she stops the steps stops. She does this process of few times, but then tries to lose whoever is following her by hiding behind trees, phone poles, phone booths, and just about anything else. Unknown to Usagi, to one that's following her is Kero, and every time she hides Kero appears above her, on whatever she hiding behind.

Usagi keeps this up until she gets near the temple, where the steps stop. She sighs and goes in where the others were waiting.

Everyone looks at her shocked, and Ami asks, "Usagi-chan you're early. I thought you had detention today."

Usagi blinks, having forgotten about that due to the test, but then remembers, and says, "Oh yeah, I was excused from that too because of the tests Professor Graislane gave me."

"How did that go?" asks Ami.

"I'm not sure, but I think I did okay," says Usagi, "I'll guess hanging around you did make me a bit brighter?"

"Usagi, you don't need any help to shine your bright enough as it is," says Ami. Usagi blushes, smiles and thanks her.

"Yeah odango, you shine as brightly as ever," says Rei, "All you really need is some polishing."

Usagi surprisingly nods and says, "I guess I am getting rusty."

This worries Rei and she says, "Usagi, this isn't like you, something's wrong," she then smirks, "And there is only one way to find out." Having says that she throws an anti-evil scroll at Usagi.

Usagi just looks at it, it stops right before it hits her and flies right back at Rei. Rei dodges it and it flies past her hitting Minako instead. Rei hurries over to Minako and checks on her, but as soon as she touches the scroll she senses the power that caused it to bounce away from Usagi. She gets suspicions and throws another one. This time it bounces off of Usagi onto Haruka who catches it.

"You need to work on your aim," says Haruka.

"I do not, I would have gotten it if she hadn't averted it," says Rei.

"Why were you throwing at to me anyway?" asks Usagi.

"I feel a strange energy in you, something that shouldn't be there, I just want to make sure that it isn't something bad," says Rei.

"Don't you trust me?" asks Usagi.

"I trust you, but I don't trust what's in you," replies Rei, "Beside all those strange activities you've been doing. It's just not you."

"You're just jealous Rei!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

The two keeps going at it, after a while Yaten asks, "How long can they go at it?"

Luna, who is on his shoulder, sighs and says, "You don't want to know." Then Taiki notices Kero hiding behind Usagi.

"Who's your friend?" He asks as he points to the dog.

Seiya sighs and says, "You know Yaten only likes cats."

Yaten jabs Seiya in the side and says, "Come on Luna, let's go where we're more appreciated."

Artemis' face faults, but Taiki grabs Yaten's collar. At this time Seiya is trying to sneak away too.

"Don't even try that, this meeting/study group is not over." Then he points at Seyia, "This applies to you too."

Seiya freezes and says, "Uh, I have football practice."

"You didn't try out this year," says Taiki.

"I mean," Seyia thinks a bit before saying, "I'm going to the try outs."

But Yaten shakes his head and says, "Those were last week." Haruka then gets up and goes to Seiya puts her hands on his shoulders and faces him to sit down before going back to her own seat.

Usagi had ignored them and gone down to her hands and knees, with a little difficult, at level with Kero and asks, "Are you the one that was following me?" Kero barks and licks her face. Her face faults and she side falls.

She then gets backs to her knees, rubs her face, and asks, "Are you lost?" Kero just licks her again, Usagi laughs this time and Rei feels a bond between them, but barely.

"Usagi, I feel it again, its defiantly, something foreign," says Rei, "Please Usagi, let me at least do a fire reading."

Usagi doesn't response at first but finally agrees to it and Rei starts the reading. Rei is in front of the fire and Usagi is next to Rei. They're both wearing the outfits Rei usually wears. Everyone was behide Usagi and Rei. Rei sees Anua trapped in something like a cage then Usagi or Neo-Queen Serenity or something likes her in something like a cage. The fire burns brighter then a big puff of smoke, the fire goes out. The soot from the fire goes on Rei. Rei starts to cough.

"Rei-chan, are you all right?" asks Usagi.

"Yeah, I'm going get cleaned up, I'll meet you guys back in my room," says Rei. They all nod and Rei goes into her bathroom, everyone else goes to Rei's room. Hotaru being the last one out of the prayer/fire room, hears the telephone, she goes over to it and answer it.

"Hino residents, Tomoe Hotaru specking."

"This is Pr. Graislane, May I speck to Ms. Tsukino. I have the test results for her. I called her house and they give me this number."

"Okay, one moment please." Rei comes out of the bathroom and comes next to Hotaru.

"Who is on the phone, Hotaru-chan?" months Rei.

"Pr. Graislane, he wants Usagi-san," says Hotaru covering up the receiver with her hand.

"I'll go get her," says Rei.

"Thanks," says Hotaru. Rei walks into her room to get Usagi.

Hotaru keeps listing to Pr. Graislane and to the background noise, keeping her hand on the receiver. All this time Pr. Graislane was scanning her and getting data off of her. Usagi comes out, wobbling again, goes to the phone. Hotaru switches place with Usagi and goes into Rei's room, keeping the door halfway open, to listen to Usagi and the professor conversation.

"Hotaru-chan? What's going on?" asks Haruka. Hotaru just placed her finger on her lips.

A few minutes later

Usagi come in and smiles.

"What did the Professor had to say?" asks Ami.

Usagi becomes very embarrass and says, "I passed...with flying colors." Usagi puts her arms over her head to prepare for the worse.

"WHAT!" says both Ami and Taiki.

"Congratulation," says Ami, turning from white to regular color of skin.

"He offer me a scholarship but I turn it down," says Usagi.

"Why?" asks everyone.

"I don't feel right," says Usagi.

"If that how you feel," says Ami, Usagi nods. Hotaru just remember that she had to do something before it gets dark.

"I...uh...forgot to get dinner...stuff," says Hotaru, "I'll see you guys later, bye." Hotaru runs off.

"Bye...Hotaru," says Haruka, "That was weird."

"Ah, don't worry, Haruka, she be all right," says Michiru, turnings a page in her textbook.

"Well its after the concert, time to tell what happened," says Yaten. Michiru closes the textbook, hard. All of the inners senshi and the cats jump from the sound of the textbook closing. Haruka nods and the inners look at each other.

"A few week ago, before the concert, we discover something important," says Michiru.

"We have a new senshi in our solar system," says Seiya.

"Our solar system," says Haruka.

"Fine, your solar system," says Seiya.

"Anyway, we discover who it is. It's Anua, she the new senshi. She calls her self, Sailor M," and Taiki.

"She attack us," says Haruka.

"Maybe in self defense," says Michiru.

"We did nothing to her and she attack us for no reason," says Haruka.

"Still," says Michiru.

"Hey wait a minute," says Yaten, turning around to see Usagi, Luna, and the dog sitting next to each other, Usagi being in the middle. "You're the same dog from that night."

"Hey you're right, Yaten," says Haruka, "He is Anua's dog!" The dog runs away and the case begins. Everyone expect Usagi chase the dog around the house. Minako grabs Rei's pillowcase, she grabs the dog and they go back into the room. Minako gives the pillowcase to Haruka. Haruka take the dog out of the pillowcase and holds him up in the air.

"Okay, Talk," says Haruka. The dog looks at Haruka, "SPEAK!" The dog barks, and Haruka gets mad and continues, "No, That not what I meant! I will not let you go, not until you talk."

"Haruka, please, dogs don't talk," says Usagi.

"And what are we, chopped liver?" asks the cats. Luna and Artemis look at Usagi.

"Well you're right about one thing I do talk," says the dog. Every single senshi looks at the dog. "Okay, I talked, now let me down!" Haruka puts the dog down and runs two feet away.

"Dog keep talking," says Haruka, "What is you name?"

"Name's Kero. I help Anua out, I'm her guardian animal. Now if you excuse me, I have some personal business to take care of." Kero turns and leaves. All the senshi look at the retreating tail of Kero. Haruka looks at Kero suspiciously.

"It getting late, we better get going," says Michiru. Haruka, inners, Starlights, and the cats nods. They all say good-bye to each other and to Rei and they part in their ways.

Meanwhile, Four Star area

Hotaru walked near Anua's house. She stands there for a few seconds.

"Saturn Crystal Power, Make UP!" yells Hotaru, yet softly. She transforms and poses.

"_While Pr. Graislane talked, I felt something unnerving. He reminds of my papa when he was processed_," thinks Saturn. She jumps on to a tree over looking almost the area. She sees Pr. Graislane on a computer, looking at some data. She realizes that it was hers, because of picture on the screen.

"_Oh-my goodness that's me, but when did he do..._" she thinks again. Pr. Graislane turns around to face her, he smiles, an evil smiles. Saturn eyes widen as she realizes that it was a trap.

"I need to get away from here!" says Saturn.

But it too late something hits her. She places her hand on the back of her neck, removing it, she sees blood on her hand. She turns around to see Yami Kasumi standing behide her in another tree, and she was smile, an evil smile. Saturn's vision blurs, then she falls off the tree. She falls on to the ground, hard, vision clears then blurs again. Before she loses consciousness, she sees two figures running to her. In her mind she thinks, "_Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, help, the enemy!_" Then she loses it.

Some time, Tuesday

Saturn woke up in a strange white room. She was lying on a bed in the center room. She gets up and off the bed and looks around. She feels a sharp pain in her arm. She grabs her left arm. There are many mirrors above her. She feels something on her head, she touches it, and she is wearing something like a band or a reef made out of technology. She tries to contact Haruka and Michiru and tries to heal her self, but she gets a headache, she tries to ignore it but it gets bigger and more painful. She goes back to the bed and lays down on it.

Above Saturn's strange white room

There are several computer station around the room, above Saturn's room.

"Sir, Ma'am," says one of the assistance. The assistance looks like Eudial, Kasumi and the Professor comes over to the assistance.

"Look at all that energy she gave off," says Kasumi.

"Collect it," says the Professor.

"Yes sir," says the assistance. The Professor walks over to the glass (2-way mirror) and looks down at Sailor Saturn.

"Her arm broken, is it not," says the professor.

Kasumi comes over to the professor and says, "Yes it is, she fell off the tree the wrong way."

"Fix it, I don't want the hostage/host to be hurt except for my child," says the professor.

"Yes sir," says Kasumi, "Release the sleeping gas."

"Aye," says another assistance looks like Minete, "Gas away."

The sleeping gas floods the room that Saturn is in. Saturn starts to cough. She tries not to breathe in the sleeping gas but it fills the room and Saturn falls asleep. The room is pumped with fresh air in a few minutes later.

Three hours later

Two women (looking like Tellu and Mimete) come into the room with medical equipment. They start to fix Saturn's arm. One of the women removes Saturn's glove off her left arm. They both reset Saturn's left arm, one holding Saturn down and the other pulling her arm. Saturn starts to wake up in that moment of time, she sees one of the two women, and the other comes into view with a metal brace, she place it onto Saturn's arm.

A voice comes from up high saying, "She's awake, both of you get out of there, now!" The two women get up and leave the room, quickly. Saturn sits up to see the door close. She walks over to the door and tries to open it. She tries to turn the handle, then she pulls the door, and using her leg and the one good arm, she pulls harder. She then falls to the ground. Saturn gets back up. She tries to summing her staff, the staff don't come, she tries it again, she then tries to heal herself when that doesn't work she gets worried.

"Why can't I heal my self yet along calling my staff," she says to herself. The headache comes back again, even stronger, and Saturn loses conscious.

Above the room

"She is doing it again," says another assistance (looks like Viluy).

"Collect her energy. Now. The professor will need it," says Kasumi.

"Yes ma'am," says the same assistance.

At Mokahon High School, after school

Haruka was waiting for Michiru in the place were they change shoes. Michiru comes in with her violin case in her hand.

"How was your day, Haruka?" asks Michiru, sitting down her violin case and getting her other pair of shoes on.

"Good. Michiru, I'm worried, about Hotaru. She didn't come home last night."

"She'll be all right. Hey she is the senshi of destruction."

"That what I'm afraid," joked Haruka, and Michiru giggles.

"Let's go or we'll be late," says Michiru. Michiru picks up her violin case and they walk out of school.

On the way to Rei's temple they go past Anua's home. They both see at the same time, several police officers and a news crew. Haruka and Michiru come up to one of the police officer.

"Excuse me, officer, but what is going on here?" asks Michiru.

"Anua Graislane, Professor Sojo Graislane's daughter is missing," says the officer. The officer takes out a picture of Anua sitting in her wheelchair, smiling. "Do either of you know her?"

"Yes, we do, she went to our school, and I receiving did a concert with her and a group called the Three Lights," says Michiru. The officer was taking notes. Haruka looks at Michiru the whole time, wishing Michiru would keep quit about Anua, not want to get involved.

"One more thing, before I let you go, have you seen this young lady receiving? She was the last person to see Anua Graislane." The officer takes out another picture. Both Haruka and Michiru were shocked but they didn't show it. The woman in the picture was Usagi. Both Haruka and Michiru shack their heads.

"Thank you for your time, one more thing, and your names are?"

"Michiru Kaiou and Haruka Ten'ou," says Michiru. Haruka and Michiru walk away and around the corner.

On the way to Rei's temple, Michiru looks at Haruka and asks, "What's wrong?" When Haruka doesn't answer Michiru looks worried and they walk the rest of the way in silence. Pr. Graislane was standing on the front porch holding a small TV in his hands, he sees two of students from the school walking away after talking to the officer. He was waiting for the news reporting that he just did to come on, and looking very mean and evil as he watched.

Rei's Temple

Haruka and Michiru arrive a minute late. All the senshi were watching TV. They were watching the news. Haruka and Michiru sit down near Rei.

"We now continue with our live broadcast from the Four Stars Area. Where a young disable girl has vanish from her home," says the newscaster, "Now to you, Mick."

"Thank you. Miss Anua Graislane has disappeared from her home in the Four Stars Area. Her Father, The world renowned Pr. Sojo Graislane, pleads for her life and that she's returned safely to her home," says the news reporter. They show a background image of Pr. Graislane in his lab coat, then continuing with a film clip of him talking. His name appears on the screen.

"Please help, she is in need of medical attention. Please return her here. I will do anything," says Pr. Sojo Graislane.

The news reporter continues, "Her closest friends are being question." They show another film clip.

"Do either of you know her?" asks the officer.

"Yes, we do, she went to our school, and I receiving did a concert with her and a group called the Three Lights," says Michiru, on the TV. They show both Michiru's and Haruka's names on the screen. Michiru looked at herself, she blushes and Haruka fronds even more.

The news continues, "We will update you when we have more information, back to you in the studio." Rei turns off the TV

"Ah we didn't know that they were taping us," says Michiru.

Haruka then pulls Usagi away from the rest of the group and asks, "Usagi, what has been going on lately. Your were the last person to see Anua, right?" When Usagi nods, Haruka asks, "Then why didn't you tell us?"

"Because...it was a spur of the moment kind of thing," says Usagi.

"Did she by any chance say where she might go? Any kind of hint? Anything?" asks Haruka.

"No," says Usagi, "Why are you questioning me like this, if she had said anything of that sort, don't you think I'd tell you?"

"I also would have thought you'd tell us if you go to Anua," says Haruka.

"Haruka, Stop!" says Michiru, as she goes to them. But it's too late. Usagi gives them a hurt look and leaves.

Haruka looks at the closed door, then she closed her eyes as she says, "I'm

sorry. I'm going to apologize to her." Michiru nods and Haruka says good-bye.

"Bye," says Michiru.

A few hours later

Haruka had been driving around town for the last hour. She finally reached her destination. Haruka parked her car in front of Usagi's house. She looks up towards the house and saw Usagi's room's light was on. She knocks on the front door and Usagi's mother answers in and let her in.

"She's up in her room," says Usagi's mother, "She came home upset about something. Do you know why?"

"I'm afraid, I did it to Usagi. May I see her, please," says Haruka. Usagi's mother nods and Haruka walks upstairs, and knocks on Usagi's door.

"Come in," says Usagi. Haruka enter the room and sees Usagi sitting on her bed holding her pillow.

"Good evening, Odango atamo. Look I'm sorry what I said to you earlier today. Something just came over me. I did not mean to hurt your feels." Haruka walks over to Usagi and kneels in front of her. "When I saw your picture...it..."

"It's okay, Haruka-san, I forgive you."

"You been doing a lot of weird thing lately, that aren't like you at all, the equestrian tournaments to straight A's on tests."

"Maybe...my...interest are changing." Usagi smiles, Haruka looks at Usagi with a worried look and Usagi's smile goes flat.

"And you wearing these." Haruka pulls Usagi's pants legs up to revile the braces on Usagi's legs.

"Who told you?" asks Usagi, in a shock tone of voice.

"...Michiru."

"Does anyone else know about the braces on my legs?"

"No, but everyone is worried about you."

"They don't need to be." A tear came down Usagi's face.

"Shh, It's okay, Princess..." Haruka touches Usagi's hands and feels something foreign inside Usagi but decides to leave and tell Michiru and the others.

"I'll let you rest, see you tomorrow, Usagi." Haruka gets up and leaves Usagi's room and her house. Haruka goes to her car to finds Michiru in the front seat. Haruka gets in and drives off.

"How did it go?"

"Good." Haruka stops at a stoplight, "...This all starts around Anua and the disappears of her."

"Don't forget, Haruka, Hotaru is missing too."

"Yes I know, Michiru."

"First Hotaru then Anua and now our princess acting weird." The light changed and Haruka went on. They soon arrive home.

"I felt it now, there is something foreign in our princess. Somehow this is all contacting with the enemy too."

Michiru nods, and says, "Can we do something about it?"

"I don't know. I don't like this, not knowing anything about the enemy, like where they came from."

"Maybe Setsuna would know?" Haruka looked down.

"I don't think so."

"We knew a little bit about the Death Busters, Dead Moon Circus and Sailor Wars."

"But nothing about this enemy. The enemy attack Una, you, and me and the rest of the senshi. Why...WHY? Is this happen to us? The only one that didn't get attack yet is the princess."

"Maybe she did get attack, well were both tired, lets go to bed and talk with the other tomorrow." Haruka nods. They get out of the car and go into the house.

A six days later "Monday"

Saturn wakes up in another white room on the ground. Saturn gets up and moves around. Her left arm still in broken and yet there was a brace on it. There is only one door and as is in the other room there is, the windows above the room. Saturn walks over to the door. The door open abruptly and Saturn stops. Two red eyes glowed in the darkness of the room. Saturn moves back in fear. The monster moves forward into the room that Saturn was in. Saturn finally gets a grip and gets ready to battle for her life. The monster attacks as Saturn jumps several times to avoid the attacks.

"Please, please come, my staff." Saturn tries to summing her staff for the third time and this time her staff comes. Saturn smiles as she turns her staff in the good hand. She aims the glaive at the monster. The monster attacks again and this time she defects in with her Silent Wall. She slice though the monster, the monster lies on the ground in two. She moves her staff up and says, "Time to get out of here." She moves away from the monster and goes to the door. She hears a sound and two shadows (not from Mordanian Kingdom, but from the monster) fall on to the doorway and Saturn, she turns around to see the monster turn into two monsters. "Okay, cutting, not good." Saturn moves back. "Silent Wa..." Both monsters attack well into Saturn in mid-phase. The first monster bits Saturn's right shoulder and the second monster bits Saturn's left arm. She screams in pain.

At the same time her symbol appears and starts to glow destroying the monsters. She lets go of her staff, it disappears and Saturn detransforms and falls unconscious.

Above Saturn's room

Pr. Sojo Graislane watches the whole thing with Kasumi behind and the right of him.

"What power, its off the carts," says Kasumi, as she watched the display on her computer screen, then turning the professor, "She destroyed both monster with her power."

"They were right. My child's friend...is a senshi," says the professor.

"She's dying," says another assistant (looks like Viluy) that was moderating Hotaru.

"Don't let her die!" says the professor, "She will be needed later."

"Yes sir," says Kasumi.

Several assistants come into the room below. They move Hotaru into the other room (the first one she was in). They placed Hotaru on the bed and on life support.

"Sir, did you have to plead on the news," says Kasumi.

"Yes, is there something wrong, Kasumi?" asks the professor fixing his glasses on his nose.

"No, I'm just wondering."

"It is all part of the plans, remember," says the professor. The professor starts to laugh eviling, very loud laugh. Kasumi smile as the laughing continues.

35


	11. Ep 10 Danger to Both Worlds part 1

Geneus

The Danger to Both Worlds

Part 1

Episode 10,

The next day, 'Tuesday'

All the senshi were at Rei's temple for the meeting/study group expects for Hotaru, Setsuna, Usagi, Luna, and the dog 'Kero'. They were taking when they see two odango coming up the stairs. Luna arrives first and turns around to wait for Usagi.

Rei comes over to Usagi and asks, "Where have you been?"

"Home, resting," says Usagi as she finally reached the top of the stairs, she stop to catching her breath, Rei just stood there, surprised.

"What happen to you?" asks Rei. Usagi stood there in her long selves uniform and using a pair of crutches, everyone else was in their short selves uniform. Her entire body was completely covered. Rei move away so everyone could see. They all get up and walk over to Rei and Usagi.

"Odango atamo, What happen to you?" asks Seiya, repeating Rei's question.

"When did this happen, Usagi-chan?" asks Minako.

Usagi smile weakly and says, "Got hurt, last week."

"How?" asks Makoto.

"Equestrian, I fell off the house," says Usagi.

"Usagi?!" says everyone.

"You should sit down, Usagi," says Rei. Everyone starts walking back toward the temple.

"You guys, you don't need to worry about me," says Usagi walking behind the group with Rei next to her. Usagi trips on her own two feet and falls to the ground.

"Usagi?!" says everyone. Haruka comes over to Usagi, picks her up and carries her over to the steps and places her down, while Michiru holding Usagi's crutches.

"We are worried about you," says Ami.

"We have never seen you like this," says Makoto.

"Please don't worry about me, I'll be fine," says Usagi. All the senshi look at another. Haruka was about to say something when Usagi cut her off.

"So anyway what's going on?" says Usagi.

"Nothing much, we're just talking about the enemy and the disappears of Anua," says Yaten.

"What about Hotaru?" asks Taiki.

"She as well, is missing," says Haruka.

"Maybe it is about time we go fine her," says Seiya.

"But where do we start looking," says Usagi.

"Well I have an idea where she might be." The senshi looked at Michiru, "She answered the phone a week ago here for Rei while she was in the bathroom."

"But the phone was for me not Rei-chan," says Usagi.

"Yes, Hotaru said that it was Pr. Graislane on the phone..."

"So you are saying that Hotaru is in the 4 Stars Area," says Haruka.

"Have you seen that place lately. It is cover with security guards and cameras," says Rei.

"All students must carry their ID's around," says Haruka.

"I don't think the queen of England could sneak around let alone us," says Minako. Everyone sweatdrops.

"We will just have to wait then," says Michiru. The senshi kept talking until was time to go home. They say their good-bye and part in their ways.

The next day 'Wednesday'

All the upper classmen (both 11th and 12th grades) including the inners, Rei with them and the Starlighs were line up in front of a school bus. Ami was smiling from ear to ear with stars in her eyes.

"I don't believe it, we're actually going to a university college," says Ami, "My dream is coming true, soon off to Med. School."

"Uh, Ami-chan, its more then a university college, its has six school in one," says Taiki.

"It has Preschool, Elementary, Middle, High school, College, and University College rolled up into one," says Rei, reading a booklet.

"Rei-chan, why did you come us? I thought your school also had a college system?" asks Usagi.

"It does, I just ask if I can see other college," says Rei.

"All right you all, time to board the bus," says the teacher, who was in charge. They all board the bus and head to the 4 Stars Area.

4 Stars Area, 'Mokahon' school

The bus arrives in front of Mokahon School. Everyone disembarks the bus and stands in a line. (There are other Jr. high schools and High Schools as well as the senshi's school.) Kasumi was standing there with a clipboard in her hands, she was checking off Jr. High and High school as they arrived. The senshi's school being the last one to arrived. Kasumi see Usagi standing next to Rei and Seiya. She phones the professor to tell him that all the school has arrived.

"Sir," says Kasumi, using a head set with the phone.

"Yes, Kasumi?" says Pr. Graislane.

"The last bus has arrive and Ms. Tsukino is here too," says Kasumi.

"Please escort her to the VIP section, Kasumi," says the professor.

"Yes sir," says Kasumi. Kasumi removes the headset and walks over to Usagi and her friends.

"Ms.Tuskino, will you please come with me?" asks Kasumi. Usagi jumps to the sound of the voice. "Ms.Tuskino?" Usagi turns around to see Yami Kasumi in a black dress with a white lab coat on. Usagi moves back silently.

"We have disable seating that will be better for you," says Kasumi.

Seiya whisper in Usagi's ear, "What are you going to do?"

"I guess I go," says Usagi, turning halfway to her friends.

"No need to worry, during the classroom visits you will be returned your friends," says Kasumi.

"See you guys later," says Usagi. Both Kasumi and Usagi walk away from the school group and entries a big lecture hall with several Jr. High and High Schools in there already including Mokahon Jr. High School and Mokahon High School divisions. Usagi takes her seat in the front row and waits.

Haruka and Michiru were seated in the lecture hall with their classmates when Michiru sees the inners and Starlights, third section and two rows down.

"There is the inners and Starlighs but no Usagi."

"That's because she's down there in the first row," says Haruka. Michiru nods. The inners see the outers.

Back stage

Professor Graislane was working on his opening speech. He was saying 'Welcome Students' in many different styles of speech; he was also struggling with his tie and looking in a mirror. Kasumi stops behind Professor and looks into the mirror.

"I hate these ties," says the professor.

"Here let me help you," says Kasumi.

"Thanks," says the professor. Kasumi fixes his tie. He removes his lab coat and Kasumi helps him into his dress coat.

"How is our young guest doing?" asks the professor.

"Stable," says Kasumi, "Sir before you go out there. I think you should see this." Kasumi shows the professor some analyze on the computer screen. She presses some computer keys and a view screen comes on the computer comes up. The screen showed the lecture hall with all the students. The picture homes into a select section and become clearer, showing two students talking to each other.

"In fifth section, G7, G8, there are two students with unusual high energy patters. Most of the students in all of Mokahon don't have them. Those two have almost the same patter as the young guest." Pr. Graislane looks at the computer screen.

"What should we do, professor," says Kasumi.

"Capture them," he says. He moved away then stops and finishes, "Not until I say so. Now if you excuse me, I have a speech to give."

Kasumi smiles to herself when she remembers something important.

"Professor?" he stops and gives her a questioning glance as Kasumi picks up a stack of note cards, "Aren't you forgetting something?" He walks over to her, sighs, and nods as he takes the cards. He pauses for only one moment to check his headset before going on stage. Meanwhile Kasumi gets out her own copy of the speech and goes out to take a seat near Usagi.

Lecture Hall/Auditorium

Everyone is waiting for the Professor's speech when the lights dim, causing the entire audience to be quiet. The stage lights go back on and the Professor walks on to the stage. Everyone applauds but the Professor makes them stop when he gets to the podium.

"Welcome students," he begins, "I am pleased to see that all of you have come to this assembly. I will shortly inform you of the vast variety we offer here at Mokahon High School Division and Mokahon College Division..."

As he continues with his speech Kasumi is looking over it. She soon realizes that it wasn't saying what it was supposed to. She blinks and switches her connection to the Professor's headset, "Professor," she whispers, "That isn't the correct speech!" However the response she gets isn't the Professor's, but another man's voice.

"I know, how do you like it?" he whispers.

"You?! Do you have do have any idea what he's going to do to you when he finds out, Dr. Diamond?" asks Kasumi.

"When?! What do you mean 'when'?!" asks the Dr. Diamond, "You're not going to tell him are you?!"

"Yes, you after all have sabotaging him."

"I can't believe you, Kasumi, how could you stand up for him?! You know he deserves it!"

"You can't blame one person for everything."

"..."

"Well I've had enough," she says as she switches her connection to the other switch (the one that says sound booth) "Professor?"

"Nope." Kasumi now is furious, she turns off the equipment, gets up, and makes her way to the sound booth.

Meanwhile

Professor Graislane has gotten to the point where he knows his speech is becoming futile and be begins to improvise when he notices someone starts to recline (Minako).

Minako is pushing her seat back to recline as she whines, saying, "Man, this is going to take forever!"

The professor focuses on her as she is saying that, stops his speech and says, "Would the girl in seat J7 of the third section please relax. I assure you, my speech will not take that long."

Minako's face faults as she hears that and she blushes like mad when everyone looks at her and a few students snicker.

"Please stand! What is your name?" he asks, very much amused.

Minako stands blushing like a red rose, and says, "Aino Minako." More students snicker, the other senshi went white.

"I don't believe he did that," whispers Haruka to Michiru, as she nods.

"I am starting to think that he has power that we can't sense, that would be the only way that he would know that Minako was recline," says whispers Michiru, as they watch as Minako sits back down and as the professor continues.

Haruka says, "Let face it, we just got bad seats!" Michiru nod and giggles.

"Well, take heart, it won't be much longer." He then gets serious again, "As I was saying this, school wa..." he begins, but the audio was cut, so the rest wasn't heard.

All of a sudden, the input on his side crack up, however there was no one speaking to him so it only produced a loud scratch that only he could hear. He flinches and quickly pulls it out, setting the headset aside. He then signals for one of the sound technician to get a microphone. The sound technician quickly gets the microphone turns it on and hands it to the Professor who begins to speak, but nothing comes out. A sweatdrops comes to the back of his face and begins to test the volume by trapping it three times, but the third tap the volume rises to such an intensity that the microphone protest with a loud cry. Professor immediately turns the microphone off.

Having such a predicament, the Professor is forced to shout to the audience, says, "Please excuse this inconvenience, but it seem that we will be having an unexpected intermission. We will be back up in due time, and I just asks you all to sit tight until then." He then leaves the stage and goes backstage, taking the malfunctioning equipment with him.

The professor decides to try the headset again, but as soon as he does he gets a lot of static. He is about to turn to off when the static clears and he hears a voice, but not who he was expecting.

"You deserve an Oscar for that performance, you didn't cringe at even one of the problems I hurled at you."

"Diamond?! What are you doing there?"

"What does it look like," Diamond responds, "Finally getting my rematch, how dare you hurt my little bother." When Diamond sees the Professor trying to sense him he laughs and says, "You'll never find me that way."

The professor had closed his eyes and was focusing on Diamond. Suddenly he opens them and gets back up.

"See, I knew you'd fail," says Diamond.

"Oh did I?" responds the Professor.

This stops Diamond's laugh, and says, "No way! There is no way that you could have perfected that already." The professor doesn't respond instead he glares up toward the sound room and directly at Diamond. He then takes off the headset and makes his way to the sound room.

He stops when he reaches the stairs and curses the people who constructed the building, just thinking about going up those stairs made him nauseous. He then hears uncertain footsteps behind him, turns around and finds an aid ready to assist him, but motion her away saying, "I'll be fine."

He then goes up the stairs, but by the time he reaches the ¾ point he stops because his dizziness was overwhelming him. After a few second he recovers, sighs, and a sweatdrops appear on his face. Then starts to go again.

In the sound room

Kasumi is looking at Diamond horrified as she realizes how serious he was and says, "Why are you doing this?"

"You wouldn't understand..." he says as went to lean against some boxes, "You can go on with your show now, however, I'm afraid that the Professor won't be joining you. But tell me just one thing?"

"Yes?"

"What did you see in that blundering fool anyway? Why can't you love me instead of him?" Just then the Professor comes, looking a little sick.

"You made it," says Diamond mockingly as he applauds him, "I wasn't sure if you could get here, but now that you're here," he says as he pushes himself of the boxes and into a fighting stance, "Let's get to business."

The Professor replies only with a nod as he takes of his dress coat and goes into his own stance. Diamond starts immediately by sending a shard of ice at the Professor, however he manages to dodge it and get closer to Diamond at the same time.

"You've improved..." states Diamond, "But so have I, and this time it won't be enough!" As soon as he says this he goes at him with a upward combination attack forcing their battle to go toward the rafters. The professor finally settles and changers to force him back. However Diamond thought he might do this so he quickly recovers by jumping to Graislane's back. The Professor turns around in time to block the next attack, but the blow was still enough to throw him across the sound room and to the other rafters. Graislane gets up, but then realizes where he is, immediately gets dizzy, and curse under his breath but as he begins to recover Diamond is going at him. Graislane narrowly avoids the first attack, but not the next as he is thrown again. This time he removes a bit quicker and just in time to block an incoming kick, getting a hold of his foot while he was at it. Unfortunately Diamond merely used his other leg and kicked him off the rafters before it was too late and swung himself back up, using that swing to land a kick in the progress, this time Diamond falls. He starts to go the sound room when he hears Diamond land on the rafters. He turns around in time to dodge the attack.

Then Diamond smirks and says, "If you want to finish this follow me." Having says that he runs to the ladder that lead to the roof, Graislane immediately follows.

On the roof

The two are continuing their fight, but this time, both are using their elements. They both charge at each other for one final blow, a combination of physical and elemental. The pass each other, each having made their attack, and are now recovering, but where Diamond's attack wears off, Graislane's truly begins, and Diamond burst into flames. Diamond screams but as some as he does the professor throws a scroll of silence at him stopping his scream once and for all. The professor starts to leave once more when Diamond charges him once more. Professor Graislane reacts by dodging and throwing one final scroll at him, which extends to become a binding chain, while saying, "Die already!"

Once he is satisfied that Diamond his no way out he dust himself and goes back down into the sound room, signals and says, "Take care of him," before heading back down to with his coat to resume the Assembly.

Backstage

The professor puts his coat and headset back on, straightens himself up and goes back on stage.

"We have finally fixed our little problem, however since we are short on time you will all receive booklets concerning this school. And now, without further adieu, I bring you your entertainment." As he says this a group of five approached the stage while aids brought out a piano.

"Now this small portion of our Music Department will grace us with a piece of their upcoming concert," finishes the professor.

He then walks off as one person takes up the violin, another sits by the piano and the last three sing. The piano starts first, then the violin, and then the 3 sing. (A 5:44 minutes song, 3-part harmony, the song "The Snow".) When the finish all five come to the middle of the stage and bowed. The whole audience cheers and claps. As the five leaves the stage, a video screen comes down and the lights dim, a video starts to play and a narrator begins.

"Hello, my name is Erin O'Nell, a transfer student from England. I'm the captain of Track and Field. Many of my friends call me 'Wind Chaser' because I run as fast as the wind." The video showed Erin and his teammate doing Track and Field, Erin jumping over hurdles and other teammate doing other events. They show Erin drinking water, then turning to the camera, doing a peace sign and smiling.

"We have a great team in this division. If you want to be as the wind, come to our school," says Erin. The last picture on the video was a picture of the whole team. The video ends, the screen goes up, and the light go up. Again there is clapping, Pr. Graislane comes back up on the stags, clapping.

"That was done by our video editing department. Now...then," Graislane checks his pocket watch, "We will now finish the day with class visitation. Please go to your teachers to find out your schedules." Pr. Graislane exits the stage right. He looks back and sees Usagi not in her seat. Everyone starts to leave the Lecture Hall and begins the tours.

Meanwhile

Usagi has snuck out of the lecture hall during the video to use the bathroom and now comes back into the hall to find she alone, no one was there.

"Ah, I did it again, I'll try finding my way back to the others." Kasumi watched Usagi from the shadows. Usagi left the hall and got lost right away. She felt like she was walking in cycles. She came to a sign that read 'College's tour to Right' Usagi went to the right. She went down a long dark hallway. The sign that says 'College's tour to Right' fell off, and there was a sign behind it that read 'Do not Enter, authorize personal only'. Kasumi picks up the fallen sign and walks down the long hallway, tapping the sign with her fingers. She follows Usagi down the hall with an evil smile, and then she disappears.

Usagi opens a door and comes into a dark room. The only light in the room is the light at the end of the long hallway.

"Hm, I guess I took a wrong turn. I have a bad feeling about this place, but why am I not scared," says Usagi. A shadow falls on Usagi and looks down.

"You should be..." says the shadow (Kasumi). Usagi is about to turn around when something is thrust on to Usagi's mouth and nose. Usagi struggles then falls unconscious to the floor. Kasumi caught Usagi before she hits the floor. Kasumi places Usagi on the floor, takes out a phone and calls the professor.

"Sir, We have her, we have Ms. Tsukino. It work as plan," says Kasumi.

"Good work, Kasumi," says the professor, "Take her to room 5 and check out our young guest in room 2. Be ready for phase 3."

"Yes sir." Kasumi put the phone in her lab coat, pick up Usagi and walks back down the darken hallway.

A few minutes later, in another part of the school, 'lunch time'

The inners and Starlights are eating lunch and talking when Haruka and Michiru come over to them holding their lunch trays.

"May we join you?" asks Michiru. They all nod and Makoto motions for them to sit down.

As they take their places Haruka quickly looks around and asks, "Where's the Odango?"

"Well, the last time we saw her she left with Ms. Yami before the assembly started," says Yaten.

"We know, we saw her sitting in the front row," says Michiru.

"Well," says Minako, "I saw her heading toward the exit. I guess she went to the restroom."

Rei smacks her forehead and says, "Ugh, she probable got lost on the way back, should we go look for her?"

"Have a little faith in her you guys," says Ami, "I'm sure she'll catch up with us."

Everyone gets a sweatdrop and Taiki pats Ami on the back saying, "Hold on to that, someday she will." Everyone giggles and Ami sighs.

Just then, the Professor makes an announcement over the speakers, "Would all Mokahon High School students please report back to your classes, immediately."

Michiru smiles and says, "The middle schools are getting a tour of the high school today too. They wanted to know how the classrooms are like, so they're going watch us in class. Anyway, your tour of the college systems starts after lunch, but we'll still be in class at that time, Bye." They get up, Haruka and Michiru waves as they go to their class.

As they get there, they realize that they are the last ones and start to go faster. When they enter the room they find themselves surrounded by their fellow classmates. Both try to back up at the same time, but two students manage to get behind them, grab them and puts sedative soaked cloth over their mouths and noses. Michiru falls unconscious, but Haruka struggles to stay up. She manages to knock out the guy holding her and a few others around but her strength fails her and she is caught and drugged again, this time she falls too. Her last word before she falls unconscious are, "Dame it!!!"

The teacher then makes a call on the class phone and says, "Sir? We have them...yes they did...yes sir...bye."

When Michiru wakes up she find herself and Haruka chained at their hands and feet with just enough room to get up. She looks to the side and finds Haruka still out cold. "Haruka?" she whispers, "Haruka wake up." She looks around and realizes that someone is coming, "Haruka, wake up, please," she pleads as she keeps glancing at the direction of the steps.

Haruka finally starts to wake up; she starts to move when she feels the tug of the chains. She wakes up completely at the shock of the chairs. She gets up so quickly that the chains end up bruising herself a bit. Michiru is relived to see Haruka awake, but Haruka is unnerved. She is about to say something when a voice from across the room interrupts them.

"So you two are finally awake," says the voice.

"Who are you?!" demands Haruka.

"Who am I?" The man steps out of the shadow revealing himself to be the professor, "You already know that, dear." Haruka glares at the Professor while Michiru gives him a look of fore knowledge.

The Professor looks at them emotionlessly and asks, "How much do you know?"

When neither of them respond he steps closer to them, "Well?" still no response, "Hmph, playing games are we?" He goes closer to them and sighs, "Well, that doesn't matter right now." He steps closer to them and sighs, "Perhaps you like to introduce yourselves."

But Haruka only throws back Professor Graislane's own comment, "You already know that."

The professor furrow his eyebrows in anger, "Don't try that on me! I know you're keeping something, now, Talk!"

However the two are silent again. The professor fumes with rage as he waits. Finally he cools down enough to leave it at that.

"I'll deal with you two tomorrow," and begins to leave. Just as he is nearly out of hearing range Haruka's stomach growls. He glances at her, as she slightly blushes, while continuing to glare at him. When Haruka's stomach grumbles again, the professor stops and looks at her while he arches an eyebrow.

"What did you expect," protests Haruka, "You didn't even let us eat our lunches."

The professor just responds with, "Tomorrow will due," before leaving. When they are sure that the professor is gone they relax slightly and rest.

The next day

6am in the morning the professor decides its time to wake his 'guests' up and turns on all the lights in their room before going in himself.

"Rise and shine," the professor says without humor in his voice.

"I'll rise," says Haruka, groggily, "but I won't shine."

"We'll see about that," says the professor with a slight smirk, "but first thing is first." The professor and an aid go to Haruka. The aid holds Haruka down as the professor prepares to draw blood from Haruka. When Haruka sees the needle and the small tubing in his hand, she starts to fight against the aid hold on her but the professor grabs her arm, Haruka then tries to get out of his grip, but is unsuccessful.

Professor Graislane looks at her warningly and says, "Listen, if you don't stop squirming the needle tip will break, creating a wound that will become infected, to say the least." This stops Haruka and keeps Michiru from squirming. When he finally gets the blood samples, he sets them aside, and quickly injects them both with something.

"Now to see if you truly can shine," says the professor as most of the light turn off and a strange light is turned on, this light isn't white light, but another unknown type. It reacts with Haruka's and Michiru's energy and the drug causing their symbols to appear and for them to glow.

The two gasp a bit, but then Haruka demands, "What have you done?!"

"Now, now, are you really in the position to be asking the questions right now?" replies the professor, "Besides I have more ways that you to make you talk. Lets not go down that list, agreed?" Haruka only glares at him for her answer.

"Suit yourselves," says the professor, as he motions for the rest of the equipment to be brought. The lights turn back on and an aid brings table of equipment.

The professor goes to the table and picks up a scalpel and goes over to Michiru. Haruka's eyes widen as she realizes what he's about to do. Michiru backs away, but he gets a hold of her shoulder and force her to stop.

Haruka curse and shouts, "If you hurt her, I swear, I will kill you!" as she struggles against the chains, trying to get closer. The professor ignores her, and presses the blade against Michiru's skin making a small incision.

"Stop!!" Haruka now pleads. The professor still ignores her. A single drop of blood glides down her shoulder, near her neck.

"Stop!" Haruka says as she bows her head, "I'll talk, I'll talk, just don't hurt her, don't hurt Michiru." She goes to her knees with her hands behind her. A tear comes from Haruka's eye and falls to the floor.

The professor sighs as he removes the blade and lets go of Michiru. Michiru sinks to the floor as she clings to her wound. The professor now ignores Michiru and goes to Haruka.

"Good," he then motion to the aid who fill up a needle and hands it to him, "And just to make sure you are honest about what you know..." Haruka doesn't respond, she doesn't ever move, but allow the liquid (the drug) to be injected into her.

A minute later the professor tries questioning her again, "Tell me about yourselves, your true selves," he asks as he kneels to be almost eye to eye.

"Haruka, don't!" says Michiru, but Haruka tells him everything even stuff that she didn't know that she knew.

"So, who is this Queen Ceanna?" asks the professor.

For a while Haruka doesn't respond when she does she shakes her head saying, "I told you everything that I know."

The professor gets up and says, "Very Well, you may rest now, food will be brought to you later."

Haruka suddenly jumps up, she had manages to unlock her shackles with a pin while they were still questioning her, and tackles the professor. She succeeds in holding the shocked professor for a little while, but he soon recovers and throws her into the wall where she is chained again. The professor picks up the pin she used after dusting himself.

"That was not wise, but you'll get what you asked for later." He then leaves, and eventually, so does the aid with the table.

After a while Michiru goes as close as she can to the still fallen Haruka.

"Haruka, are you all right?"

Haruka gets up and says, "Yeah," she then shows off her catch, the keys for the locks on the shackles. Michiru looks at them a bit shocked, but then giggles as Haruka gets them both out. They transform and break down the door using both of their attacks. By the time aids get there, the two are gone.

Meanwhile

Usagi wakes up strapped to a medical table with bright lights shining on to her. Equipment going on around, surrounding her, and connected to her, including IVs and an EKG. When the professor's aids realize that she is waking up, they back up and call for the professor.

"Where am I?" she asks weakly, "What are you doing to me?"

The professor comes in time to hear this, "We're stabilizing your condition," he answers her.

"But why? Why all of this?" she asks.

"Because I need to know," he whispers, drawing close to her, "Where is the queen of Mordansia?"

"She's me," she responds.

"Anua..." Usagi simply nods to that.

"Thank you, child," says the professor as he increases the flow of one of the IVs, "Rest now." Usagi falls unconscious again when an aid rushes in.

"Sir!" he says while catching his breath.

"What is it?" he asks impatiently.

"They've escaped!" he answers, still breathless.

"What!? But how?!" he gasps, when he realizes that his keys are missing, "Never mind, just track them down again."

The aid leaves as soon as he can when another aid comes in a woman this time, "Sir?"

"Now what?" he asks, still irritated.

"Subject A is waking up," she says.

The professor sighs and says, "Thank you."

"I'd like you to see this," continues the aid, "her data shows a full recovery, this girl is amazing."

"As I suspected," he says as he looks at the data, "Let's visit our 'guest'." He then leaves the rest of the doctors to work on Usagi's health.

Hotaru's room, room #3

The professor gets to Hotaru's room just as she is fully conscious. There is a thick silence as they look at each other, this lasts for a few moments. Finally Professor Graislane decides to break the silence.

"Are you up to talking, and answering a few question, or would you prefer some more 'test'?" He says to her coming close to her. Hotaru glares at him with a partially alarmed and partially angry look.

"I'll take that as a 'no,'" says the professor as he motions for the aid to turn on one more of the machines. "If you are truly what they say you are, Princess of Darkness, then you'll know what it is to be at the brink of death...Don't make me go that far."

The professor goes to Hotaru with another scalpel, who is still strapped to the medical table is about to make an incision in the same place as Michiru's, but stops to say, "It doesn't have to be this way, just tell be all I need to know."

"What?" response Hotaru.

"Everything you know and then some," says the professor. Hotaru tells him everything that she knows.

"So she is a senshi," says the professor, "and a Queen of another time universe." Hotaru blinks in surprise.

"Ah, you didn't know?" says the professor.

"No," says Hotaru, her face goes from surprise to angry, again, "How did fine out?"

"Your fellow friends helped a lot," says the professor, filling a needle away from Hotaru's eyes sight.

"What?!" says Hotaru.

"Now, now, don't strain yourself," says the professor, "Get some rest, now." The professor gives some medication, in the form of a needle, Hotaru fells unconscious again.

Hotaru's flashback, Outers Senshi's home

"Moshi, moshi," says Hotaru. Hotaru answers the phone.

"Hotaru, hi, its me, Anua."

"Anua, hi, how are you?"

"Fine, would you like to come over and sped the night, tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Good, come over around 6pm."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The next day, 5:30pm

Hotaru was in her room getting ready to go to Anua's house. Haruka and Michiru came to Hotaru's room.

"What's going on?" asks Michiru.

"I am going to a friend's house for the night," says Hotaru.

"Who?" asks Haruka.

"Anua," says Hotaru, giggling slightly.

"Be careful, Hotaru, Anua could possible the enemy," says Michiru, coolly.

"If anything happens I'll call," says Hotaru, as she turns around and pulls her selves down to reliving her commutation watch. Haruka and Michiru looked at Hotaru.

"Ah," says the both of them.

"Only in a really emergency with everything else use the phone, 'kay," says Haruka.

"I know, I'm having fun with you," says Hotaru.

"Do you a ride," says Haruka.

"No, I'll walk. See you later," says Hotaru.

"Bye, have a nice time," says Michiru.

"Bye," says Hotaru. Hotaru leaves for Anua's home.

Anua's house, around 6pm

Hotaru comes to Anua's. She presses the doorbell outside of the gate.

"Yes," says a mean voice.

"I...I...I am here to see Ms. Graislane," says Hotaru. There was dead silence for a few moments. Then the gate opens.

"Proceed," says the voice.

"Th...Thank you," says Hotaru, Hotaru goes though the gate and goes to the door. The door opens Hotaru goes in and sees Kasumi in a black dress and white lab coat.

"Hi, I'm Hotaru. Anua has invited me to spend the night."

"Yes, yes, Ms. Anua told me that you were coming over. Come this way." Kasumi leads Hotaru upstairs to a room. Kasumi opens the door and Hotaru goes into the room.

"Wait here," says Kasumi.

Kasumi was about to leave when Hotaru says to her, "This isn't Anua's room."

"It is now, her father moved from the down stairs room to here," says Kasumi.

"Where is Anua?" asks Hotaru.

"She is with her father, so stay put," says Kasumi. Hotaru nods and Kasumi leaves.

Hotaru starts to look around Anua's room. She spots something out of the corner of her eye. She turns toward it. She goes to the window and looks out the window. Uranus and Neptune were sitting on a building nearby the house. Neptune was reflecting the moonlight with her mirror. Hotaru hears a beeping sound, Hotaru opens her communicator watch.

"I thought this was supposed to be used in emergencies," says Hotaru.

"Sorry," says Neptune. "Were just making sure you are okay."

"Thanks, but you know I can take care of myself now," says Hotaru in an amused tone.

"We know," says Neptune, "Haruka is just having a hard time coping with that."

"Eh?" Uranus says teasingly, "Look who's talking."

Hotaru giggles and Neptune quickly says, "This isn't the best hiding place so we head off. Just remember, call us it you need anything, Bye."

"Bye," says Uranus, "Oh and be careful, not to use your powers."

"Yes, I'll be careful, see you guys later, bye."

Just then Kasumi comes back in, but before she does anything she looks at Hotaru suspiciously and asks, "Were you talking to someone?"

Hotaru blinks in surprise and quickly takes out a letter, "I was just reading a letter, from my pen pal and thinking of how to respond to her." She giggles nervously, "I guess I was thinking out loud."

Kasumi raises an eyebrow and says, "Alright, Anua will be in shortly."

Kasumi starts to leave when she says, "What your pen pal friend's name?"

"Uh...Chibi-Use," says Hotaru, smiling. Kasumi leaves.

Hotaru looks around room and finds several posters, including one of Michiru playing her violin, one of a motorcyclist with a big heart around the cyclist's helmet and a bunch of small hearts around the rest of the picture. The next poster that catches her eyes is one of the Three Lights. The thing that makes her notices them is that The Lights had all been given mustaches and made to look like monkeys. She looks around and finds an easel with an unfinished painting on it. The painting is of two worlds merging and though the painting is beautiful, it also shows an air of damage and destruction. This combination makes her fix her eyes on the painting so much that she barely noticed the tubes of paint and glasses of not so clear water. After a few minutes pass and she tears her eyes from the unfinished painting to a music stand. On it is a flute and two pieces of music both title 'Dance of the Fireflies.' One of the two is a flute solo, the other is a duet of a flute and violin, behind the music stand sat a violin on top of its case with the flute case next to it.

When Hotaru looks around a bit more she realizes that this room is a bit bigger that the one before, allowing more space for her bed, her long desk, her chair, her computer and keyboard. Hotaru was surprised to even find a music keyboard, she quickly realizes that it's connected to the computer and is amazed, and the bed she was using for the night. After looking around, Hotaru decides to sit down and wait on the second bed.

A few more minutes pass before the door opens. This time it's the professor holding an unconscious Anua with Kasumi behind them holding two IV bags, one clear, the other opaque black, both of which are attached to Anua's arm. The professor acknowledges Hotaru with a glance as he sets Anua down onto the bed. Kasumi arranges the IV bags so they will continue flowing on the IV stand.

"Don't worry she'll be up in a few hours," says the professor, "but I'm afraid there won't be any activities tonight. Perhaps tomorrow will be better. You are welcome to stay, if you like or you can come back tomorrow."

"I'll stay," says Hotaru. The professor nods and leaves along with Kasumi.

Several hours later

Hours had passed and Anua had woken up.

"Hey, Anua, how are you feeling?" asks Hotaru leaning closer to Anua and picking Anua's hand up.

"I'm okay, I'm sorry I forgot this," says Anua.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you woke up. I was afraid you wouldn't wake at all." Anua smiles.

"Do you want know what?"

"What?"

"I use to be alone too, until I met someone, who changed my whole life."

"Who was it?"

"Chibi-Use. She befriended me and she turned my hole life around and you want know something else?"

"You befriend me..."

"What? How did you know what I was going to say?"

"I...have...this gift...I could read other people's thoughts, move thing with my mind, make people do things against their will."

Hotaru sat there quietly as she realize something and says, "You read my mind, right?" Anua nods and Hotaru continues says, "Then you know who I am?"

Anua nods again and says, "Your true form is Sailor Saturn, and I know that your friends are also Sailor Senshi." Hotaru nods sadly.

"But I have another gift too..." Hotaru looks at Anua, "I am a Sailor Senshi too."

"What?"

"Sh...Please keep it a secret, Hotaru." Hotaru nods.

"Your gift of reading mind...did it get you in trouble...with your friends?"

"Yes, when I started to use my gift more then usual, my friends didn't trust me neither did the teachers. They all stop trusting me! But I will keep your secret and your friends' too. But aren't you afraid that I would take control of you mind and make you thinks against your will?"

"...Well...yes...But I trust you, Anua that you wouldn't." Anua nods and Hotaru continues, says, "Well if you read my mind you'll see I will keep you secret as well and be your friend." Anua does read Hotaru's mind and smiles.

"I have a gift too. I can heal wounds and cuts. I didn't have any friends at my school too, because of my gift, they thought it was gross. Chibi-Usa was the first person to say it wasn't gross."

"I have something to give you, I made it."

"Tell me where it is and I'll get it for you."

"Don't bother. Look behind you." Hotaru look behind and saw a pillow that looks like a butterfly, in the air. "You're doing is." Anua nods then Anua closes her eyes and she gets tense, Anua starts to breathe more heavily, then her body loses control. The butterfly pillow falls to the ground. Anua begin to shack uncontrollably and Hotaru turns back around to face Anua.

"Anua, what happening, Anua! Speak to me."

"I can't help it, control the shacking, its gets worse then this."

"What?"

"Seizures, call papa, please." Anua shack even more violently. Hotaru runs to the door and calls for help and then try to help Anua.

"I'm sorry," says Anua, now even weaker. Hotaru looks at Anua trying to think what do. The professor quickly enters with all the equipment he needs; he accidentally knocks Hotaru into her bed. The impact makes a chain reaction that causes one of the figurines (Sailor Moon figurine) to fall. Unfortunately it was falling over the professor (Sojo) and Anua. While Hotaru was still recovering from her fall, she uses her powers to move the figurine direction and slow it before it hit the ground so that it would land without even cracking. The professor sees this from the corner of his eyes and makes a mental note of it. After a while Anua condition stabilizes and the professor attend to the cut Hotaru got from hitting the edge of the bed. He uses swaps to clean the wound and puts a Band-Aid. He then goes to call Hotaru's guardians. A little while later Haruka and Michiru show up and pick up Hotaru.

In the car Hotaru explains what happed on their way home.

"And I was really looking forward to this," says Hotaru, taking off the Band-Aid.

"Another time," says Michiru.

Hotaru nods, but then remembers something, "Haruka-papa, she seems to be a big fan of yours."

Haruka is amused by this and says, "Watch out Michiru, you may get some competition."

"Oh and one more thing," says Hotaru as she leans toward Haruka and whispers something to her and then giggles. First Haruka is surprised, and then she creaks up and laughs uncontrollably.

"Really?" asks Haruka.

Hotaru giggles some more and says, "Yup." Haruka laughs some more but Michiru just blinks in confusion.

"What is so funny?" she asks.

"Go ahead Hotaru, tell her," says Haruka, still laughing. Hotaru snickers and then tells her what Anua had done to the Three Lights pictures.

"That's not really nice," says Michiru, "How would you feel if somebody did that to a picture of you."

"Sorry," says Hotaru holding the butterfly pillow in her arms.

Michiru then turn to Haruka, "And you! Don't you encourage behavior like that!"

Haruka sweatdrops and says, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good, now you two just go to your rooms when we get home and think about what you've done.

They both sweat drop and Haruka asks, "Um Michiru isn't that a bit to much?"

"What – was – that?!" asks Michiru.

"Nothing," says Haruka.

Hotaru then whispers to Haruka, "She's becoming too much of a mother."

"Tell me about it," whispers Haruka.

"Did you say something?" asks Michiru.

They both nervously shakes their heads and says, "No ma'am."

"Good." They then sigh in relief when they get home and they all go to sleep. But Hotaru just lay on her bed, thinking about what happened, before falling asleep.

End of Hotaru's Flashback

Rei's temple, a day later

Uranus called them in for an emergency meeting. Everyone arrives a bit before Uranus and Neptune and they anxiously wait for them to arrive.

"I wonder why they called us and where they have been," says Minako.

"Well, we will certainly know when they get there," says Ami. Uranus and Neptune come to Rei's temple, a bit tired. Everyone looks at them. Uranus and Neptune both detransform.

"What happen to both of you," says Makoto.

"We were captured by the enemy," says Haruka.

"The enemy as we expected is in the Four Star Area," says Michiru, holding her wound.

"Any word about Hotaru," says Taiki.

"No," says Haruka, "She's still in the enemy's hands".

"Michiru, you're bleeding!" says Rei.

"The enemy did this to her," says Haruka, "Rei, do you have a First Aid Kit."

"Yes, I'll be right back," says Rei. Rei leaves and comes back with a bowl of water, and a washcloth and the First Aid Kit.

"Thanks, Rei," says Haruka.

"You're welcome," says Rei. Haruka cleans and attends to Michiru's wounds.

"Where is Usagi?" asks Michiru.

"She hasn't been scene...sense the tour of Mokanhon School," says Rei.

"She could be in danger," says Luna. When Haruka is done with Michiru, she becomes very sick, she falls to the ground.

"Haruka?!" says Michiru as she grabs Haruka, "What's wrong?"

"I just felt...light headed," says Haruka, as she tries to get up. She fall again and loses conscious completely.

"Haruka, Haruka!!!" says Michiru, "Come on, let's get you the hospital. We'll see you guys later." Michiru picks up Haruka and starts to leave.

"Do you want help?" asks Makoto.

"No, that okay, we'll be fine," says Michiru, caring Haruka to the exit of the shrine. Michiru leave and the other look worried at each other.

On the way to the hospital

Haruka wakes up stilly and says, "Mich...Where...are we...going?" Haruka lean against Michiru as they walk.

"I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No, the enemy could be there."

"We will have to rick it."

"No. Don't, Michiru."

"I can't let you surfer. Not like this." Haruka weakly smiles as they turn the corner and they see; a black van park, waiting of something. They walk passed the black van, when the door opened. Kasumi sits in the captain seat with an evil smile.

"Hello, Sailor Senshi," says Kasumi, "Looks like your friend is sick." Michiru looks at Kasumi with uneasy/mean look on her face.

"You left before you could get the antidote," says Kasumi. Michiru starts to walk away again while helping Haruka to walk; several people come around them, blocking their retreat. Michiru sits Haruka down and gets ready to fight.

"Without the antidote your friend will die, come with me and your friend can get the antidote, you and your friend must come together to get it," says Kasumi. Michiru looks at Haruka. Haruka has her eyes closed and is breathing with some difficulty.

Haruka reopens her eyes and says, with also some difficulty, "Michiru, don't do it!" Michiru looks from Kasumi to Haruka and back again.

"All right," says Michiru.

"Good," says Kasumi, "Don't do anything that could put your and your friend's lives in danger. Put this on your head and your friend's head." Kasumi hands 2 metal rings (the same thing that on Hotaru). Michiru takes the rings and put one on her head. She takes the other one and goes over to Haruka. Haruka sees Michiru and starts to struggle to get up, but fails to do so.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," says Michiru, staring to put the ring on Haruka's head.

"Michiru, don't do this, there has to be another way," says Haruka, holding Michiru writs preventing Michiru from placing the ring on her head.

"There is not, your friend will die without the antidote," says Kasumi.

"I'm sorry, Haruka..." says Michiru, trying to put the ring on Haruka's head.

"No, Stop! Michiru," says Haruka, Haruka loses conscious again.

"Haruka?! Haruka!!" says Michiru.

"You better hurry. It looks like your friend is fading, fast," says Kasumi.

Michiru looks at Kasumi then at Haruka once again. She places the ring on Haruka's head, two from the surround group go over to Michiru and Haruka. They pick up Haruka and carry her to the van, Michiru follow. The two get Haruka in then Michiru gets in as well. Both Haruka and Michiru sit in the back seat with two guards on ether side of them, Kasumi and another guard in the middle seats and the driver and another guard seated in the front. Kasumi takes out a small control device and activate it. Michiru starts to fell weird then loses conscious. The van goes back to the Four Stars Area well the two are sleeping inside the van. Haruka and Michiru are placed in a holding cell. A dog 'Kero' watches the scene from a tree and goes to the temple.

Haruka's and Michiru's Flashback

Mockahon, High School Division, Haruka's, Michiru's, and Anua's class was doing a play 'Sleeping Beauty' for the talent show that was held every year. Haruka was fixing her hair, so it would be nice and neat for the play. She was dressed like a knight/prince including a sword on her right side. Michiru comes over in a very fancy black dress with a matching black vail in and around her hair and neck and a black crow sitting on her shoulder.

"You look very cute in your costume, Haruka." Haruka turns around and smiles.

"You too."

"To bad I didn't get the part of Aurora because then I could get a kiss of you."

"Me too." Haruka come around, places her hand on Michiru's shoulder and pets the crow, Michiru smile and giggles.

"I'm not doing it! I'm not wearing that dress!" says a voice. Haruka and Michiru look over to Anua sitting in her wheelchair still in her school uniform, looking very angry.

"I'm not, I'm not, I'm Not!" she says again.

"Why won't you wear it?" asks the teacher.

"I can't do it, its ugly," says Anua, "You can give me detention for all I care!"

"Fine," says the teacher, "I will get your father."

"What?" says Anua, "You can't do this!" The teacher leaves to get Pr. Graisland and in a few minutes later, Pr. Graisland and Kasumi comes back with the teacher behind them. Pr. Graisland goes over to Anua, goes behind her and pushes her.

"If you exclude us, I need to talk to her," says Pr. Graisland. He walks away with Anua. Ten minutes later Pr. Graisland comes back with Anua in a very beautiful peasant's dress, still in her wheelchair, Kasumi was caring Anua's crutches.

"Everything will be fine, child. Now, I'm going to back to watch. Break a leg," says Pr. Graisland, "Uh not really, Please." Pr. Graisland leaves with Kasumi behind him.

"I don't want to do this!!" says Anua, folding her arms. Haruka and Michiru smiles and finishes getting ready.

The Play "Sleeping Beauty" (The play was being acted out on the stage.) (The senshi, (inners and Starlights were in the audience watching the play.)

"Many years ago, there was once a King and Queen, who longed for a child.

One day, their wish came true, the queen bore a baby girl and they named her Princess Aurora. The King and Queen rejoiced in her birth and held a great banquet. All of the people in the county celebrated the birth of the princess," says Hotaru (the narrator), "Three good fairies came as well. The first fairy gave Princess Aurora the gift of beauty, the second fairy gave the gift of song. The third fairy was about to give a gift but there came laughter in the desist." The auditorium becomes dark expect one light, shinning on Michiru in the back. Michiru role was the evil witch. Michiru laughs and starts to walk towards to stage. When she reaches the stage the light go back up/on.

"Such a grand party...But it seems I did not receive an invitation. I thought my invitation might have been misplaced..." says Michiru.

"The evil witch came to the party but she was not invited," says Hotaru.

"We're so sorry but we had heard that you didn't attend parties," says a student, who was playing the part of the queen.

"True, I do hate parties. But I hate being ignored even more," says Michiru, "The precious princess finally born to this country. Let me give you a gift too. Princess Aurora...You will be beautiful, noble, and kind. Loved by the people of the country, you will know happiness...Until your 16th birthday, on that day you will prick your finger on the top spinning wheel and die." Michiru starts to laugh as thick fog comes from the left and right of the stage, surround her, and then she disappears (by a trap door).

"The King order that all spinning wheels shall be burned, the third fairy sees the King and Queen dismay and answers them with this," says Hotaru.

"I'm sorry your majesties but I can't do anything about the witch's curse excerpt with this; Instead of dying, the princess will fall into a deep sleep only to be awaken by true loves first kiss," says a student, who was playing the of the third fairy.

"To keep this from happing we should suggest that we take the princess until the day after her 16th birthday," says a student, who was playing of the first fairy. The three fairies bowed and leave with the baby princess.

"The fairies leaves with the baby princess in the first fairy's arms, never to be seen again until her 16th birthday," says Hotaru, "Many years pass till the eve of the princess birthday. The fairies had become three peasants women without using their fairy's powers. They nickname the Princess 'Brier Rose'." On the stage had been turn from the castle to a woodcarver's house and the woods.

Anua uses one of her crutches and was standing on the right of the stage near the woodcarver's house. Anua role was Aurora/Rose. Anua was pretend to pick wild barriers and was singing.

"(Music begins) Oooo, Oooo, I wound, I wonder, I wonder why each little bird has someone, to sing, sweet things to, a gay little love melody." Anua continues singing while Haruka comes form the left part of the stage near the woods. Haruka role was the price. At the end of the song Anua starts to walk towards the woods and starts another song.

"(Music begins) I know you, I walked with once upon a dream," sings Anua. Anua and Haruka bump into each other, Haruka holds firmly so she wouldn't fall.

"Young maiden we have met once upon a dream," says Haruka, acting like the prince. There was a pause, Haruka looks into Anua's eyes.

"Anua, your line," whispers Haruka, acting like herself. Anua's eyes role back and she gets tense, then her body loses control. Anua begin to shack uncontrollably. Haruka lies Anua down on to the stage. Michiru runs on the stage off to stage right to Haruka and Anua.

Pr. Graisland comes to the right of Michiru says, "She's having a seizure, Close the curtain. Now!" The curtain close as Pr. Graisland holds Anua's head to keep from jerk to wildly.

"Hold her arms down," orders Pr. Graisland to Haruka and Michiru. Haruka and Michiru does so as Anua continues to shack because of the seizure. Anua soon stops having the seizure, Pr. Graisland picks up Anua and cares her to stage right.

"Get someone else to play her part," he says as he leaves. Haruka and Michiru look at each other then to Pr. Graisland and Anua. Pr. Graisland left with Anua sleeping in her wheelchair. They continue with the play without Anua as Michiru as being the princess.

Days later

Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, the inners with Usagi, Luna and Artemis, and the Starlights were walking towards Anua's house. Hotaru was caring some flowers to give to Anua. They arrive at Anua's and Kasumi let them in. Kasumi leads the sailor senshi to the waiting room/family room then goes and tell the professor about Anua's visitors.

"Haruka-papa, There are no family picture," says Hotaru, with the flowers on her lap, looking around the room.

"You're right," says Haruka, "I wonder why."

"Well it's not our business to know, maybe they just don't have time," says Michiru as they all nodded. Pr. Graisland comes down the stairs with a limp Anua in his arms, fully awake. Kasumi right behind them, caring an IV holder with two clear IV bags connected to Anua via a tube surgery implanted in her arm and a blanket. Pr. Graisland places Anua in an arm chair while Kasumi places the IV holder down and makes sure that the IVs were still flowing, she hands Pr. Graisland the blanket and he places the blanket on Anua's lap.

"One hour and only one hour, All right?" says Pr. Graisland.

"Yes papa," says Anua, very weakly. Pr. Graisland and Kasumi leaves. Anua watch them leaving, then turns her attention to the senshi.

"You wanted to see me?" asks Anua.

"Yes," says Usagi as everyone nods.

Hotaru gets up and walks over to Anua and gives her the flowers and says, "Here, these are for you."

"Thank you," says Anua, taking the flowers.

"Are you feeling better, Anua. You haven't been in school for the past few days," says Haruka.

"Yes, a little," says Anua looking down at the flowers. A tear falls from Anua's eye and splashes a flower petal.

"What wrong?" asks Usagi coming over to Anua and kneeling in front of Anua.

"Nothing," says Anua, "I think...I think you should leave."

"Why?" asks Hotaru.

"I'm tired," says Anua, "You should just leave."

"But it hasn't been an hour," says Usagi, checking the wall clock.

"Uh, it slow, its about 45 minutes slow," says Anua, pointing to the wall clock.

"No it hasn't," says Minako, checking her wristwatch, "It only has been 5 minutes."

Anua sighs and tapping her finger on the armchair to the sound of the wall clock, stops and says, "Please, leave. Though I would like to sit and chat, if I get enough rest throughout today, I might be able to go to school tomorrow...to become..."

"To become what?" asks Ami. They all look at Anua.

"...Oh, hahahaha, I didn't get that far yet." Anua puts her hand in the back of the head, everyone sweatdrops and sighs.

"Well if you want us to go, we'll go," says Michiru. Everyone nods and gets up.

"Here, Anua," says Seiya, handing Anua a ticket to the dismay of Taiki and Yaten, "It's to our next concert and if your are feeling better, you can play with us."

Yaten shrugs and says, "Michiru is playing with us and everyone in this room has a ticket."

"Thank you," says Anua. All the senshi start to leave, Haruka being the last to leave.

Haruka sees Pr. Graislane come back in taking the ticket from Anua's hand ripping up the ticket into several pieces and says, "You may not go. You will stay here, Child. You have lost your freedom." He leaves, leaving Anua alone, in the darkness.

"I want to go, I want to go, Papa!" says/screams Anua, starts to cry. Haruka closes the door and leaves.

On the way home

The senshi walk home. Haruka starts to wonder what Anua was talking about.

Michiru looks at Haruka and asks, "What worrying you, Haruka?"

"Well before I closed the door I saw Anua's father tearing up the ticket that you three gave her and saying that she had lost her freedom," says Haruka.

"Lost her freedom? What does that mean?" asks Usagi.

"Is there something we can do?" asks Minako.

"No," says Haruka.

"She been having a lot of seizure lately, some of them worse then others, maybe that's why," says Michiru.

Hotaru nods and says, "I only count 2 so far." Using her finger to count.

"There probable more we don't know about," says Haruka.

"Can they kill?" asks Makoto.

"Yes, they can kill," says Ami, "Uncontrollable shacking, there is something wrong with the brain."

"I had seizure, long ago," says Hotaru.

"Yeah, but you were possessed during that time too," says Haruka.

Hotaru smiles, nods and says, "She as weak as me."

"I think she's even weaker then you," says Haruka, "She does spend most of her time in a wheelchair and when she isn't she is ether using crutches or a walker. She always needs assistance, You don't."

"But she does all these actives," says Usagi.

"From playing in the orchestra to who knows what," says Rei.

"She scored higher then anyone else including Taiki," says Ami.

"Looks who's talking...she scored higher then you too," says Taiki. Ami blushes and everyone laughs.

"I still wish I knew what Anua meant by losing her freedom," says Haruka.

"Well if she shows up tomorrow we'll find out," says Michiru. They reach the crossroads and they go their separate ways.

End of Michiru's and Haruka's flashback

Usagi's cell

Usagi was still sleeping in her cell.

Inside Usagi's mind

Usagi (the real Usagi) was in a bluish world, she look around and sees herself. The self-image changes to a woman with long beautiful golden-brown hair with a scar through her right eye, and holding a crutch.

"Who are you?" Usagi hears herself say, echoing in the bluish world.

"I am I, who is your shadow, the same we are, though we look different we are the same, Queen of this world, Queen of an alternate, counter part world. The fate of our world hangs in the balance, one can't exist without the other."

"We are Queens but what is you name?"

"Ceanna Crez, Queen of the Mordansian Kingdom formally knows as Anua Graisland."

"What?! Cool! But how did we meet?"

"It's a long story but it will have to wait, your friends are in danger, as well as our worlds."

"Yeah, but we were captured."

"I learned many years ago, before I met you, before I took the role as Queen when I was a teenage girl I learn I was a Sailor Senshi, like yourself, I was called Sailor M and I protected my planted will my friends. One of my powers is called 'Astral projection'. Because I am in you, you can use this power."

"How does it work?"

"We will project our form to where ever we want to go but our physical body will stay where it is now."

"Lets do this!"

"All right."

Hotaru's cell

Hotaru is still strap to the medical table and was asleep. She hears a friendly voice and wakes up to see Sailor Moon in Sailor M's sailor suit.

"Sailor Moon?!" says Hotaru.

"Yes, Let's get out of here," says Moon.

"Wait," says Hotaru, "Haruka and Michiru are here too."

"Okay, then lets go save them too."

"Right. Saturn Crystal Power! Make UP!" says Hotaru. Hotaru transforms and poses. Saturn and Moon take off running down the hallway to another holding cell.

Michiru's and Haruka's holding cell.

Saturn and Moon come in to see both Haruka and Michiru strapped to two different medical tables. Saturn first attends to Haruka's injuries then to Michiru's injuries. Saturn un-straps Michiru while Moon un-straps Haruka. Haruka wakes up to Moon's face and Michiru wakes up to Saturn's face.

"Sailor Moon, Saturn," says Haruka and Michiru.

"Okay what going on?" asks Haruka, "Why do you look like Sailor M?"

"It a long story," says Moon, "When we have the time I'll tell you, but for right now, let get out of here." Haruka and Michiru nod to each other.

"Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up!" says Haruka.

"Neptune Crystal Power, Make Up!" says Michiru. They both transform and pose. All four starts to run down the long hallway. They soon arrive at a door, locked several different ways.

"World Shacking, Deep Submerge," says Uranus and Neptune. Both attacks hit the door head on but the door still stands.

"What?" says Uranus, "Not even a scratch on it, our attacks hit it dead on. Neptune..." Uranus turns toward Neptune, Saturn, and Moon. Sailor Moon materializes Sailor M's staff. (A long silver staff on top off it is a three points, suspend at the three points is a diamond, in the diamond is a crescent moon with a star.) Sailor Moon starts twisting the staff in the air.

"Celestial Ray!" says Sailor Moon. The crescent moon-star starts to spin inside the crystal, on top of the staff. The crystal glows and shots out energy towards the door but nothing happen. There is a 12-second delay, in that delay Uranus and Neptune attack again. All three attacks shatter the door. An alarm sounds and the four start running again. They soon arrive outside, closer to their freedom. They run to the gate and Saturn cut the gate in two. The outers walk though the gate. Saturn notices that Moon didn't go with them.

"Sailor Moon?!" says Saturn. Neptune and Uranus turn around to see Moon just standing there about 5 meters behind them inside the main gate.

"Come on, Sailor Moon," says Neptune, "Let's get out of here!"

"No!" says Moon, "I can't, go ahead with out me! Get out of here!"

"Not without you," says Uranus, running back to get Moon.

"Sailor Uranus, please go!" says Moon, back away of Uranus. Uranus get to Moon, picks her up, and carrying her to the gate. Uranus rejoins Neptune and Saturn, they run out of the gate. Two meters away of the gate Sailor Moon disappears.

"Sailor Moon?!" says Uranus.

"Sailor Moon?!!" says Neptune and Saturn.

"PRINCESS?!!!" yells the outer Senshi. The enemy starts arriving at the gate, Neptune points to the top of a building near the school. The outers jump on to the top of the building and watch the scene below.

"Where did they go?" asks the first enemy.

"They were just here," says the second enemy.

"Pr. Graisland won't be pleased about this, I'll give the report, you guys kept looking for them," says the third enemy.

"Yes sir," says the first and second enemy. The two run in two different ways to search for the outer senshi.

"Professor, sir," says the third enemy using walky-talky.

"What is it?" asks the professor.

"All 4 escaped, we're looking for them sir."

"Good, kept looking, do not call me again unless you have them, understand!"

"Yes sir."

"Wait."

"Sir?"

"You said all 4 escaped."

"Yes sir, I did."

"That impossible. I am look at the 4 one. Are you sure?"

"Uh yes sir."

"Still, kept looking"

"Yes sir!" The third enemy turned off the walky-talky and joined the search. The enemy leaves the scene.

"That was close," says Saturn.

"Yes, that was close," says Uranus, "The enemy said that he was looking at the fourth one."

"Sailor Moon," says Neptune, "Something is wrong. Did she save us or not?"

"But she help us escape then she disappear, what's going..." says Saturn. Saturn disappears from the rooftop.

"Sailor Saturn?!!" says Uranus and Neptune.

"Where did she go?" asks Uranus.

"She was just here!" says Neptune, looking around the rooftop. The inners, Starlights, and the cats arrive on top of the building.

"Uranus, Neptune," says everyone.

"We came to rescue you," says Fighter.

"How did you find that we needed to be rescued?" asks Uranus.

"By him," says Maker, she points to Mars, holding a dog.

"He told us that you were captured by the enemy when you were on the way to the hospital," says Healer. Uranus looks at the dog. She walks over to Mars and the dog.

The dog bows and says, "I'm glad to see you free, Uranus, Neptune." Uranus puts her hand on her hip and with the other scratch his chin.

"Kero!"

"Hello!"

A bright light catches everyone attention. Three people stand in the light. The light fads as the three people walk towards the group. The first one is taller then the other two, as the two are about the same size.

"Sailor Pluto, Chibi-Moon, Saturn," says everyone.

"Saturn?! Where did you go? What happened?" asks Uranus, "You just disappeared. Wait a minute, you're taller?"

"So is Chibi-Moon?!" says Neptune.

"All will be explain, soon," says Saturn.

"Yes it will," says Pluto.

"Papa," says a little dog, jumping out of a bag that Chibi-moon was carrying.

"Jennifer," says Kero, jumping out of Mars' arms.

"I miss you so much," says Jennifer.

"Me too," says Kero. Diana jumps off of Chibi-Moon's head, smiles and goes to Luna and Artemis. Kero stops licking his daughter's face and turns to Pluto and bows.

"The prophecy it's coming true," says Kero.

"It never ended, Kero," says Pluto.

"But Queen Ceanna ended the link between the Sailor Senshi and the Great Council," says Jennifer.

"No, it never ended," says Pluto, again.

"Okay, What is going on!" says Uranus.

Kero nods and Pluto sends her Garnet Orb into the sky and a moon-star symbols appears on Kero's forehead, it starts to glow, it shoots a bean of light to the Garnet Orb. It shows many scenes from the last few months. (Kero and Pluto trade off talking.)

Kero starts, "A few months ago, Princess Serenity and Neo-Princess Serenity accidentally travel though time to the 40th century, waking up my master, Ceanna Crez, Queen of the 40th century. The Queen's step-bother, Tony, captured Princess Serenity, trying to make her fall in love with him. We rescue her and she went back home."

Pluto starts, "Queen Ceanna soon arrived here trying to fix a rupture in time and space. So Queen Ceanna could go back to her world, we helped her fight against Chaos. Queen Ceanna soon went home."

Kero starts, "Princess Serenity was soon captured again by Tony, and once again we rescue her and she went home again. Before she left she received a crystal necklace from Queen Ceanna."

Pluto starts, "The two kept in touch and during a routine assignment they encountered an accident which caused the two to merge. It was then that we realized the new Chaos incarnate, Kay, Queen Ceanna's step-sister."

Kero starts, "We found out that we all have counter-parts and about the prophecy. We found away to merge them back out again, Princess Serenity stayed in the 40th century to help celebrate the defeat of the enemy."

Pluto starts, "When it was time to go, Queen Ceanna helped Princess Serenity back home. Queen Ceanna was come back to the Time Gate when something we didn't expect to happen. The space ship/Flag ship 'White Star One' was destroyed all of the crew was killed except Kero and Ceanna." The Garnet Orb comes back to Pluto and she places it back on her staff.

"Well you gave us a little bit the history about what happen, but what happened to our memories, we should have remember what happened," says Uranus.

"Un excuse me but what about us," says Healer, "Do we have a part in this?"

"..." Pluto and Kero sweatdrop and look at each other.

"Couple times," says Kero.

"Eh?" says Fighter, look confused.

"Drop it," says Kero.

"So why can't we remember what had happen?" asks Uranus.

"It was because your memories were erase by Queen Ceanna," says Pluto.

"Oh," says Uranus.

"Saturn, Why do you look different and yet the same," says Neptune.

"Well, I am Sailor Saturn, but there is something more inside of me," says Saturn.

"Great, you're possessed again," says Uranus.

"Uranus, Now is not a good time for this!" says Neptune.

"Sorry. Pluto, what is the prophecy?" asks Uranus.

"It was said that one day the queens of two worlds would meet, their courts would soon come to join their queen. But a catastrophe occurred, the worlds were merge. Beginning with the queens, then the courts and finally the worlds, though the world would take longer once they completely merged both worlds would be destroyed," says Pluto.

"Is there anyway to stop it from happening?" asks Mars.

Pluto shacks her head and says, "I don't know." All the Senshi become unhappy.

"We must go, the enemy is coming back, we have to leave," says Saturn. They go into the circle and use Sailor Teleport.

Rei's Temple

The senshi arrive at Rei's temple to see Usagi waiting for them.

"Hey, guys," says Usagi. The inners, outers, Starlights, and the cats except for Pluto, Chibi-Moon, and Saturn know it was not the real Usagi. Mars, Uranus, Neptune sense an evil energy in the area.

"I'm glad to see all right," says Usagi.

"Don't worry about us, We're just glad to see that you made it out as well," says Venus as Jupiter, Mercury agree.

"Rei, don't be such a worrywart, everything will be fine," says Usagi.

"_She doesn't call me that when I am transformed_," thinks Mars.

Saturn reads this from Mars and telepathy says to Neptune, "_It's not our princess, use your mirror to find the true form for this thing_." Neptune is surprise by this, but she doesn't show it.

"Submarine Reflection!" yells Neptune. The attack hits dead on, revealing that it was a daemon/shadow's true form and not Usagi.

"So you saw threw my shape. You will regret that sailor senshi," says the daemon. The daemon starts attacking the senshi. The senshi avoid the attack and/or attack as well. None of the senshi attacks work. Another attack comes out of nowhere and destroys the daemon. Everyone looks to the source of the attack and finds Sailor Moon at the entrance holding her transformation broach and Anua's transformation necklace.

"I'm sorry, I can't stay long," says Sailor Moon, "Please, protect these, they are very dear to me." She then hands Mars the broach and necklace. Mars feels Usagi's glow, as well as another spirit. She takes the items, stunned as they have a slight contact, she feels Anua as well.

Sailor Moon/Usagi has barely enough time says, "Goodbye," before vanishing again.

"Sailor Moon?!" Uranus cries out.

Mars all of the sudden mummers and says, "Anua...Anua was there." Mars turns to Pluto, "Pluto, what just happen? I felt Usagi there, but she wasn't... and Anua, she was there too. What's going on?"

"It's true when you say Anua was there too. A while ago a shadow attacked the two, causing the counterparts to merge once again," says Pluto.

"Wait? Again? But you said Usagi had only merged with Queen Ceanna so far!" exclaims Venus.

"That's right," says Kero, "Anua or Sailor M, is in fact my master, Queen Ceanna."

"And because they merged," Pluto add, "Sailor Moon's attack variety was broadened. She now had access to Sailor M's attacks."

"The one you just saw was Astral Projection, projecting one's form to aid ones teammates while physically staying in one place," explains Kero.

"So what you're saying," begins Uranus, "Is that she's still in there?!"

"She never left did she?" asks Neptune and Pluto nods her head sadly.

"Then, we have to go!" says a very agitated Uranus as she head to the door only to be stopped by Pluto, Fighter, Jupiter, and Neptune.

"Uranus, listen to me, what good would it be if we went now," says Neptune, "There is no doubt that they are still looking for us. Even if you did manage to rescue her, you yourself would just be caught again!"

Uranus looks down and says, "I don't care."

"You may not," says Pluto, "But you know her, she'll risk her life to get you out again." Uranus stops struggling, goes to her knees and pounds the floor with her fist.

Fighter puts her hand on Uranus' shoulder and says, "We'll get her out, I promise," she then looks at everyone else, "Right?"

"Right!"

"But we are going to need a plan," says Jupiter.

"I know," explains Venus, "We could use the guardians pets to distract them while we get Usagi."

All the guardians pets sweatdrops and says, "NO!!"

"Then how about this, our fastest can lure the guards out where we can all attack them at once, knocking them out, and giving us enough time get Usagi before they get back up."

Everyone is startled at the clarity of Venus' plan as Kero says, "That may just work."

"But you guys, are you ready for another battle," says Mercury, "I doubt they would leave her unattended."

"Shadows?" asks Neptune.

"Well there is only one way to find out," says Maker.

"You want to go unprepared?" asks Mercury.

"This is as good as it's going to get," says Fighter.

"I'm afraid she's right," says Saturn, "We don't have much time either." They nod and use Sailor Teleport again to go on a rooftop nearby the 4 Stars Area.

Pluto looks at Uranus and Neptune and asks, "Are you sure about this?"

Neptune nods and Uranus says, "Yes, we're positive." Uranus and Neptune nod to each other and go to the enemy.

"Looking for us?" smirks Uranus.

"Get them!" yells one of the enemies.

"Come get us boys," says Neptune. Uranus and Neptune ran as fast as they could but not losing sight of the enemy, they soon arrive back on the roof. The enemies arrive after them, to see all the senshi looking like they were ready to fight.

"Silent Wall Surround," yells Saturn. All of the enemy that followed Uranus and Neptune were trap in a force field created by Saturn.

"That will kept them for now, but it won't last long," says Saturn, "Lets go." They all nod and head to get Usagi/Anua.

Usagi's holding cell

The senshi enter a darken room. A solo light shinning on Usagi, deathly still lying on table.

"Usagi!" cries Uranus. Uranus runs to Usagi, and picks her up. She very cautiously backs up with Usagi in her arms, and gets back to the others. The senshi walk out of the enemy's place without any other problems. They go back to Rei's temple.

"That was too easy, if you ask me," says Fighter.

"Yes it was," says Uranus, lying the still unconscious Usagi on the bed, "Something isn't right!"

"She's not waking up," says Neptune. The senshi gather around Usagi. Uranus picks up and holds Usagi's hand.

"What happen to all the guards. No guards, nothing," says Mars.

"And no shadows," says Venus.

"Usagi, Odango Atama," says Uranus, "Wake up Please!"

"Usagi!" says Mars, "Wake up. I have your broach and Anua's necklace, they're safe and sound. Please open your eyes, please wake up." Usagi's eyes open, her eyes are not like what they normally are, but haze over.

"Usagi!!" says everyone. Everyone rejoiced but everyone became worried again. Usagi sits up, gets out of bed and walks out of the room towards the enters to the temple.

"Usagi?!" says Uranus. Everyone follows Usagi to the enters. Usagi walks like she was under a trance. Uranus runs to catch her and manage to get her hands on Usagi, Uranus turns Usagi around so she was face her, she was shocked to what she saw. Usagi's right eye and right ear was bleeding. Uranus lets go in shocked and Usagi keeps walking.

"Usagi! You're bleeding," says Uranus as she looks at Usagi then at Neptune and the other senshi with concerned eyes.

"Princess," says Saturn, "Please come back!" Usagi walks to the enters, then stops, and turns around to the senshi, looking down at the ground. Three people come up the stairs and stand next to Usagi. One of them was holding a control device.

"Good Day, Sailor Senshi," says the man holding the control device, "I came to take her back."

"Graislane!" says Uranus.

"What did you do to her?" asks Neptune.

"Made her more succeed able to reasoning," says Graislane.

"You Monster!" says Mars. Graislane laughs, puts his hand on Usagi's shoulder. Usagi turns around to walk down the stairs.

"Give her back to us. Now!" says Venus.

"Sorry, ladies, that won't happen!" says Graislane, "Kill!" Several shadows shapes form on the ground and surround them. Kero dodges an attack and runs to Graislane but was reflected by an invisible force field forcing Kero to be thrown backwards into a tree. Kero became injured when he hits the tree and falls to the ground, at the same time Luna falls to the ground with the same injuries as Kero.

The senshi look toward the fallen guardians but before they can say anything the shadows attack them. The first attack they manage to dodge as Venus counters. They ended up being split, but a look from Pluto told them that they needed to be together. The inners look at each other and quickly rejoin the outers and Starlights, managing to avoid most of the attack thrown to separate them and counter the others. But as soon they were one group again the shadows shoot one big attack in the middle of the group, hoping to hit everyone. Saturn's symbol glows in response as a shield is created around them. The shield stays up as the attacks continue. That whole time Saturn tries to get to Usagi, telepathic.

"Usagi, wake up, you're stronger than this. Please, Usagi, we need you." Saturn silently pleads. There is a flicker of a response in Usagi's eyes. "Good, but we're running out of time. Get ready!" Saturn then glances at Pluto who nods. Professor Graislane sees this flicker too and is about to grab her when Pluto's attack goes through the shield and throws the professor back but after a moment it's obvious that he isn't hurt. The shield vanishes and the inners are fighting off the shadows, but with no luck as Saturn is concentrating on helping Usagi free. The ring around Usagi's head appears and cracks and the professor is about to attack when he is once again thrown back, this time by the combined attacks of Uranus and Neptune. This forces him on his knees and while he is recovering Usagi manages to break free.

As soon as she is free, Usagi jump and does a double back flip in the air, transforming in the process to join the others. She lands gracefully on her feet with a staff in her hand. Everyone is shocked and Mars makes a note to herself to ask Usagi how she got the broach and necklace from her and the perfect back flip.

"You nearly had me, but if you know who I am you should know I wouldn't stand for it. I am pretty soldier Sailor Moon, defender of these universes, and in their names I will punish you!" Sailor Moon twirls the staff and chants, "Celestial Ray!" The attack reveals the shadow's true form and destroying some of them in the process. The rest of the senshi were getting ready to attack again when the shadows are called back, leaving the professor defenseless.

The professor growls about being so close and says to the senshi, "This isn't over." Before disappearing himself.

Once it's clear that it's over Chibi-Moon runs up to Sailor Moon and hugs her tightly. Sailor Moon hugs her back and squeezes her reassuringly. The senshi waits while and those who have already merged check to make sure the coast is clear. Once they know it's safe they detransform and head back home.

They all agree that it's best for Usagi to stay at the outers' home, where she would be safe, they all escort the group there and offer to stay and keep a lookout for enemies. Setsuna reminds them that it's in the middle of week and it would look suspicious if they didn't get to class.

"We'll have a meeting here tomorrow, so we'll discuss things then, until then, I suggest you get some rest," says Setsuna. The inners, and Starlighs go their ways home.

To be continued...

The prophecy is suppose to say universes not worlds

33


	12. Ep 11 Danger to Both Worlds part 2

Genesis

Danger to Both Worlds

Part 2

Episode 11

Outers Home

The outers arrive home, Haruka had just put in the keys to the house when she disappears along with Michiru. The two reappear in a flash of light with some changes, Michiru was a bit taller with shorter greener hair, tied back. Haruka was also taller and although she didn't look different at first glance, her whole body changed into that of a man's.

Haruka's eyes were wide open and for a minute it looked like s/he was completely frozen, but the moment s/he shouts, "What just happened?!"

"Haruka, calm down," says Setsuna, "You've simply merged with your counter part."

"Simply Merged?!' My whole body changed!" exclaims Haruka.

"But I though that was what you always wanted," asks Michiru, teasingly.

Haruka folds his (her) arms and says, "I like my body."

"Hey, what about me, I just got here and I would like to have some say over who gets to control over my body," says Charles.

"Well that's great, its bad enough that I have to be in your body," thinks Haruka, "But I have to listen to you whine too. Maybe I shouldn't have de-transformed."

"Hey," retorts Charles, "You would still have me in here."

"Setsuna, is there anyway to make my counterpart be quiet?" asks Haruka.

Michiru, Usagi and Hotaru giggles while Setsuna just shacks her head, and says, "We'll discuss these things tomorrow, get some rest for now." Haruka agrees opens the door and goes in and go to sleep.

The Next Day, Before School

The inners, Starlights, Chibi-Usa, Diana, Jennifer, Artemis, were coming over for the meeting. Setsuna/Sofia had gotten up early and was in the kitchen fixing some tea. Usagi/Ceanna had woken her up, a few times during the night.

Hotaru/Emily comes down to the kitchen, sits on a stool, smiles then yawns, and says, "Good Morning, Setsuna/Sofia-mama, how did you sleep?"

"Not Good, the princess woke me up twice last night, are Haruka/Charles and Michiru/Margaret awake yet?"

"No, I check on them, Haruka/Charles is hugging up with her blanket." Sofia/Setsuna giggles and smiles.

"Just like Charles, I'll start breakfast, OK."

"Okay, should I wake them up?"

"You can wake Haruka/Charles and Michiru/Margaret, but let the princess sleep." Hotaru/Emily nods and walks back up stairs to Haruka/Charles and Michiru/Margaret's room. Hotaru looks at them, smile then jumps onto Charles/Haruka's bed.

"Good Morning, Haruka/Charles-papa," says Hotaru, "Good Morning, Michiru/Margaret-mama." They both sit up and look at her.

"Why did you do that?" asks Haruka/Charles.

"Emily made me do it," says Hotaru.

A shinning light comes and a shimmering body appears and says, "I did not! Hotura don't blame me!"

"Sorry, Emily, I'm having fun," says Hotaru, "Can't I have fun?"

"Yeah, yeah," says Emily. Two more shimmering bodies appear next to Haruka and Michiru (Charles and Margaret).

"We can't have fun now, we have to protect the queen and stop the joining of the universes before its to late!" says Charles.

"Charles is right," we must not have fun now," says Margaret.

"Would you get out of my body!" says Haruka, looking at Charles, "I like my own body."

"Sorry, Sweet Checks, can't do it, I can't do it on my own," says Charles.

"If you ever call me Sweet checks again..." says Haruka.

"You'll what? Face it, kid, You're stuck with me until we find a way to reverse the merge," says Charles. Haruka looks at Charles very angry.

The door open and Setsuna/Sofia standing in the doorway, holding a breakfast tray in her hands.

"Good Morning, Haruka/Charles, Michiru/Margaret," says Setsuna/Sofia. Another shimmering body comes and Sofia appears next to Setsuna.

"You better eat up this day will be long," says Sofia. Sofia turns 1/4 towards the door, smiles, and says, "They're here."

"I'll get them," says Hotaru. The six nods and Hotaru/Emily leave and come back with the inners, Starlights, pets, and Chibi-Usa/Sarah Ann. The new group looks at each other with a question mark on their faces, looking at the eight.

"Okay, I thought Anua...I mean Ceanna could only do Astral Projection?" asks Minako, rubbing her head.

"No, all telepathy can do it and some empathy too," says Margaret.

"I wonder if we will be able to astral project our image when we merge with our counterparts?" asks Minako. The outer look at Minako with very unhappy faces.

"What did I say?" asks Minako.

"If any else merges, both universe would be destroyed," says Sofia.

"It not a good thing, we are not supposed to be here," says Charles, "Us or our queen."

Seiya looks at Haruka then starts to laughs, Taiki, Yaten, and inners look again at Haruka, confused.

"What are you laughing at?" asks Haruka.

"You. You're...a guy," says Seiya, still laughing.

"Knock it off, Seiya or I'll knock it off for you, and it's his fault?" says Haruka, pointing to Charles.

"My...My Fault!?" How could it be my fault!" says Charles.

"Just knock it off both of you, we have a lot of work ahead of us," says Sofia.

Setsuna nods and says, "We should get started, and I'll get the princess." Sofia image disappears as Setsuna walks next door.

A few minutes later

Setsuna comes in with a still sleeping Usagi/Ceanna in her arms. Haruka gets up and lets Setsuna lay Usagi/Ceanna down on the bed. Sofia reappears next to Setsuna.

"How do you suppose we wake up the sleeping beauty, pray tell?" says Charles, "The Queen sleeps like a log. How does the princess sleep?"

Luna hangs her head and says, "Like a log."

"So we're in the same boat," says Minako.

"You do the same, you sleep like a log too," says Artemis. Minako looks at Artemis, shapely and Artemis smiles.

"Come on guys, there has to be a way to wake her up," says Taiki.

"I know a way," says Sarah Ann, "Right, Chibi-usa-chan." Chibi-usa nods and jumps but is frozen in mid air by Setsuna/Sofia.

"We are not trying to give your mother a connection," says Sofia.

"Sorry, Pu," says Chibi-use/Sarah Ann. Setsuna and Sofia shacks their heads.

"Silly small lady," they both say.

"I have a way too," says Makoto. She takes something out of her backpack, open it and holds it under Usagi/Ceanna's nose.

"I made it last night," says Makoto. Everyone waits.

A few seconds later

"Mmm, Chocolate cake," says Usagi/Ceanna. Usagi/Ceanna wake, sits up. Take the cake and eats it.

"Its good," says Usagi/Ceanna.

Makoto smiles and says, "Thank you, Usagi."

Usagi/Ceanna closes her eyes and another image appears, Charles, Margaret, Sofia, Emily, Kero and Jennifer kneels and say in unison, "Queen Ceanna."

"Everyone," says Ceanna.

"Mamma," signs and says Sarah Ann, "I missed you so much." Sarah Ann started to cry as she jump into her mother's lap.

"My little lady, shh, I am here now," says Ceanna. A pain sticks Ceanna and her image flicker (Usagi also feels the pain too).

"Queen, don't use up your energy, safe it," says Sofia.

"But...alright," says Ceanna, "I wouldn't be able to talk to you directly."

"At least we could be able talk to you telepathy," says Emily. Ceanna nods and her image disappears.

"Now lets get down with business," says Hotaru. The senshi start to talk about how to defect the enemy.

"Uh, you know there are only two enemies," says Sarah Ann. The senshi nod.

"Technically there are three," says Emily, correcting Sarah Ann.

"Where did they come from?" asks Taiki.

"Two out the three enemies are from Mordansia Time Universe," says Margaret.

"The shadow and..." says Charles.

"My step-brother and step-sister," says Ceanna.

"And then there's Professor Graislane and company," says Hotaru, "How come Pr. Graislane reminds me of papa when he was possessed. Is Graislane...possessed?"

Ceanna/Usagi thought about it, when Usagi interrupt Ceanna's thinking by saying, "It sure taking you a long time."

Ceanna image appeared behind Usagi and says, "Well excuse me, I'm still trying to figure out what happen to me, what Graislane did to me, to change me into a kid." Ceanna sighs and says, "I'm sorry, Usagi, I don't mean to yell at you or any of you. I have gone though a lot and I don't remember anything except what Kero told me."

"Well lets get your memories, Queen," says Charles.

"Hey, wait a minute shouldn't we be talking about the enemy," says Minako.

"Yes, but getting the queen's memories back is as important as stopping the enemy," says Charles. All the outers nodded.

"What do you remember, Queen," says Sofia.

"And then we'll fill in the details," says Charles.

"Well...Nothing," says Ceanna. Everyone sweatdrops.

"Don't worry, Queen, You'll get your memories, soon," says Margaret.

"And get you out of the Moon Princess's body," says Charles.

"Kero, I need more information about who I am," says Ceanna.

"After the crash..." says Kero.

"Wait a minute, Kero-chan, I do remember something, of course it my memories when I was Anua but its all so jumble up with other memories that I can't remember where they all came from," says Ceanna.

"There was a real Anua Crez," says Haruka.

"What?!" says everyone.

"She was injured about 14 years ago, she injured in the fire at same time that Hotaru's mother died and Hotaru got hurt," says Haruka, "There are rumors that Graislane and Tomo were friends...well back then Graislane was probable a doctor, but there are just rumors, after all."

"When did you find this information out?" asks Minako.

"It was a couple weeks ago before we got captured," says Michiru.

Flashback, a few week ago (during a school wide choir concert)

In the data computer room

"I'm glad the school likes their liberal arts," says Michiru, watch, waiting for Haruka to finish.

Haruka snickers and says firmly, "I got in!"

"Good." Michiru walks over to Haruka.

"I'll start looking for something about Ms. Anua Graislane here." Haruka works on the computer. A screen pops up.

"More security blocks."

"Maybe we should forget about it."

"We don't know who or what Anua is."

"You're right." Haruka tries something else.

"Got in. There is nothing here."

"That can't be right."

"It's true. Wait. There is something, that can't be right. It says here that Anua is 13 years old."

"But she seventeen like Usagi and the other."

Haruka eyes went wide and says, "What the..."

"What is it?"

"This student file is from three years ago. When the school was..."

"Was what? Haruka?"

"Mugen Gauken Academy."

"What?! How is that possible?" Haruka nods.

"But Anua is seventeen right now. What happened? That doesn't make since."

"It doesn't say. I know it doesn't make any since." (Talking about the school as well.)

"Haruka, the concert, it's over. We better go before we get caught." Haruka nods and the two leave.

End of Flashback

"Then what happen to the real Anua," says Ceanna.

"We never found out," says Haruka.

"She passed away two years ago during the Death Moon Circus was here," says Setsuna.

"So why keep old records?" asks Michiru.

"To throw anyone off the path of truth," says Setsuna.

"So she's dead," says Ceanna, "But why make me into his child."

"Probable to get closer to the senshi and fine weakness. Can I get to what happen after the crash," says Kero. Everyone nods.

"We just drop off you guys and we came to the gate to go back home..." says Kero.

"I or we felt/saw the enemy coming exactly the same time the White Star came into the gate. Both ships crash into each other and were destroy. There was damage to the time gate," says Sofia, "I had to close the gate before any more damage could be done not knowing if the queen was alive or not."

Kero sweatdrops and says, "Can I continues with story?"

"Sorry Kero-chan," says Sofia.

"Somehow we ending up on earth but I was separated from the queen. I searched and searched for her finally I found her but it was too late, the brat, Sojo, transformed the queen into a teenage girl. I made sure that I was with her. I reawaken her as Sailor M, the guardian of the Mordansian Moon. Pluto felt I was alive. I was soon in contact with her," says Kero.

"Kero told me not to say anything to anyone," says Setsuna, "And I agreed."

"And that the true story," says Kero.

"Hm interesting," says Minako.

"How do we get the two sep..." begins Rei. Rei disappears and reappears right were she was standing before. Rei appears was different yet the same; she was taller then before and there was a brad in her hair and her hair was darker.

"Separated," ends Rei/Rachel.

"Not again!" says Charles, "Everyone met Rachel."

"She's a girl," says Haruka, looking at Charles.

"No due," says Charles, "In the Great Council, all expect me and the suns are women."

"And King Diego," says Ceanna, with hearts in her eyes, longing for him.

"Right, Sorry," says Charles.

"Who are the Suns?" says Taiki.

"Your counter parts," says Kero.

"Our princess, does our princess have a counter part?" asks Seyia.

"Yes...but the Suns' princess isn't a princess," says Kero.

"She a queen?" asks Taiki.

"No, she a HE," says Kero, "His name is Master Kaguya or Prince Kaguya." The three starlights look at each other.

"Rachel? Are you alright?" asks Ceanna. An image appears next to Rei.

"Yup, I'm fine, its good to see you again, though we could have gotten fine a long without you," says Rachel.

"What?!" fumes Ceanna, "What did you say?" Ceanna jumps into the air and dives on to Rachel knocking her down.

"What did you say, say it," says Ceanna.

Sofia comes over and says, "Now is not the time for your bickering." Rachel and Ceanna nod and Ceanna gets off, helps Rachel up. Rachel and Ceanna both make faces at each other.

"Your Majesty, please stop," says Sofia and Ceanna nods.

"And I thought we were bad," says Rei, whispering to Usagi, as Usagi nods her head.

"So how do we de merge the queen and the princess?" asks Minako, repeating Rei question, and then looking around to see if her counter part was there. Everyone sweatdrops and Minako hangs her heads.

"Well when this first happen, we sent them through the transporter," says Emily.

"But remember it was transporter accident in the first place," signs Sarah Ann.

Emily interprets Sarah signs and says, "No it wasn't, the enemy did it to them. Remember I was there I saw it happen, and it was my job to run a scan on the transporter system. It was a disk that was in the buffer that was not in there in the first place. But how did they get back into one again."

"What is a transporter?" asks Diana.

"Later..." says Rachel.

"Why not send them though again," says Minako.

"Do you know where a transport is?" asks Luna.

"On White Star One, but one thing its was destroyed," says Kero.

"Oh," says Minako, "Why not bring a ship from the other side?"

"Bad Idea. If we open the time gate everyone, everything would merge then be destroy, faster...no it's not good to open," says Sofia. Setsuna nods.

"Kero..." says Ceanna.

"Yes? Queen," says Kero.

"I don't know if this will help but I went into the professor's home office. I saw blueprints of a transporter system," says Ceanna, "As well as a scale model of the transporter."

"So he made one of his own," says Margaret.

"We should use it to get everyone back to normal, I'm willing to take the risk," says Ceanna, "If it would stop the merging."

"Well, we're ready to take the risk as well," says the entire great council member who have merge. (Sofia, Margaret, Charles, Emily, Rachel, and Sarah Ann, though Sarah used sign language to say it.) The Sailor Senshi nod.

"And we'll help," says the senshi.

"Diego might be next, I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen," says Ceanna, with tears in her eyes.

"It will be alright, Queen," says Charles, as he wipes away her tears and puts his hands on her shoulders reassuringly draws her closer and says, "We won't let that happen."

Margaret takes her pillow and whacks Charles in the back of his head, (Haruka feels it too.)

"You're my husband," says Margaret.

Charles immediately blushes, a bit and protest and says, "Uh that not...I mean it's not what it look like."

"Sure it wasn't," says Margaret, teasingly.

"But..." starts Charles, but he decides to let it go and sighs.

"You're married?" asks Haruka.

"Nineteen years this June," says Margaret, taking Charles' hands. They both smile happily.

"How long have you been married, Queen?" asks Usagi, "To King Diego?"

"Twenty years," says Ceanna, sigh lonely.

Graislane's secret lab, hideout

Professor Sojo Graislane is busy typing away formulas, grumbling as he is going through them, trying to fix his mistakes in dealing with the senshi.

When he hears footsteps behind him, he continues typing while saying, "What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?!" When the person doesn't responds he looks at the intruder and comments saying, "Humph! It's you. What do you want Tony?!"

"I have a message from Kay for you," says Tony, "She says that you have outworn your usefulness and have failed her one too many time. She is rather upset right now. So I am to take care of you."

"What! You need Me?!"

"You are more trouble then you are worth." But before Sojo can do anything Tony sends a wave of psychic power at him. As a pair of brackets appears in Tony's hand then dissolve, Sojo is blasted in to the wall. Sojo's sanity returns for a one fleeting moment, before the shockwave and his guilt kills him. Tony then leaves as casually as he came in.

Some Room, deeper in the hideout

Kay is standing by a window looking out when Tony appears behind her.

"Is it done?" she asks.

"Yes, sister," he replies, "It's done. Don't worry. He died painfully."

"Good. Are you ready? Well have to face them soon," says Kay.

"How do you know it will come to that? Graislane was weak, the senshi could have beat them without her."

"If I hadn't given you that strength, you wouldn't have been able to beat him. Beside, I know her, she will come." She lifts her hand up and glows with energy, she waves her hand. Outside clouds, thunder, and lightning came into the sky. The sky turns dark (black). Kay turns towards Tony.

"Shadows Appear!" command Kay. The lights dimmed and the shadows appeared.

"Yessss, Our Queen," says the shadows.

"Capture the little one, who is afraid of thunderstorms," says Kay.

"Un sis..." says Tony.

"What?" snaps Kay.

"Our sister is also afraid of thunderstorms."

Kay sighs and says, "I'm talking about our nice, Tony."

"Oh right, sorry." He turns to the shadow senshi and continues, "You heard her." The shadow senshi nod, disappeared and the lights came back up to normal.

"We'll see what our big sister will do when we take her little one," says Kay. Tony smiles evilly.

Meanwhile at the Outers' home, Haruka/Charles', Michiru/Margaret's room

Setsuna/Sofia had gone down stairs, got some food for Usagi/Ceanna and brought it back up. The senshi all smiles as Usagi chows down the food.

Usagi stops eating and says, "You want some? Ceanna?" Ceanna just looks at Usagi and shacks her head.

"Baka (Idiot), Usagi. Ceanna can't eat, because, she in you. She is a spirit," says Rachel.

"Yeah, Baka, Usagi," says Rei.

"Sorry, Ceanna. I didn't..." says Usagi.

"It's all right," says Ceanna.

"This isn't good, this weather isn't right," says Kero, "I sense evil in the weather." Kero was looking out to the sky. Everyone looks at Kero.

Sofia and Setsuna comes over to Kero, looks out too, and Sofia says, "No, isn't not. They're coming! The lights went out in the entire house.

"Stay where you are so you wouldn't get hurt," says Charles. Lightning and thunder strikes, lightning up the room and Chibi-Usa and Sarah Ann scream and run to their mother/mother-to-be.

"Mommy!! Sarah Ann signs/cries. Ceanna holds her reassuringly.

"Mommy, I want my mommy!!!" cries Chibi-Usa.

"Chibi-Usa, remember I am your future mother," says Usagi, reassuringly. The lights go back on. Ceanna sighs. Rei comes over to Usagi and dumps a paper bag on Usagi's head.

"Hey," says Usagi, "What did you do that for, Rei."

"It's time for school," says Rei.

"W...wait a minute, are sure its safe," says Ami.

"Sure, we'll be with her!" says Minako, smiling.

Taiki sigh and says, "How do you know? Minako-chan."

"Well we have to stay with her and not let her out of sight," says Makoto.

Usagi sweatdrops and says, "Like what you guys did to me when Sailor Lead Crow and Tin Cat were trying to take my starseed? You don't have to beside seeing Ceanna is disable, I am."

"And so what?" says Ceanna, "If you don't remember, Usagi. I was in you when you got the perfect score on the test."

"So that it," says Ami, "Usagi didn't do it alone."

"I'm surprise that I'd remembered all that," says Ceanna.

"Yeah. Considering you almost didn't get into high school, Ceanna," says Rachel.

"Hey, I reset that. I got in," says Ceanna, "And college too."

"Continuing Education, not college," says Rachel.

"Guys if don't go now. We'll be late," says Taiki.

"Yes and today is test in math," says Seyia.

"I'll think all stay here," says Usagi.

"No you don't, Usagi-chan, you need the education. You want to be a wise queen don't you?" asks Rei.

"And we have this," says Minako, "The Usagi's surval kit, it has everything Usagi needs to survival if someone attacks including this." Minako holds out a yellow whistle.

"Was that to call Rei?" asks Usagi.

"Yup," says Minako, "So lets go."

"But this time, I agree with Usagi. Its too dangerous for us right now," says Ceanna, "Beside I'm sure Ami and Taiki will bring Usagi's homework to her."

"Okay fine," says Rei.

"Then well leave," says Seiya, "And we'll continue later." Everyone nods. The inners and Starlights leave and head to school.

Two hours later, Outers' senshi hone, Setsuna's room

Usagi was sleeping in her mind, Ceanna was using Usagi's body. The four outers are in the same room as Ceanna/Usagi. The Great Council Outers' have taken Astral Projection form in were around the room.

"Hotaru, thank you," says Ceanna, turning away from the window.

"For what? asks Hotaru.

"You and princess Serenity were the only ones who believed in me," says Ceanna, "When everyone else thought I was the enemy." Setsuna cleared her throated.

"Yes and you, Setsuna," says Ceanna, "You also believed in me."

"I'm glad that you two trust Setsuna's words," says Kero, stretching. Kero was laying in a basket near Setsuna's bed. Setsuna comes over to Kero, picks him up, sets him on her lap and rubs him.

"Yeah, well," says Haruka.

"There were times when you did feel like the enemy," says Michiru.

"Yes you did," says Haruka.

"Many times myself I did feel like the enemy to tell the truth," says Ceanna, "But I'm glad I'm not the enemy."

"Why didn't you want our in the beginning, Ceanna," says Michiru.

"Because I felt I had a duty to the universe even though I was not who I am," says Ceanna, "I do apologize attacking you, I mend no harm."

"It is all right," says Michiru.

"After this it will be good to be home," says Charles. The other Great Council and the outers agree too.

"Queen Ceanna, you should get rest soon," says Sofia. Ceanna nods and walks/wobbles over to the bed, gets into the bed.

"Good night," says Ceanna.

"Good night," says the outer/Great Council members. Setsuna turns off the light as she leaves the room and closes the door.

Outside the room

"Watch her for us, please Kero, Luna," says Sofia.

"She will have a fit if we watch her," says Margaret.

"Most likely," says Charles. Kero and Luna nods and Setsuna let them back in.

Seven hours later

The (sol) inners senshi and the Starlights had returned from school. Everyone was downstairs including Usagi/Ceanna and the Great Council had Astral projected.

"I think this might interest you guys," says Rei, sitting on the sofa. Everyone looks at Rei.

"Graislane has gone missing," says Rei.

"How did you fine that out?" asks Minako.

"I walked by Mockahon, the gates were closed and the students and staff were around the gate. I asked one of the students about what happen and he said that the Principal just disappeared from his personal lab," answers Rei.

"Are you sure that was safe?" asks Ami.

"I didn't sense anything evil around me," says Rei, "And I have Rachel too."

"I also didn't sense anything either," says Rachel, appearing next to Rei wearing a different version of Rei's priestess uniform.

"He wouldn't be bothering us any longer," says Hotaru.

"He's gone for good, he was done away by the queen's step-brother and sister," says Emily. Everyone look at each other worried and happy.

"Hey...Ceanna, tell me something. Why do you call your brother and sister, step?" asks Usagi.

"..." begins Ceanna getting cuts off Sofia.

"Like you, princess, the queen was born into a family, but unlike you, they were killed in an accident and was adopted into another," says Sofia, "They were Megan and Jason Crez, they didn't have any children when they adopted the queen. Sometime later they gave birth to a boy: Tony. Tony's fate was sealed at birth, he was born evil and he will died evil. Later another child was born to Megan and Crez: Kay. Kay doesn't have the same fate as her brother. She was not born evil and she won't die that way either."

"What was the name of Ceanna's first parents?" asks Minako.

"Sakura and Lantis," says Charles.

"So is that why Ceanna's called her sibling step," says Usagi, "The queen sound like Mamo-chan when he was young." Ceanna just sweatdrops.

"Well its getting late, I should be getting home," says Usagi.

"Hey wait a minute, Usagi. Now I know that not safe," says Ami.

"We agree," says the other senshi.

"But...the guy who...wants me dead...is dead," says Usagi, "Right?"

"Yes, Graislane is dead but there are others who want you," says Hotaru.

"And you are wanted by the police for the disappears of Anua," says Haruka.

"He's right," jokes Seyia.

Haruka looks at Seiya and says, "Seyia you are pushing it."

"I know!" says Seiya. Haruka shakes her/his head, everyone else sweatdrops.

Seyia continues and says, "Haruka is still right, Odongo!"

"Boo," says Usagi looking sad, "I want to go home, I want to see my family, well maybe not my kid brother but my parents yes!"

"I have a way, Usagi," says Ceanna.

Usagi leans forward and asks, "What's the way?"

"It involves her," says Ceanna, points to Minako, who just points to herself, confused.

"ME?" asks Minako.

"Yes, you," says Ceanna, "Do you have the ability to go as Usagi's double if necessary?"

Minako nods and Ceanna continues, "Do you have the ability now?" This time Minako shack her head: No.

"I barrowed Usagi's disguise pen from Luna when Usagi's heart crystal was targeted," says Minako.

"Where is it?" asks Ceanna.

"At Crown Arcade," says Luna, chiming in.

"Queen, what are you planning," says Charles.

"Well, you see if, Maria, can pass off as me and Minako can pass off as Usagi, then she can do the same for me and the other way around," says Ceanna.

"That is the most stupidest thing I have ever heard," says Charles.

"Is it?" asks Margaret.

"Probably not," says Charles, "But I still don't understand why you are doing this."

"You'll see why. Please Luna, please get the pen," says Ceanna. Everyone looks at each other, the inners confused, the outers thoughtfulness, and the Starlights just look at each other. Luna nods and runs off.

"Wait I'll go with you," says Kero, running after Luna.

45 minutes later

Luna and Kero can in the house. Luna gives the pen to Minako and Minako transforms to an all most look-like Usagi.

Ceanna sighs and says, "It will do."

"What...I think look like Usagi," says Minako. The Starlights shack their head and Minako sweatdrops.

"Shell we continue," say Ceanna, Usagi and Minako nod.

"Queen, are you sure this is wise, what happen if the enemy attacks," says Sofia.

"We will be okay," says Ceanna.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this," says Sofia shacking her head. Setsuna looks at them thoughtfully.

"Join hands," says Ceanna. Usagi and Minako join hand and Ceanna's image disappears. Usagi starts to glow with energy and starts to speck in a language unknown to the people of Earth, Moon Kingdom, or the Starlights. Usagi glow intensify as Minako starts to glow as well. Soon the glow ends.

"What just happened?" asks Makoto.

"That what we want to know!" says The Starlights.

"We'll tell you later, bye," says Minako/Ceanna. Usagi, Minako/Ceanna leave.

"Come on, its not safe for them to be alone," says Charles, to the other senshi and council members, "We take the first watch." Everyone leaves either to go home or to watch to make sure Usagi and Ceanna get home safely.

20 minutes later, Usagi's house

Minako leaves Usagi's house looking like she was 30 minutes ago. She waves good-bye to Usagi/Ceanna, Luna and Kero, Chibi-Usa/Sarah Ann, Diana, and Jennifer.

Above Usagi's roof

The Starlights had join outers and the group had transform. Sailor Venus walks over the Starlights and sits next to Healer and leans on her.

"Please got off me, Venus-chan," says Healer.

"Hai (Yes)," says Venus.

"So tell us, what did Ceanna do to Venus," asks Fighter.

"Well she is able to transfer for a very short period to another person, its like Astral Projection of the soul," says Uranus.

"For example: If...let say Minako is in trouble, one of us or one of the other senshi can go into her body and transfer energy to her or fight with her that way," says Neptune.

"I guess she thought she could get away with the police," says Uranus.

"It worked," says Neptune.

"Oh bother," says the other.

"We'll take over," says The Starlights.

"'Kay," says the outers.

"See ya' guys, tomorrow," says Venus. The outers and Venus lease, and the Starlight watch Usagi.

The Next Morning

The night having been uneventful, the Starlight found it impossible to stay awake. It was Pluto who realized this when she found the trio fast asleep on the roof they were patrolling on. She sighs and make one good swing with her rod. As soon as it hit each of their heads the trio woke up.

"Pluto!" complains Healer, "What did you do that for?"

"Somebody had to remind you to go to class," Pluto explains coolly.

"Class...?" mumbles a sleepily Fighter, "You mean at school?!"

"You mean we're late?" says Maker.

"You will be if you don't hurry up," says Pluto softly. With that the Starlight de-transform and take off. Pluto shacks her head, smiles, de-transform and head to her work.

At School, Lunch Time

"That is the last time I'm sleeping on the roof," says Seiya, "Oh I hope we get a day watch next time."

"Next time we need to stay alert," says Yaten.

"I don't think we'll have that luxury next time," says Taiki.

"Well at least the school grounds are more interesting to observe than the rooftop," jokes Seyia, "There's bound to be more excitement here."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about," says Taiki, "There are too many people that..."

"Um, excuse me, Three Lights?" says a timid girl, interrupting Taiki in the process, "I know you're busy, but can I ask just one question?"

"Shoot,"" says Seiya, calmly.

"Thanks," says the girl smiling darkly.

Meanwhile, Usagi's group

"Oh it sure feels great not to be on the wanted list anymore," says Usagi as she stretches and takes her place under the shade of a tree, "And now onto lunch."

"Yeah lets eat," says everyone.

The girls start to eat when Ceanna sense something and Usagi look only to spot Naru (Molly) on her way to them.

"Oh, hi, Naru-chan, come join us for lunch," says Usagi. But as Naru got closer Ceanna realized what was wrong.

"Usagi, be careful there's something wrong with her. She might be under the control of shadow," says Ceanna. Just as Ceanna finishes saying that in Usagi's mind Gurio (Melvin) pops up and pins Usagi to the floor by her hair. The senshi throw Gurio off only to discover that they are surrounded.

"Give it up," says possessed Naru, "You are outnumbered!"

"Outnumbered but not outmatched!" says Seiya as he, Taiki and Yaten force their way through into the inner circle. Once there they did all they could do to keep the mob at bay without hurting them.

"There's too many of them!" exclaims Seiya, as he gets his ponytail pulled. He would have lost his position and his head if Yaten and Taiki didn't interfere.

"Give it up," says the possessed Gurio, "It's only a matter of time before you run out of energy to fight and you can't fight an off entire mob by yourself."

Just them Ceanna appears next to Usagi and says, "They won't have to, Transform!"

"Yes," says everyone.

"Moons Celestial," yells Usagi/Ceanna.

"Mercury Crystal Power," yells Ami.

"Jupiter Crystal Power," yells Makoto.

"Venus Crystal Power," yells Minako.

"Uranus Crystal Power," yells Haruka/Charles.

"Neptune Crystal Power," yells Michiru/Margaret.

"Fighter Star Power," yells Seiya.

"Maker Star Power," yells Yaten.

"Healer Star Power," yells Taiki.

"Make UP!" yells everyone. Everyone transforms expect Haruka. Haruka just stands there surround by his/her transform friends.

"Haruka, what happen?" asks Neptune.

"I don't...Know..." says Haruka, "Why...didn't... I transform?" As she stands there with her transform pen in hand.

"Back up, Haruka," says Neptune.

"No, I wouldn't," says Haruka.

"Fool, you can't transform, don't get yourself killed!" yells Fighter, pulling Haruka towards the tree and away from the attacking mob.

"Why...can't I transform?" yells Haruka, looking up into the tree. Haruka look into the tree and see the guardian pets (Luna, Kero, Artemies, and Jennifer), Haruka look quite surprise to see them up there.

"Maybe BECAUSE you are a boy, NOW," says Kero, "Here! Use this!" As Kero talks Merlin tosses a ring down to Haruka, who just looks at it. The ring had a rose on it.

"What do I do with this?" asks Haruka.

"Just wait," says Kero, "Sailor M, do it!"

"Right," says Moon/M, "Celestial Ray!" The attack destroys all the shadow in the attacking party. The mob collapse on to the ground.

Venus sighs and says, "That was close!" Everyone sweatdrops. The guardian pets jump down and land on: Kero on to Sailor Moon/M, Luna on to Maker, Jennifer on to Mercury and Artemis on to Venus.

"What does this do?" asks Haruka, leaning towards Kero and Moon/M.

"Transform," says Kero, "Put the ring on your Transforming pen."

"Okay," says Haruka, "I won't turn into an animal, will I?"

"Haruka?!" says Neptune, "Bad joke!"

"Sorry," says Haruka. Haruka put the ring on his transforming pen and transform. Haruka transform into a Knight.

"Oh, you're quite handsome," says Fighter, teasing Uranus. Neptune and Uranus come over and hit Fighter on the head, everyone else sweatdrops.

"Oww, ouch," says Fighter.

"You had it coming, Fighter," says both Starlights. Uranus and Neptune both nod.

"That was not nice, Fighter," says Moon/M.

"I know," says Fighter, "The hit was as bad as sleeping on the roof." As she rubs her head.

"Crybaby," says both Starlights, everyone laughs.

A call came to Mercury's writs communicator.

"Ah guys, a little help here," says Mars over the communicator.

"What happening?" asks Venus.

"What do you think, I'm being attack!" says Mars, "Help..." Mars' communicator went off.

"Mars. MARS!" yells Moon/M, "We need to help her!" Everyone nods.

"Let's go!" says Moon/M. Moon/M opens her wings and is about to take off when Uranus grasps Moon's/M's hair.

"Don't be silly," says Uranus," its daytime! I don't think it is a good idea if you show of your wings."

"But Mars," says Moon/M.

"Will run," says Uranus. Moon/M nods and they all start running to Rachel/Rei/Mars' school.

Rachel/Rei/Mars' school

They senshi find Mars being strangled to death by roots. There were ofuda (anti-evil scrolls) around her. Uranus attack using the newly reform attack.

"Space Sword Blazing!" says Uranus. Uranus' space sword talisman changed from a curved sword to a straight double-edged sword. Moon/M attack relieving Rei's schoolmates from the shadow control, as at the other school the mob drops to the ground, unconscious.

"It took you long enough to get here!" yells Mars at Moon/M, in Moon/M's ear.

"Ow, soorrrrryyyy, I can't help it if we were being attack as well!" yells Moon/M back at Mars. The two went back and forth until Uranus stops them.

"Come on, you two, Stop it, now!" says Uranus, they both nod.

"Are you alright?" says Mars.

"Yeah, I'm..." being Moon/M, but trails off in mild sentence.

"Celestial Sailor Moon?" asks Fighter, "Are you okay?"

"Uh...Chibi-usa/Sarah," says Moon/M, "Is...in trouble!" Moon/M took off flying.

"Celestial Sailor Moon, come back!" says Uranus.

"She can't hear you," says Neptune.

"Lets go then," says Fighter. Everyone nod and those who could fly flew and those who couldn't ran.

Chibi-usa/Sarah Ann and Hotaru/Emily's school

The senshi arrived, the school was empty. Pluto was kneeling on the ground, the senshi go over to Pluto.

"Pluto?" asks Uranus. Pluto was holding an injured Saturn/Emily in her arms.

"Saturn, what happen to Small Lady?" asks Pluto.

"I tried...to stop them...from taking...her. Small Lady...is...is gone...I'm sorry...I couldn't save her!" says Saturn. Saturn's eyes closed and she falls asleep.

"Saturn, Saturn, SATURN!" yells Moon/M, coming to Pluto and Saturn, "Where's Chibi-usa?"

"She used up all her energy," says Pluto. Moon/M sighs.

"The enemy must have her," says Venus. Venus and Jupiter disappear and reappear in a small flash of light. Venus and Jupiter were still wearing their fuku. Venus was taller then before and her orange bow had black string on it. Jupiter also taller and her hair was darker brown.

Moon/M plops down and sighs, and says, "Another merge!"

"Lesley and Maria, everyone," says Uranus/Charles, "How was the trip?"

"You're kidding, right," says both Jupiter/Lesley and Venues/Maria.

"Charles, why did you says that," says Neptune/Margaret.

"Well they did have a trip," says Uranus/Charles, Neptune/Margaret and Pluto/Sofia shacks her head. Everyone looks around at each other.

"I'm going to try to stop the merge before anyone else merge," says Pluto/Sofia and disappears from sight.

"Well she doing that we should regroup," says Uranus/Charles, everyone nods and leaves.

The outers' home

Hotaru/Emily was sleeping soundly in her room. The senshi were in the family room talking about how to save Chibi-usa/Sarah-ann.

Pluto/Sofia appears in astral projection form and says, "There's been another merge."

"Who?" asks Minako/Maria.

Pluto/Sofia hangs her head and says, "Mamoru."

"No, no, he can't," says Usagi/Ceanna.

"Who's Mamoru's counter part?" asks Seiya.

"Diego," says Haruka/Charles.

"Where is he?!" says Usagi/Ceanna.

"He coming, he on the next flight," says Pluto/Sofia, "He should arrive in a few hours."

"But what about what happened to him last time?" asks Usagi/Ceanna.

"That was an unexpected attack and he is wiser now," explains Pluto/Sofia, "But that is not what I'm worried about. With every merge our universes are closer to merging and once that is complete none of us can stop the destruction of both of our universes."

"What can we do?" asks a shocked Usagi/Ceanna.

"First we need to find Chibi-usa/Sarah Ann," says Hotaru/Emily, who had silently entered the room, "What we do after that is unclear to me."

"But Emily, Hotaru, we need an attack plan," explains Ami, "We can't just rush into Enemy territory.

Even as Ami was speaking the Great Council felt flashes of energy of a battle. They look concerned and just as suddenly as the battle began it stopped.

Usagi/Ceanna has a sad smile on her face as she says, "Actually that is what will have to do for Mamoru's/Diego's."

"What?! What happen?!?" asks a bewilder Seiya.

"He got caught," says Haruka/Charles.

"He...they let themselves get caught!" explains Michiru/Margaret, "To get to Chibi-usa and Sarah Ann."

"I wish he was here with me!" says Usagi/Ceanna.

End.

There was a light come in the room and quietly leave. Two men arrived in the light and were


	13. EP 12 No Name Story

Okay, Whoever name this story gets a prize (sorry no gifts or money but I will draw a picture for you!

Genesis

?

Episode 12

Some Room, deeper in the hideout

The girls (Sarah and Chibi-usa) were separated from each other but were next to each other. They both wake up at the same time.

"Sarah-ann?"

"Chibi-usa?"

"Aren't we supposed to be merged?"

"Uh, I thought so."

"Maybe Sailor Moon and the others won the battle."

"No, I don't so, I don't recognize this place." Sarah-ann gets up and walks around.

"If only I had Luna-P, then I could call the others," says Chbi-usa, still sitting down.

"I can't sense anything, anyone, not even Puu."

"I'm scared!" Chibi-usa gets tears in her eyes.

"My mother once told me something: If you let fear in you, it will rule over you, you must stay strong even in the toughest situations."

"Your mother is a lot more older and wisher then my mother is, right?"

"Yes, my mother is older and kind of wisher, and sometime she does something is really wired."

"How old are you?"

"920 years old."

"Wow, you are older then me!"

A door opens and two people walk in.

"Kay, Tony!" says Sarah-ann.

"Hello, little one, it has a while has it," says Tony.

"Yes it has," says Kay.

"Aunty Kay, please stop this, please remember who you are, please," says Sarah-ann.

Kay slaps Sarah-ann in the face and says, "Don't ever call me that!" Sarah is knotted off her feet and Chibi-usa comes over.

"Stop!" says Chibi-usa, as she goes for her transformation brooch but to find it missing.

Tony materializes an Orb and says, "Looking of these?" Inside the Orb was Chibi-usa's transformation brooch and Sarah-ann's transformation necklace.

"Our transformation..." says both of them.

"And I guess you want these back too," says Tony. Another Orb materializes and then vanishes and two gray pets (a cat and a dog) drops to the ground, both were badly injured (beaten up).

"Diana!" yells Chibi-usa.

"Jennifer!" yells Sarah-ann.

"Meow!" says Diana, very softly, Jennifer only can whimper. They both pick up their pets.

"What happen to you two," says Sarah-ann.

"They came with you!" says Tony, "The little brats!"

Both girls look at each other and says, "We were at school, they weren't with us! Only Hotaru and Emily."

Kay rolled her eyes and waves her hand and the two pets come out of their owner arms, and just hover above the ground in front of Kay.

"Diana!" yells Chibi-usa.

"Jennifer!" yells Sarah-ann. They run to get them but were stop by a force field around Kay, Tony and the pets.

"Give them back!" yells Chibi-usa.

Tony smirks and says, "Sorry!"

"Say GOOD-BYE!" yells Kay. Kay throws a blast of energy at the pets and they vanish.

"NO!" yells both Sarah and Chibi-usa. The two walk out leaving the two girls in the darkness.

"Why did they do this, what did Diana or Jennifer do to them!" says Chibi-usa, sitting on the ground, hugging her knees.

"I don't know, I guess to get even," says Sarah, sitting on the ground, hugging her knees, the two was sitting back to back with each other.

"It isn't fair!"

"I know." The two girls came one again.

The outers' home

The senshi were trying to figure out how to safe Mamoru, Diego, Sarah and Chibi-usa. When an Orb appears and the two gray pets appear in the orb and fall onto the ground.

"Diana, Jennifer!" says Usagi/Ceanna, kneeing down to them.

"What happen to them," says Rei/Rachel.

A face appears in the Orb and says, "If you want your little ones and your lovers back, come get them!"

"Tony!" snarls Usagi/Ceanna, "Its me you want. Not them, let them go!" Tony laughs as the orb disappears.

Diana tries to get up but fails to do so and says lying on her side, "They are alright, Small Lady, is all right."

Hotaru/Emily comes over and says, "I think I can heal them." Hotaru/Emily hold out her hands over the two pets and closes her eyes, her hands start to glow, slow very slow the pets start to heal. Hotaru/Emily is half way from finishing healing the pets when she falls over to the side, falling on Usagi/Ceanna and says, "Oh, I guess I don't have all my energy back!"

"Its okay, you did great," says Usagi/Ceanna, "Get some rest."

"I'll take her back to her room," says Haruka/Charles, as he says this, he gets up and takes Hotaru/Emily away for Usagi/Ceanna's arms and leaves.

"Jennifer, did you see Mamoru/Diego?" asks Usagi/Ceanna.

"No, I didn't, we didn't see anyone," says Jennifer, shrugging to get up, "expect Small Lady."

Usagi/Ceanna gets up and says, "I will take you to Hotaru/Emily's room so you can rest too."

"Okay," they both say Jennifer and Diana. Usagi/Ceanna pick them up and cares them in her arm, leave the room, and goes up stairs, she passes Haruka/Charles on his way down.

Haruka/Charles stops and says, "Queen, what are you doing?"

Usagi/Ceanna smiles and says, "I will be right back." Then continues on her way up. Haruka/Charles sigh and continues on the way down.

He enters the room and says, "I have a funny feeling that something is going to happen."

"You get funny feeling," jokes Seiya.

"Ha ha, laugh all you want," says Haruka/Charles, giving Seiya a mean look.

"That was mean," says Michiru/Margaret, "You should be the shame of your self!"

"I hate tight situation. I have to make jokes," says Haruka/Charles, "Beside Seiya started it."

"And making bad jokes is a good idea?" Michiru/Margaret giggles and everyone else sighs. Haruka/Charles looks disappointed at what Michiru/Margaret had said.

In Hotaru/Emily's room

Usagi/Ceanna lies the two pets in a basket then walk over to the window. In the window Ceanna appears from the refection of the moonlight.

"Usagi, this is not the senshi fight."

"I know but what can we do."

"If the others go they will die, their starseed will be taken."

"How do you know that your step-brother and sister are after starseed?"

"You sense that Chaos is in my sister, right?"

"Yes."

"And you know that is what he wants."

"But I defended Chaos two years ago!"

"Yes, you did, but just like us, Chaos also has a counter part. In my time universe he destroyed Earth first the he continued with the other worlds, now he is at mine. Thinking it will be easier, I guess, he came into the time universe to start taking over it too, even thought he knew that his counter part was destroyed, now that our universe are merging he will make destroyed it easier."

"We have to stop it."

"I know."

"Let's do this!"

Ceanna nods and the images of her disappear.

"Moons Celestial," yells Usagi/Ceanna. Usagi/Ceanna transforms and poses with staff in hand.

Hotaru/Emily fells the glow from the transformations, wake up and says, "Queen, what are you doing?"

Sailor M turns around to face Hotaru/Emily, the staff disappearing as she turns and says, "I can't let you fight anymore!" A double image of Hotaru/Emily appears lying on top of each other, not being able to do the full Astral Projection.

"Don't go!" They talk at the same time, an eerily short of thing, with two voices specking the same thing.

Sailor M smiles softly and says, "Sorry, this not you fight, Crystal Sleep!" She materializes her flute and starts to play, Sailor M and the flute starts to glow. The second image of the girls disappears as Hotaru/Emily falls asleep. Sailor M moves away from the bed and back to the window, she opens it, her flute disappears as she goes out into the darken world. As she flies, she thinks back to the times, when she was with her friends, (the Sol senshi, Starlights and the Great Council members). And think about the last battle with the evil Galaxia and how she won the battle.

Back in the main room of the outers' home

Seyia was making Haruka/Charles madder and madder about Haruka becoming a man. Michiru/Margaret just watch the situation unfold as Haruka/Charles was going to hit Seyia. Haruka/Charles grabs the tuff of Seyia collar to hold him, as he gets ready to punch him. Haruka/Charles wings up and starts the punch, when he is about two inches for Seyia's face he stops. Seyia opens his eyes and looks at Haruka/Charles, looking confused.

"Oh shot! The queen!" says Haruka/Charles as he drops Seyia on the ground, and takes off as he sense Usagi/Ceanna using the Crystal sleep, "Why, Why did I leave her alone?!" For the ones who have merged they also take off running up the stairs but for the ones who aren't yet merged, they just sat there confused, including Seyia who just sat there on the ground.

"Leave her alone??" asks Seyia, "Usagi!" Ami and the Starlights run up the stairs to join the other group.

Haruka opens the door Hotaru/Emily's room to find the window open and the cold wind come in. Hotaru was sleeping soundly with the two gray pets lying in a basket at the foot of the bed.

Haruka/Charles comes over to the window and looks out to see if he could see if she was there.

Michiru/Margaret come over to Hotaru/Emily and wakes her up by says, "Hotaru/Emily, wake up, we need you."

Hotaru/Emily wake up slowly, and says when she's fully awake, "What? Michiru/Margaret-mama. What is it?"

"Where is the Queen?" asks Michiru/Margaret. Hotaru/Emily looks at her with a question mark on her face.

"She was in here?" asks Hotaru/Emily, "When?"

Michiru/Margaret begins to say something when Setsuna/Sofia says, "Don't bother questioning her, the queen blocked her memories."

Haruka/Charles hits his palms on the window isle and turns around to face everyone and says, "We can't let her do this alone. She has been though a lot lately."

"Yes but what can we do?" asks Ami, as soon as the words came out of her month she disappears then appears again, as the same with the other merges she is taller the before and were glasses.

"Another merge, I'm Ami/Ashley." She says.

"We're next, right?" says Seiya. Setsuna/Soifa nods sadly.

"Do you know if our princess has merged yet?" asks Taiki.

Setsuna/Soifa nods sadly, again and says, "So has the good Sailor Galaxia, Chibi-chibi and all the other Sailor Senshi out there. You three are the last one to merge before the universes, and all the animal guardians out there."

"What if we refuse to merge?" asks Yaten.

Haruka/Charles laughs and says, "You think you had a choice in this, the only way to stop the merge is to win the battle, hey I don't want to stay in a body that is not mine."

All at once the Great Council takes on their Astral Form expect Hotaru/Emily, who cannot do it because of the power drain she went though.

"You got that right!" says the great councils.

"We don't have much time before the next merge," says Sofia.

"Wait you can tell when the next merge is," says Taiki.

"Well not exactly but I do know that it will come before the beginning of the day," says Setsuna.

"Then lets stop this before we are destroyed," says Yaten.

"Right!" says everyone.

The ground began to shake, everyone in the room held on the something in the room. The earthquake last of a minute, everyone sighs.

"We are losing time we have to stop this!" says Setsuna/Sofia.

"Lets go maybe we can catch up with her," says Haruka/Charles.

The senshi transform and take off into the night sky. The starlight rode on the backs of the outer senshi and the pets guardians with the inners. Artemis on Venus, Luna and Kero on Mercury, Diana and Jennifer on Saturn, Fighter on Uranus, Maker on Neptune and Healer on Pluto.

"I never image that I would be riding on a knight," says Fighter. As a joke, Uranus turns upside down making Fighter fall towards the ground. Fighter screams as she falls to the ground.

"Uranus that is truly not funny," says Neptune. Mars and Jupiter closed their wings and fall after Fighter. However, they were not going as fast as they wanted to go. Fighter closed her eyes preparing to hit the ground. Fighter opens her eyes when she fells as if she was flying.

"What?" says Fighter, looking up to see Uranus.

"I don't want your princess/prince to be mad at me, if you die on my fault," says Uranus, as s/he says this s/he winks. Fighter signs as they claim up to the others sides so does Mars and Juptier.

"Uranus...." says Neptune.

"What?" asks Uranus.

"....YOU'RE a Baka," says Neptune.

"Hey, It was a joke," says Uranus.

"Tell that to Fighter," says Maker.

"Not when they are life threading," says Neptune.

"We still haven't run into the queen," says Uranus, trying to change the subject.

"No, no, Uranus, Don't try to changed it," says Neptune.

"Changed what?" says Uranus.

"The subject!" says Neptune.

The Shadow senshi start appearing in front of them.

Mercury shouts out a warning, as they appear, "Mina, Shadows! And they are closing in fast!"

"I subjects that we don't fight in the air. We should land," says Saturn, "There!" pointing to a building very close to where they were.

"Right," says everyone.

"I don't believe I am saying this but thank you shadows for changing the subject for me," chuckles Uranus, to him/her self, as they land on the rooftop of the building.

The senshi land and go in to their strives and get ready for battle. The Shadow senshi land on the same building, the stand still begun.

"What are they waiting for?" asks Mars.

"...I...don't...know..." says Venus.

"To keep us at bay until the rest of animal guardians and the three starlights to merge," says Pluto. Everyone nods.

"Pluto...What would we become if we do merge?" asks Healer.

"A knight like Uranus," says Pluto, "You would lose your sailor senshi powers!"

"Okay...that enough for me!" says Fighter, staring to power an attack.

"But I thought you liked being a man," says Uranus, getting his/her turn in teasing Fighter still keeping his/her stands. Fighter froze in her attack gesture and looks at Uranus, not believing what Uranus had said to her and says to Uranus, "Oh be quiet."

"Oh NO!" says Pluto.

"What?" asks Uranus. Fighter drops her stance trying to resist the disappearing and merging.

"Another merge," says Pluto. Unforiatly, Fighter couldn't stop the merging. She disappears and then reappears as normal, as a man, as other being, Seyia.

"Uh...I thought I was merging?" says Seyia.

"You did!" says Pluto.

"Yes, we did alright!" says Marcus.

"Seyia, did you say something?" asks the other two Starlights.

"NO I did, Marcus is the name." Taking his Astral Form.

"Wo two Seyia," says Healer.

"Two times the trouble," says Maker.

"Yo. Now is not the time to be making jokes! We are in the middle of a stand still of a battle!" yells Pluto. "Here!" as she throws a ring to Seyia/Marcus, "No down time! RE-TRANSFORM NOW!"

"Right!" says Seyia/Marcus. He stops using Astral Form and transform into a knight, '(Put in later, Planet guardian name). Fighter the knight, cape and all stand there.

"I really did lose my senshi powers," says Fighter.

"It not that bad," says Uranus. Neptune rolled her eyes.

"This IS bad," says Fighter, "What would the princess think of this?"

"Uh remember our princess is a prince right now," says Healer.

"I know," says Fighter, sweatdropping.

The enemies' hideout

Sailor Moon/M was walking down a long dark corridor. She was alone as she walks. At one corridor, they separated to two different girls.

"No way," they both say, "We separated?!"

"No way, we didn't defected the enemy yet, we just got here," says Moon.

"I dought that my huseman and child defected the enemy," says M.

Just as sudden, as they came apart Moon and M came back together again. She hears laughter around her and the laughter gets louder then softer then louder again. This continues a few more times as the corridor warps to another place altogether. Sailor Moon/M finds her self in a big room, there was large stage that looks like the one in the castle on Mordansia Prime. Sailor Moon/M could only see the stage. Four black characters, three out of the four were tall then the last one, as the last one was a mild age child standing there.

"Hello dear sister," says one of the three tall people.

"Hello Ceanna, my dear sister," says second one.

"Hello my dear wife," says the third one.

"Hello mother," says the mild age child.

"No," says Moon/M, "This isn't right!" The lights come on at the stage revving the four people, one sitting, the others standing next/around the person sitting in the throne. It was Kay/Chaos, Tony, Mamoru/Diego, Chibiusa/Sarah-ann. All eight eyes glowed red at her. It sends a cold running chill down her spine.

"Mamoru/Diego, Chibiusa/Sarah-ann, what are you doing?" ask Moon/M.

"Transform you two," says Tony.

"Yesssss," says the both of them.

"Celestial Moonssssss Crisissss, Make-Up!" says Chibi-usa. Mamoru/Diego transforms Tuxedo Kamen (tuxedo mask) with a black rose. As soon as Chibi-Moon/M transforms she blast Sailor Moon/M that sent Moon/M flying into the wall.

"_Ou-ch_," telepathy says M to Moon, as she slightly takes her Astral Form right above Moon, "_That is most defiantly not our Tuxedo Kamen or Chibi-Moon/M._"

"_How..._" telepathy says Moon back to M, "_How...can that be?_"

"_Did you notice the 's' sound in their words?_" Before Moon could answers another blast hits M straight on. M screams in pain. This time Moon takes Astral Form completely but also feeling the pain.

"Sailor M, are you alright?"

"Oh I sorry did that hurt, don't worry you friends are feel it too," says Tony.

M lies on the ground, her body refusing to get up.

"_Please, Anua, Please tell me if can I talk in this form?_"

"Anua? Where did you get a name like that? Oh that Graisland gave it to Ceanna when he first met her on the beach a few months ago," says Tony, "Ceanna, is her name, Queen of the 40th alternate century, or should I say Ex-queen!"

"Does that answer your question, Sailor Moon," says M, "He heard your question and answered it."

"_Actually, that not my question,_" says Moon, laughing a little. M sweatdrops and sighs.

"Your fellow princess is clueless you know," says Tony. M goes full body red.

"_My friends, what are you doing to my friends?_" asks Moon, "_We left them home._"

"No, they followed you here," snarls Kay.

"Your friends," asks Tony, "Are dead!"

"_No_," cries Moon.

"That not true!" cries M.

"See for yourself," says Tony. Tony creates an Orb in the air and it show the rooftop were the senshi were fighting. 20 starseed were floating in the air, however none of senshi were dissolving into nothing yet.

"_No, no that can't be, they...they follow us, how..._" says/cries Moon.

M starts to laugh, quiet laugh at the start but laughing louder. M stands up and shacks her head when she was fully standing.

"You almost had me believing you," says M. M materializes her staff and starts to twirl it and being an attack.

"Your fate has been sealed Tony. Release them, release them NOW," says M. Moon looks at M with a sad question mark on her face.

"Our friends are not dead," says M, "I feel them they are alive and winning."

"_Uh_?" says Moon.

"Celestial Ray!" yells M. The attack hits the orb straight on and destroys it. She aims at Sailor Chibi-Moon/M and Tuxedo Kamen.

"_Wait, no!_" says Moon, "_They're our family!_"

"No they are not," says M, without another thought she fires her attack, and sure enough Chibi-Moon/M and Tuxedo Kamen turn into shadow senshi and are destroyed.

"_How?_" says Moon, with question marks on her face.

"Did I know that they weren't our family? Remember what I said about the long 's' sound when they speak. The Shadows senshi have a difficult time with the 's' sound when they speak," says M.

"_Oh I get it_," says Moon, "_When the Shadow Chibi-usa and Shadow Tuxedo Kamen talk they had that long 's' sound_."

"So she finally put two and two together," says Kay, "I guess it up to you, Tony, Kill her, kill Sailor M!" Tony jumps and starts his attack.

The rooftop

They senshi were fighting with their life on the line. Everyone was using his or her attacks. The Shadow senshi was also using their attack a few of each side attack hit dead on with each other and cancel each other out.

"This is ridiculous, they just keep coming," says Healer.

"We can't get though, or use Sailor Teleport!" says Mercury.

"We need to help our princess/queen," says Uranus.

"We need to safe the universe," says Neptune.

"Let all power up and use Sailor Planet Attack," says Venus.

"They'll hit us before we can power up," says Jupiter.

"We will fight them!" says Fighter, powering up his attack.

"We will win this!" says Maker, powering up her attack.

"And safe the universe," says Healer, powering up her attack.

"Okay," says everyone else.

"Star Serious Laser," yells Fighter.

"Star Gentle Uterus," yells Maker.

"Star Sensitive Inferno," yells Healer.

"Lets do this," says Venus.

They Sol inners and outers power up and yell, "Sailor....Planet....Attack!" The combing power attack hits dead on destroying most all of the Shadow Senshi in it way. Only one Shadow Senshi reminds.

"Oops, one left," says Uranus.

"Uranus..." says Neptune.

"I know, no jokes," says Uranus.

"You're not even funny, Uranus," says Pluto.

"Can we just deal with the last one," says Saturn.

"Sure," says Uranus, "You may deal with it."

"Thanks," says Saturn, rolling her eyes. Saturn twirls her staff and slices the Shadow Senshi in two.

"Wait...uh...bad idea," says Saturn, backing away from the two shadow senshi.

"What the bad idea?" asks Uranus.

"THAT!" says Saturn, running away from the shadow senshi, now two of them coming after the one who cut it and Saturn continues saying, "Cutting is a bad idea when it come to Shadow senshi and expily at night when the moon is full!"

"Shabon Spray Freezing," yells Mercury, freezing the shadow senshi.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution," yells Jupiter. The last of the Shadow Senshi was destroyed.

"Thanks," say Saturn.

"How did you find out that cutting was a bad idea?" asks Mars.

"When the enemy captured me, they put my powers to the test; one of test was agent a shadow senshi attack." Saturn tells them what happened to her when she was captured ((Genesis, Ep. 9, Homeagain)). Everyone enjoys for a few seconds.

"Its time to help our princess/queen," says Uranus. Uranus starts to leave.

"Uh HOLD IT," says Neptune, folding her arm, looking very angry at Uranus.

Uranus looks back at Neptune and the other senshi, sweatdroping.

"Yes dear," says Uranus.

Neptune closes her eyes and says, "We don't know where to look," stating the oveus, "I know how much you want to safe the princess/queen, but we need to know where to look. And as it stands out right now, we don't know."

"Well I am not sense where she is at all," says Mars.

"Hold on let me check," says Mercury, turning on her visor and Mini Supercomputer.

Everyone waits for Mercury to check after a few minutes Mercury says, "Sorry Mina, I can't get a reading on her."

"I guess it up to me again," says Saturn, de-materialize her staff, and continues, "Could everyone get into a circle, joins hands and close your eyes." Everyone does so.

Saturn takes a deep breathe and yells, "Sailor Teleport!" The other senshi could not believe that Saturn did the Sailor Teleport but they trusted her, anyhow.

The enemies' hideout

The senshi arrived in the enemies' hideout to see an attack of the enemy that took a bad toll on Sailor Moon/M.

"Sailor Moon/M!" says everyone. Sailor Moon/M was beating up and was lying on the ground. Neither one of them had taken Astral Form. They all start to run to her.

"Hold it!" says Kay, being the only one left. Sailor Moon/M had defected Tony, a few minutes ago and Chibi-Moon/M and Tuxedo Kamen were free, but were out cold.

"If you want your Princess to life you will surrender your starseeds to me," orders Chaos/Kay, "And you two," pointing to Uranus and Neptune, "I wouldn't be trick again!"

"I wasn't planning to trick you this time," says Uranus, "You know our secret." Neptune shacks her head in disbelief.

"We rather died anyway," says Mercury, "Then see our princess get hurt."

"Fine. Now!" says Chaos/Kay, "Shall we begin?! Wa...Where's Ceanna?"

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY FRIENDS' STARSEEDS AGAIN!" yells Moon/M, "Silver CrystalsCelestial Ray!" The attack hits dead on, making Chaos/Kay get de-throne and down on the ground.

"How did?" says Chaos/Kay, she looks at person on the ground, that look like Moon/M, but it disappear as soon Chaos/Kay look at it.

"Astral Projection, is one of the first lines of defense a Mordains is taught," says Moon/M. Moon/M walks down the stairs, looking very regal. She comes in front of Chaos/Kay. The other senshi around Chaos/Kay.

"Please sister, come, come back home with me," says Moon/M.

"Ceanna," says Chaos/Kay, very softly.

"Please sister," says Moon/M, with her hand out starch and with the other hand still holding her staff and a soft smile on her face, "Please."

Chaos/Kay reaches out towards the out starch hand of Moon/M but Chaos regain control of his puppet blasting Moon/M. Moon/M opens her wings and flies up and way from the blast, using the blast to gain height. She lands again and continues to reach her stepsister.

"Ceanna, please, release me, release me for his grapes," says the small voice of Kay. However, Chaos continues to fight with in her, controlling her.

"_Come on Kay take my staff_," thinks Moon/M. Another blasts come and hits Moon/M, this time it wasn't from Chaos/Kay. It was Tony, half-standing, Half-slump over.

"Naught, naught, sister," says Tony, "Trying to win over my sister!"

"Tony!" says Chaos/Kay.

"Thought I was dead, did you?" asks Tony, "We'll have a talk later, Kay." Tony turns to the senshi and creates a force field keeping them at bay. On one side of the force field was: Chaos/Kay, Tony and Moon/M and on the other side, was: the inners, outers, starlights, Tuxedo Kamen, and Chibi-Moon/M. The senshi were powerless to stop the enemy this time, as they were the last time.

Tony blasts Moon/M's staff out of her hand and says, "It time to say good bye, sis!" Chaos/Kay picks up the staff and holds it in her hands. Tony creats a ball of energy and is about to throw it at Moon/M when Moon/M materializes a Crystal Flute."

"Disable," telepathy says Moon/M, as she plays the flute. Moon/M attacks and Tony is frozen in action. During that time Moon/M jump and flies towards Chaos/Kay. She grasps her staff that is still in the hand of Chaos/Kay. Light erpsie in a big blast of energy. The senshi cover their eyes. The Light ends, the battle was done.

Kay and Tony was gone, Sailor Moon and Sailor M were lying near each other, the force field disappears and the senshi look around, all around there was all the senshi in the universe with their counter part next to each other. The Sol inner and outers and starlight found out that they were standing next to their counter part. Both Tuxedo Kamen and Chibi-moon were now awake and were standing up with their counter parts next to them. Tuxedo Kamen goes over to Sailor Moon and pick her up.

Two from the surrounding senshi group come up the Sol inners and outers and the starlights.

"Will she be alright?" asks Galaixa."

"Alright?" asks Chibi-chibi-moon, with a big smile.

"I hope so," says Tuxedo Kamen.

"She will be," says Galaixa's counter part.

"Will be, Yeah," says Chibi-chibi-moon's counter part. Galaixa's counter part smiles. Diego pick up a deathly still Ceanna and everyone walks out of the now destroyed enemy's hide out.

In the park

The counter parts of all the senshi were standing facing each other. Sailor Moon's side was on one side and the other side was Sailor M/Ceanna's. Ceanna was now awake but was very weak. Diego was holding Sailor M/Ceanna's.

Somewhere in the senshi, Sailor Star Fighter, Maker, and Healer stood next to their princess, as their counter parts stood in front of them facing them.

"Thank you for you help," says The Starlights' princess.

"No, Thank you. It...was a very interested to say the lest. But hopefully the expercese will not come again," says The Suns' prince.

"So what do you have trouble with?" asks Fighter.

"Girls, expectly Queen Ceanna," says Marcus, "I tried to go on a date with her but she didn't think it was a date." Marcus laughs and sighs, "Sometimes I wonder if she is alright."

"Yeah, I wonder that myself sometimes, with Usagi," says Fighter.

"You are our counter parts?" asks Healer.

"Yes, we do look like you," says Andrew.

"Well you don't look like it," says Maker.

"De-transform and you will see that we do match so well together," says Pim.

"Ah no," says Healer.

Closer to the center of the group

"Thank you, Anua, I mean Ceanna," says Sailor Moon.

"You help me out so much of the past few months that I wouldn't forget about you, Moon," says Sailor M. Sofia wheels a wheelchair over to the M and Diego puts M in the wheelchair.

"Thank you Saturn, as well," continues M, "For helping me."

Saturn nods and says to her counter part, "You're not that weak?"

"No, not really," says Emily.

"Cool," says Saturn, both girls giggle. Both Sarah-Ann and Chibi-Usa was facing each other but neither one spoke to each other. Finally, Sarah-Ann sign thank you in sign language, Sarah-Ann smiles and they both touch hands.

Uranus and Charles were talking to each other, both Neptune and Margaret were trying to keep the situation under control.

"The next time we meet, you owe me a race," says Charles, smiling.

"You got it," says Uranus, smiling back, "But I will win."

"Oh bother," says Neptune.

"You said it," says Margaret, "Uh Charles honey, there wouldn't a race."

"But you never know," says Charles, both Margaret and Neptune shack their heads. Pluto walks up to the royal group, the inner group.

Sofia joins her counter part and says, Master Crez, its time, time to go home." Everyone nods. One by one all the counter part senshi transport to a waiting space ships. Soon only the Sol inners, outers, Starlights and their counter part were left."

"Will we ever see each other again," asks Moon.

"Problebly not," says M, "There is one more thing we must do together, Neo Queen Serenity." M stands up from here wheelchair and her cloths into her queen's cloths, Moon cloths do the same. Neo Queen Serenity materializes her staff that was broken by Galaxia. Neo Queen and Queen Ceanna staffs were about an inch from each other, both staff starts to emit light, during that time the rest of the counter parts teleport up to the main starship in space.

Neo Queen Serenity opens her eyes for just a second to see, and she sees Queen Ceanna mouthing, "Thank you!" Even more light erlups blinding everyone. Everything, everyone was returned back home and the time gate was fix and sealed never to be open again. Earth's universe went back to it normal so did the Mordansia one.

The End


	14. Ep 13 Two world, one Problem, part 1

Genesis

Two worlds, one story

Episode 13, part 1

Mordansia Prime, A room in Crystal Palace 

"Dear Diary, It has been a few years since we came back from Earth and the 20th century. Everything is great. The outers great council member are still around, I am going to high school with my best friend, Emily. Emily's guardian are on tour all over the universe and Sofia is still watching over the time gate, I still visit her once in a while but because of my school schedule its has become hard to talk with her. Ashley is head doctor at the Hospital. Rachel is an actress on the side of being the head priestess of the nearby temple. Lesley owe a bakery and a flowers shop, she give me yummy cookies, when I get good grades. Maria is a singer/idol and sometime gives me a privet performance but she works in a music store. The three Sun still give concerts on their home world with their prince nearby them. The guardian dogs are still helping my mom and the rest of us," write Sarah-ann, lying on her bed.

"Lady Sarah-ann, your lunch is served," an aid says telepathically, in the doorway into Sarah-ann's room.

"Coming," Sarah-Ann says telepathically, "I will be right there." The aid leaves.

"Well I guess that is it for now," finishing writing, "Love, Sarah-Ann Crez, Crown Princess of the 40th century. P.S. New Great Council aids are starting their train, Sofia told me that when I become queen they would be my guardians. I'm so happy for them." Sarah-ann finishes writing in her diary; she jumps off the bed and runs to Emily's room. She opens the door to find Emily hard at work at her homework.

Sarah-ann snicks up and is about to pounces on Emily, when Emily telepathy says, "I know you are there, Miss Small Lady Sarah-Ann."

"Ah how did you know I was there?" Sarah-Ann says, "Did I make a sound?"

"No."

"How?"

"Use your head, Sarah-Ann."

"You sensed me?"

"Yes." Emily gets up from her desk and walk over to Sarah-ann.

Sarah-ann jumps and pins Emily to her bed, "I am so glad Charles and Margaret said you could stay with us while they are on tour."

"Me too."

"Oh come on our lunch is ready."

"Yes, yes." Both girls walk out of Emily's room, they walk down a hallway. There they were joined by three maids-in-waiting, and all five walk down the long beautiful staircase together. Once they enter the dining room two of the three maids in waiting went into the kitchen to get the girls their lunch. As soon as the maids came back out with the girls' lunch the girls start to eat.

"Where my mom?" asks Sarah-ann, using her sign language.

"She is in a meeting," signs one of her maid-in-waiting.

"Oh she's always in a meeting," signs Sarah-ann, "Ever since we came back, she's always in a meeting."

"Don't worry she will be done with them soon," signs Emily, "Why don't we see Sofia? Would that cheer you up?" Sarah-ann nods her head and they finish their lunch. Sarah-Ann, Emily, and the three maids-in-waiting walk to Sofia's room. They arrived at the door Emily knocks on the door when there was not an answer.

"Sofia, are you in there, it's Emily and Sarah-Ann, can we come in?" asks Emily. Sarah-ann pokes her head in to see if she could see anything. Sarah-ann continues and walks in, "Sarah-Ann, what are you doing, you know that is rude? Oh due, She didn't hear me and it's to late now," says Emily, "Please wait here, we will be right back," she says to the maids-in-waiting. The maids-in-waiting nod.

Sarah and Emily enter the dark room; they can barely see main area, and a door that seems to lead in to the bedroom. There was another doorway larger then the other one in the room. Two double doors were on it. Both girls walk in to it, as they enter Emily's cloths changes into her sailor suits (Emily's suit was the same one that Hotaru wear, staff and all.) They see a figure stand through the darkness; the background was stars, different senses as well. The woman walks to up to the girls they both nod their heads to the woman. (Sofia was in the same sailor fuku that Setsuna wears, staff and all.)

"It has been a long time, Emily, Small Lady Sarah-Ann," says/signs Sofia.

"Sorry we didn't come see earlier," signs," says Sarah-ann.

"Yes we are sorry," says/signs Emily.

"Do you know where my mom is," signs Sarah-ann.

"She is in a meeting," signs/says Sofia.

"Do you know what the meeting is about?" asks/signs Emily, "Even I am starting to get curious." Sofia looks at her oddly Emily just smiles.

"I am sorry to cut our visit short but I need to watch the time gate," says/signs Sofia.

"Sorry to bug you," says/signs both girls.

"See you later," says Emily.

"Bye Puu," signs Sarah-ann.

"Bye," says Sofia, as the girls are out of both rooms, Sofia turns and says, "They are gone, Majesty."

Light starts to emit from a staff and the owner walks out of the shadows and says, "Thank you. I didn't want my child to know I came to see you, she would know something was up, if she saw me," says Ceanna. Ceanna sits on a throne that appears out of nowhere. Ceanna puts down one of her crutch and hold the other one since that one had her staff in it.

"I have feared the worst, Queen, I have receive a report from Charles and Margaret, that 4 more world have been destroyed within the past two days."

"The enemy is still alive." Sofia nods.

"Charles and Margaret are returning home as we speck."

Ceanna gets up from the throne and its disappears and Ceanna says, "I would like a full report when they arrive, and thank you." Sofia nods and Ceanna leaves the time gate and Sofia's room. Ceanna walks down the hall and returns to the throne room with her two maids-in-waiting behind her.

"When will the king get back?" asks Ceanna,

"Tonight," answers one of the maids-in-waiting.

"Would you like anything," asks the other one.

"No thank you," Ceanna pauses and says, "I think I would like to take a nap."

"Unfortunately, Your majesty, you have an appointment with Lady Ashley at the Hospital, a physical therapy appointment," says the first one.

"Oh meetings and appointments, they are getting tiring," says Ceanna, sighing.

"Sorry, we can't help you at this one," says both of them this time.

Ceanna sighs, goes over to the throne and places the star-moon staff in its holder and takes off her crown and places it on throne.

Kero come in and bows and says, "The transport ship is here. Master Crez."

"Thank you," says Ceanna.

"Master Crez," says Kero, "You need this physical therapy appointment to stay limber especially after four surgeries you had after you came back. You just stated to walk again."

"I know, Kero. I just…I just wish that I don't need them," says Ceanna. Kero nods and smiles.

"You have 12 more to do and you are off the hock," says Kero.

"Yahoo," says Ceanna, not very excited, she turns to her maids-in-waiting and says, "Can you bring my wheelchair?"

"Yes," says both of them. They leave and return with the wheelchair. Ceanna gets in it and wheels to the landing bay outside the Crystal Palace. She broads the transport ship via a lift. As soon as she is on the ship take off and goes towards the hospital.

In Town 

Sarah-ann and Emily were flying around using their wings. They stop at a bakery and flower shop. Lesley was busy watering the plants.

"Hi," the girls say and sign at the same time.

"Oh hi, what's up girls," says Lesley.

"Nothing really, nothing is going on," says and signs Emily.

"Yeah nothing, mom busy doing stuff and expect for Emily, there isn't anyone around," signs Sarah-ann.

"Ah cheer up, Small Lady Sarah-ann," says Lesley, she walk over to the baking counter and take out a cookie, "Here.

"Ah thank you," signs Sarah-ann, before taking the cookie.

"Here one for you!" says Lesley.

"Thank you," says Emily.

"Maybe one of the others are around," says Lesley, "Check with Maria, she may know what is going on. See ya' girl later."

The two say and sign, "Bye" before leaving by flight.

The Music Store 

Maria was sitting in the back of the counter, totally bored; there were no people in the store.

"Hey girls," says/signs Maria.

"Hi," says/sign the girls.

"Thanks for ending my boredom," says/sign Maria, "Oh its not fun doing this, I rather be singing. How your mother doing?"

"I don't know, she been in meeting all morning long," sign Sarah-ann.

"Oh well they we be over in a while so do worry," says/signs Maria.

"Yes I know," signs Sarah-ann.

"Hey know something that can pass the time, you can put the CDs in ABC order," says/signs Maria.

"Ah no thank you," says/signs the girls, "Besides we need to leave."

"Oh okay," says/signs Maria.

"Bye," says/signs the girls. Maria wave good-bye as the girls leave then going bake to being bored.

The Local Temple 

Both girl walks up the 55 steps to the temple.

"Okay next time we use the disable entrance to get in here," signs Emily, out of breath.

"Yes, yes," signs Sarah-ann. They see Rachel wearing her temple robe and walking away from the fire room, holding incense burner, in one hand.

"Shhh," signs Rachel.

"Sorry," signs both girls.

"Follow me," signs Rachel. Rachel sits the incense burner on a table outside of the temple. Rachel walks into her room, and sits down on a cushion. The girls follow.

"Hello, How your day going?" asks/signs Rachel.

"Good," signs/says Emily.

"Good," signs Sarah-ann, "Why is mom having all these meeting?"

"I am sorry but I don't know," says/signs Rachel.

"Ah I want to know," sign Sarah-ann.

"Sorry, but I can't talk for long, I must get ready for mass," says/signs Rachel.

"Okay see you later," says/signs both girls. The girls leave and head to the hospital.

The Local Hospital 

The girls enter the hospital and wait in the waiting room to see Ashley.

"Mommy!" signs Sarah-ann. Sarah-ann runs over to her mother and hugs her.

"Mom, what are you doing here," signs Sarah-ann.

"I have an appointment with Ashley," says Ceanna, "Hello Emily."

Emily walks over, bows and says, "Hello Master Crez." Ceanna was sitting with one of her maids-in-waiting and Kero. Kero was sitting on Ceanna's lap.

"Mom can we come in with you?" asks/signs Sarah-ann.

"Well I don't know," says Ceanna.

"Yes you can, you can help your mom," telepathy says Ashley.

"Ah hello Ashley," signs Sarah-ann.

"Hello Ashley," says/signs Ceanna.

"Hello Master Crez," says/signs Ashley, "Hello Emily, Small Lady Sarah-Ann."

"Hello Ashley," says/signs Emily.

"Shall we?" asks/signs Ashley. Ceanna nods. All five enter a big room with blue padded bed, standers, stairs, and other equipment that would help get mobility back to a person that lost it. Ceanna wheels over to one of the padded beds. Ceanna gets on in and Ashley removes Ceanna's shoes and braces. Ceanna lies down on the bed and Ashley starts to help straight her legs out. They continue with the physical therapy section. When they are done they say good-bye to Ashley and they go back the Palace. Sarah-ann and Emily fly behind the transport ship as the ship flies. When they arrived the other four maids-in-waiting greeted them.

In the palace 

"Lets have dinner!" says Ceanna.

"Yeah," say the girls. Ceanna's maids-in-waiting come over with her crown and place it on her head. They have dinner and soon go to bed.

Later that night, the royal bedroom 

Diego walks in to see Ceanna already in bed, sound asleep.

"We helped her in to bed a few house ago," says one of the maids-in-waiting.

Diego comes over and sits on Ceanna's side of the bed and says, "Thank you for do that. Anything new happed today?" The aid shacks her head.

"You may go now," says Diego, taking off his shirt.

"Yes Your Majesty," says the aid. The aid bows and leaves. Diego gets in to the bed quietly.

"Diego?" asks Ceanna, straighten and then yawning.

"Hi, sorry I didn't mean to wake you," says Diego.

"No that okay. I am just happy to see you."

"That good. I check on Sarah-ann, she is asleep. Emily still here?"

"Yes her guardian are come back tomorrow morning."

"Ahh, that is good. Let's go to bed. I will tell you everything about my journey, tomorrow."

"Okay." Ceanna yawns and falls back asleep.

The next day, Throne room 

Ceanna, Diego and the great council senshi were all listening to what

Charles and Margaret had to report, expect Sarah-ann, Emily, Jennifer were at school and for once Sofia was not there.

"I don't believe that the enemy is still around, I thought I destroy them," says Ceanna.

"It is true," says Charles.

"Oh dear," says Ceanna.

"Master Crez, You can't go though with it again," says Ashley, "It would surely kill you this time."

Ceanna becomes thoughtful and sits there for a few minutes, then she rubs her head and says, "Oh, grrr, I don't like this." The great council smiles and giggle.

"Unhappily, I may have to," says Ceanna. The entire room filled with objection. Ceanna sighs and becomes sad.

An aid comes in and says, "Great Council! We have a commutation report for White Star 18. It was on patrol near the Tri-star system." Ceanna nods and a screen fall in front of the council senshi.

"Sorry to disturbed you, Great Council. But I think this is important," says the captain of the ship.

"Go ahead with the report," says Ceanna.

"Yes, we intersect a transporter signal. This is a live feed from the holding cell we put them in," says the captain. The screen changes to the holding cell. Where 14 people and 3 cats lied in two roles, heads to head, all unconscious. When Ceanna saw them she stands up holding hard on her staff and her crutch. The screen change back to the bridge.

"What are their live status?" asks Ashley.

A woman off screen says, "Stable, none are hurt, just unconscious." Ashley nods.

"Bring them straight here, you have priority one," companies Ceanna, "You may use J165 Star jump get here."

"Yes, ma'am," says the captain.

"Processed," says Ceanna. The calls ends and the screen go back up.

"I don't believe that they are here. Sofia sealed the time gate completely," says Diego.

"Hm I guess I will get that rematch after all," says Charles. Margaret shacks her head.

Ceanna smiles sadly and says, "How long would be before they get here," flopping back down onto her seat.

From her seat, Ashley accesses the main computer core that was in the palace, and says, "It will be between 8 hours to a day, and depending on if they use the J165 Star Jump."

"Oh," says Ceanna, "Well I guess we have to wait." The great council nods.

"Can I take a nap now?" asks Ceanna, everyone laughs.

"I don't see why not," says Diego, kissing her, Ceanna just melts as they kiss.

"You have hydro therapy with me, Ceanna, in 2 hours," announces Ashley, Which jolts Ceanna out of the kiss and onto the edge of the thrown and amuses everyone else.

"Oh Ashley," says Ceanna, rubbing her chin.

"Sorry," says Ashley.

**2 hours later, the indoor pool.**

The Great Council and the aids were in the pool area, Ceanna, Charles, Diego were in the pool. Charles and Diego help Ceanna to float. (Ashley had put something on Ceanna's legs before she enter the pool.) Ashley was standing next to Ceanna's water wheelchair. The other council senshi and aids were around the pool.

"You are doing great, Ceanna," says Ashley. Ceanna leans her head back.

Ashley looks at her watch and says, "Its time." Ceanna goes under the surface of the water and swims around a bit.

"We don't have time to fool around, Ceanna," says Diego.

Ceanna comes up a little, out of the water only showing her head and says, "Yea I know." (Bubbles come out as the water.) Ceanna swim to the wheelchair ramp that was in the water. Ashley had push the water wheelchair in to the water. Charles and Diego helps Ceanna into the wheelchair then Ashley pulls the wheelchair out of the water. The aids take over and take Ceanna to get changed back in to the normal cloths as Charles and Diego get changed as well. They go back to the throne room and went on there their own ways for the time being.

The Next Day, the Throne Room 

Ceanna had called a meeting of all Sailor Senshi in the entire universe. Ceanna and the other great council members were seated in their respected seats experts for Sofia, Emily and Sarah-ann. 2 by 2 the other senshi walk in and bow to Ceanna then walk to their seats. The last six that came and bowed were Galaxia's, Chibi-chibi's, and the starlight's princess's counter part (the prince), and behind them were Marcus, Andrew, and Pim. Ceanna wheels down to greet them. Ceanna bows to Galaixa's counter part.

"Thank you for finding time to see us," says Ceanna.

"No, thank you for telling me about this," says Galaixa's counter part.

"Is it really true," says Marcus, "That the Other Universe counter parts are here."

"Yes," says Ceanna, "It is true. Shall we get stared?" Galaxia's counter part and the Sun's nodded. Ceanna goes back up her throne as the last six take their seats. Then meeting starts. The day started off with clouds in the sky. Then it started to pour, the rain continued all day long.

A room in the palace 

Usagi's group was transported to a room in the Palace, where several aids make them confinable as they slept. Haruka was the first one to wake up, followed by Michiru then Setsuna and Hotaru, the Starlights were after that, the cats, Mamoru and inners were next; Ami, Makoko, Rei, Minako and Chibi-usa.

"Where are we?" asks Makoto.

"I don't now," answers Seiya.

"Well," says Michiru, "Well we are somewhere else."

Haruka was walking around the room, stops and says, "When did you guys get back?"

"What? We were at our home on our planet and then... we woke up here," says Seiya.

"How did we get here, where ever here is?" says Taiki.

"Setsuna-mama. Are you all right?" asks Hotaru, being next to her. Everyone turns to Setsuna and Hotaru. Setsuna was sitting on the bed that she woke up from. She was holding her legs and didn't look so good.

"We…are not in…our space time," says Setsuna.

"What do you mean?" asks Haruka. Before Setsuna could answer they all hear someone snoring, very, very loudly. Everyone sweatdrops and turns to the source of the sound. Usagi was snoring and drooling in her sleep. Everyone walks over to Usagi expect Setsuna who just sits there. Mamoru holds Usagi's hand as Rei holds Usagi's noose and month closed. It takes two seconds before Usagi wakes up and when she does she isn't pleased.

"REI-CHAN, Why did you do that?" yells Usagi.

"We have a serious matter," says Rei, coolly.

Usagi looks around and says, "Where are we?" Everyone sweatdrops again and sighs.

Without warning several aids some in carrying a large amount of food. The food looks so good, making everyone drool, including the outers and Starlights. However the aids silently set down the food and leave without saying a word or even acknowledging them leaving the bewildered senshi to stare at the food with cautious wonder.

"Wow look at all the food," says Usagi, starting to go to the food.

"Hold it," says Haruka, grapping one of her tails, "The food could be posies."

"Well, we can let Usagi eat it and if she dies we know that it bad food," says Rei.

"Rei-chan! You're mean," says Usagi.

"Well it can't be that bad," says Haruka, looking at the food, she look back at the other senshi.

"Ah Usagi!" says Haruka, as she turns back to the food. Usagi was eating the food to the dismay of the others.

"It good food," says Usagi at which everyone sighs and reluctantly start eating.

The empty trays were taken away as silently as they were brought and the senshi were taken to get cleaned up, which didn't please Haruka at all. But once everyone was done they were taken to the throne room.

The Throne Room 

The senshi walks in, on either side of the main area, were chairs/thrones. But only 1/3 of them had people in them. The 1/3 had their face cover up with their robs. The senshi walk to the main stage, where there were three in the middle, four on one side and four on the other side of chairs/thrones, all except for the two on the right side and the one in the middle had people in them. Everything was dark except the main area.

"Welcome Sailor Senshi," says the middle woman (Ceanna), "Please sit." The senshi seat down on the seats expect for Haruka.

"Who are you?" asks Haruka, "And WHERE ARE WE?"

"Calm your self," says one person on the right side (Charles).

"Control your temper, Haruka," says second person on the right side (Margaret.)

Haruka couldn't believe it and says, "How…do you know…my name?"

"We know a lot about you," says the third one on the left (Lesley.)

"Including being…" starts the last one on the left (Maria.)

"Stop!" says the middle woman. The middle woman starts to speak in an unknown language to her friends that the senshi didn't understand.

The main door slams open as two girls come running just closing their wings. Both were covered in mud, from head to toe, and as Murphy's law goes, one slip and lands on her back, sliding all the way to the stairs leading to the stage area, as the other one also slips but she lands on her knees and slides to the stairs, kneeing in the progress. The first girl hits head on to the stairs and when she makes her stop, she holds her head. Only the second one manages to stop without hurting herself.

"Nice!" says the person on the right (Charles). Both girls smile and laugh. Once again the middle woman specks in the unknown language as she spoke a young aid using sign language, signs. The woman goes down to the girls; the woman touches the youngest of the girls' checks to remove some of the mud and looks like at. Two aids come behind the youngest girl and the three leave. The other one point to where the aids and the youngest girl had left. Up on the stage the second one on the right nods and the oldest girl leave behind them.

Diana starts to sniff the mud at the bottom of the stage when a pair of eyes opens out of nowhere. She gets scared and jumps on the tallest thing in the area, it just happens to be Mamoru. Her claws dig into Mamoru's scalp which makes him screams.

"Okay, okay let go, let go!" says Mamoru, "Owe, owe!" The pair of eyes gets up and walks out of the Throne Room. Diana lets go of Mamoru and jumps down next to Chibi-usa. Everyone in the room laughs. About two minutes later the two girls, the aids and a little gray dog come back in and sit in their seats. The aids stood at the side. The young aid that used sign language came in front of the group and kneels where there was once mud.

A bell rung and a sparking image appeared on the right of Usagi's group. A woman appeared, she was visible but she was still see-though, like with the others on the sides of Usagi's group, the woman was wearing a black color robe and holding the Garnet Rod.

"Majesty, Great Council, Imperial Court," says the woman. Setsuna could see the staff that she was holding.

"Who is she? It…can't be," thinks Setsuna, not believing what she was seeing, "The sound of her voice, No, I'm…Sailor Pluto."

"More of the universe has been taken over," says the woman (Sofia).

"We kind da fingered that," says Galaixa's counter part, "He is still around, even after all of this. I thought he went back into everyone's hearts where he belongs, believe me."

"How long do we have before we are in trouble?" asks the center woman (Ceanna).

"Not very long," says Sofia.

"Please everyone, put up your shield around your planets," says Ceanna.

The entire room says, "Yes!" all at the same time."

The center woman was about to address the center group (Usagi's group) when the daughter of the woman tugged on the woman's cloths.

"Uh what?" says/signs Ceanna.

"Mom. The enemy is here! We were attack on the way home," signs the girl (Sarah-ann), "Uh that why we were so muddy." The young aid that was in front of the group was speaking of the girl.

The woman couldn't believe it and says, "That can't…Sofia…"

"Like I said, not very long," says Sofia, "With your permission, I would like the help of Setsuna." Setsuna's eyes widen as she heard her name. The woman nods and Sofia touches Setsuna's shoulder and the two disappear from sight.

"YO! Where did you take Setsuna!" says Haruka, getting up. Haruka stops in mid movement and freezes, "Uh I can't move!"

"CHARLES! Release her!" says Ceanna.

"I think she more better off like this for now," says Charles.

"Release her, Charles," says Ceanna.

"As you wish," says Charles, as soon as he said that Haruka falls on her face. She gets very agree and starts to run up the stairs to her the person that froze her. Several guards came up and stop Haruka.

"I think you have become a hot head since the last time we saw each other," says Charles, "Owwwe!" Charles screams as his partner grabs his ear, "Why did you do that?"

"This time you cool it!" says second person on the right (Margaret), "You were the one who's gotten a hot head!" ((None of Usagi's group knew what they were talking about and they don't know who is talking neither expect for Charles but they can't see his face.))

"I think we all need to 'cool it'. Please report this to you people and setup your shields," says Ceanna. Everyone nods and they disappear expect for six of them.

"We will have to work together this time. I myself wouldn't be able to survive the battle without any help," says Galaixa's counter part, "Is he still in your step sister and brother?" The great council comes down from the stage.

"We don't know if that is true or if it is him," says Ceanna.

"I hope you will keep me informed then," says Galaixa's counter part.

"Of course," says Ceanna, bowing.

"Come on, Myste. Let go protect the universe," says Galaixa's counter part.

"PROTECT UNIVERSE, YEAH," says Myste. Myste runs into Galaixa's counter part's arms and they disappear.

"Here you go," says a man (Marcus) coming up Ceanna, "See ya'." Holding out his hand as a folder appears on the ground next to him. Ceanna picks up the folder and nods.

The last four disappear and Ceanna says to their guests, "Well what are we going to do with you, now?"

"You will let us go," says Usagi.

"I wish but can't not until we know how you came here in the first place," says Ceanna, "Please escort them to their room!" Ceanna orders several aids to take the senshi back to the room where they first woke up in.

"Please go with them and stay there," says Ceanna to the senshi. The senshi didn't know what to do but to what they were told to do. Everyone leaves and goes on with there business.

The Time Gate 

The woman and Setsuna come to the time gate. Immediately Setsuna's cloths changed to her sailor suit. Pluto watches as the woman takes off her robe.

"Oh my," says Pluto, "You do look like me."

Sofia sighs and says, "What did you expect," saying it coldly, "I have questions for you."

"I have one for you," says Pluto, "What is your name?"

"Sofia," she says, "My official name is Time Keeper Sofia. Pluto nods.

"May I continue?" asks Sofia. Pluto nods again.

"Do you know how you got here?"

"Thought the time gate."

"What were you doing before this happened?"

"Watching the time gate." Sofia nodded.

"Thank you. Would you like to stay here or return to your friends?"

"Return to my friends."

"Very well. Come with me." They exit the time gate and enter Sofia's room in the palace. Once again Pluto's cloth changed again, this time Sofia's cloths changed as well to a Religious uniform (a long dress going down to her knees, see-though with the arm and legs and the color of her respectful color 'senshi' color).

"Whose room is this?" asks Setsuna.

"My room."

"Your room?"

"Yes, I hope you don't think I spend most of my time in the time gate, I am needed in other places too."

"Father Chronos wouldn't like that."

"I can feel if I am need in the gate." Sofia becomes furious and adds, "Look I don't tell you how to do your job, so don't tell me how to do mine!" Setsuna respectfully backs off.

"Sorry...at you do have a nice place here." Sofia starts to laugh making Setsuna goes blink and sweatdrop.

"Come." They come out of the room and walk down the long hallway.

"Can I ask another question?"

"Sure."

"If you are me."

"Yes."

"Then the others on the stage…"

"Are counter parts to you friends. We're here." They come up to two double doors. Two aids stand next to the doors. Sofia starts to open the door leading into the living space.

Setsuna asks another question, "Does everyone live here, I mean in the palace."

"Yes, everyone's rooms are up on this floor expected for the Queen's cambers, Queen's cambers are on the bottom floor."

"The Queen is…disabled?"

"Yes most of her life." Sofia opens the door and continues, "I will be needing your help later on. I will call you when you are needed, but until then please wait here." Setsuna nods and goes in the door closes while Sofia leaves. Setsuna looks around the room, the other senshi were around the room waiting for something to happen.

"Are you alright?" asks Haruka. Haruka come up to Setsuna so does the other two outers.

Setsuna smiles, nods and says, "Yes I am fine."

"That woman…she didn't do anything to you did she?"

"Haruka…Relax," says Setsuna, "Everything is fine. Nothing is wrong."

"HA…Nothing is wrong. Hello we are in the wrong universe here," says Yaten, wanting to blow off some steam, "You said it your self that we are in the wrong universe." Setsuna looks at Yaten with a very weirder look and decides to change the subject.

"Uh, Where is Usagi?" asks Setsuna. Everyone looks around and shrugs.

"Oh great now where did she run off to?" asks Rei.

"She will turn up," says Seiya, "She always does." Everyone nods.

Sofia joins her friends for some lunch and talks about the already busy day.

"How did your meeting with Ms. Time Keeper Pluto? Did she believe that you are her counter part?" asks Charles.

"There was no dough about it, she believes and she knows she is not in her time universe," says Sofia.

"Is there a way to stop the break and send them back home?" asks Emily.

"There are still so many unanswered questions that I am going to have to work out somehow," says Sofia, "If we send them back now that could end their lives as they know it." Charles, Margaret and Emily become worry. They continued talk a bit more then went on with their day.

Ceanna was seated in her wheelchair on the balcony watching the clones go by. Her face uncovered from her robs. Diego come out and sits on the rim of the balcony and faces Ceanna.

"A penny for you thoughts, Ceanna."

"Oh Diego, what are we going to do. Our world is crumbling at our feet. I am the protector of this world. I don't have the power any more. Ever since the operations…I am powerless to stop this." Ceanna hangs her head.

"You still have that power, Ceanna. And with everyone help we can get though this. We are the protectors for this world."

"And you don't have to bear the weight of your world anymore too," says Galaixa's counter part. Ceanna turns around and nods her head to Galaixa's counter part, "Everything will turn out good in the end, Ceanna."

"I know. What would become of the Other Universe counter parts if we don't defect the enemy?" asks Ceanna.

"My guess is that the pass on into the next world, as we did thousands years ago. Please Ceanna don't worried about it." Ceanna nods again and Galaixa's counter part disappears.

"Please go get some rest, Ceanna."

"Alright." Ceanna starts to wheel to the door when she stop.

"What… What are you doing here?" Usagi was hiding at the doorway. Ceanna becomes very angry and yells for her aids/guards, and says to them, "Take her back her room!"

"Yes Majesty," says her aids/guards. They take Usagi back to the room. Where she is throw in.

"There are some things you shouldn't know about. I was letting you have free run over the palace, but not now. Remain here!" says Ceanna, her face was covered again with her rob. Ceanna turns and leaves, about to order that the door to be locked.

"Ceanna!" says Usagi.

"Leave be thy name, Princess. Lock doors!" orders Ceanna. The doors are locked leaving the senshi in their small confined space.

Several Hours Later 

The palace shook like crazy. Then alarms went off all over the palace including in the senshi room.

"What was that?" asks Minako.

"I don't know but I am going to find out," says Haruka. She walks to the doors.

"Wait, Haruka, the doors are locked," says Michiru. When Haruka reached the doors they open revealing a chaotic situation with yelling, shouting and people running all over the place. Haruka merely watched the scene with wide eyes, right inside the doorway.

"I guess not," says Haruka.

"Usako!" yells Mamoru. Haruka turns back into the room to see Usagi on the floor, very white, breathing very heavily.

"Usako, what wrong?" asks Mamoru.

"I…I can't feel my legs!" says a very scared Usagi.

"Can you feel this?" asks Mamoru, holding Usagi's hand, and then touching Usagi's legs.

"NO!" says Usagi, starting to cry. The senshi look very concern as the all gather around Usagi and Mamoru expect for Haruka who was still standing at the doorway leading to the hall. Haruka turns around just in time to see two people running towards them. She grabs one of them as the other runs pass. The one that ran passed stops and waits as Haruka question the one she grapes (Haruka grabs her counter part, Charles, and as Margaret waits).

"Okay WHAT IS GOING ON!" yells Haruka, "What wrong with Usagi-chan!"

"What!" asks the man (Charles), "Look I don't have time for you now!" Trying to get out of Haruka's grip.

"What wrong with Usagi-chan!" says Haruka, pointing to Usagi, without letting go. The man looks at Usagi.

"Charles, we needed to be in space 20 minutes ago!" says the woman.

"Right Margaret, I'm sorry, she will have to wait!" says the man. The man knocks Haruka back in the room; leave them with a very sick Usagi.

"Charles, you okay?" asks Margaret.

"Yes, she can't hurt me."

"Good." They get the landing dock and go up into space.

Three Hours later, very late evening 

The doors open to the senshi. Three people come in and go to Usagi who was lying on the sofa in the main room. They place Usagi on a stretcher and carry her out followed by the other senshi. They go to a landing dock and board a transport shuttle. The shuttle takes off and travels to the hospital. The senshi could see the destruction of all the building in the area. They land at the local hospital where there were many people hurt. Three people carry Usagi in with the senshi following close behind them but they stop and look at the destruction.

"What…happened?" asks Seyia.

"The planet was attack," says a girl (Emily). The senshi turn around to face a girl. There was another girl the smaller one that they saw before with the older girl. (Emily was signing for Sarah as well.)

"Everyone was taken by surprise," continues the girl.

"Lady Emily," says an aid, coming out to get them, "You and Lady Sarah-ann are needed inside."

"Of course," says Emily, "Please follow us." She says to the senshi. The girls turn and go into the hospital with the senshi following them. All around them there were people wanting medical aid, crying and suffering.

"Oh my," says Michiru, "Who did this?"

"We don't know?" says Emily. Hotura was walking next to Chibi-Usa. They both notice that the two girls were holding hands.

"Uh um, Lady Sarah-ann?" asks Chibi-Usa, catching up with her. Sarah-ann didn't say anything just kept walking.

"Uh Sorry, She didn't hear you," says Emily, "Sarah is deaf", squinting her friend's hand to get her attention.

"She's deaf?" asks Chibi-Usa.

"Yes, I am deaf since I was born," telepathy says Sarah-ann. Chibi-Usa look confused, "I spoke using my mind and I hear reading other people's thoughts."

"Oh," says Chibi-Usa. The girls get to a very big room. Sarah-ann stops before she goes into the room, Emily stop as well and smiles softly.

"I'm sorry…but I can't go in, mother is hurt badly and…it my fault," signs Sarah-ann, looking down very sadly.

"No it's not your fault but it okay if you don't want to go in," signs Emily, "I wouldn't want to go in either if it was my mother in there."

Emily speck out loud to the senshi and says, "Your princess is in that room. Please go in." The senshi nod and go in leaving Sarah and Emily alone.

"Will mom be okay," signs Sarah.

"She has pull out of every situation that I know of," signs Emily. Hotaru comes back out and smile softly.

"Hi," says Hotaru.

Emily turns around to face Hotaru and asks, "Why are you not in there with the other senshi? Your princess will wake up soon, I hope."

Hotaru nods and says, "I know, but I want to talk to you first."

The same aid that came out before came out again and says, "The Queen is waking up!" Emily signs for Sarah, which when she was done made Sarah very happy. She grabs Emily and pulls Emily into the room, in doing Emily grabs Hotaru.

"Oh!" says Hotaru. They go in and see the senshi around Usagi's bed. Hotaru joins the group.

Usagi squeezes Mamoru's hand and opens her eyes very slowly and smiles.

"Mamo-chan," says Usagi very weakly.

"Usako," says Mamoru, "Are…you?"

"Usako," says Seyia, pushing Mamoru out of the way, "Are you…ahhhhhhhhh." Haruka pulls Seyia, and Seyia fall onto the ground.

"DON'T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT IT," yells Haruka.

This surprise everyone in the room including Usagi and especial the other Mordansian, everyone then laughs, gratefully for the lighthearted moment in such an intense time. The Sol inners, outers, and the starlights, Mamoru, and the cats look at each other with big question marks on their faces.

"Did I say something funny?" asks Haruka.

"No, I don't think you did. But you did YELL AT ME!" yells Seyia.

An (ofuda) ani-evil scroll flies and splits in two and goes on to Haruka and Seyia. Knock them both down.

They both look at Rei, who just shacks her head and says, "It wasn't me."

A woman wearing temple robe with a slash going from her top right shoulder to her side of her left, with the symbol of Mars on it come in to the room and says, "I am sorry but this is a hospital and you were way to loud even for my ears."

"Thank You, Rachel," says a man behind the first woman (Charles).

"Oh Charles," says another woman behind the man (Margaret), shacking her head.

"Well you did give them a little power boost, if you didn't they wouldn't have stick," says Rachel.

"Well yes…" says Charles.

"Well yes my mirror, if you were in the same room when she threw the scroll they would have landed on you!" says Margaret.

"But it didn't land on me," say Charles.

"I wish I knew what they were saying," says Ami, watching the scene.

"Me too," says Michiru, also watching the scene. All the senshi were watching the scene as it opens.

"Charles-papa, Margaret-mama!" says Emily, running to them, "The queen is wake! She wants to talk to you two."

"Uh, are we in trouble," says Charles. Margaret just shacks her head at that.

"Come. We should go in and give our report to the queen," continues Charles. Charles and Margaret go in to the room. Rachel smiles and giggles, she waves her hand in the air. The two ani-evil scrolls come off Haruka and Seyia and go to her where it becomes one again, it turns in to a crow and then burst into a flame. Rachel close her hand extinguishing the flame, she turns and goes into the room where the other great council senshi are.

"Wow," says Rei, "She…she has power. I think she is a level six. I can't do that with my scrolls."

"What level are you," says Taiki.

"Level four, without my senshi powers," says Rei.

"What level are you with your senshi powers," says Yaten.

Rei sweatdrops and says, "Level four." The senshi talk a bit before asking to go in the other room.

**The other room (Ceanna's hospital room)**

"You should have seen Haruka's and Seyia's faces when Rachel threw her scrolls at them," says Charles, starting to creak up.

"Yet that was mean to them," says Margaret.

"I am kinda' glad Rachel did that we are in a hospital where you should use a quiet voice which they were not doing," says Ashley, "Especially the hospital that I help my mom in when I was young."

Ceanna smiles and says, "How many ship did we lose during the battle? Charles, Margaret."

"17 almost 18 if Squad Leader Robin didn't save Charles bee-hind for the attacking force," says Margaret.

"Is Robin alright?" asks Ceanna.

Charles and Margaret hang their heads in sadness and Charles says, "No, She did a suicide run to save me. She destroys the main attacking ship." Ceanna closed her eyes and sigh heavily.

"How many have lost their lives?" asks Ceanna.

"16," says Ashley.

"Um excuse me Mistress Ashley," says an aid/nurse.

"Yes," says Ashley, turning to the aid/nurse.

"Sorry for interrupting the meeting but the Sol Sailor Senshi and the Starlight wish to talk to the Queen," says the aid/nurse.

Ashley turns to face Ceanna and Ceanna nods.

"Alright," says Ashley, "I will be right back. Please prepare a bed for Neo-Queen in this room." The Great Council put their ropes fully on.

"Yes ma'am," says the aid/nurse.

Ashley puts on mask of the color matching her uniform (blue). Ashley leaves the room and goes back out into semi main area. She goes over to Usagi's bed, pick up a folder and carries it a little workspace were she work on something. She walks back over to the sailor senshi group, to Ami. She hand Ami some medication in hypospray ((Sci-Fi type container, from 'Star Trek')).

"This will help with the pain when you move her, all you need to do to give to her is press this against her skin and touch the button."

Ashley moves back and kneels on the ground. Ami looks at it and goes over to Usagi and is about to give it to her when Haruka stops her, by grabbing Ami's wrist.

"We can't be sure that it wouldn't make things worse," says Haruka.

"But then it also could help with Usagi's pain," says Ami.

"They weren't speaking Japanese until now. We can't be sure about them," says Haruka.

"Haruka its okay," says Setsuna, putting her hand on Haruka's shoulder, "Go ahead Ami." Ami nods and gives Usagi the medication.

Everyone waits to see whether or not it was the right thing to do.

Ashley gets up and says, "You can move her now." Ashley walks back in to the other room. Mamoru pick up Usagi and carry her into the room, the other senshi follow them leaving a very upset Haruka. Then Haruka goes in as well.

**Back in the other room (Ceanna's hospital room)**

Mamoru places Usagi on the bed and then sits next to her on the bed. The room was pack with the Sol Sailor Senshi, the Sailor Starlights, and the pets, the great council members.

"I…I am sorry for what I did," says Usagi.

"I know you are sorry," says Ceanna, "The next time I ask you to stay somewhere please stay there. And that goes for the other sailor senshi." Usagi and the other senshi nods.

Ceanna take off her hood reeling herself to be a look-alike of Usagi.

"No way," says all the senshi. The other great council were quite surprise of the decision of their queen.

"Queen, why did you do that?" asks Charles.

"Neo-Queen Serenity has already seen me without my rope on, Charles," says Ceanna. Charles looks at Margaret and then looks at the other great council members. They all nod, one by one, the great council member take off their hood, revealing them to be the counter-parts to the sol sailor senshi.

"Does this mean that we have doubles?" asks Seiya.

"The officle term is counter parts," comments Ashley. Chibi-Usa is about to poke Emily.

"If you start to poke me, Chibi-usa, I am not going to be too happy with you," says Emily. Sarah just smiles and jump on to Emily. Emily crashes onto the ground under Sarah's weight. Emily taps her fingers on the ground, as Sarah just sits on top of Emily with glee. The great council laughs as Sarah finally get off the now annoyed Emily. The sailor senshi look at each other quite surprised.

"Majesty, Mistress Ashley, great council!" says an aid, running into the room, "The enemy is broadcasting a message all over the universe!"

Ashley takes out her Mini Supercomputer, press a few button and she wave her hand, a screen comes down and it show the enemy.

"Tony!" says Ceanna. The senshi look at Ceanna on the other bed, Usagi watch as Ceanna got very tenses as they watch and listen to the enemy's message.

"Did you really think I was that easy to defeat ...such fools..." says Tony. "And here I thought that some of you were smarter than that...but...I suppose everyone still has some learning to do...from those who thought they had mastered everything to those who live a simpler life style...and perhaps now you will learn just who is superior..." Tony says, he then laughs cynically before darkly saying "Of course, even if you do learn, there will be no sparring you so you might as well give up, if you do, I might make seal all your fates quickly...I might...consider it well fools." Tony then laughs insanely before ending the message and leaving them to ponder his last words.

"So he is alive. I can't believe that," says Maria.

"Believe it because it's true," says Charles.

"Where was that being broadcasted? Ashley," asks Margaret.

"The Elozeing system," says Ashley, after checking her mini Supercomputer.

"Elozeing system! I guess we are going on a space trip," says Ceanna.

Ceanna starts to get out of bed when Charles stops her and Charles says to her, "And were do you think were you are going?"

"Going to the Elozeing system," says Ceanna.

"Sorry Ceanna but no," says Charles, "You were seriously injured and need time to heal."

"Emily…" says Ceanna, "Can…"

"No, Ceanna, her powers will not help you."

"Ah…Hotaru," says Ceanna.

"NO," says Charles, "Her powers wouldn't help you, either. Ceanna you need rest!"

"Ceanna, please listen to what Charles is saying. Everyone wants you to be at your best at the upcoming battle. Remember what I said to you on the balcony," says Diego, "I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Diego," says Ceanna, they take the time to hug and kiss passionately, as neither of them were sure what would happen next.

"The three of us will stay back as the others go," says Diego.

"I can't stay back, I can't," says Ceanna.

"I can't change you mind, can I?" asks Diego. Ceanna shacks her head.

"Well," continues Diego, "Prepare White Star One for immediately departure."

"Yes sire," says the great council members.

"Thank you," says Ceanna, before falling asleep.

"Ceanna," says Diego, kissing her on the forehead.

"We should leave her here, King," says Charles, "Ceanna is too weak to come on this mission."

"Charles…" sign/says Sarah.

"Princess Small Lady Sarah-Ann," says Charles, he looks at Sarah and then smiles, "Oy, I'll go prepare the White Star."

"Charles," says Diego.

"Yes," says Charles.

"Thank you," says Diego. Charles nods, turns and leaves. The other great council members leave to leaving the sailor senshi alone with Usagi and Ceanna.

Several hours later, Space, Sickbay 

Ceanna wakes up on one of the beds in sickbay, she sits up and looks around.

"Hi," says Usagi, wheeling to her. Usagi was using a wheelchair. Usagi's legs were not functioning correctly. Neither were Ceanna's legs.

"I guess we are in the same boat," continues Usagi. Ceanna smiles and giggles.

"We are on White Star One," says Ceanna.

"Yes we have been traveling for…" says Usagi.

"For what?"

"I don't know."

Ceanna sigh, "I guess everyone is on the bridge."

"Master," says Kero, walking in with Luna next to him.

"Kero, Luna," says Ceanna and Usagi. Kero bows and then Luna bows after him.

"Ceanna," says Ashley walking in, "How do you feel?"

"Good, thank you," says Ceanna.

"And you, Usagi," says Ashley.

"Good but my legs don't work," says Usagi.

"Its only temporary," says Ashley, "Hopefully." Usagi becomes sad at this and it easily shows in her expression.

"Beside I got around most of my life without the use for my legs," says Ceanna.

"Including when you had power?" asks Usagi. Ceanna look at Usagi in a very cold manner, which set cold shivers down Usagi's spine.

"How much did you hear, Usagi?" asks Ceanna, coldly.

"That you are the protector of the world and you used to have power," says Usagi.

"So you were there for the whole thing," says Ceanna. Usagi nods.

"As I said in the past 'Curiosity kills the cat'," says Kero.

Luna looks at Kero angrily and says, "I show you curiosity." Before chancing him around the room.

"Okay that is very weird. A cat chancing a dog," says Usagi, "Is it the other way around, right?"

"Most of the time, yes," says Ashley, "But this time it's this way." Luna chases Kero in to a corner of the room. Luna laughs.

A light comes out of nowhere and Kero transforms into his human form, and says, "Boo!" Luna gets scared and runs and jumps on to Usagi's lap. Kero laugh loudly. (Kero human form is tall, black hair, red eyes, and peach skin.)

"Kero that was mean," says Ceanna.

"Sorry, Master Crez, it's only a joke," says Kero, walking over to Usagi, Ceanna, Luna and Ashley.

"How did you do that?" asks Luna, from Usagi's lap.

"Well it was not easy," says Kero.

"Well you can tell her all about it after you help me move the queen into her wheelchair," comments Ashley.

"Right," says Kero. Kero help Ashley getting Ceanna in her wheelchair.

"Now what I was saying it was not easy for me to do this and…" says Kero, changing back into the dog form, "I can only do it for a short period of time, then I go back to this form."

"How did you transform, Kero?" asks Luna.

"Ceanna's power," says Kero, sadly. Luna and Usagi look at Ceanna.

"Never mind, please, I neither do not talk about it," says Ceanna. Luna and Usagi nods.

"Bridge to Sickbay," says Diego.

"Go ahead," says Ashley.

"How's my princess and Usagi?" asks Diego.

"They are wake and we are on our way up to the bridge right now," says Ashley.

"We are entering into the Elozeing system," says Diego.

"Alright. We coming," says Ashley, "Sickbay out."

"Shall we go?" asks Ashley. The other three nods and the leave for the bridge.

The Bridge 

Usagi, Ceanna, Ashley, Kero and Luna enter on to the already packed bridge. Diego gets up from the center seat and turns around and nods. Every one of the Mordansians turns and bows at their queen. The sailor senshi nod to Usagi.

"I am glad you are better, Ceanna," says Diego. Ceanna wheels to the center area and a small ramp come down from the center seat area. Ceanna wheels up as the chair goes away (goes down into the hall plating). Once Ceanna is in the center area she presses a button on a control panel and her wheelchair locks in place.

"I am glad as well, hospitals are not one of my favorite places in the universe," says Ceanna. The great council laughs and they all smiles.

"Anything?" asks Ceanna, becomes serious.

"No, we are not picking anything up," says Lesley, "And we were scanning the space as we entered the system."

"Do you supposed that they were also on a space ship," comments Maria, "And they were broadcasts the message from their ship." All the great council went white after Maria said her comment.

"That would explain it. Why we can't fine them," says Emily, from her pilot station.

"Well this was a wasted trip," says Charles.

"I am glad it was a wasted trip," says Margaret, "We didn't get into a battle."

"When did you get to be someone who didn't want to battle," says Charles, "You used to love to fight with me, to save the world and our princess."

"Fighting with our talismans and you by my side," says Margaret, "Yeah those were the days. If you can't tell I am being sarcastic. I like this life better then our old one. We are a family. Right, Emily?" Charles frowns.

"Right, Margaret-mama," says Emily.

"Yes, fighting we may still do, at times, but not as we did in our past," says Margaret, "Hey I am still the solder of the ocean."

"Past, present, or future, we are the sailor senshi of the new century. Nothing will change that. Our duty is to protect the royal family. If we go on with our lives we will still be called back to them," says Sofia, appearing next to Setsuna, out of nowhere and scaring the living daylight out of Setsuna.

"Warn me next time when you make an entree like that," says Setsuna.

Sofia sweatdrops and says, "Hai (Yes)."

"Sailor Senshi?" whispers Haruka, stand next to Michiru, "They're sailor senshi. Who would have guest?"

"They do look like us," says Michiru.

"Well it doesn't have to me a wasted trip," says Sarah, telepathy. All of the senshi were surprised to hear Sarah.

"No, it doesn't," says Ceanna, though her mind as well, "You may set a course for us, Sarah-ann."

"Yes ma'am," telepathy says Sarah. Sarah jumps out of the seat next to Emily and comes in front of Ceanna. Margaret gets up and takes Sarah's place.

"Set a course for sector .001, the Solar Kav," telepathy says Sarah, Sarah looks back at her mother to get approval, Ceanna nods and Sarah continues, "Engage. Jump Gate Open!" (.001 – Earth solar system) The ship went into the jump gate and flew at high speed.

"Good job, Small Lady," telepathy says Ceanna. Sarah turns around, nods and smiles. Emily gets out of her station and walk over Sarah. They both bow and leave the bridge. Charles takes the place of Emily as everyone gets back to his or her own work. The Sailor Senshi takes the moment of peace to walk out and went to look around the ship.

The next day, near the Solar Kav system 

Everyone was on the bridge, Sarah and Emily were not at their stations, but instead they standing behind Ceanna and the others, everyone was watching the scene.

"How can you watch the display like that?" asks Minako, feel sick to her stomach.

"Take practice, I guess," says Maria, "You will get used to it in no time."

"Tell that to my stomach," says Minako, running to bathroom.

Maria giggles and says, "There is a ship off the port bow." Minako comes back in look a little green around the edges.

"What ship?" asks Ceanna.

"The Sun's flagship," says Lesley. The Great council members smile as a familiar sight comes into view.

"They're hailing us," says Rachel.

"On Screen," says Ceanna. The screen comes down in front and shows three Mordansians men.

"Hello, Queen Metia," says the person in the front. (Marcus)

"Hello, Marcus," says Ceanna, smirking.

"I heard you had a run in with the enemy," says the second one. (Andrew)

"Yes we did, but we are alright now, Andrew," says Ashley.

"We wish to offer our services to you," says the third one. (Pim)

"Thank you, but…" says Charles, getting cut off by Ceanna.

"Thank you we would like it, Pim. But what about your prince?" asks Ceanna.

"He has instudied us to do this," says Marcus.

"Thank you, yes," says Ceanna. The three nodded and the screen went up.

"We don't need their help…" says Charles.

"Oh stop with your age old bickering, Charles," says Margaret.

"Are their ours?" asks Yaten. Ceanna just nods. The Sun's ship came behind the White Star ships there were other escort ship as well to the Sun's now.

(5 ships including White Star One) The ships came out of jump into the Solar Kav system.

The Solar Kav system 

When the Sailor Senshi saw what Solar Kav was, all of their hearts sunk.

"No, it can't…be," says Usagi.

"Our Solar System," says Haruka. All the senshi got tears in their eyes. The system was destroyed, all nine planets were dead.

"Who did this!" says Usagi, looking at Ceanna, still in the wheelchair.

"Take us to the third planet," orders Ceanna.

"Yes ma'am," says Charles. The ships arrive at the third planet.

"I guess you would like to go to the planet," says Ceanna. The senshi nod.

Sofia sighs and says, "This is not your time universe, Sailor Senshi. This is ours."

"What?" asks Setsuna.

"I will explain later," says Sofia, she get up from her seat and walks to the door. The great council and the senshi walk to the transport room.

"You all ready now this is sacred land we are beaming on, correct," says Ceanna. The senshi nod again.

"The first installments will go down then us, then sailor senshi, and the Royal Families and guardian pets," says Charles. Everyone nods.

The Great Council transform into their true forms. Everyone expect Charles and Diego were female and Ceanna transform into her royal uniform as well did Sarah-ann.

"Wow," says Hotaru, look at Emily. Emily looks just like Saturn with staff and all.

"I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it," says Hotaru.

Haruka nods to the senshi and they transform as well.

"Mercury Crystal Power," says Ami.

"Jupiter Crystal Power," says Makoto.

"Mars Crystal Power," says Rei.

"Venus Crystal Power," says Minako.

"Uranus Crystal Power," says Haruka.

"Neptune Crystal Power," says Michiru.

"Pluto Crystal Power," says Setsuna.

"Saturn Crystal Power," says Hotaru.

"Fighter Star Power," says Seiya.

"Maker Star Power," says Yaten.

"Healer Star Power," says Taiki.

"Moon Crisis," says Chibi-Usa.

"Moon Eternal," says Usagi.

"Make UP!" yells the group. Mamoru takes out a rose and transforms.

"Ready," says Charles. (Knight of Uranus) Everyone nods. The aids and guards were transported down as soon as the first group gave the okay the great council gets on to the transport pad the three great council outer unshelled their talismans and got ready. They were beamed down follow by the sailor senshi after that the Royal families and guardian pets.

The third planet, the planet surface 

The surface was mostly snow and sand. There were some buildings sticking out of the snow and sand. In the distance they could barely see Tokyo Tower. Tuxedo Kamen was carrying Sailor Moon on his back. Ceanna was in some kind of a device that was hovering, her wheelchair was on it and she was control the hovering deivce. The Suns had joined the party. Ashley and Mercury were using their super mini computers and scanning the area.

"There's no live here," says Ashley, already closing her computer and putting it away.

"This is so sad," says Chibi-moon.

"Cold," says Sailor Moon, "It too cold here."

"Here," says Rachel, "You can her wrap in this." Rachel lies the blanket down on the ground and Tuxedo Kamen places Sailor Moon on the blanket, wraps her up in it and picks her up again.

"Charles to ship," he says.

"Go ahead," says an aid.

"Bean down 30 warm weather cloths," says Charles.

"Yes," says the aid. 30 warm jackets were beamed down, everyone still transformed, they put on the jackets.

"That's better," says Fighter.

"You were cold," says Uranus.

"YES," says Fighter, "Hey where are you going?"

"To check something out," says Venus. Venus walks over to one of the fallen building, looks in, scream and jumps back, after that she sighed.

"Oh gees," says Venus, falling into the snow.

"You okay, Venus," says Jupiter.

"Yeah, I wasn't prepared to see what was in there," says Venus.

"What was it," asks Moon.

"Believe me you don't want to see it," says Venus.

Moon looks at Venus and whispers to Tuxedo Kamen to carry her over there.

Tuxedo Kamen looks at Moon and says, "You sure?"

Moon nods and says, "Yes." Tuxedo Kamen carries her to the window and holds Moon up so she doesn't fall backwards. Moon screams and Tuxedo Kamen sweatdrops.

"What are you screaming about?" asks Uranus. She walks over and looks in, so does the other senshi. The Great Council members just watch the show.

"Video games!" asks Uranus, "You scream about video games. Oh bother, you are such a child."

"Uh Uranus, wasn't one of your favorite video games in there too," says Neptune.

"WHAT?" says Uranus. Uranus gets sad and starts to pout. Neptune just sigh and sweatdrops.

"Crown Game Video Arcade," says Jupiter, reading the sign, that baring stuck out of the snow and sand, "So that mean…ah…Fruits Parlour Crown. Where did it go?" Jupiter jump ahead of Mercury and looks in. "Where did it go?" she continues.

"It looks like it was destroyed," says Saturn. Jupiter and the other inners and Uranus had tears going down her face.

"Kids," says Charles, shacking his head, "Oh brother."

"Everything was destroyed," says Emily, "Including the Crystal Palace."

"Crystal Palace?" asks Chibi-mom, looking at Emily.

"That's right," says Emily.

"We should keep going," says Charles, "We shouldn't stay in one place for too long." Everyone nods and they continue to walk.

"This is too weird," says Moon, being carried by Tuxedo Kamen.

"I know," says Mercury.

"Maybe Sailor Moon should use her Imperium Silver Crystal to bring life back to the planet," says Venues.

"She can't even stand. How could she…" jokes Mars, being cut off.

"I can too," says Moon.

"Well we are waiting," says Mars, turning to Moon and Tuxedo Kamen.

"Uh…" says Moon, looking at the snow, "It's too cold."

Ceanna puts down the control to her chair and watches, as everyone does too.

"Come on," says Mars, "You'll will warm up if you walk."

Moon sweatdrops and says to Tuxedo Kamen, "Can you put me down? I'll walk the rest of the way."

"Usako?" says Tuxedo Kamen.

"I'm fine," says Moon.

"30 says that she fall flat in the snow," says Andrew.

"You're on," says Pim. Marcus sighs.

Tuxedo Kamen sets Moon on her feet and Moon slowly lets go of him. She stands tall, makes a peace sign then falls frontward into the snow. Everyone sweatdrops at this and Tuxedo Kamen pick Moon back up and carry her.

"Fork them!" says Andrew.

Pim grumbles as he gives him the money, and says, "You knew that she was going to fall. Why did I take that stupid bet?"

"Queen Ceanna doesn't have the use of her legs so that means Sailor Moon wouldn't have use either," says Andrew, "Its just logical thinking."

"Sailor Moon wouldn't be able to use the crystal anyhow," says Ceanna.

"I don't understand?" asks Moon, "How could I not?"

"It wouldn't activate," says Ceanna.

"But I transformed," says Usagi. Ceanna close her eyes and sighs.

"It's…because…" says Ceanna, keeping her eyes closed.

"Because the queen has the crystal," says Charles.

"The true reason is that two crystals can not be in the same time line," says Sofia, "And the queen is the dominant one right now. So even though you transformed your crystal is not activate." Ceanna takes out a necklace and removes a crystal and holds it up.

She silently pleads with it, "Silver Crystal…open the gates."

As if the gate heard her plead, the gates open to reveal the Crystal Palace. Everyone looks at the palace in ah. It looks like 30th century Crystal Palace. The Palace was in piece there were several areas missing.

"Oy, I don't remember it to be this bad," says Ceanna.

"You lived here once, didn't you?" asks Moon.

"Ah…no," says Ceanna.

"But…you…uh," says Moon, looking confused.

"It's hard to explain," says Ceanna.

"This was once, in our universe, a Sailor Moon, she lived here, but she lost her life after battling Chaos, as well in your universe there was once a Queen Ceanna, she lost her life after battling Chaos," says Sofia.

"So let me get this right, if we go to the other side of our universe, we would find a planet just like Ceanna's," says Uranus.

"Correct," says Sofia.

"When we heard that Neo-Queen Serenity's lost her life we quietly went to see if there were any other survives," says Ceanna.

"There weren't any," says Charles, "We couldn't even get close to this system."

"We did long range scan of the area but no live sign were detected," says Ashley. They start walk up to the palace and enter it. Ceanna lands her hovering wheelchair, Charles and Lesley un-strap Ceanna's wheelchair, Ceanna rolls off and turns around.

"We should spit up and do what we came to do," says Ceanna.

"No bad idea, Queen, we are dept in the enemy's territory, we should stay together," says Charles, "Right?"

"Wrong," says Margaret, "We will get more things done if we split up." Charles was surprise.

"Woe," says Charles, "Margaret you don't disagree with me before. I guess there is always the first time for everything." Margaret shacks her head and starts to walk again then turns around.

"Are you guys coming," says Margaret. Everyone nods.

"You guys go on without me. There are some things I need to do," says Sofia.

"Sofia?" says Ceanna.

"I will be fine, Queen," says Sofia, bowing then leaving, Pluto looks to Uranus and Neptune then to her counter part then leaving going after Sofia.

"Well we lost two," says Margaret.

"Eh don't worry, she know how to get out of bad situation," says Charles.

"I hope it wouldn't involve breaking any of her taboos," says Ceanna.

"I don't believe you just said that, Ceanna," says Rachel.

"Just her being here, she is breaking one of her taboos," says Maria.

"And them too," says Charles, pointing to Sailor Moon and the other senshi, "She could have killed them."

"Killing us while she was at it," says Emily.

"She does have a point," says Margaret.

"They have all ready messed up our time line as well we did to theirs," says Diego. The Great Council and the three suns nod. ((In the middle of the conversation the Great council and the three suns changed the languages that they were speak in from Japanese to Mordansian.))

"There they go again, how can we understand them if they don't speak our language," comments Uranus, folding her arms.

"It's nice that they are speaking about us but I don't know if they are anything good or bad," Fighter says sarcastically as the others nod.

Ceanna starts to get upset at this and yells, "STOP!" The Great council and the three suns look at their queen surprised.

"Please can we not use our native language in front of them," says Ceanna.

"Yes, Queen," says everyone, bowing. Everyone deices to leave. They enter the main computer core. Ashley starts to work on the computer core.

"Well, main power is off line…so is back up power," says Ashley, "There should be…." Ashley starts to look around the computer. "Ah found it." Ashley pulls at one of the panel, it comes off with a big yank. This causes Ashley to fall backwards and the panel to hit Mars and Rachel on the forehead.

"ASHLEY that hurt," says both Mars and Rachel.

"Gomen (sorry)," says Ashley. Ashley lies on the ground, face up and moves in the computer core. Ashley tries a few things and then gets stock.

"Ee-ow," cries Ashley. Mercury feels the stock as well.

"That's as bad as rubbing against Lesley," says Ashley. Mercury giggles. But Lesley becomes mad at Ashley, so does Jupiter.

Main Power is restore as the very big screen turns on. Ashley gets out from under the control panel and starts to work at the panel.

"How long?" asks Ceanna.

"At least three hours," says Ashley, "Maybe more, maybe less. It deepens on how much dissevering I have to do."

"Okay," says Ceanna sigh.

"Well might as well get confinable," says Charles, sitting down. Everyone sits down after Charles and waits.

An hour later 

Mercury gets up and walks over to her counter part busy working on the computer core.

"Uh…excuse me…" says Mercury, very shy.

"Uh what," says Ashley.

"Would you like some help?"

"You want to help me?" asks Ashley quite surprised, Mercury gets a scene of Ashley always working alone in the past.

"Yes I want to help, with two people working at the same time it will go twist as fast," say Mercury.

"Ashley," says Ceanna. Ashley looks at Ceanna and Ceanna nods.

"Okay sure why not, thank you," says Ashley, Mercury smiles and starts to work.

"Ceanna, this still may not bring down the down load time," says Ashley.

"Its fine," says Ceanna.

"Oh it is time…you should be working on stretching your legs," says Ashley, starting to walk over.

"Keep work I will do it with her," says Diego.

"Uh okay," says Ashley. Ashley goes back over and work with Mercury. Diego walks over and helps Ceanna out of her wheelchair and helps her on the ground.

Ceanna yelps and says, "That's cold!" Diego picks her up again and sweatdrops. Rachel comes over and takes Ceanna away from a surprised Diego and drops her on to the floor, hard.

"Deal with it," yells Rachel.

Ceanna curls up into a ball and says, "Why…why did you do that?' with tear coming down her face.

"Oh stop crying," says Rachel, "I didn't drop you that hard."

"Yeah you did," says Diego.

"We don't act like that do we?" asks Mars, looks at Moon. Moon just looks away from Mars.

"Uh…I uh…," says Moon, laughing.

"I think she just answered your question," says Maker to Mars.

"Yeah," says Mars. Diego stretches Ceanna's legs out as everyone watches and waits.

Four hours later 

The group had fallen asleep waiting for Mercury and Ashley to finish. The only ones that were not asleep were the Great Council member, Diego and the Suns. The Sol and starlights senshi were all sleep including the outers, and Tuxedo Mask. Moon was in Tuxedo Kamen's arms asleep. Ceanna was half asleep. Diego was sitting next to Ceann'a wheelchair.

Charles gets ante and then gets up, walks over Uranus and taps her foot with his foot.

"Hey…hey wake up," says Charles.

"Uh," says an asleep Uranus, "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah you sure did. So did you partner and the others." Uranus looks around. Chibi-Moon was on Saturn as both were fast asleep. The inners and starlights were scattered around the room.

"Uh," says Uranus, shocking her self out, then laughing, "Oh dear."

Neptune wakes up, rubs her eye and says, "What happen?"

"We fell asleep," says Uranus.

"We did?" asks Neptune.

"Yup, we did," says Uranus.

"Sailor Moon?" says Neptune.

Uranus just motion with her head to Moon and Kamen, then says, "Asleep." Uranus gets up off the ground and walks over to Mercury and asks, "How far are you?"

Mercury (Ashley) turns around and says, "I not the Mercury you know of…"

"Oh gees," says Uranus, "Sorry, then where…is…our…Mercury…"

"Asleep over there…" says Mercury (Ashley). Mercury was asleep at her workstation. Uranus once again looks shock then giggles.

Charles taps Uranus on her shoulder and says, "Let spar."

Uranus turns around and says, "Spar?"

"Yeah… you know… to fight…" says Charles.

"I know what that word mean… but why?" asks Uranus.

"To past time as we wait," says Charles.

"Okay," says Uranus.

Ceanna wakes up fully and says, "Not this again." Everyone wakes up at this point to watch the dual expect Moon who is still asleep.

"No powers agreed," says Charles.

"Agreed," says Uranus, "Just don't go back on your promise."

"I don't go back on my promise," says Charles. Uranus rolled her eyes.

"You don't trust me, then I guess you don't trust yourself then," continues Charles.

"I do too," says Uranus.

"Yeah right," says Charles, "Fine. Yo Queen."

"Yes," says Ceanna.

"Can you keep my power in check?" asks Charles, getting into his stands. Uranus does the same.

"Uh sure," says Ceanna. Ceanna starts keeping Charles' powers in control when something stops her. Moon was snoring very loudly and distracting everyone around her and waking up Mercury. Ceanna eyes her and force her gaze on her until she wakes up.

"No!" says Moon.

"What did you do?" asks Uranus, still in her stands.

"Just went into her dreams," says Ceanna, "Dreaming about food and Marriage."

"What is going on?" asks Moon.

"A fight," says Jupiter.

Ceanna goes back to keeping Charles' powers in control. Once again something stops her. This time it was Ashley.

"Master…" says Ashley.

"Yes?" says Ceanna.

"A communication from our ship," says Ashley.

"On screen," says Ceanna.

The screen comes on and an aid comes into view saying, "Nine enemy ship is closing in to our position. We are ready to bean you up as soon as you get to the transport site."

"Okay," says Ceanna, "Ashley?"

"I got everything that we came to get," says Ashley, very happy with the work she got done.

"Alright let go, we are on our way!" says Ceanna. The screen goes black. Everyone exits the computer core and runs (or wheels) to the main entrance.

"Ceanna to White Star!"

"Yes," says the same aid.

"What is the status of the enemy?" asks Ceanna.

"Uh…they are…heading to the universe's star," says the aid.

"No, they are planning to destroy this star system," says Ashley.

"We have to get out of the system," says Ceanna. They enter into the main area. Ceanna wheels to her hovering device.

Diego stops her and says, "Leave it. Lets go."

"Right," says Ceanna. She holds out her arms and Diego picks her up and carries her. Everyone runs out of the palace and to the transport site.

"What about Puu and Pluto," signs Sarah-ann.

"They will be alright," says Ceanna, telepathy.

"Yes," says Emily.

"Move it!" says Maria. The group runs towards the transport site. Just as they transport down they were transport up. Everyone go to the bridge and take their places.

"Is the suns' get on their ship?" asks Ceanna.

"Yes," says Diego.

"They're at the sun," says Ashley.

"On Screen," says Ceanna.

"We have to stop them," says Usagi.

"To late," says Ashley, "They just launch a missal into the sun. Shock wave approaching."

"Full Engines," says Ceanna.

"Aye, Aye," says Charles, as he engance engines. The ship didn't go anywhere.

"What happen? Why we are we not move?" asks Ceanna.

"The engines are not responding," says Charles.

"Everyone hold on!" says Ashley, as the shock wave hits the ship. Everyone was shacking from his or her seats. As they all started to get back into his or her seats.

Ceanna still seating on the floor, says, "Report?" Diego comes over and helps her back into her chair.

"The Shock wave damage our secondary hall," says Lesley.

"Another shock wave approaching, distant 20 miles," says Ashely.

"The next one will destroy us if we don't get out of here," says Rachel.

"The other ships?" asks Ceanna, "Are they?"

"Minimal damage to their ships," says Ashely.

"How do we escape for the black hole that formed?" asks Emily, "If we get shucked in, that is it for us."

"Okay that is something I don't want to do," says Moon.

"GOT IT!" says Maria, "Let surf the way out." She pauses and continues, "No that wouldn't work."

"Actually that will work," says Ashley, "Mercury help me with the calculation."

"Right!" says Mercury. Mercury and Ashley work together as the shock wave approaches them.

"Okay we need to be at impose for the to work," Ashley informs them.

"Linking up with the other ships," says Diego. Ceanna smiles at Diego.

"Ashley go," says Ceanna.

"All ship prepare to engance impose engines, as soon as the shock wave is very closes," says Ashley, "On my order!"

End


	15. Ep 13 Two world, one Problem, part 2

Genesis

Two worlds, one story

Episode 13, part 2

**Space, Solar Kav (Earth Solar system)**

Ashley working at her station as she gave the order to engage impulse engines.

"Three, Two, ONE!" says Ashley, "Engage!" All five ships went as fast as they could on impulse as the shock wave hit them. They broke free of the wave and zoomed away from the system. The senshi watch as they left the system, all of them felt as a part of them get rip away when the world were destroyed. One by one the senshi fell to their knees and lost consciences. The Starlighs were the only ones that were not infected by this. They all de – transform as they lost consciences. They were taken to a place where they could sleep. The Starlights also de – transform and watch over the other as the sleep.

**The next day, Mordansia Prime**

Ceanna was seating next to Usagi as she slept. Usagi wakes up.

"Welcome back to the world of the living."

"Where…"

"Home," says Ceanna, she stops, giggles, and continues, "The Palace."

"Where is everyone?"

"Outside, in their main room."

"What happed to us?"

"You lost consciences, all of you."

"It was horrible, just horrible. When I saw it…it…" says Usagi, starting to cry.

"It okay, Usagi, it okay."

Ashley walks into the room and says, "Everyone is fine. I just completed my medical scans on the other senshi. I just need to do Usagi." Ceanna nods and moves away. Ashley completes her scan on Usagi, nods and leave.

Ceanna wheels to the door and says, "You should get some sleep. You should remember that your world was not destroyed." Ceanna leaves, she wheels past the senshi as they all sat around the room.

**Outside of the senshi's room, walking away from the senshi's room**

"Well?" asks Ceanna.

"We need to get them home, and soon, they are starting to show the stress of not being on their world."

"Did you scan the starlighs too?"

"I couldn't, only the inners and the outers. I didn't have a reason to scan the Starlights."

"I know I had the same thing on their world."

Ashley nods, "Yes you did. It was very close to killing you."

"Any world from the Time Keepers?"

"No, not yet."

"Okay."

They get to Ceanna's workroom and Ceanna says, "Please keep me informed."

"Of course." Ashley nods and leaves.

**Back inside of the senshi's room**

Haruka closes the door completely after listing to the conversation outside the door and down the hall until it was out of hearing range.

"Hmmm," says Haruka.

"Haruka?" asks Michiru, coming over to her.

"Nothing," says Haruka, walking away from the door, Michiru looks worried and a bit curious.

"Haruka…" says Michiru.

Taiki grasp her and shack his head, and says, "Let her be." Michiru signs and nods. They stayed in their room for the rest of the day.

**The next day, Ceanna's private workroom**

None of the senshi could fine Ami the next day, they all started to search for her. Minako was the first one to fine Ami after that one by one the senshi found Minako and Ami. The senshi hear is a surprising conversation between Ami and the queen. They decided to hear this conversation out and see exactly what they are missing when Maria suddenly comes in startling them nearly out of their places. She immediately inquires what they are doing and upon being ask to joins them. Their plan nearly continues smoothly until the door opens, leaving the group to topple onto one another.

Ami turns around with great surprise in her face, she sweatdrops and turns back around to see Ceanna's not so happy face.

"Please stand," says Ceanna. Everyone stands and Mamoru comes in and leans on the doorway.

"Sorry, Ceanna," says Usagi.

"I would understand why you all would do it. But I am very surprise that you of all Mordanisan would do it," comments Ceanna, "And a Great Council member none the less, Maria."

"Sorry Ceanna," says Maria, "Uh force of habit." This amuses Ceanna as she smirks.

"I will consider your request, Ami, and I will get back to you as soon as I fine the answer," says Ceanna.

"Thank you," says Ami, bowing and walking out of the door. The senshi follow Ami back to their room where she is bugged by many questions.

"So what did Miss. Ami want?" asks Maria.

"None of your business," says Ceanna.

"Come on, Please!"

Ceanna sighs and says, "Fine if you must know Ami wants to go to school."

"You're right, it isn't any of my business!" Ceanna smiles and Maria continues, "I'm going to get back to work."

"Okay, bye." Maria leaves and Ceanna touches her computer screen.

"What do you think, Ashley?" asks Ceanna.

"About who," asks Ashley.

"Ami," says Ceanna.

"She really wants to go but the others," says Ashley.

"Ami does have a good point, they are just sitting around the palace doing nothing," says Ceanna.

"True, true," says Ashley.

A bell rung and a sparking image appeared and says, "Let them go, Queen."

"Sofia!" says Ceanna, "Well?"

"It's done," says Sofia.

"Pluto?" says Ceanna.

"Not to happy, but she knew it had to be done," says Sofia, "So that damage wouldn't spread."

"I see," says Ceanna.

"Pluto is back with the others," says Sofia.

Ceanna nods and Sofia image disappears. Ceanna closes her eyes and listen to her own though about the situation she was in.

"Uh Ceanna…I love to stay and chat but I have work to do," says Ashley, "and so do you."

"Oh right, see you home," says Ceanna, "Bye."

"Bye." The screen turns off and Ceanna returns to her work. Every so often she would return to thinking about Ami request.

**A few hours later**

Sarah-ann comes into her mom's workroom and taps her desk to get her mom's attention.

"Oh hi!" signs Ceanna, "How was school?"

"Fine."

"What's wrong, sweet heart?"

"Nothing."

"I have some happy news for you, Sofia is back! You should go see her."

"I have already!"

"So it's not new news."

"Nope." They both laugh.

"How would you feel if you have some more people at you school?"

"I don't understand, Mother."

"I got a request from Ami, asking if she could attend school. I'm thinking about getting the other senshi to go to school too."

"Really? Well as long they don't interfere with my studies." Ceanna, nods and laughs.

"Okay I will make the arrangement, then."

Sarah smiles and nods and signs, "I have homework I need to do, I will see you at dinner time."

"Okay, love you, sweetheart." Sarah leaves, leaving Ceanna alone again to work.

**A few days later**

A delivery was made to the palace, the senshi watches down below from high above them, on the balcony as the queen signs the paper work, down below, Ashley came in and opens one of the boxes, she takes something out (laptop computer) and sets it back on the opened box. She opens it (the laptop computer) and checks to see if it is working correctly. Ashley nods to Ceanna as Ceanna smiles. A few aids opens the other box and hangs up some uniforms.

"This will work great for them," says Ashley.

"Good," says Ceanna, they continue to talk.

"Okay what is going on? And what is with the boxes?" asks Minako, with her arms hanging over the edge of the balcony.

"Well it looks like a computer," says Hotaru, "But I wonder why?"

"They are not specking Japanese again, I have no idea what they are saying," says Haruka. Ami comes in and is about to ask what was going on but she sees the delivery and runs to the queen and Ashley.

"WOE, what was that all about?" asks Taiki.

"Well there is one way to fine out," says Haruka, everyone nods and walks down.

Ami was already in deep into the laptop. She barely notes that the other coming down the stairs.

"What going on? What is all of this?" asks Usagi.

"Well…hmmm…" says Ceanna.

"Uniforms?" asks Chibi-usa, "School Uniforms?" Ceanna just nods.

"SCHOOL!" yells everyone expect for outer and Ami.

"There are three different uniforms here," says Hotaru. There were 13 uniforms, three sets of them are completely different from the others not just the size but in color and style as well.

"These are the Jr. High School uniforms," says Ceanna showing them each of them, "And these are the Girls Private High School and the Boys Private High School." ((2 - Jr. High School, 7 - Girls Private and 4 - Boys Private.))

"You should go try it on," says Ashley. Ashley hands out the uniforms. ((Only 6 of the girls' uniforms get pick up.)) Everyone nods, takes their uniforms and leave to goes up stairs.

Ceanna watches as the senshi go up stairs and say to Ashley, "I hope I made the right decision." Ashley takes Ceanna's arm and smiles.

**In the senshi room: Outers' room**

Hotaru was showing off her new uniform to herself. Haruka was shacking her head as Michiru was sewing one of Harkua's cuffs. Haruka looks into a mirror.

"This uniform…. are you sure this is the girl's uniform," asks Haruka.

"Uh," says Michiru, looking up at Haruka.

"Why are they different," asks Haruka.

"I think we are getting split up," says Hotaru.

"What? Why?" asks Haruka.

"Shhh, I think you look cute in you new uniform," says Michiru, getting up and putting her figure on Haruka's month. Haruka's becomes unhappy.

"We should go see the other as well," says Hotaru. The other two nod and go out into the main room.

"Wow you look good," teases Seiya to Haruka. Haruka makes a fist and Seiya back off.

There was a knock at the door and Ceanna pokes her head in and says, "Can I come in?" Everyone nods.

"Everyone looks nice, there not like the one you normal wear but they will do for now, right?" says Ceanna, wheeling in.

"Why is there another girl's uniform," says Usagi.

"You're such a baka," says Rei, "It's a disorder." Usagi becomes white and sinks in her chair.

"Oh bother," says Mamoru, sweatdropping.

Ceanna sweatdrops scratches her face and says, "I will let you get some sleep. School starts in the morning." Ceanna leaves and they get ready for bed and go to sleep.

**The next day**

Ceanna was seating in her wheelchair just finishing her breakfast when the senshi walked in, fully dressed in their school uniforms.

"Good Morning!" says Ceanna.

"Good Morning," says everyone else.

"Everything is set for today," says Ceanna. Ami was the only one that smiled everyone else didn't look too happy.

"If you excuse me I need to get ready for today," says Ceanna. Ceanna backs away from the table and starts to leave the room when an aid stops her and they talk and looks over at Michiru, and then nods and Ceanna leave again.

The aid comes over and says, "Lady Michiru, this is for you, Mistress Margaret sent this over to you. She said that this would come in handy today." The aid hand a case to Michiru, bow, and leaves.

"What is it?" asks Usagi. Michiru opens it and looks inside and closes it, she close her eyes and smiles, then set it aside.

"Yo, what is it?" asks Haruka.

"A violin," says Michiru.

"A violin? What would a violin come in handy today?" asks Usagi.

"Come on, lets eat," says Michiru, changing the subject.

"Okay," says everyone else. They ate breakfast and went to the main hall where Ceanna was waiting for them.

"Margaret is…" asks Michiru.

"A concert violinist," says Ceanna, "When I hear her play for the first time …oh…it's like the world was singing. So beautiful!" Ceanna closes her eyes.

"Hello," says Usagi, waving her hand in front of Ceanna's face. Ceanna opens her eyes looking not very happy with Usagi.

"Gees you just ruining that moment," says Ceanna.

"Sorry," says Usagi.

Kero comes in from the outside, soaking wet, he shacks spraying everything, everyone around him.

"Kero!" says Ceanna.

"Sorry, Majesty, it's raining again," says Kero.

"Again!" says Ceanna, "It's the fourth time this week."

"But…that…" starts Ami.

"But that what, Ami," says Ceanna, "You can say it."

"But that's natural," says Ami.

"No it isn't," say Ceanna.

"Uh?" says a confused Ami.

Ceanna giggles and says, "You better ask your counter part on that one, and she is the wiz when it comes to technology stuff like that and medical. Not me, I am no good at that stuff."

"And that includes cooking…" says Charles, coming in to meet the group.

"Hey!" says Ceanna.

"Ah poor kitty," says Charles, "Shall we get going?" Ceanna nods and Charles helps her in to a raining day clock. Ceanna puts the hoed on and wheels to the door of the palace. Everyone walks out and down to a waiting vehicle. They board it and leave for the senshi first day of school (with Mamoru with them, Setsuna and the cats were the only ones that didn't go with the other senshi).

Ceanna was in front with Charles, with the senshi behind them.

"Uh…Charles," says Michiru.

"Yes," Charles answers, not looking back.

"Why did your partner give me this?" asks Michiru, holding the violin.

"Well I really don't know the reason," says Charles, "Just that she want you to barrow it." Charles then laughs and smirks. Michiru look at the backs of them, confused. She looks around her, the other senshi also looked confused. ((Ceanna sent a telepathy message to Charles.))

"Yeah, yeah," says Charles, "So true, Ceanna."

"Okay what happened?" asks Usagi.

"Nothing…" says Ceanna. They travel to the Girl's High School when the arrived, the senshi (inners and Michiru) and Ceanna were dropped off.

Haruka was about to go when Charles stops her and says, "Haruka sit… You sure you don't want me to go with you?" Haruka sits down and stares to pout.

"I will fine, beside I have a great body guard with me," says Ceanna, pointing to Mamoru. Usagi gets tears in her eyes and starts to cry. Everyone sweatdrops.

"Usagi stop it," telepathy says Ceanna, "There is no way I can steal your boyfriend, for one he is to young for me." This stops Usagi completely and she stops crying.

"Okay what did you do to her?" asks Rei, "'Cause whatever it is I want to learn it." Ceanna smiles and shacks her head.

"Sorry I can't do that," says Ceanna, "You need to be in a high level telepath."

"Which I am not," says Rei.

"I will be back in an hour to pick you up, Ceanna," says Charles.

"Thanks," says Ceanna. Everyone backs away from the vehicle, as it goes up and flies away. Inside the craft, Haruka and the others wave good-bye to them.

They enter into the courtyard where a man stands, wait for something or someone. As the senshi approach, he kneels down and says, "Your Majesty, Welcome to Junin Private All Girls High School." He takes her hand and kisses it.

"I thank you for letting this young girls join your school, even though, you are in the middle of the school year," says Ceanna. The man nods.

"Shall we go in," says the man (the principal). The senshi, Ceanna, Mamoru, and the principal enter the building. They go down the hallway to a classroom while the principal gave a tour of the building.

"And this is your homeroom classroom," says the principal. Students were already in class with a teacher up front taking roll, "Please wait here," continues the principal. The principal knocks on the door and wave the teacher out of the classroom.

The teacher comes out and says, "Yes?" He sees Ceanna and bows.

"You have new students today," says the principal.

"Majesty," says the teacher, "Six students that is a lot. But no student is left behind." The teacher leaves and calls for the class president to come out. The teacher returns with the class president and her interpreter.

"Yes," says the interpreter for the class president.

"New students," says the teacher with the interpreter signing to student.

"I already know them we live together," signs the student/president.

"Then I hope you will show them the ropes, Princess Sarah–ann," says the teacher.

"Of course," signs Sarah-ann.

"Time to get back in to class," says the teacher. Sarah nods after the interpreter finishes signing to her. Everyone goes in to the classroom, leaving Ceanna, Mamoru, and the principal in the hallway.

"Please call me if there is any trouble," says Ceanna.

"Of course, Majesty," says the principal. "Shall we finish the paper work." Ceanna nods and fallows the principal back to his office to finish the paper work after that Ceanna and Mamoru leave the school grounds.

With the other two schools (the Starlights and Haruka, and Chibi-usa and Hotaru), they were introduce to the principals and the student class presidents and continued with the day. Charles returns for Ceanna and Mamoru and they return to the palace and Mamoru goes to his room. Ceanna goes to start her day.

**Junin Private All Girls High School: Lunchtime**

The senshi found where Sarah-ann like to hang out and came to see her. Five other Mordansian girls were seating with Sarah, and Emily (They look like The Amazoness Quartet.)

"Hello," says the first girl (looks like ParaPara).

"Can we help you?" asks the second girl (looks like JunJun)

"We know Sarah," says Usagi, "We were wondering if we can sit with her."

"They know you," signs the third girl (looks like CereCere) to Sarah.

"Yeah…they live in the palace with us," signs Sarah.

"And the queen is letting doing that?" asks the last girl (fourth girl) (looks like VesVes). As soon as the third girl started to sign, the whole conversation was signed and no spoken words were used.

"Why did the queen take them in," signs first girl (ParaPara).

"The truth is that," signs Sarah.

"No, no, NO," signs Emily, "Your mom said not to tell anyone about them."

"I think it is too late for that," signs Sarah.

"What is too late," signs second girl (JunJun).

"Well," signs Sarah, "I have to tell them," sign to Emily, "They are my guardians when I become queen. That what Sofia said."

"Fine," signs Emily.

"The truth is that they are not of this universe," signs Sarah.

"No due," signs the third girl (CereCere).

"I mean," signs Sarah, "They are from another time universe." All four sat there stunned. Minako takes this opportunity to question Emily.

"Emily, what is going on?" asks Minako.

"Oh," says Emily, laughing, "We just got carried away. Please don't mind us we get this way sometimes." Sarah stops what she is doing and stares at Emily. Emily smiles backs away almost into the tree that they were sitting under.

"Who are the four," says Michiru.

"Pare is my name," says the first girl, "And these are my sisters: Cere, June, and…"

"I am Vese," says the fourth girl, "The oldest."

"No, your not, I am," says June.

"No, I am," says Cere.

"I'm not," says Pare, smiling.

"You are the new girls, sorry we didn't get your names," says June.

"I'm Michiru," she says.

"I'm Makoto," she says.

"I'm Minako," she says.

"I'm Ami," she says.

"I'm Rei," she says, "and the goofball is Usagi."

Usagi smiles, nods and then she become mad and says, "REI you're mean!"

Rei laughs and says, "You know I don't mean it."

"Yeah right," says Usagi.

"Question?" asks Minako.

"Yes," says Pare. (Various people were interpreting everything for Sarah and vice versa.)

"Why are you here, shouldn't you be in Jr. High?" asks Minako. Both Sarah and Emily looked at Minako very angry.

"What?" asks Minako.

"We are 17 years old," they both sign/say.

"We are the same age as you guys," says Emily.

"What? No, you guys cannot be the same ages as Chibi-usa. Chibi-usa is actually 904 year old," says Usagi.

"920 years old," signs Sarah. Everyone months just went open.

"920?" asks Usagi, "Wow, You too?" to Emily. Emily just nods and slight smile, and says, "Well I'm 10 years older then Sarah, actually." The senshi just went wide eye.

"Okay that doesn't make sense," comments Ami.

"What doesn't make sense," says Emily.

"Two different ages, which one is the true one?" asks Ami.

"Both…" say all six girls. Ami looks puzzled trying to think about the ages.

"Well you see, we age differently then humans do. Our bodies don't age as our mine and sprites do," says Emily, "Until a certain time. Chibi-usa did the same thing as we do. Am I right?"

"Yes," says Rei.

The bell rings to go back to class, everyone gets up and go to their classes. Soon schools ends and the senshi return to the palace including the four girls that they meet at the school. The senshi returned to their room.

"How was the first day at this school?" asks Mamoru.

"It was just like the school at home," says Usagi, seating down next to Mamoru, loving him. Mamoru sweatdrops.

"Where is Haruka? I though… I just saw her," says Michiru, "Where did she go?"

"She'll turn up soon," says Setsuna, seating down reading a book.

Michiru nods and says, "I want to hear how her day was. And tell her about the true reason that my counter part gave me the violin. Somehow she knew that I was going to into band. And since my violin is at home."

"Oh I get it," says Hotaru, "Margaret gave you her own violin." Michiru nods.

"I'm wondering when she wants it back," says Taiki. Michiru looks at them meanly then she realizes he was telling the truth.

"Hmm, yeah," says Michiru, "But I will ask her later." They continue to talk about their day.

**Another room in the palace**

Haruka was searching for Ceanna, when she found her, she got a washcloth in her face, and it slides off. Haruka wasn't please about getting a washcloth in her face. Ceanna was taking a bath. Her aids didn't notice that Haruka had come in the bathroom. ((It was almost like a very big pool, but with two waterfalls going into it.))

"HARUKA," yells Ceanna, being help out by two of her aids, "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry Ceanna," says Haruka, Ceanna gives Haruka a very mean look and Haruka corrects herself, "Sorry Queen Ceanna. I need to talk to you."

"Well you could have waited until I was done, turn away from me and close your eyes," says Ceanna.

Haruka turns around away from Ceanna and closes her eyes and says, "I don't see why I have to do this I am a girl too, and actually that what I want to talk to you about. I want to be with Michiru."

Ceanna wheel over to Haruka and touches her, Haruka goes down to her knees to be face to face with Ceanna (with her eyes open again).

"You really want to give up your tomboy status," says Ceanna.

"To be with Michiru, yes," says Haruka.

"I was actually expecting this from you," says Ceanna, "Please bring the extra uniform for Miss Haruka." She says to her aids as Haruka smiles.

"Yes ma'am," says the aids. One of the aids leaves and come back with the same uniform of Junin Private.

"Thanks," says Haruka, "But how did you know?

"I had a feeling …" says Ceanna. Hakura takes it from the aid and leaves before Ceanna could finish her sentence. Ceanna smiles and the aids continue to help her.

**In the senshi room**

"Where have you been, Haruka?" asks Michiru, with her hands on her hips.

"I… went for a walk," says Haruka, hiding the uniform. Michiru look at her kind of weird, Haruka continues saying, "I think I am going to take a nap." Haruka walks into her room.

"Well don't take a long nap," says Michiru, "Dinner will be soon." Haruka waves her hand as she goes in.

**At the dinner table**

Ceanna asks about the senshi day at school was. She got about the same answer from all of them, expect Ami.

Haruka feels (like a veil across her face) someone was in her mind. She looks at the person that she thought did it. But Ceanna was talking to Usagi.

The voice speaks again, "You didn't tell her, right?"

"Queen Ceanna?" telepathy says Haruka, "How? No, I didn't. I wanted to surprise her. Man, being around telepaths is very weird."

"What is weird about it?" telepathy asks Ceanna. (Ceanna conversion switch from Usagi to Chibi-usa.)

"That you can talk both ways at the same time," comments Haruka.

"What can I say, I work hard on it, (We were trained that way) ((That is what she is trying to say!))," telepathy says Ceanna.

"Yeah right," says Charles, butting in on the telepathy commutation.

"How?" telepathy asks Haruka.

"Charles that not nice," telepathy says Ceanna.

"If you excuse me," says Charles (out loud), leaving the table.

"Please excuse me too," says Haruka. She gets up and leaves the table.

"What was that all about?" asks Minako.

"Don't mind them," says Ceanna, "Please continue with your meal." Everyone continues to eat in quite.

**Outside of the palace, overlooking the gardens**

Charles was enjoying the evening air when Haruka came out and joins him.

"What do you want?" asks Charles.

"I want to talk," she says.

"Your food is going to getting cold."

"I get something later."

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well for one, how does one talk though ones mind?"

Charles snickers and says, "You talk normally."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I get it, you mean how a normal human talk can with someone like a Mordansian like me or the queen."

"Yes. That's right."

"But you have sort of thing don't you?"

Haruka stops and thinks and says, "Yes we do, called "The Strength of the Fallen'. But that only when we've have almost lost all for our energy."

"Not to mention your lives." Haruka rolls her eyes.

"But you do it everyday? Don't you?"

"Well… yes. Most of the time." Haruka looks at him confused.

"We live in a world where we are not the only ones out there. Just like when you found out about the Starlights, they came outside the solar system. We are not alone either. However, we did not close our doors to outsides, like some people. We live in a time of space exploration, where we can travel from place to place in only a matter of hours or days or week or months, etc. dispense on where they live but they can come here too."

"Your point."

Charles laughs one and continues, "Sometimes being a telepathy doesn't work and we have to use technology."

"…"

"Well let's see, how many students are in your class that are Mordansian?"

"Well half of the class is."

"How many would you say are telepathy or empathy?"

"NOW how would I know that!"

"Just guess. GEESSSS."

"I still don't know that."

"Six," says Ceanna, wheeling out to them. Charles immediate turns around and bows.

"Bow, baka," says Charles to Haruka, telepathy. Haruka just nods her head.

"Six is your answer, all six are telepath," says Ceanna, "Charles, why did you leave the table?"

"I need to get some fresh air," says Charles, "But if you excuse me I have my work to do." Charles bows again and leaves. Margaret joins Charles inside the palace and they leave together. Haruka watches them leave.

"Charles is a hot head, you may get the wrong idea but he is a very good man," says Ceanna. Haruka nods.

"I think he was trying to tell you is that sometime telepathy can't be telepathy, we can sense the feeling of others but we can't communicate with none telepathic specie," continues Ceanna.

"But we talk and I can understand you."

"That is because I learned how to speak your language, so many years ago." Haruka just stared at her.

"When we first meet?"

"NO, it was many years, not a few weeks ago when you walk into the palace. It was when you came to the rescues Sailor Moon and Chibi-moon." Haruka was confused.

"Don't worry about it, Princess of Uranus. You should get soon sleep. If you want to surprise your friends." Haruka nods and leaves, leaving Ceanna a few minutes later, alone.

**The next day**

Michiru woke up to find that Haruka was not in her bed. She gets dress and walks out to the main room. Setsuna was reading a book when Michiru came out.

"Good morning," says Setsuna.

"Morning," says Michiru, "Have you seen Haruka, she not in her bed?"

"I am not sure where is."

"Oh, I guess I will go down for breakfast, then."

"Everyone expect for the princess and small lady are awake and downstairs." Michiru smiles.

"Are you going down to breakfast?"

"In a while. I am going to finish this chapter."

"All right," says Michiru. Michiru walks down stairs past the pets, all six of them.

"Hey guys, do you know were Haruka is?" asks Michiru.

"No sorry, haven't see her for a while," says Luna. The other five shack their heads.

"Okay thanks," says Michiru. Michiru walks to the breakfast table where all the senshi and the great council members are and sits down.

"Morning," says Michiru.

"Morning," says everyone else.

"Has anyone seen Haruka?" asks Michiru.

"Oh she left already. She left with Sarah-ann and Emily," says Diego.

Michiru looks disappointed and says, "Haruka would never leave me like this. Are we growing apart?"

"I hope not," says Hotaru, "That would be sad."

"Good Morning," says Ceanna, wheeling in.

Diego gets up and as soon as Ceanna wheels in, he kisses her as soon as she reached the table.

"How did you sleep?" asks Diego, sitting back down.

"Very good," says Ceanna, Ceanna looks at Michiru and says, "What wrong?"

"Haruka left without me," says Michiru.

"Oh really!" says Ceanna.

Michiru gets up spilling her drink and everyone else for that matter and says, "You know something, don't you?"

"Nope," says Ceanna, taking a drink that she had pick up before Michiru spilled the other drinks, "Ow!" Someone kicks Ceanna underneath the table. She immediate looks at Rachel as Rachel smiles.

"Where Usagi?" asks Minako.

"Asleep," says Setsuna, coming into the room.

"Asleep? She can sleep anywhere can she?" asks Maria.

Ceanna looks at Maria and says, "You can sleep anywhere too."

"So can you," says Rachel, Ceanna sweatdrops as the Great Council laughs.

"Majesty," says an aid.

"Yes," asks Ceanna.

"The transport ship is here," says the aid.

Ceanna quietly sends a telepathy message to both Usagi and Chibi-usa saying, "You guys are going to be late and I worked hard to get you into the school."

Immediately sound of legs tripping on them selves' echoes throughout the palace and down the stairs.

The senshi come in time to see Usagi and Chibi-usa fall down the stairs and land on each other.

"Same old Usagi," says Rei.

"And same old Chibi-usa," giggles Hotaru. The senshi leave and go on the transport and go to school. Hotaru and Chibi-usa go first then the Starlight and finally the inners, Michiru and Usagi.

**Junin Girls Private High**

The six walk into class. Michiru just stood there surprise. Haruka was sitting on her desk, surround by the four girls they meet earlier and Sarah and Emily.

"Ha…Haruka," says Michiru.

"Yo," says Haruka, "Surprise." Haruka smiles.

"I…I…" says Michiru, shocked she smiles and a few tears came down of her eyes, "Haruka." She runs to her and hugs.

"What with her?" asks/signs June.

Sarah-ann laughs and sweatdrops and signs, "Ah they're… it's a long story."

"Well the teacher isn't here yet. Go on," says Pare.

"Uh," signs Sarah-ann, "They're lovers."

"Like Master Charles and Mistress Margaret," signs/says Cere, "But they're married. They're …"

"Teenagers," says Vese.

"And so," says June.

"Okay, Everyone take your seats," says the teacher, coming into the room.

Everyone runs to their seats as the teacher comes to the front of the room.

The teacher takes role and fines that there is another new student in the classroom.

"Young Lady… your not enrolled here," says the teacher.

Haruka stands up and says, "I just transferred here, sir, with Queen Ceanna permission."

"Oh…your name is?" asks the teacher.

"Tenoh Haruka," she says.

"Haruka," says the teacher, writing down Haruka's name on the role sheet.

"Hei (yes)," says Haruka.

"Welcome to the class," says the teacher, "Sarah-ann you know what it do.

"Yes, ma'am," signs Sarah.

"Everyone take your seats. We are going to begin the day," says the teacher. Haruka sits down and the class begins.

**A few hours later**

Everyone was taking a break from class. Everyone was under a tree on the school ground.

"It feels like we are home again," says Usagi, "Home at school anyways. Why? Why? Why?" Starting to cry.

"Usagi please stop that," says Rei, "You're embarrassing us."

"Yup, yup," says Haruka.

"So how come you want to go to school here?" asks Minako to Ami.

"Yeah. Why did you do this to us?" asks Usagi, "Why do we have to go to school?"

"Think about it, Usagi," says Rei.

"You want to be a wise queen, don't you," says Emily.

"Like my mom," signs Sarah.

"Right," says Usagi, less happy.

"Getting back to Ami," says Minako, "Why?"

"Yes why?" says Usagi.

"I wanted to learning," says Ami.

"Why did you drag us into this as well?" asks Makoto.

"Et tu, Makoto," says Ami. Ami laughs as everyone sweatdrops.

"I…uh…" signs Sarah.

"The queen's idea, Right, Sarah-ann," says Pare.

"Yes," signs Sarah. ((Once again various people were interpreting everything for Sarah.))

"No it was mind," says Ami, "I just ask if I could go to school."

The bell rings and Vese says, "That's it, time for class." Everyone goes to their classes as the day continues. Soon school ends and everyone goes home.

**Two days later, at the palace**

The great council members, aids to the great councils members and the sailor senshi were getting ready for a soccer game at the Junin High School.

"Master Crez," says Emily, "We're going ahead."

"Okay see you there," says Ceanna, "Have a good game."

"Bye," says both Emily and Sarah as the leave for the school. The group comes into the main room where Ceanna was waiting for them.

"Do we have everything?" asks Ceanna.

"Yup," says everyone.

"Okay, lets go," says Ceanna.

"Yeah!" says everyone. Everyone goes to the school.

**Junin Private All Girls High School: soccer field**

The senshi and the great council senshi sit on the bleachers.

"Oh I wish we were on the team," says Haruka.

"Sorry but you can't," says Charles, "Well for one you started after the season started."

"Yeah whatever," says Haruka.

"Here is your drink dear," says Margaret, handing him a soft drink.

"Thanks," says Charles, as he takes it, "Hmm," he says to himself. He opens it away for him, towards Haruka and the others and it starts to spray all over Haruka and the others but Margaret uses her telepathy powers and makes it spray all over Charles, making everyone laugh.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" asks Charles, soaked with soda.

"Baka," says Margaret, "Here," giving him a towel, "Go wash up." Charles gets up and leaves the bleachers.

"Why did you do that," says Ceanna, open her soda as it also sprays all over her. Rachel starts to laugh hard that she makes her turn red. Diego sweatdrops and hand Ceanna a towel.

"You didn't do that, right?" asks Ceanna.

"Hey you how it is when you are flying," says Rachel.

"Yeah," says Ceanna.

"Oh it's starting," says Pare. Charles comes back in time to see the opening kick.

Both teams come out of their locker rooms. The teams line up on the halfway line, around the center circle. The team captains come to the center point and the coin toss goes and the game begins. Everyone watches the game until half time. Sarah and Emily walk over to the group.

"You are doing great out there, my cute team captain," signs/says Ceanna as Sarah smiles.

"You also are doing a great job being an assistant coach, Emily," says Charles.

"Thank you," says Emily.

"Ice cream if we win?" asks/signs Sarah.

"Anything you want," says/signs Ceanna. A whistle blows and the game continues.

**High above the stadium**

A man watches when a woman comes over to the man.

"So here you are," says the woman.

"Yeah, so," says the man.

"How's the game," says the woman.

"Our nice scored five goals already," says the man.

"Wow" says the woman, "Maybe we should have a little fun with them, eh Tony," says the woman.

"Let's 'K'" says Tony.

"Shadows appear and attack," says Kay.

**Back on the bleachers**

The great council started to sense something evil, before the senshi did.

"Charles," telepathy says Ceanna.

"Yes," telepathy says Charles.

"Start getting the innocent to safety," telepathy says Ceanna.

"Yes," telepathy says Charles. Charles gets up and says (out loud), "I will be right back. I need to do something."

"I will help," says Margaret, also getting the telepathy message. They leave as the game continues. A few minutes later the shadow attack as screams are heard all over the field. The senshi get ready to transform when they are teleported away. Six girls transform and start fighting the enemy. (Sarah-ann, Emily, Pare, Jun, Cere, and Vese.) ((Charles and Margaret transport back to the palace after helping the innocent.))

**The Palace**

The senshi found themselves with the great council in a room below the palace. ((The senshi transform turning teleportation to the palace.))

"Where are we?" asks Sailor Moon.

"The Great Council room," says Ceanna.

"The enemy," says Mars.

"My daughter and the other are fighting," says Ceanna.

"Uh," says Chibi-moon.

"Everything is fine," says Rachel. Maria raises her arm and waves her hand. A screen comes down around the senshi and the great council, showing the scene backs at the school field. All six girls were fighting.

"We should help," says Moon.

"Yeah," says the inners, outers, and the Starlights.

"NO," says Ceanna.

"What? Why?" asks Saturn.

"If we help them they will never get stronger enough," says Margaret, "To fight if we are ever lose."

"But…" says Moon.

Ceanna's staff appears, she takes it, gets up from her wheelchair, and hits the ground with it and commands, "No! Please no. They need to become stronger." Everyone was shocked, to what Ceanna did, they back off and they watch the fight as the six fought.

They were almost win when the all receive a big blast sending them backwards. A white rose flies and lands in front of the enemy. A young man in a white tuxedo shows up and helps the six fights the enemy. They won the battle and the seven prepare for transportation back to the palace. Their family and friends surrounded the seven young teenagers.

"Good job, ladies and young man," says Ceanna. All seven bows and the girls de – transform as does the senshi do also de – transform. Sarah-ann runs to the boy and they kiss.

"Hello my maiden," says the boy, talking off his mask.

"Erin, I missed you," signs/says Sarah.

"I as well," signs/says Erin.

Chibi-usa just looks at the young man with wide eyes ands says to herself, "He looks like Pegasus: Helios.

"Oh no," signs Sarah-ann, "WE didn't finish the soccer game."

"It's okay," says/signs Emily, "I'm sure we will have a rematch, soon."

"Yup, yup," says the four girls.

"Can we still have ice cream?" asks/signs Sarah-ann.

"I don't see why not, you did win the battle," says/signs Ceanna. The Great Council sweatdrop.

"What happen if they had lost?" asks Charles. This time Ceanna sweatdrops.

"Yeah I didn't really think about that," says Ceanna.

"Yeah…Ceanna," says Rachel.

"You don't have to rub it in," says Ceanna.

"Please…Still…Mommy…" signs Sarah.

"Okay, okay," signs/says Ceanna. Everyone get ice cream then continues though the day. Soon its nightfall, everyone goes to bed.

**Next morning (6:00am)**

Ceanna comes in, to the breakfast table where everyone was sitting. Ceanna sees Emily was sitting at the table. (Only inners, outers, Starlights of the Sailor Senshi, Erin, the four girls, and the pets. The great council member had already gone to work.)

"Where Sarah?" asks Ceanna.

"I don't know. If she doesn't come we will be late," says Emily, as she coughs lightly.

"Hmm…well," says Ceanna, she turns to an aid and says, "Excuse me?"

"Yes ma'am," says the aid, coming up to Ceanna.

"Do you know if the princess is up yet?" asks Ceanna.

"No, ma'am. Shall I go wake her?" asks the aid.

"No, I will," says Ceanna. The aids bows and Ceanna leaves the table. Emily watches Ceanna leaving and decided to go too. While Ceanna and Emily were gone Usagi and Chibi-usa shows up.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up," says Rei.

"Oh be quite," says Usagi.

"Ahhh…chooo," says Chibi-usa.

"That what woke me up," says Usagi.

"I don't feel good," says Chibi-usa, blowing into a tissue.

"Maybe you should stay home today," says Ami. Everyone looks at her, a surprise look on their faces.

"Yes I think Ami is right," says Setsuna, feeling Chibi-use's head, "Here I take you back up."

"Thank you," says Chibi-usa, starting to cough. Chibi-usa and Setsuna leave.

"Hey I am sick too, I want stay home!" says Usagi, Usagi looks to Setsuna's back as she goes to their rooms.

"As if," says Rei, "You will be fine after you eat something." Rei grasp Usagi and sits her on a chair as everyone else continues with their meal. Rei shoves chopsticks that had some food in it into Usagi's month.

**Sarah-ann's room**

Ceanna wheels to the side of Sarah's bed and gets onto it.

"Sarah," telepathy says Ceanna, "It's time to get up."

Sarah stirs and rolls over and telepathy says, "I don't feel well."

"Well…" Ceanna feels Sarah's head. "You do feel warm. I guess you can stay home, I'll have Ashley come and check on you."

"Okay." Sarah turn back over and goes back to sleep. Ceanna leaves and sees Emily waiting.

"Sorry, Emily. She is going to stay home today," says Ceanna.

"Okay," says Emily, as she coughs lightly, "I will see you later." Emily starts to leaves when Ceanna stops her.

"Are you okay?" asks Ceanna, wheeling over to her.

"Uh yes, it nothing to worry about, its just a little cough," says Emily, "If you excuse me I need to get to school." She leaves and goes to school. Ceanna goes to her workroom and contact Ashley.

"When you have a chance, can you come back to the palace and check on Sarah, I think she has a cold," asks Ceanna.

"Sure," says Ashley, "I'll be there ASAP." Ceanna bows and she ends the communication with Ashley. Ceanna comes out in time to see Setsuna walking with Chibi-usa up the stairs.

"What wrong?" asks Ceanna.

"She not feeling good," says Setsuna.

"Oh," says Ceanna, Setsuna and Chibi-usa continues upstairs. Ceanna thinks, "Chibi-usa sick too. Great another call to make. Well it's not surprising that they are both sick." Ceanna goes to call both schools and then goes back to breakfast to find she was alone. She eats her breakfast alone.

**An hour later, Ceanna's workroom (7:00am)**

Ashley comes into Ceanna's workroom and says, "She's has a cold, Chibi-usa too. I have given them both medication and they are resting. I have asks the kitchen to fix something good for them for later."

"Thank you, Ashley," says Ceanna. Ashley smiles and leaves.

**Several hours later (2pm)**

There was a lot of commotion outside of Ceanna's workroom. Ceanna pushes away from her deck and goes to find out what was going on.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" demands Ceanna.

"Sorry Master Crez," says Charles, carrying Emily on his back.

"Emily!" says Ceanna, "What happened to her?" Coming up to them.

"She fainted in class and the others are sick as well," says Charles. The four girls (Pare, Cere, Vese, and June) bow to Ceanna.

"Oh, are you taking care of it?" says Ceanna.

"Yes," says Charles. Charles and the other bow and leave.

An aid comes over and says, "Master, there is a commutation from the younger sol senshi school. They want to send Hotaru home, they says that she is sick."

Ceanna eyes widen as she looks at the aid, and says, "No way her too. Oh."

"Yes, ma'am, Hotaru too," says the aid.

"Who is available to pick Hotaru up?" asks Ceanna.

"No one," says the aid, "Sorry…oh wait…there is one."

"Who?" asks Ceanna.

"You," says the aid.

"Oh," says Ceanna, "Please prepare my shuttlecraft."

"Yes ma'am." The aid leaves and goes to prepare the shuttlecraft.

Ceanna goes to her daughter's room to check on her. The room was still dark, she wheels around to Sarah's bed. She checks on Sarah, as she slept. In the doorway, someone stands there waiting for Ceanna to finish. Ceanna looks at the shadow and nods.

The person comes in and says, "Ceanna, I have checked the others. They just have a cold."

"All nine," says Ceanna.

"Nine, Ceanna," says the person.

"Yes Ashley," says Ceanna, "I need to go pick up Hotaru." Ashley nods.

Ceanna rubs Sarah's shoulder and leaves the room. She goes to the bay and gets on her shuttlecraft and flies to Hotaru's school, she picks her up and takes back home. By the time Ceanna gets back another shuttlecraft was gone. Ceanna wheels out of the craft with Hotaru on her lap. She looks up to the control booth. She sees Margaret working in there. Margaret comes out, comes down and goes over to Ceanna and Hotaru.

"Charles went to pick up the senshi," says Margaret.

"Oh it's that time already," says Ceanna.

"Yes," says Margaret.

Ceanna nods and says, "All right." Margaret goes behind Ceanna and pushes her back to the palace. Margaret then takes Hotaru to her room.

**At Juinn, right after school**

Charles picks up the senshi. They board the shuttle with the three Starlights already on board.

Usagi goes over to Charles and asks, "Are the others okay?"

"Well Ashley says that they just have a cold and will be better in no time," says Charles.

"Poor them, a cold," says Minako, "I hate having a cold."

"So does everyone else," says Rei. As soon as the last person gets on, the ship takes off and files back home.

**The senshi room**

The group walks into their main room to find Margaret sitting in there.

Margaret looks up and says, "Oh hello. How was school?" Everyone nods and Margaret continues saying, "Sofia should be back anytime now. She was watching them now. But she had something important to do so she asked me to watch them. Oh here she is now, and Mamoru is with her."

Sofia comes in and Margaret gets up and they talk then Margaret leaves.

"Seeing you guys are back I will take my leave them." Sofia leaves.

**Throne Room**

Ceanna was half-asleep on her throne as Sofia comes in and wakes her.

Sofia giggles and says, "Sorry…but you know you shouldn't be sleeping."

"Sorry, I am just tired."

"Maybe you should go and get some rest." Ceanna nods and Sofia continues saying, "I will inform you when dinner is ready."

"Okay," says Ceanna. Ceanna transfers to her wheelchair and wheels to her bedroom. Sofia walks to her room and goes to the time gate. She enters to fine Pluto was sitting in a chair.

"Welcome back, is Small Lady all right?" as Pluto gets up.

"They're still sick if that what you are asking."

"It seam to something very bad."

"Yes, but it may get worse before it gets better." Pluto looks at her, confused.

"But everything will turn out in the end." Pluto nods.

A screen shows the dinning room area being setup for dinner, including food being brought out and being set on the table. Then another screen opens; this time it was Ceanna's bedroom. Ceanna was napping as Diego was rubbing her legs.

((The time gate is out of normal time, it does not matter what time or day outside the gate is. There is no time inside the gate.))

"King Diego," says Sofia.

"Yes," says Diego, looking at Sofia thought the Time Gate ((He sees astral Sofia and Pluto.))

"It's Dinner Time," says Sofia.

"Thank you," says Diego. Sofia nods and the screen disappears.

She turns around and says, "Shall we go?" Pluto nods. The two leave and go down to dinner. Everyone has dinner, for those who were sick and in bed, dinner was bought to them. Soon everyone went to bed.

**12 or 1 o'clock in the morning**

Ceanna and Diego were sleeping soundly until Ceanna wakes up. She transfers over to her chair and wheels to the front room. The front room was dark. She runs into something.

"Computer lights, slowing on to half power," she says. The light turn on, Ceanna looks down to fines out what she ran into. When she fines out she screams.

"Sarah, Sarah." She touches her daughter, trying wakes her up. She turns around and goes back into the room. She wakes Diego out from his sleep.

"It's Sarah! She is unconscious outside on the ground."

"What!" he says, sleepily.

"Diego, this is no time to sleep, our daughter is unconscious outside on the ground in the main room," says Ceanna.

"What!" he says, he jumps out of bed and dashes to the door. He goes through the door, goes over to Sarah and kneels down.

"Sarah, Sarah…SARAH! I'll go get help," says Diego. Ceanna nods. Diego runs to the inners' room, he starts pounding on the door.

Lesley opens the door while she was rubbing her eyes, and asks, "Diego? What's going?"

"Where is Ashley?" asks Diego.

"In her room," says Lesley, "Why?"

"What is going on? I am trying to sleep!" says Rachel, coming to the door.

"Diego want Ashley for some reason," says Lesley.

"Diego?" asks Rachel.

"Please, please, PLEASE. I need Ashley!" pleads Diego.

"Okay," says Lesley. She lets Diego go in and he knocks hard on the door that leads to Ashley's room. Rachel went and got Maria. Maria was still half-asleep as Rachel led her to the front room.

Ashley opens her door and sleepily says, "Diego? What…what is it? What is going on?"

Diego starts to break down and says, "It's Sarah, she need help. Ceanna is with her but we don't know what is wrong with her."

"Tell me what happened," says Ashley.

"I don't know. Ceanna woke me up and told me that something was wrong with Sarah, I saw her on the ground very stiff and lifeless," says Diego, "Please you have to help her."

"I'll do what I can do," says Ashley, "I will meet you there." Diego nods and leave to go back to his room.

"Sarah…" says Rachel.

"I am going to go treat her," says Ashley, getting her medical equipment.

"We are going too," says Lesley, "Maria…. Wake up!"

"I'm up," she says sleepily.

"If you don't wake up I will burn you," says Rachel.

"I'm up, I'm up, I'm up," says Maria.

"Let's go," says Ashley. They go in and Ashley starts to treat Sarah.

"What happened?" asks Rachel.

"I don't know," says Ceanna, "Please help her."

"I will try," says Ashley. Ceanna looks worried as Diego tries to comfort her. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," says Diego.

Margaret comes in and says, "It's Emily…Ashley!" She stops, looks at Sarah being treated by Ashley and continues, "Not the princess…"

Ceanna looks at Margaret as Charles carries in a very limp Emily.

"Emily!" says Ceanna.

"Place her on the ground next to Sarah," says Ashley. Ashley starts to treat both of them, "I need to get them to the Hospital." Everyone nods.

"Lets go the transporters," says Ceanna.

"Okay," says everyone.

Charles takes Emily and Diego starts to take Sarah, when Ceanna stops him.

"Let me take her, please," says Ceanna.

"Okay," says Diego, placing Sarah on Ceanna's lap and pushing her wheelchair. The group leaves the room walk very quickly to the transporter room.

Usagi runs as fast as she can to Ceanna's room. She runs into Rachel who was in the back of the group. The first part of the group was already past the hallway to the stairs that lead to the senshi room. They both land on the ground, hard.

"Watch it, Baka," says Rachel.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," says Usagi.

"Where are you going, anyway, in such a rush," says Rachel, getting up.

Usagi looks around to see Ashley holding her medical equipment, and says, "Help, its Chibi-usa and Hotaru. They're not waking up!" On cue the senshi walk up to the other group. Mamoru and Haruka were carrying Chibi-usa and Hotaru.

"Oh dear," says Ceanna. Everyone looks at each other.

Ashley walks back to Chibi-usa and Hotaru and checks them. Her eyes widen as she watches the screen of her medical scanner device. Ashley says, "Lets go, now." She runs to front of the group as she leads the way to the transporter room. The two groups come together and go to the transporter room. Everyone transports to the hospital. Ashley then takes the four and continues to treat them. Everyone waits for the news of the four.

**Six hours, in the waiting room, (6 or 7 in the morning)**

Ashley comes into the waiting room. Everyone was sitting on chairs or sofas around the room. Ceanna had transfers over to a sofa; she had placed her wheelchair in front of her and was using it as a footrest. Diego was sitting next to her. The room was very quite. The only sound in the whole room is a TV that was on at a very low level of sound. As soon as Ashley walks in everyone looks up at her.

"There is poise in their system, its killing them," says Ashley.

Ceanna's heart drops into her stomach as she says, "Killing them!"

"Don't worry, they're being treated, as we speak," says Ashley.

"Can we see Sarah?" says Ceanna, holding Diego's hand.

"Let the treatment take its course," says Ashley, "Maybe in an hour or two."

Ceanna nods and Ashley continues, "I am wondering how it got into their systems."

"I'll go work on it," says Maria. She gets up, bows and leaves.

"I'm going back to work, I'll keep you informed," says Ashley. Ashley leaves. Within seconds, Ashley comes back in out of breath.

"Ceanna…the younger senshi…they're here…they have the same poison…in their systems as Small Lady and Emily," says Ashley.

"WHAT!" says Ceanna, she transfers over to her chair, in her haste she forgets to put on the breaks, making her chair roll way from her. She falls on to the ground with a big crashing sound. The great council jumps to her their fallen queen. Diego helps her up and into her chair.

"I'm fine," says Ceanna. Ashley checks her for any injuries she might have received.

"Let Ashley look at you," says Diego.

"She is fine," says Ashley, "Ceanna, please be more careful. Next time we might not be around to help you."

"Yes…right," says Ceanna, "Please take me to the group."

"Ceanna I don't know their status, please wait," says Ashley.

"But… No…I can't," says Ceanna, Ashley nods and leaves with Ceanna right behind her.

"I'll be right back," says Ceanna, Ceanna then leaves to follow Ashley.

**A few minutes later**

Ceanna comes into a room where all seven girls were being treated. Ceanna sees Sarah. She resists the ergs to wheel over to Sarah and hold her. She goes over June first. Ashley watches from the back of the room.

"June, June," says Ceanna, June keeps sleeping.

((June, Pare, Cere, and Vese don't actually live in the palace however they do live on the ground of the palace.))

**Back in the waiting room**

Maria comes back into the waiting room, with her guardian pet close behind her. When Maria stops, the dog sinks to the ground.

"Where did Ceanna go?" asks Maria.

"She went with Ashley," says Rachel.

"Oh…bye," says Maria. She starts to run out the door.

"FREEZE!" says Rachel. Maria froze.

"What did you fine out?" asks Rachel.

"Uh…oh..." she says, everyone sweetdrops, "I forgot." The sweetdrops become bigger.

"The poise in their system it was cause by the enemy, they put it in their system," says Merlin, still on the ground. Kero comes over and helps her up.

"Uh thanks," says Maria.

"I told you to write it down," says Merlin.

"So that what happened," says Ceanna, coming into the doorway.

"But when?" asks Ashley, behind Ceanna.

"When they all received a blast from the enemy," says Maria.

"With some rest and the rest of the treatment they will all come out of this fine," says Ashley, "And as of right now they are responding well to the treatment."

"That good," says Charles, everyone nods.

"What about Chibi-usa and Hotaru? Are they okay?" asks Usagi, "How did they get so sick?"

"So many questions," says Ashley, everyone giggles. Ashley continues says, "Those two are going to be fine. Sarah is not doing to good. She will take a bit more time to recover then the others." Ceanna nod, "Right now I suggest that everyone goes back to the palace and get some sleep." Everyone nods and leaves. Ashley watches as everyone leaves. Ashley notices that Ceanna was still there.

"What is it?" asks Ashley.

"How did they get sick," asks Ceanna, "They were no where near the attack area."

"Well…its' that they were…" says Ashley.

"We are merging again," says Sofia appearing out of nowhere.

"Merged?" asks Ceanna.

"Yes," says Sofia, "I am not really sure when it happened…but I do have a general idea."

An aid came into the room and says, "The young senshi are awake."

"Good," says Ashley, "Shall we go see them?" Ceanna nods and the three walk/wheel to their room. When they enter everyone expect for Sarah was awake. Ceanna wheels over to Emily who was just putting on her glasses.

Emily looks up and nods, and says, "Master Crez."

"How do you feel?" asks Ashley.

"Uh…what…fine," says Emily, "What happened to us? All I can remember is being carried by Charles early this evening."

"It's the next the day," says Sofia. Emily nods slowly and looks around.

"Sarah… June, Pare, Cere, Vese," says Emily.

"Hello," says Pare, smiles sitting up in bed.

"Okay what happened?" says Cere. Ashley explains what had happened to them.

"Those two?" asks Vese, pointing to Chibi-usa and Hotaru.

"Remember when I told you that in the universe that there are also different universes out there," says Ceanna. ((This was after they found out about parallel universes.)) "Well…everyone has a counter part." Ceanna tells them what had happened and why Chibi-usa and Hotaru were so sick.

By the time Ceanna was finished talking Hotaru was awake. Ashley does a few tests on those who are awake. She gives them the okay to go home. Ceanna asks Sofia to take them home. Sofia leaves with the group (Emily, Hotaru, and the four girls). Ceanna wheels over to her daughter and lays her hand on Sarah's head, she closes her eyes.

"Sarah…" says Ceanna, telepathy, "Please wake up!"

"Mom," telepathy says Sarah, "I can't … can't wake."

"Sweetheart, keep fighting."

"… NO… Erin… Erin was with us…"

"Please get better." Ceanna breaks her telepathy link to her daughter.

Ashley walks over to her and says, "Is there something wrong?"

"She is worried about him… about Erin."

"He was there when the other were attack too. You don't think? Wait he was there after the attack so how? In addition, how to reach him. He's…" Ashley points to the ground. Ceanna shacks her head and smiles and says, "I don't know…" Ceanna's face lights up, "However I do know who can reach him. If Erin is sick…"

"I will be ready for him." Ceanna nods and wheels away. Ashley starts to get ready to treat Erin, when she realizes what Ceanna was going to do.

**In the throne room**

Diego, Mamoru and Usagi were in seats, Diego was in his throne and Mamoru and Usagi were near him in normal chairs. The three were talk about what was going on and stuff like that.

"Diego!" says Ceanna, wheeling in.

"Ceanna?" says Diego, as he comes down to meet her, "What's wrong?"

"Sarah is worried about Erin," says Ceanna.

"She awake? That means Chibi-usa," says Usagi.

"No…she not…" says Ceanna.

"Then how?" asks Mamoru. Ceanna looks at him and he says, "Never mind."

"Diego I need your help," says Ceanna. Diego nods and goes back up and gets Ceanna's staff for her.

"We could use your help too," continues Ceanna. Usagi and Mamoru nod and the four leave the throne room.

**The Great Council room/chambers (below the palace)**

The four come into the room. Ceanna and Diego were wearing their Great Council uniform over their normal clothes. Usagi and Mamoru were still wearing their cloths. The four come to the center of the room.

"I suggest that you two transform," says Ceanna.

"Moon Eternal, Make-Up!" says Usagi. She transforms as Mamoru takes out a red rose and transform. Moon starts to pose.

"Don't pose. I am surprise that you haven't been attack turning your poses and speeches," says Ceanna.

"Old habits," says Moon. Kamen sweatdrops. Ceanna sighs, gets up, takes hold of her staff and closes her eyes. Diego move behind Ceanna and places his hands on her shoulders.

"Kamen place you hand on Moon's shoulders," says Ceanna. Kamen does so. Moon takes hold of Ceanna's staff. The three close their eyes. Ceanna starts to chant something in her native language. The room started to flash in and out of exiting until it completely fads out. ((If you had your eyes open you would become sick.))

The four found them selves in a cave with an open area surround by trees, flowers, and birds: by nature. There was a lake with an inland, on the inland was a medium size building on it. The only way to get to the inland was a small boat and there was no room to fly safety. Ceanna leads them to the small boat. Diego and Kamen help Ceanna and Moon into the boat. They get in themselves.

Kamen and Diego row the boat to the inland. Two maidens greeting them after they landed the boat.

"Welcome to Center Way," says one of the maidens.

"Where is Pegasus?" asks Ceanna.

"In the shire," says the other one.

"Is there something wrong?" asks the first one.

"He may be sick," says Ceanna, "Please show us the way."

"Lady Ceanna…" says Pegasus. Pegasus walks to the front steps and falls down.

"Sir…" he says, "I am sorry that I have failed to protect her." Diego runs up the steps and gets to him.

"It's okay, she's going to be okay," says Diego.

"But first we need to take care of you," says Ceanna.

"I can't transform to my other self. This virus is stopping me from doing it," says Pegasus.

"It okay," says Ceanna.

"You don't have to transform," says Diego. Ceanna nods and Diego continues by saying, "Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Moon, Lets go back to the boat." Kamen, Moon, and Diego go back to the boat. Ceanna closes her eyes again and starts to glow at the same time her staff starts to glows.

"Prepare yourself, Pegasus," says Ceanna.

"Yes…Lady Ceanna," says Pegasus. A beam of light come from Ceanna's staff and it engulfs Pegasus. She walks to the boat and gets in with the others with the light from her staff continues to engulf Pegasus. Once again Diego and Kamen row the boat. They quick land the boat and get out. Ceanna starts to struggle to keep her power on Pegasus.

"Ceanna?" asks Diego.

"I'm fine," says Ceanna, "Just…"

"Right," says Diego, "Moon…Ceanna can't help me right now. You are going to have to help me get us back to the ground above."

"What do you want me to do?" asks Moon.

Diego goes over to Moon and says, "The same thing we did to get here expect without Ceanna's help."

"Will it work?" asks Moon, "Without Ceanna's help? With only the three of us?"

"Yes," says Diego, as he unsheathed his sword. Kamen and Moon come over to him and gather their power to Diego, (and once again if you had your eyes open you would become sick) the area disappears and they fine them selves in The Great Council room. Ashley was waiting for them to return with her staff.

As soon as the five come into the room, Ashley and her staff go into action attending to Pegasus. Ceanna faints as she release Pegasus from her power ((telepathy or senshi power)) as does Moon but not as much as Ceanna.

"I got you," says Diego. Ashley comes over to check on Ceanna after she tells her staff to take care of Pegasus. Ashley's staff leaves with Pegasus. Moon and Kamen de-transform after Ashley's staff leaves with Pegasus.

"If I known you would do this short of thing…" says Ashley.

"They would have come with me…" says Ceanna, she weakly smiles and giggles and then puts her head down.

"All she need is rest," says Ashley, after finishing her scan on Ceanna.

"I'm fine," says Ceanna.

"After some rest," says Ashley.

"I want to see Sarah!" says Ceanna. Diego nods then Ashley nods.

"Okay then. Then you have to rest in the hospital," says Ashley.

"Oh Ashley…" says Ceanna, looking very unhappy.

"Sorry Ceanna," says Ashley, "But after what you did, going through a major power drain."

"He was going to die if I didn't do anything," says Ceanna.

"I know that," says Ashley.

"Ceanna come on, you can see our daughter after some rest," says Diego. Diego nods again for an aid to bring Ceanna's wheelchair to them.

"Let's go back up stairs," says Diego. Diego lifts up Ceanna and places her in her wheelchair. The group leaves, Ashley goes back to work as the Diego, Ceanna, Mamoru, and Usagi go back to the palace.

**Few hours later**

Mamoru was walking to the thrown room when he sees Haruka waiting for him.

"What happened? Prince?" asks Haruka, "You bought the princess into the room very tired."

"The Queen needs our power to get to Center Way so they can bring back Pegasus of this Universe," he says.

A puppy and a kitten run as fast as they could down the hallway.

"Diana?" says Mamoru.

"Mamoru-sama… Chibi-usa is coming home," says Diana.

Mamoru smiles and says, "That is great news and the same is for Princess Sarah, right?" As he looks at Jennifer. She smiles and wages her tail.

"Come on we don't want to be late," says Jennifer to her counterpart.

"Okay," says Diana. They both run to the thrown room. Haruka and Mamoru go to the thrown room to see Charles and Diego carrying Chibi-usa and Sarah. (Charles carrying Chibi-usa and Diego carrying his daughter.) Haruka and Mamoru go over to Charles, Diego, Sarah, and Chibi-usa.

"Lady…" says Jennifer.

"Small lady," says Diana.

"Are they okay?" says Mamoru.

"They were just released from the hospital to get rest in the palace," says Diego.

"Here you go prince," says Charles, handing Chibi-usa over to him, "If you excuse me, King Diego, I have some work to finish." Diego nods and Charles leaves. Haruka, Mamoru, and Diana take Chibi-usa back to their room. Diego takes Sarah to her room. Everyone rest as the weeks continue.

**A month and a few days later**

The palace was quite, really quite. Ceanna and her two aids went on ambassador business. Usagi had gone with them. Everything else was quite. Nothing really was going on.

**Sarah's room**

Sarah was studying in her room. Her head hits the table where she was studying. In the corner, Jennifer was asleep in her bed.

"Oh… when I was in the hospital I didn't have to do homework. Oh wish I was sick still," she says to herself. Sarah's light blinks on her table. She gets up and goes to open the door.

"Hi," signs Emily, "How's the homework going?" They go over and sit down on the bed.

Sarah sweatdrops and sign, "Remind me never to get sick again. I still have two more weeks of check up to do."

"Well you out of commotion for several weeks after you came back home. Has Sofia come by to seen you?"

"No."

"Well she has been busy with trying to send the Sol senshi and Starlights back home."

"With no luck, right?"

"Right. The queen and the princess are coming back home tomorrow. That makes you happy."

"Yes and that the festival of lights is coming too."

"Yeah, yeah it is going to so much fun. Plus, our friends are becoming full fledge senshi!"

"Yes," signs Sarah.

"Hello…" signs Sofia.

"Sofia!" signs Sarah. She comes over to Sofia and hugs her.

"I'm sorry that you got so sick and I couldn't help you," signs Sofia.

"I just happy you came to see me," signs Sarah.

"Oh someone else is here to see you," signs Sofia. She moves aside to let Erin (Pegasus) in. Erin walks in holding a very red rose and gives the rose to her.

"Hello my maiden," signs Erin.

"Erin!" signs Sarah. Sarah hugs him. Both Sofia and Emily smile.

"I will always watch over you," signs Erin.

"We will let you two be alone," signs Sofia. They walk out of the room and the two signed/talked. They soon go to the throne room and Erin gets ready to go back down to the Center Way.

"I love you," signs Sarah, hugging him.

"And I do you," signs Erin, hugging back. He then steps back and activists his limited power, he changes to his other form and disappears in a white light.

A group was watching the scene. (The four girls, Hotaru, Chibi-usa, Emily, Minako, and Maria) The four girls giggle as they watch the scene.

"Hey what are saying?" says Chibi-usa.

Emily looks at her and says, "Hmm… I am not going to tell."

Someone coughs and the group turns around and the all sweatdrop. Sofia smirks a smile. The group leaves fast and Sofia closes the doors to the throne room. She then leaves as well. Sarah comes out of the throne room, goes back to her room, and continues her studies.

**The next day**

Ceanna and Usagi shuttle lands on the landing pad. Both Great Council and Sailor Senshi greet them. Usagi comes out of the shuttle dragging her bag and looks dazed. Ceanna wheels out a second later with her two aid behind her.

"So many meeting," says Usagi. She sinks to the ground as everyone laughs.

"Now you know why I didn't want you to come with me," says Ceanna, "It not fun at all! So right know I want to go home and take a nice long bath."

"Me too," says Usagi.

"No. You will not! You still have more duties to do," says Ceanna, "You wanted to start you training as a queen."

"What…NO…" says Usagi.

"Sorry… You made a deal with me…. Please help Princess Serenity with her duties."

"Yes, my lady," says the two aids. Ceanna leaves with the Great Council behind her.

"Up you go, princess," says one of the aids. The aid helps Usagi to her feet and the aid, Sailor Senshi, Starlights and Usagi head to the palace. Usagi and Ceanna's aids and Usagi's group was behind the Great Council.

"The guests are schedule to arrive in a few hours," says Charles to Ceanna.

"Wonderful and the list of apprentice?" says Ceanna.

"Not updated yet," says Margaret.

"The preparations are already on the way too," says Diego.

"Great," says Ceanna.

"Maybe you should go way more often, we get more done when you are away," jokes Rachel. Ceanna looks quite unhappy with the remark.

"Oh you know I am kidding," says Rachel.

"Ha, ha," says Ceanna.

"I am sorry, Ceanna," says Rachel. Ceanna forces herself to smile. The group returns the palace. Ceanna get her bath as everyone else returns to their duties including Usagi working hard with her queenship duties.

**Two hours later**

Ceanna was sitting in her wheelchair in the throne room waiting for the guests. Two aids walk in with several different animals. From dogs and cats to animals for other worlds.

"Welcome Animals Guardian," says Ceanna. They all bow. High above the throne room on a balcony the senshi and the cats watch the scene below.

"Woe, what is going on down there?" asks Minako.

"Looks cool, very cool!" says Diana.

"To bad we where not alone in. This was the only place we were allowed to watch," says Haruka.

A bat flies down from above the senshi scaring the living daylights out of Usagi, who just walked in, taking a break. It flies down to the group of Animals Guardian and Ceanna. It changes to a young girl.

"Queen Ceanna," says the young girl (bat), "We are happy that you are letting us be here for the centennial tradition. Queen, who are those people up here?"

Ceanna looks up to the senshi, smiles and says, "The Sailor Senshi."

"The girl with odango atama hairstyle is fun to scare," says the girl/bat. Ceanna giggles.

"That is Tsukino Usagi or Serenity, Queen of another realm and her guardian friends," says Ceanna, "Or princess."

"That shrimp is a queen or a princess," says one of the animals Guardians, looking like a big, hairy pig with two very long tusks out of his mouth, starting to laugh.

"Soon to be. Please don't make fun of the other guests or I will ask you to leave, Coteck," says Ceanna.

"Please excuses my assonate, he can be very rude," says another one of the animals Guardians, looking like a black raven but with a red strike down her back.

"It is quite alright," says Ceanna. Ceanna sends a telepathy messages to her aids, "Please get Princess Serenity and get her ready."

The two aids show up on the balcony and one of them says, "Please follow us, Princess Serenity."

"I just finish two whole hours of queenship duties," says Usagi, wining.

"Princesses or Queens do not wine," says the other aid, "Come alone." The aids drag Usagi away.

Haruka laughs and says, "I actually feel sorry for the Princess."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," says Michiru.

"You don't fell sorry for the princess," says Hotaru.

They watch the group down below. Kero and Merlin come over to the Senshi group.

"Sorry, about this but can we barrow you," says Kero to Luna, Artemis, and Diana.

"Okay but why," says Diana.

"The meeting downstairs," says Merlin.

"The queen wishes you to be apart of it," says Kero, "And beside you have a special part in the upcoming celebration."

"Oh that sound fun," says Diana.

"I knew you were going to say that," says Merlin.

"What is going on?" asks Luna, "Are those all?"

"Animals Guardians," says Kero, "Like us, to young princesses and princes who are becoming full fledge Senshi."

"Wow," says Artemis.

"Fun, fun," says Diana. The pets walk down stairs and join the meeting.

**The bathroom**

The aids bring Usagi into the bathroom with the waterfalls. They undress her, dump water on to her and wash her from head to toe and everywhere in between. They tell her to rise in the waters. The waters were very warm, Usagi loved it.

"Oh this so cool," she says to herself, "I could just stay the day away in here, and swim!" She goes under water and swims around a bit. "I had no idea that Ceanna had this." She jumps out of the water like a dolphin and she swims on her back. "I guess because of my queenship duties I am getting special treatment. Love it and oh if Rei could see me now she would be so jealous."

"Princess, it's time to get out," says one of the aids.

"Oh five more minutes," says Usagi.

"Sorry but you have work to do," says the other aid.

"Oh," says Usagi. She gets out, the aids dry her off and help her into a very beautiful dress and do her hair. She looks into a mirror and says, "Oh wow! I truly look like Neo Queen Serenity."

"You are done," says the first aid, "Please come with us." The three walk back to the throne room where the guardian animals and Ceanna were talking.

**High above the throne room**

"Oh wow," says Hotaru, "Look at the princess now!"

Haruka looks at Mamoru. Mamoru gets hearts in his eyes. Haruka then looks at Seyia, he too has hearts in his eyes. Haruka steps on Seyia's foot. Seyia cries out in pain and looks at Haruka.

**Down below**

"There you are," says Ceanna, "We have been waiting." Usagi nods.

Coteck smicks and says, "Well she looks like a princess but…"

"Okay, who is the partner ((Senshi/Knight))?" says Ceanna.

"I am not going to tell you," says Coteck. The other guardian animals were shocked to what they heard. Ceanna's eyes narrowed at that.

"She's just a brat anyways, who wishes to be a queen. She will never be a true queen," says Coteck. Another aid goes over to Ceanna and gives her the newly updated list of apprentice. She read it and looks unhappy after she reads it.

"Please leave and go back to your world. Inform you partner that you will not be allowed to this world ever again," says Ceanna, "And I suggest that he get a new partner.

"You can't do this!" says Coteck.

"I can, and I just did," says Ceanna, "Leave on your own or I will have the palace guards escort you out!" Coteck leaves.

"I am sorry," says Ceanna, "Can we continue this meeting at a different time?" The group nods.

"However I would like to talk with them right now, Queen Ceanna," says Kero.

"Okay, Kero-chan," says Ceanna. The guardian animals (including Kero, Merlin, Jennifer, Luna, Artemis, and Diana) bows and leaves.

"In about an hour the apprentice are arriving," says Charles, over the far end of the room. He walks over, nods to Ceanna, and continues to say to Usagi, "If I didn't know any better I would think that you are our Queen, Usagi. You look just like Ceanna when she was young minus the scar."

Ceanna fumes and says, "What does that suppose to mean?"

"Uh… sorry… I didn't mean… oh boy… did I just dig a hole that I can't get out off," says Charles. Ceanna nods.

Laughter rung out into the room as Margaret walks up to the little group.

"Yeah you did," says Margaret, laughing, "I was looking for you. I need help unloading the festival decorations. And if you are good I will give you something special."

"Okay," says Charles. The two leave and Ceanna shacks her head. Ceanna wheels to Usagi.

"Well Charles does have a point you do look like me when I was your age," says Ceanna, "Counter parts, though we are counter parts." Usagi looks at her funny then Sofia came out of nowhere next to the senshi, next to Setsuna, again scaring the living day out of her.

"Oh I wish you wouldn't do that," says Setsuna. Ceanna looks up at the senshi and Sofia. Sofia teleports down to where Ceanna and Usagi are.

"Thank you for partially correcting yourself; you're technical Neo Queen Serenity's counter part. And not the princess," says Sofia.

"Cool," says Usagi.

Ceanna rolls her eyes and says, "Anyways, You don't appear without a reason."

"I need to talk to you in private," says Sofia. Ceanna nods and leave with Sofia.

Usagi meet with the other senshi outside of the throne room. They go back to their common room.

"What that smell?" asks Mamoru.

"Do you like it?" asks Usagi, "One of Ceanna's aid put some on me."

"Yes, I do," says Mamoru. Usagi smiles.

"Maybe I should start work on my queenship duties," says Chibi-usa, "Then I can get all the cool things you are getting." Usagi pinches Chibi-usa's check, Chibi-usa pinches back.

"As if," says Usagi.

"I will," says Chibi-usa.

"No way," says Usagi. The two start fighting as the other senshi sweatdrop and sigh.

"Would two stop you kiddy fight," says Mamoru.

"Okay," says both Usagi and Chibi-usa.

**Ceanna's workroom**

Ceanna was still in her wheelchair behind her desk. Sofia was in front of her. Ceanna look very unhappy about the news she was getting.

"That what happen. I was too late to stop it," says Sofia.

"I guess I can cross another one off the list of apprentice," says Ceanna, "At this critical time. Fifteen less then before. Have you informed the others?"

"I am going to do that. I want to give the sad news to you first," says Sofia.

Ceanna smirks and says, "I wish it was that animal guardian that was so mean to Usagi."

"Highness!"

"Sorry, I know that is just his species. I did ask him to stop but he kept going."

"I know… I saw."

Ceanna nods and telepath says to all Great Council members, "Please report to my workroom."

Within a few minutes, all the Great Council members/senshi were in Ceanna's workroom.

"So what is the emergency?" asks Rachel, still in her temple robs.

"Yeah I had a cute boy I was talk to," says Maria.

"You and boys," says Rachel, "What is with you?"

"What can I say I am a magnate when it comes to boys," says Maria.

"Oh would you knock it off," says Lesley.

"We still have a lot of work before the celebration in two days," says Emily.

"At school too," says/signs Sarah.

"There might not be a celebration in two days if the attacks keep up," says Ceanna.

"What?" says everyone.

"Another planet is gone," says Sofia, "This one had an apprentice on it."

"Oh no," says Emily.

Charles goes over to a display, looks at it, and says, "More then half of the planets are gone. My guess that they will be here in the Ra sector next."

"We are running out of time," says Margaret.

"Should we cancel the celebrations?" asks Ashley.

"No, no, we can't do that," says Ceanna, "Then our people would know something is wrong!"

"Then maybe we should bump up the celebrations," says Emily.

"Same problem," says Sofia, "Our people would know something is wrong."

"So we go as scheduled," says Ceanna, "With the festive first then coronation of the apprentice." Everyone nods and Ceanna continues says, "That all for now. See you guys at dinner." Everyone nods again and leaves. Ceanna sighs and turns around to face the window to look out into the setting sun.

**Two days later**

All the preparation was done. The city was decorated from place to place. The palace was decorated too for top to bottom. The throne room was set up as well. Everyone was there for the celebration at the palace.

((This happens with two scenes going on at once. One is in the Great Council common room and the other happens in the Senshi room, I am sorry if this confusing to you))

"Oh I can't believe the day has arrived!" says Usagi, in the senshi common room, trying on her new kimono, "This is going to be so much fun."

"Oh I can't believe the day has arrived," says Ceanna, in the great council common room, "We should have cancel it and gone to fight the enemy."

"I know, I want to try everyone," says Minako.

"Everyone?" says Rei, "Please don't tell me that you are trying to get a boyfriend here. Ah hello when we leave you can't take him with you."

"Uh yeah, I mend everything," says Minako.

"I know, we should have tried to do something about it," says Maria.

"Ah hello, we don't know were their base is," says Rachel.

"Oh yeah, the base," says Maria.

"Well it's too late now," says Charles.

"Yes," says everyone.

"We should get ready to go or we will be late," says Haruka.

"Okay," says everyone.

(End of spit scene)

"At lest we can do is put a smile on our faces and pretend to have fun," says Ceanna.

"Mom do you think that the senshi know that we have a problem," says/signs Sarah.

"The only problem they know of is them being here," says Sofia, "That why I will not be joining the celebration. With your permission, Queen Ceanna?" Ceanna nods then Sofia image disappears.

An Hour later, in the throne room

The senshi, Starlights, Great Council, aids to the Great Council and the pets were in the throne room. Sarah, Emily, Ceanna were not there. Sarah and Emily went to school and Ceanna was late.

"Okay where is she?" asks Rachel, "She is always late! For Christmas I am buying her a watch!

Diego smiles and says, "I will go look for her!" Just as he got up to leave, Ceanna wheels in.

"Sorry," says Ceanna.

"Sorry?" asks Rachel, "All you have to say is sorry? WE ARE LATE because of you. Your counter part was early!" Usagi beans.

"Yes that all I can say," says Ceanna.

"Well lets go before there are no more good seats," says Rachel. They go to Junin Girls Private High in time.

End


End file.
